Choices - AU starting February 2014
by cmahorror
Summary: What if Patrick had been contacted by Victor instead of Robin. (Author Note: In this story, Sabrina slept with Carlos and Gabriel was his so they are not in it.) Word of warning - this is not a Jason/Robin or JaSam story, Jason fans may not like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Just a second mom, I need to grab Emma's coat and I'll be right back out." Robin ran into the house while Emma and her mom waited in the car. She went to the closet and grabbed it and was headed back out when she noticed an envelope on the coffee table by their wedding picture. Curious, she walked over and saw her name on the front in Patrick's handwriting. She opened it and read.

Robin,

By the time you read this I will be gone. I have been asked to work on a special case out of state.

I'm a coward. I took advantage of this surgery to do what I should have done a long time ago – let you go. You deserve better than me, than this life I have given you. After I thought you had died I realized that I am no better than my father – I fell apart and almost destroyed everything we had built. Emma almost lost me after losing you, the same thing my father did to me and I cannot go through that again.

I'm a weak and selfish man – I need to be the center of attention. I need you to focus on me and you cannot do that, your work and our daughter need to come first. It's not fair to any of us, especially you.

So I am doing what is best for you – I'm letting you go. I am giving you custody of Emma and only ask that you let me have visitation and consistent contact. You lost too much time with her already and I do not want you to lose anymore. The divorce papers will be here by the end of the week, all you need to do is sign and then we can both move on with our lives.

I will contact you when I have settled in so I can talk to Emma. I will always love you but trust me when I say that this is the best thing for all of us.

Patrick

Robin felt the tears flowing down her face and collapsed to the floor. After all they had been through to be together he was just giving up?

She was still sitting on the floor a minute later when Anna came in the door. "Robin? What's keeping you?" Anna was shocked at the state her daughter was in. "Robin? What is it?"

Robin silently handed her mother the letter. Anna read it and then made a phone call. "Mac? Could you please come over and take Emma for a little bit? Something's come up."

Anna hung up the phone and just held her daughter as she cried.

_

Patrick stared out the window of the airplane as it took off from Port Charles.

"I trust you did not tell your soon to be ex-wife of our little arrangement?" Victor smiled at Patrick as he spoke.

"No, I wouldn't risk her or Emma's safety and you know that." Patrick glared at the man sitting across from him.

"I didn't just know it, I counted on it. These surgeries are very delicate and you really are the only option. Since I have no way of knowing how long we will need you and it didn't seem fair to keep the lovely Dr. Scorpio-Drake in limbo."

Patrick didn't say anything – just played with his wedding ring as he stared out the window. She'll forgive me, he thought. When this is all over and I can tell her the truth, she has to forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3 weeks later

"Robin, are you sure about this?" Anna watched Robin as she packed her things.

"Mom, it's a great opportunity and Emma and I need to get out of Port Charles for a while. It's only 18 months and I promise that we will come for the holidays and vacations." Robin was trying to reassure her mother.

"Have you told Patrick?" Anna was still hoping that Patrick would realize that the divorce was a huge mistake and come crawling back to Robin. Anna knew that they still loved each other and could not understand how Patrick could walk out on Robin and Emma the way he did.

"I sent him an email after I got the offer from the Sorbonne. He told me congratulations and to have fun." Robin spoke bitterly, she was still too raw from everything that had happened to be nice about Patrick.

"Oh, I see. And Emma?" Anna knew she was taking Patrick's leaving hard.

"Looking forward to the trip. I think it will be good for her. Patrick and her are emailing back and forth and I have assured her that as soon as he's ready I will get her to her dad for a visit. She just doesn't understand what happened but, then again, neither do I."

"That makes three of us. Everything seemed to be perfect." Anna hugged Robin.

"Yes it did. It seemed to be but apparently he didn't feel the same way." The tears came again but Robin quickly wiped them away. "It doesn't matter – I told him that I will not sign the divorce papers until he actually sits down and talks to me."

"What did he say?"

Robin gave a sad laugh. "Nothing." She sighed and went back to packing. "You'll be here in the morning to take us to the airport?"

Anna watched her daughter. It was killing her that Robin was in so much pain and she couldn't take it away. "Of course and I will be out to visit as soon as possible. I love you."

Robin gave her mom a big hug. "I love you too."

_

Patrick walked into his patient's room. It had been three weeks since he had been forced to leave Robin and Emma and he was completely focused on getting the job done. There were three patients with three very different and difficult operations needed. He had already successfully performed the first one on Stavros and he was about to be introduced to his second patient.

"Here are the patient's CT scans." Victor handed Patrick a large brown envelope and Patrick pulled out the films and reviewed them. There was something very familiar about them. "Is something wrong Dr. Drake?"

"It's just, if I didn't know any better I would swear that these are the scans for..."

"That's because they are." Victor pushed open the door to the room and there in the bed lay Robin's ex-boyfriend, Jason Morgan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

2 months later

"I'm here to see Emma Robin, not you." Patrick sat down in Robin's apartment and avoided her as much as possible. He knew that Robin's place was under constant surveillance so he had to act cold and distant to her for hers and Emma's safety.

"She's packing her bag so I thought it might be a good time for us to finally talk about what is going on. We haven't actually spoken in almost three months." Robin's frustration with him had reached a boiling point.

"Take a hint Robin." Patrick crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch and purposely avoided looking at Robin. He could say the words but he couldn't say them to her face, it just wasn't possible.

"I just don't understand what happened. After everything, how can you just give up on us, on our family? It doesn't make any sense."

Patrick looked around and made sure Emma couldn't hear him. "Because I am doing what I should have done years ago. I am not built to be a husband; I'm surprised I can be a father. I tried to pretend I could do it, that I could be the man you deserve, but I'm not him. It was all an illusion that I created and I tried to make it more than it was because I thought you were dead. The truth is that your return proved how little I deserve you."

Robin shook her head, looking at him like he was crazy. "You are not making any sense."

"I took less than two years to get over you. Hell, it was less than that really. Less than two years and I was already marrying someone else. You deserve better than that." Patrick was lying, he had never gotten over Robin and he never would. When he proposed to Sabrina it was only because everyone was telling him to move on – not because he was in love with her.

Robin's eyes filled with tears. "So what are you saying, that you never really loved me?"

"I loved you the best I could but it really wasn't good enough. I will never be in love with anyone else but I am an inherently selfish man. I tried to hide it for years but when I got this offer I realized that I put myself after you and your career and I am tired of it. Living in your shadow is killing me."

"I don't believe you." Robin was staring out the window, trying to hide her tears.

"It's true. Now do us both a favor and sign the papers so we can end this and get on with our lives."

Robin took a deep breath and turned around. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Patrick. "No. There is something else going on and you need to tell me what it is."

Patrick thought about it for a moment. "You know what Robin, you're right. There is something else. Actually, there's someone else or should I say several someone else's. Once I realized we were over I started taking advantage of my new surroundings and freedom. I forgot how much I loved playing the field."

The look on her face about killed him. He knew Victor expected him to come back with signed divorce papers and this was a last resort. "Just make sure your new bed buddies know that you were with an HIV positive woman for years and keep them away from my daughter."

Robin stood up and crossed the room, going to her desk. She pulled out the divorce papers and signed them furiously, practically throwing them at him when she was done. She quickly cleaned up her tears and put on a smile when, a few minutes later, Emma came out with her overnight bag. "Ready daddy?"

Patrick put the papers in his jacket pocket and smiled at his daughter. "You bet."

Emma gave Robin a kiss and hug. "Love you mommy!"

"I love you too baby girl. Be good for daddy." Emma nodded and ran to the door, Patrick following her.

Unable to resist, Patrick took one last look at Robin. "Good night Robin."

Robin just nodded at him. She walked over to the window and waited until she saw them get into a cab before she finally allowed herself to give in to the pain she was feeling and fell to the floor sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seven month later

Anna waited by baggage claim, ready to see her daughter and granddaughter again. She hadn't seen them in two months, not since her last visit to Paris, and she was sure that Emma had probably grown another 10 inches since then.

"Grandma!" Emma came off the escalator and running right into her grandma's arms. Robin came running up behind her, smiling widely.

"Hi mom!" She hugged Anna and then started looking around. "Where's Uncle Mac?"

"He went to get a luggage cart since I am sure you did not pack light."

Robin laughed. "We're going to be here a month, need to make sure we have plenty of clothes."

Emma nodded. "A lady has to plan for every occasion."

Anna raised her eyebrows at Robin. She explained. "We visited Brenda at Thanksgiving."

"All you need to say." Anna laughed and hugged the girls one more time, just thrilled to have them home.

Robin smiled as she saw her Uncle Mac coming towards her pulling the cart. She ran up and hugged him. "Uncle Mac!"

He held her tight. "God I've missed you." Emma came running up right behind her. "And you too." He picked up Emma and held her and Robin close. "Our girls are home."

"For a visit Mac." Robin laughed.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He kissed Robin's forehead and then Emma's cheek then let them go to get the luggage. They were just leaving the airport and headed to the car when Robin's phone rang.

"Hey!" Robin got a huge smile on her face and walked away from the group for a moment. "I told you I'd call when we get to my mom's." She paused for a moment and then giggled. "We got here in one piece and we're on our way there. I'll call you after we get settled in. I love you too."

She hung up the phone and rejoined her family. Emma smiled at her mom. "Zach?"

"Yes, he said to have fun and hopefully he will be able to sneak away for a weekend to come and see us."

Emma's face lit up. "Really?"

Robin nodded. "But right now we need to get to the car and get to Grandma's so we can call your dad and figure out when we can take you to see him."

* * *

"She is out." Anna had just tucked Emma into bed.

"It was a long flight." Robin was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea, just relaxing.

"Did you get in touch with Patrick?" Anna watched Robin's reaction carefully.

Robin nodded but didn't get upset. "Yeah, he texted me. I was actually going to ask if you would be able to wait here for him tomorrow? He wants to pick up Emma at 9 but I already promised to meet Maxie at Kelly's for breakfast."

"Of course. Did you talk to Zach?"

Robin smiled. "Yes – he said hi and he hopes to see you soon."

Anna smiled back at her. Robin had met Zach about a month after she signed the divorce papers. A private security contractor, he had been hired by the Sorbonne to beef up their security on campus. Robin was doing an 18 month teaching sojourn and her office was one of the first ones reviewed. It didn't take long for them to become friends and then a couple.

Anna liked Zach. He and Robin were comfortable around each other and seemed to have a really great connection right from the beginning. He loved Emma and Robin both and did everything he could to make them happy and his first priority. He wasn't Patrick but he made Robin happy.

"He's worried about Patrick." Robin said quietly.

"Why?" Anna never got the impression that Zach was jealous of Patrick.

"Because of what happened last time I saw him, the night I signed the divorce papers." Patrick had avoided Robin since that night. He would talk to Emma and take emails and texts from Robin but refused to speak to her again. He said he needed time to adjust to their divorce which Robin found ridiculous because Patrick was the one who left. "I know you weren't there but it was brutal. Zach is afraid he is going to say something to hurt me again."

"And you?"

"I have never been and I will never be afraid of Patrick. I love him and always will. I have always been upfront with Zach about that but," Robin sighed, "the Patrick I love is not the man I saw that night. It's almost like he was pushing me away to...I don't know. A part of me regrets signing those papers but if Patrick is truly done with our marriage than I deserve to be happy."

"What if Patrick said he made a mistake?" Anna knew that Patrick had said he was dating again but she had not seen him out at all in the 2 months since he returned to Port Charles. "What if he wants you back?"

Tears briefly filled Robin's eyes but she kept them from falling. "I don't know. I really don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Robin ran out into the living room looking for Emma's suitcase. Maxie had cancelled breakfast and her mom had to run to the station so Robin wanted Emma ready to go when Patrick got there. "Emma come on, your dad is going to be here in a few minutes."

Robin cringed when she heard a familiar voice speak up from the couch. "Don't rush on my account."

Patrick stood up and looked at Robin and had to stop for a minute. She was wearing her version of pajamas - one of his old t-shirts and a pair of shorts. He finally stopped staring. "I wondered where that shirt went."

Robin was suddenly self conscious. "I'll wash it and give it back to you when I pick up Emma."

Patrick shook his head and smiled at her. "Don't you dare – it looks better on you than it ever did on me. You have always been so beautiful in the morning."

Robin's heart skipped a beat as she stood there staring at him. The moment was broken when Emma came screaming into the room. "Daddy!"

She ran straight to her dad and jumped up on him. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago – Grandma Anna let me in before she took off." Patrick hugged Emma and then smiled at Robin.

Robin shook her head. "I'll have to remember to thank her for that later."

They stood there in silence staring at each other for a few seconds more before Robin moved to Emma's suitcase. She picked it up and handed it to Patrick. "This should have everything you need. Just let me know when you are ready for me to pick her up." Emma got down from her dad's arms and hugged her mom goodbye. "You have fun with your dad and be good."

"I will mommy. Ready daddy?" Emma grabbed her dad's hand and started pulling him towards the door.

Patrick started laughing. "Just a second baby girl." He looked at Robin. "Could we please have dinner sometime before you leave? I want to talk about a few things."

Robin looked at him apprehensively. Patrick had actively avoided talking to her since the night she signed the divorce papers and now he wanted to have dinner with her? It didn't make sense. Patrick read her face perfectly. "Nothing bad, just vacations and holidays and what to do with the house when you get back."

Robin thought about it for a minute and nodded. "Let me know when."

Patrick smiled at her, happy that she had agreed. "Okay, I will figure it out and get back to you. Emma will call you tonight before bed and maybe we can meet up for a family outing tomorrow."

Emma nodded her head eagerly while Robin stood there in shock. Patrick gave her a final smile and left with Emma. Robin watched the door close and sat down on the couch. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

"So Zach gave me the monkey doll and I gave him my stuffed fish." Emma finished the story with a satisfied grin.

"Sounds like you got the better end of the deal." Patrick was enjoying breakfast with Emma at Kelly's, listening to stories of her time in Paris. He missed being with her every day. Being separated from Robin and Emma was killing him. He couldn't do anything about it yet but hopefully soon. "So is Zach your boyfriend?"

"No, silly, he's mommy's boyfriend."

Emma's innocent remark caught Patrick off guard. "Mommy has a boyfriend?" It had been almost a year since Patrick had walked out on Robin but he wasn't prepared to hear she was dating again.

Emma nodded happily. "Yes, he's great. We have a lot of fun together. He's really nice to me and mommy."

Patrick decided he needed to find out a little more about his ex-wife's new boyfriend. "What does Zach do? Is he a doctor like me and mommy?"

Emma shook her head. "No, he protects people, like a police officer."

"So he's a police officer?" It makes sense that Robin would be drawn to a cop given her family history.

"No, he helps keep mommy's office safe with computers." Emma was bored by the conversation and changed the subject. "Can we go to the park now?"

Patrick swallowed hard and then smiled at his daughter. "Of course."

He would find out about Zach later.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robin smiled as her cousin burst through the door of the Haunted Star and ran over to her table.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry I'm late. Spinelli was supposed to pick up Georgie at 10 but didn't show up until 11 and I…

Robin laughed at her cousin. "Maxie, it's ok. I understand. I am just happy to see you."

Maxie sat down across from Robin and smiled at her. "I'm happy to see you too. You look so good. Might Zach have something to do with that?" Mac had told Maxie that Robin was seeing someone new.

"Maybe." Robin conceded.

"So, tell me all about him – how did you meet?"

"It was about a month after I signed the divorce papers and I was at work." Robin smiled. "I looked horrible. I had been crying every night after Emma went to bed, was barely sleeping and I didn't care how I looked. I wasn't presentable except when I was teaching and even then I just barely cared."

Maxie was surprised. "Oh Robin."

Robin waved her off. "It's okay Maxie – I was wallowing and even I knew it. Anyway, Zach is an independent security consultant and he came in to inspect my office."

Flashback

Robin was sitting in her office working on her lesson plan when she heard a knock. "Qui est là?"

A head popped in the door. "Do you speak English by chance?"

Robin couldn't help herself; she let out a small laugh. "Yes, I'm actually from New York."

"Thank God!" He walked in and smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Zach Jackson."

He put out his hand. Robin stood up from her desk and shook his hand. "Dr. Robin Scorpio."

Robin looked at him and smiled. He was very handsome but it was his eyes that caught her attention. They were a lovely shade of blue. "What can I do for you Mr. Jackson?"

"Please Dr. Scorpio, call me Zach."

"And you can call me Robin. So, what can I do for you?" Robin gestured to the chair in front of her desk as she sat back down.

"I'm here to inspect your office. I am upgrading the security system and want to make sure you and your files are well protected. May I look around?" He hadn't sat down but stood at a respectful distance.

"Feel free." Robin watched him as he wandered around the office, looking at her door, windows and closet.

He made his way to her desk and saw Emma's picture sitting there. "That must be your daughter, she's beautiful."

Robin smiled. "Thank you."

"Just like her mother." Zach smiled at her and Robin was surprised when she blushed. It had been a long time since someone had noticed her.

"Again, thank you."

"Your husband is a lucky man." He had noticed that Robin was wearing her wedding ring.

Robin frowned. "He didn't agree. We're divorced."

"Recently I take it?" Robin raised her eyebrows at him. "Well, you are still wearing your wedding ring so I assume that this is a new development."

Robin nodded her head. "Signed the divorce papers a month ago."

"He's a fool. But his loss is someone else's gain."

Robin giggled at Zach's blatant flirting. "I appreciate the compliment but I'm not ready to date yet."

"Who said anything about dating? I'm going to be here for awhile and I don't speak French well at all. I could use a translator and someone to eat lunch with, maybe show me around the city?"

Robin wasn't sure why but she trusted him. There was something almost familiar about Zach. She figured it was just that he was a fellow American in a foreign country.

"I'll tell you what – I will be by tomorrow with a couple of sandwiches and drinks. If you want to share them with me, great; if not, I'll be disappointed but understand. Don't answer me now, just think about it." Robin nodded her head. "Goodbye Robin."

"Goodbye Zach."

End Flashback

"He came back the next day with lunch and the next day and," Robin laughed, "you get the picture. Then it was dinner, a play, within a month we were dating. Things got serious about a month ago. He told me he loved me and I realized that I love him too. It is so strange, I still love Patrick but I can't deny my feelings for Zach and yet I still feel guilty. Am I making any sense?"

Maxie smiled at her cousin. She had seen Robin's heart broken three times and Maxie was happy that she had found love again. "You are making perfect sense. Just remember it was Patrick who threw away your marriage, not you. You are moving on and I for one am thrilled that you didn't wait years to find someone new like before. How does Patrick feel about Zach?"

"He doesn't know about him yet." Robin admitted. "I wanted to tell him face to face and he had been avoiding me. We're supposed to have dinner to discuss Emma and what we're going to do with the house once she and I get back from Paris. I'll tell him then."

Maxie looked at Robin. "He is not going to take it well. He never did like sharing your attention."

"Well he should have thought of that before he started sleeping around again. He wanted the divorce, not me so he has no say in who I date." Robin picked up her menu. "Enough talk about my love life. Let's order lunch. Time for you to tell me all about Georgie and that detective you're dating."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Patrick looked at the dinner table smiling. Pot stickers, steamed and fried, and Schezuan Beef from Robin's favorite place were all set up and she would be here any moment now. He couldn't tell her what was going on but he was hoping to mend some of the damage he had done.

Patrick's work for Victor should be almost done and then he could tell Robin everything and get his wife back. He didn't care who this Zach person was, Robin couldn't possibly feel the same way about him as she did Patrick. Patrick had been trying to get Robin alone for the last 4 weeks and had failed every time, something always came up. Robin and Emma were leaving in two days and then it would be another 5 months before he would see them again. This was his last shot.

He was putting the finishing touches on the table when the doorbell rang. Patrick opened the door to see Robin standing there. "You could have just come in. May I take your coat?"

Robin walked through the door. "I wasn't sure." She shrugged out of her coat and handed it to Patrick. He put it on the chair in the living room and walked her over to the dinner table. "I thought we were going out?"

"I wanted to talk to you and I thought it would be better if we were someplace where we wouldn't be interrupted." Patrick pulled out a chair for her and Robin sat down at the table.

"Ooh pot stickers!" Robin grabbed the box and eagerly filled her plate. "I have missed these."

Patrick laughed at her childlike joy over something as simple as pot stickers. He fixed his own plate and the two of them sat and talked about Emma's time with Patrick while they ate. After dinner Patrick poured them each a glass of wine and they sat down on the couch.

"Patrick, I can't stay too long." Robin was worried about what he might say to her.

"Why? Because of Zach?" Patrick looked Robin straight in the eyes.

"How did you know…Emma." Robin shook her head.

"Yes, our daughter seems quite fond of him. Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone?" Patrick was trying not to sound hurt but wasn't succeeding.

Robin couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I was going to tell you when we saw each other but you made a point of avoiding me. And what right do you have to be upset about this? If I recall correctly you were the one who wanted the divorce – not me!"

Robin stood up and began pacing the floor. "I came home to find you gone and a note, a note Patrick, telling me our marriage was over. You didn't even have the guts to tell me in person. Then you avoid me and, when I finally do see you, you tell me that you are already sleeping with other women. You tore my heart out of my chest and then stomped on it in front of me and you are upset that I found someone to take away some of that pain – really?"

Patrick was horrified by what he had done. He knew that the lie about other women had hurt her but he had no idea how much. "Robin, I wasn't seeing anyone else. There hasn't been anyone since you."

Robin glared at him in disbelief. "What! Why would you do that?"

Patrick tried to cover. "Because I thought it was best for you to be free of me at the time. It was the only way I could think of to get you to sign the papers."

Robin felt sick to her stomach. "So you purposely hurt me in the worst way you could think of? Is that supposed to make me feel better? That you would be that cruel? Because it doesn't."

Patrick stood up and tried to put his arms around her but Robin pushed him away. "No! I cannot believe you. Is this some sort of game to you, playing with my emotions? Or did you find that playing the field wasn't as much fun as you thought it would be so you, what, figured I would be waiting for you? That no other man would be remotely interested in me?"

Patrick ran his hands through his hair. "Of course not – I just didn't think…"

"You're right, you didn't think. You didn't think about the consequences of what you were doing and now you're regretting it." Robin took a deep breath to try and calm herself. "I love you and I know I always will. You are the father of my only child. But I am with Zach now."

Patrick sat back down and put his head in his hands. "Do you love him Robin?"

Robin looked Patrick straight in the eyes. "Yes I do. It is so confusing to me to love two men at once but I can't trust you with my heart anymore. I am with Zach now. I can't say I will be with him forever, we're taking it slow, but unless you can give me a good reason why you destroyed me and our marriage, I can't see ever being with you again. Can you?"

Patrick was about to answer her when his phone rang. He looked at the number and answered. "Yes. Of course. I will see you tomorrow."

Robin looked at him. "Patient?"

Patrick nodded his head. "Robin I…"

"Patrick I can't do this anymore." Robin grabbed her coat and purse and headed for the door. "Keep the house, I found a place nearby for Emma and I to live in."

Patrick panicked at the thought of Robin heading out the door. Acting on instinct he pulled Robin into a deep, passionate kiss. At first Robin responded but she quickly pulled away. "No, Patrick. You don't get to do that anymore." Robin tripped in an effort to get away from him and her purse spilled open.

Patrick bent down to help Robin pick up the mess and noticed a picture of Robin and Emma with Zach. He held the picture up to Robin, almost shaking. "Who's this? Is this Zach?"

Robin looked at him strangely and snatched the picture from his hand. "Yes."

Patrick stumbled over his words. "How much do you know about him Robin?"

"I don't believe you. I know him well enough to trust him. Look, my parents ran a full background check on him through the WSB. If they aren't concerned, then you shouldn't be either." Robin finished stuffing everything back in her purse and ran to the door. "I have to go. My mom will bring Emma by to say goodbye tomorrow."

Robin ran to her car while Patrick sat back down on the couch in shock. "What have I done?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

One week later

Robin was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on supper when she heard the front door slam. Zach came into the room smiling. "Honey, I'm home."

Robin shook her head at him and laughed. Zach had barely left her side since she and Emma had returned to Paris 5 days ago. He had been unable to get to Port Charles to visit and he had missed them terribly.

"Did you get Emma dropped off at Michele's?" Emma was staying at her friend's house tonight for a slumber party.

"Yes, she is there safe and sound." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.

"And you still have your hearing – I'm surprised. I didn't think she would ever stop squealing with joy. I still can't believe you did that." Robin laughed as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"It was no big deal – I did the security for the stadium and they told me I could get tickets for any act I wanted. How could I not choose Emma's favorite singer?"

"It isn't just that you got the tickets, it's that you're going to the concert with us."

Zach gently pushed Robin to the counter, picked her up and set her down so she was sitting on it. "That is purely selfish – I can't wait to see Emma's face when Taylor Swift steps out on stage." Zach moved between her legs, leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "And I get to hear you singing 'You Belong with Me' somewhere other than the car."

Robin laughed. "I have never denied that I am huge Taylor Swift fan too. It is something I have in common with my daughter."

"I know and I think it is adorable." Zach kissed her again. "I missed you two so much. I don't like being away from you, which brings me to a question – have you've thought about what I asked you last night?"

"Yes." Zach had asked her and Emma to live with him last night. "Are you sure you want to move in here with us crazy girls? We're only going to be here another 5 months and then we head back to Port Charles."

"And I want to head there with you." He couldn't understand why she was being so resistant to the idea – they were together all the time anyway.

"But why do you want to move to Port Charles?" Robin could not believe that this great guy was willing to change his entire life for her and Emma.

"Two very good reasons – you and Emma." Robin blushed at his words. "I can move my office anywhere in the world. I love you both and want to be with you, end of story." He kissed her neck.

"I don't know. Are you sure you can handle being around my ex-husband?" Robin had told Zach about what had happened with Patrick before she had left Port Charles. She didn't want there to be any secrets between the two of them.

"Not a problem. In fact, I will feel better knowing that you are not dealing with him alone." Zach didn't trust Patrick at all.

Robin sighed. This was a huge leap for her but she wanted to take it. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. "Yes."

Zach grinned at her. "Yes? You're sure."

Robin giggled. "Yes!"

Zach kissed her again. He gently stroked her face, completely enraptured with her. "So what do you say we take advantage of the fact that we have the place to ourselves tonight?"

Robin licked her lips and gave him her best come hither look. "I thought you would never ask."

Zach kissed her again and carried her to the bedroom to start their celebration – supper could wait until later.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robin paced back and forth in her living room, picking up her phone and then putting it back down again. Finally she made her decision. She pushed the speed dial button and waited for the person to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

Anna was worried. "Robin, why are you calling so early? It's only 3:00 am in Paris."

Robin chuckled. Leave it to her mom to know the time difference between Port Charles and Paris off the top of her head. "Couldn't sleep."

Anna didn't believe her but played along. "Too excited about getting to come home early?"

Robin had called the week before with the news that she wouldn't be needed to teach the summer semester so she and Emma were headed home in just 2 weeks. "Something like that."

"Robin, you know you can tell me anything. Is something wrong with Zach?" Anna had thought they were happy.

"No, he's great. He had a quick job in Madrid so he's there right now and then he will be in Port Charles next week to get the house and his office set up." Robin paused. "Have you seen Patrick recently?"

Anna couldn't help but smile. Patrick and Robin were in each other's blood, there was no escaping it. "Not in quite some time. I know he has been busy at the hospital. Why? Haven't you talked to him?"

"Besides e-mails and texts, no. Every time he calls or skypes with Emma and I try to talk to him, he is suddenly busy or has to go see a patient." Robin held back her tears. "I am just worried about him, especially now that Zach is moving with us to Port Charles."

Anna weighed her next question carefully. "Robin, are you having second thoughts about Zach?"

"No," Robin answered immediately, "not at all. I love Zach and it means the world to me that he is willing to move there to be with us. It's just that our entire relationship has been away from Port Charles and Patrick."

"And you're worried about what will happen when Zach and Patrick are in the same town together?" Anna understood better than anyone what Robin felt. "You're still in love with Patrick, aren't you?"

"I still love Patrick, I have never denied that but I love Zach too and he makes me happy. I trust him, and that's something I can't say about Patrick, at least not anymore." Robin sighed. "Let me be completely clear, I am committed to making things work with Zach."

"Then what is worrying you?"

"I want Patrick and Zach to be able to at least tolerate each other, for Emma's sake if nothing else, but Patrick won't even discuss meeting him and getting to know him. I don't understand why he is being so difficult." Robin continued pacing the room.

"Oh Robin, you know exactly why he is being this difficult." Anna shook her head.

"Then why did he divorce me? Why did he lie to me just to push me to sign those damn papers?" Robin couldn't stop herself from crying. Her last question came out as barely a whisper. "Why did he go out of his way to hurt me?"

Anna's heart broke at the pain her daughter was in. "I don't know dear."

Robin dried her tears and pulled herself back together. "It doesn't matter anyway. You know what, I'm tired and I need to get a little sleep tonight. I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you soon. Thank you for listening to me ramble. I love you mom, good night."

Anna hung up her phone and looked at a picture of Robin and Emma. "You're wrong dear, it does matter." Anna picked her phone back up. "It does and it's time I find out exactly why Patrick did what he did."

She dialed a familiar number. "Robert, I need your help. More importantly, Robin needs your help."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Patrick was driving home from the hospital when he noticed Robin's car in the driveway of her new house. He was surprised – he thought Emma had said they wouldn't be home until next week. He thought about it for all of two seconds before he pulled into the driveway.

Patrick took a few deep breaths and finally got the courage to get out of the car and go to the front door. He hated avoiding her, hated lying to her, hated the pain he had put Robin through. While she was in Paris he could at least keep his distance but now that she was home, it wasn't possible. He couldn't be this close to her and not see her.

Victor was still using Emma and Robin's safety as a bargaining tool. He was sending pictures of Emma and Robin to Patrick's cell phone regularly to remind Patrick that Victor could get to them at any time he wants.

He reached the door and knocked.

Patrick's head turned as he heard a man call out. "Just a minute."

Patrick turned to leave as the door opened and he found himself face to face with Robin's boyfriend. "I'm sorry I was looking for …"

Zach smiled and put out his hand. "Robin and Emma. I recognize you from the pictures Emma has of you in her room. I'm Zach Jackson."

Patrick studied the man and then took his hand. "Patrick Drake. Are the girls home?"

"I thought Emma would have told you, they won't be here until next week." Zach thought for a moment and decided to put out an olive branch. "Would you like to come in and have a beer? I've been wanting to meet you and maybe talk if that's okay?"

Patrick's first instinct was to walk away and come back next week when his girls were home but his curiosity got the best of him. "She did, I just thought maybe they got home early. A beer would be great."

Patrick walked in and took a look around. "So, you're getting the house ready for the girls? That's nice of you."

Zach went into the kitchen and came back with the beers while Patrick was talking. "Well, I was given a list of items and very specific instructions as to where they go before I left. Robin made it very clear that to deviate from her placement would result in some very unpleasant things."

Patrick couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, that's Robin."

Zach watched him for a moment. "This is really uncomfortable for you, isn't it?"

Patrick nodded then decided to change the subject. "Why don't you give me the grand tour? I want to see my daughter's new home."

Zach smiled at him. "Let's go."

The two men walked down the hall and Zach led him to Emma's room. Her bed and furniture was already set up and on the wall was a picture of Emma, Robin and Zach with someone else. Patrick looked at it closely. "Is that Taylor Swift?"

Zach laughed. "Yes, I did security for the stadium her concert was at and got us backstage passes. Emma was thrilled. Well, Emma and Robin were both thrilled."

Patrick choked back his tears. It hurt that Emma had this great moment with Zach and not him. It hurt even more that she didn't tell him. "I'm glad, she loves Taylor Swift."

Zach realized what had happened. "Patrick I am so sorry – I don't know why Emma didn't tell you. I would never…"

Patrick put up his hand. "It's okay. She probably didn't want to hurt my feelings since I couldn't be there. Did she have fun?"

"Yes." Zach paused for a moment, thinking. "You know she loves One Direction too." Patrick nodded. "Well, I am doing the security at Madison Square Garden and I bet I could do the same thing with them next month. Maybe you and Emma could have a nice night out together."

Patrick hated this. Zach was honestly trying to be nice and it was slowly killing Patrick. "Only if you let me pay you for the tickets."

Zach nodded. "Agreed." The men headed back out to the hallway. "Do you have time for another beer?"

Patrick debated it and then agreed. "One more. Are we done with the tour – what about that room?" He pointed to a door at the end of the hall.

"That's just our room, nothing exciting." Zach walked back towards the living room.

"I'm sorry – did you say our room?"

Zach stopped and looked at Patrick. "You didn't know? Robin and I are going to live here together with Emma."

Patrick was shocked. He knew that Zach had been staying with them in Paris but he had assumed that was only temporary. "I just forgot – of course I knew. Look Zach, it was nice meeting you but I really need to go."

Patrick headed towards the front door with Zach close behind him. "Patrick, I really hope we can get to know each other. I think it's important for Robin's and Emma's sakes that we get along."

Patrick took a deep breath. "Of course. I am sure I will see you next week when the girls get home."

Before Zach could respond Patrick fled out the door and to his car.

Patrick managed to keep his emotions in check all the way home. Once inside their house he found a photo of him and Robin with Emma and held it in his trembling hands. He was going to get his family back. He didn't know how but he was getting them back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Patrick looked around the room trying to figure out what the hell had happened. He had been headed to his car in the parking garage and then everything went black. When he woke up, he was in a cold gray room and the door was locked. He had been sitting there for a few minutes when the door opened and a familiar man walked in.

"You and I need to have a little talk Drake. For starters, you need to explain to me why you broke my daughter's heart." Robert had taken Anna's call very seriously and had immediately begun investigating what Patrick had been doing for the past year and a half. He had discovered some very interesting things.

Patrick stared at the man. His father-in-law had always been very protective of Robin but it had been over a year since the divorce, why was he just doing this now? "I don't know what to tell you Robert."

"Oh I think you do – for starters, why are you working for that bastard Victor Cassadine?"

Patrick decided to deny, he didn't know how far Victor's reach went. "I don't know what you are talking about Robert.

"Please, I'm not my daughter. You may be able to lie to her but not to me. I can look at you and see you are miserable without her. I've been watching you and there is more to this divorce than you are saying so why don't you just admit it and maybe I can help you." Robert could see Patrick's fear lying beneath his false bravado. Robert figured Victor was using Robin to get Patrick to do something for him, he just needed the man to admit it.

Robert watched Patrick as he looked around the suspiciously. "I promise you, it's safe here. It is just you and me so tell me the truth."

Patrick was scared. One wrong move and Robin and Emma would pay. "Robert I can't…"

Robert got in Patrick's face and began yelling. "You can and you will!"

"No! I will not get them hurt because I messed up. He will kill them Robert and I will not let that happen. I would rather live without them than risk their lives!" Patrick stopped, realizing what he had just said. He sat down on the cot in the room and placed his head in his hands. "He'll kill them Robert, he's watching them all the time."

Robert shook his head. He and Anna should have known something was going on – Patrick loved their daughter and granddaughter too much to just walk away for no reason. And there was a good reason, the best reason of all, he left them to save them. "Damn it, I hate when Anna's right."

Patrick looked at Robert curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"Anna has always said that you and I are very much alike – this just proves it. I stayed away from my daughter for 15 years to protect her and it about killed me. You have stayed away to protect Robin and Emma and it is killing you. I think it is time for you to tell me everything so we can figure a way out of this mess for you." Robert sat down in a chair in the room. Patrick was about to start talking when the door opened and Anna came in.

"A little extreme, don't you think Robert." Anna sat down in the chair next to Robert and smiled at Patrick.

"It worked didn't it. Drake here is about to explain why he left Robin and why he is working for Victor Cassadine. Go ahead son."

Patrick sighed and began his story. "Victor came to me and told me that he needed my help. He had three people who needed extensive and intricate brain surgery done and I am the best. I refused but he brought out a tablet and showed me a live feed of Emma and Robin playing at home. Outside he had a man waiting to take them. I was given a choice, either I divorce Robin and go with him or he would kidnap Robin and Emma and hold them until I agreed to do the surgeries."

"Why divorce Robin?" Anna was confused about this part.

"I think to hurt her. After all, the Cassadine-Scorpio feud is not a new thing. So I agreed. I did the surgeries and have been doing regular check-ups on them. I keep hoping that it will all be over but Victor seems intent on keeping me under his thumb."

Robert shook his head. "Why didn't you come to us? We would have protected our girls and you."

Patrick gave a sad laugh. "Because Victor is the head of the WSB."

Robert and Anna looked at each other incredulously – that explained everything right there. "We didn't know, believe me Patrick, we didn't know that bastard was in charge now." Anna looked at Robert. "You need to get in touch with Frisco and see if we can start a little revolution inside the Bureau."

Anna looked at Patrick. "We will fix this, I promise you. Is that everything?"

Patrick shook his head. "There's one more thing – it's about Zach."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Robin came out of her bedroom and did a little twirl for her daughter. "As requested, the white sundress."

Emma giggled and Brenda smiled at her. Brenda had come to town to help Robin finish packing for the move back to Port Charles. "Oh Robs, its perfect!"

Robin looked at Brenda questioningly. "For a walk in the park? I still don't understand why we need to get dressed up."

"Because it's one of your last days in Paris with your best friend and beautiful daughter and we need to let the men of Paris know exactly what they will be missing when we leave." Brenda and Emma laughed again before dragging Robin out of the house.

It was gorgeous outside, a perfect spring day in the city. They strolled down the street to the park where Robin, Emma and Zach had had several picnics. Robin smiled at the memory as she followed Emma and Brenda down the tree lined sidewalk.

"What are you thinking about?" Brenda nudged Robin back to reality. "A certain security consultant who is currently setting up house in Port Charles?"

Brenda had come to really love Zach. After Patrick had hurt Robin so badly, Brenda was afraid that Robin would never take a chance on love again. Zach had been a wonderful surprise and it was obvious to Brenda that he would do anything for Robin and Emma.

"Maybe." Robin sighed. "We had several picnics here. I can't wait to see him."

"Well, maybe you won't have to wait as long as you thought." Brenda pointed to a bench a little way down the sidewalk.

"Zach!" Emma yelled out and ran over to Robin's boyfriend. He picked the little girl up and walked over to Robin and Brenda.

Robin was thrilled – she had missed him. "You sneak! Why do I have a feeling my daughter and best friend knew you were here?" She walked over and he gave her a long kiss hello.

Emma jumped down from Zach's arms and ran over to Brenda so Zach could pull Robin in closer. "Surprised?"

Robin smiled at him. "In the best possible way. I have missed you."

"Good because I have missed you and Emma too." He held Robin tight and just stared at her. "I need to tell you something."

Robin raised her eyebrows at him. "Is it a bad thing?"

"No, at least I hope not. Robin, you have changed my life. I was alone and had given up on ever being with someone and then you swept into my life and changed everything. You with your beautiful smile, your caring nature and big heart. Every day you captivate and awe me in a million different ways. You are a brilliant doctor, an amazing mother, a caring friend and a supportive and loving girlfriend."

Zach gently stroked her face. "I have spent my entire life concentrated on me. I had been alone for so long that I didn't realize I was missing anything until I met you. From the moment I saw you in that office I knew we were meant to be together – it was almost like I have known you my entire life and I know you felt it too."

Robin nodded – she had felt like she knew Zach when she first met him.

"I know I am going to spend the rest of my life with you and, more importantly, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we said we were going to go slow but you and Emma mean everything to me and I don't see the point in waiting for us to start the rest of our lives together."

Zach got down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Robin Anna Devane Scorpio, will you marry me?"

Robin stood there in shock, unable to believe this was happening. She looked at Emma and Brenda. Emma was nodding her head excitedly and smiling like crazy while Brenda stood there with tears of joy in her eyes. Zach was right, they did agree to go slow but she was tired of playing it safe. "Yes."

Zach jumped up and pulled Robin into his arms and swung her around. "Yes?" Robin nodded happily. "You said yes?" He looked at Brenda and Emma. "She said yes!"

Emma came running over and hugged her mom. "Emma, did you help plan this?"

Emma nodded while Zach explained. "I asked Emma for her permission first before I even thought about proposing. She even helped me pick out your ring."

"You have good taste baby." Robin said, admiring the ring on her finger. "This was quite the surprise."

Zach nodded at Brenda and Emma and they took off down the lane. Zach took Robin by the hand and led her slowly after them. "It's not over yet."

A minute later they came to a clearing and Robin looked around in amazement at what lay before her. "Oh my God!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Robin felt Zach nudge her gently. "Hey, we're getting ready to land."

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "We're almost home. Should we wake her?"

Emma was sleeping in the window seat and had been out since they left Paris. Zach smiled at Robin. "We probably should. Don't want her cranky for her dad."

Emma was going straight over to Patrick's after they landed. Robin's car was at the airport so she was dropping Zach off at home and then Emma and her were headed over to his house. Zach gently spoke to the little girl. "Emma? Emma sweetie, we're almost home."

Emma rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. "We're home!"

Robin laughed. "Yes, baby, we're home."

* * *

Patrick paced the floor while waiting for Emma and Robin to get there from the airport. Although it killed him, he could not tell Robin what was going on. Anna and Robert wanted to make sure that Victor was neutralized and the girls were safe first.

The front door swung open and Emma ran through the door. "Daddy!"

Patrick smiled and picked up his daughter in his arms, squeezing her tight. "Welcome home baby girl. You have no idea how much I have missed you."

Emma hugged him back. "I've missed you too Daddy. I have so much to tell you…"

Robin interrupted. "Why don't you put your clothes away first – I want to talk to Daddy for a minute." Robin winked at Emma and Emma smiled at her.

"Okay mommy. I love you." Emma grabbed her suitcase and ran to her room.

Patrick looked at Robin. "I'm glad you did that – I have something I want to talk to you about." Patrick sighed and took Robin's hand in his. "I want you to move back in with me."

Robin pulled her hand back and shook her head. "No. Why would you even ask me to do that? You know Zach and I have a place just a few blocks from here."

"This is your home Robin, our home. We should be here together as a family." Patrick was practically begging her.

"Something you should have thought about before you divorced me." Robin took a deep breath. "You wanted this – it was your choice. I know you are surprised that I found someone else but you really don't have room to judge me. If I am not mistaken, you said I do to Sabrina less than 2 years after you thought I had died."

Patrick cringed. That was not one of his finest moments. "I know but…"

Robin stopped him. "You know what - that is neither here nor there anymore but there is something I need to talk to you about – it's about Zach."

"Robin…"

"No, you need to try and get along with him. He told me about you stopping by the house. How you two had a beer together and then you ran out when you found out he was moving here with us. I don't know why you are surprised – we were already living together."

"I just thought…"

"No – you are going to listen to me for once. I know you were upset about the concert and I have already talked to Emma and assured her that you want to hear about everything, even if you can't be a part of it. Zach does not want to take your place - he just wants to be there for her too. He knows Emma has one dad and that is you Patrick. He will never take your place with her."

Patrick couldn't help it, he had to comment. "Just with you, right?"

Robin glared at him. "Again, your choice." She handed him an envelope. "Here are the tickets and backstage passes for you and Emma – Zach wanted to make sure you got them in plenty of time to make any additional arrangements you needed."

He hated this. "Please tell him thank you."

"Here's an idea – why don't you tell him yourself?" Robin was getting extremely frustrated with her ex-husband.

"Because I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to deal with him at all." Patrick didn't want to see the man sleeping with the woman he loved.

"Too bad – you have to try Patrick." Robin was beyond frustrated with him.

"Why? Because he's your boyfriend?" Patrick sneered at her sarcastically.

That was the last straw for Robin. "No, because he's my husband."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Patrick stared at Robin in disbelief. "He's your what?"

Robin held up her left hand so he could see her rings. "My husband. We eloped 3 days ago."

Patrick sat down on the couch and put his head in hands – this couldn't be happening.

"It was a surprise set up by Zach with some help from Brenda and Emma." Robin sat down next to him and tried to smooth over the situation. She had not meant to tell him that way but the man infuriated her so much sometimes and she lost control.

"Emma helped?" Patrick was still in a state of shock.

"Yes. Zach asked her for her permission to marry me and even let her help pick out our rings. She was so excited about the whole thing." Robin hoped that knowing about Emma's part would ease his pain a little bit.

"Do your parents know?" He couldn't believe Anna and Robert wouldn't tell him about this.

"No, we're going to have dinner with them, Mac and Felicia in just a little bit so we can tell them. I know they'll be disappointed that they missed the ceremony but it all happened so fast…"

"Why? Why did it happen so fast?" Patrick was trying to understand how things had gotten so far so quickly.

She looked at him for a moment. "I'm not pregnant if that's what you're thinking."

Patrick shook his head. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind but he was glad to hear she wasn't pregnant.

"Zach wants to spend the rest of his life with me and Emma and he saw no reason why we should wait to officially start it. Emma's excitement and involvement only proved how right this was for us and I agreed with Zach, why wait?" Robin really didn't want to hurt Patrick but she needed him to understand she did not regret marrying Zach.

"It doesn't matter – you'll move in here and we'll get it annulled…" Patrick stood up and pulled out his phone.

Robin jumped up from the couch. "What do you think you are doing?"

Patrick started pushing buttons. "Calling Alexis to get the annulment started."

Robin grabbed the phone from him. "No – I am not getting an annulment and I am not moving in here. I am going to go out that door and home to my husband and I am sorry you cannot accept that."

"You don't understand – we can claim fraud and…"

"What the hell are you talking about? There is no fraud – Zach and I love each other." Robin could not believe he was doing this to her.

"You don't understand, Zach is…" Patrick's phone rang. He grabbed it back from Robin, looked at the number and sighed. "Yes. Of course."

Taking advantage of the distraction, Robin headed to the door. Patrick looked at her. "I know you are not happy about this but I need you to pretend for Emma's sake. I'll see you later."

She walked out the door and Patrick returned to his phone call. "You son of a bitch! How could you do this?"

Victor laughed. "I take it you are not happy for the newlyweds?"

"She has no idea who she is married to – not a clue." Patrick began pacing the living room.

"Well maybe on some level she does. After all, they were always close and loved each other for years. What's upsetting you more – that she doesn't know or that maybe she does and is thrilled to finally be with him again?" Victor was enjoying this conversation greatly.

"That was over and done years before I came into the picture. Robin loves me; you and I both know it."

"And yet Robin is married to him. She really should thank you for bringing him back to her. I will see you tomorrow for our check-ups." Victor hung up the phone with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Patrick sat back down on the couch and tried to wrap his head around what had happened. No matter what he tried to tell himself, the truth was Robin was now married to another man. The problem was that other man's name wasn't Zach Jackson.

No, the man Robin had married was Jason Morgan.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Robin woke up to the buzzing of her alarm. She reached over and pushed the snooze button, hoping for 5 more minutes of sleep before facing the day.

"I don't think so. You need to wake up so you can eat the breakfast I made you."

Robin opened her eyes and saw Zach coming in the door of their bedroom with a tray. She sat up and he placed it on her lap. Eggs and bacon with juice and her morning pills, of course. She smiled at him. "Thank you."

Zach smiled at her and gave her a kiss. "I just wanted to give you a good start to your day."

"Since yesterday ended so horribly?" To say Robin's parents were not happy about their marriage would be an understatement. Robert had ranted and raved about what a huge mistake Robin had made while Anna was convinced Robin had been forced into the marriage. Thank goodness Mac and Felicia were there to step in and calm the situation down a bit. By the time they left, Mac and Felicia were throwing the newlyweds a wedding reception and Robert and Anna agreed to keep their mouths shut and their minds open about the marriage, at least for the time being.

"I only have one appointment today – why don't I reschedule and we can spend the day here watching TV and planning our honeymoon?" Zach had suggested they wait until they were settled back into Port Charles before taking a honeymoon but after last night he wanted to get Robin someplace stress free for a little while – she deserved it.

"That's silly, if you only have one appointment today you should keep it." She took a bite of her eggs and smiled at him. "That's good. No, you go to your appointment while I meet with Felicia and Maxie about our wedding reception. Then you can pick up some pizza on your way back and we'll veg out to bad movies for the rest of the day – sound good?"

Zach leaned over and kissed her. "It sounds perfect."

* * *

"Oh my God Robin, they're beautiful!" Maxie had grabbed her cousin's hand and was staring at her rings. "That man has great taste."

"Well, Emma did help so they both have great taste." Robin laughed and smiled. She really needed this – someone in Port Charles to be truly happy for her. The two women were sitting in Kelly's waiting for Maxie's mom, Felicia, to get there so they could start planning the reception.

"So he had the wedding set up in the park for you?" Maxie was overwhelmed with how romantic it was.

Robin nodded. "He and Brenda arranged everything. It was in this beautiful clearing in the park with a gazebo we stood under while we said our vows. He had even invited a select few of our friends from the Sorbonne to be there with us. Emma was his best girl and Brenda was my maid of honor. It was beautiful Maxie."

"And how did Patrick take the news?" Maxie had already heard from her mom about Robert and Anna's response.

"He wanted to call Alexis and get it annulled."

Maxie was taking a drink and actually spit it out. "What!"

Robin nodded her head. "Yes, he told me that Emma and I could move back in with him and get the marriage annulled. I couldn't believe it. I mean, I knew he wouldn't be happy but to go that far…"

Maxie was livid. "I am going to go and give that boy a piece of my mind. I mean he dumped you Robin and now that you are happy and with someone else he wants you back? I don't think so."

Maxie stood up in a huff and started heading towards the door but Robin stopped her. "Maxie, it's okay. I appreciate the sentiment but he knows where I stand and I hope that, in time, he can come to accept my marriage to Zach."

Maxie sat back down. "Fine, but I reserve the right to kick his ass at any point in time I see fit in the future. Deal?"

Robin laughed. "Deal. Right now I want your ideas for the reception."

Maxie giggled and immediately launched into her plans for the upcoming event.

* * *

Zach was sitting at his desk when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Yes Mr. Jackson, I was hoping to talk to you about the project in Phoenix."

Zach froze and dropped the phone. Victor walked into Zach's office with two guards and smiled at the man. "How are we doing today Mr. Morgan?"

Jason jumped up and tried to get out the door but was quickly restrained. "Where am I?"

"A safe place, I promise you. Now please sit down so the doctor can examine you. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your beautiful wife now, would we?"

Jason sat down defeated and waited for Patrick to come in. He knew Patrick had been blackmailed the same way he had been into complying with Victor's demands. Patrick walked in and began the exam. "Man, I am so sorry you got dragged into this."

Patrick just shook his head. "It's fine. Besides, Robin would kill me if anything happened to you."

Jason laughed. "I guess she would. How's Sam?"

Patrick shook his head and Victor spoke for him. "Your Samantha is perfectly fine and she is not your concern right now." Victor shifted his attention back to Patrick. "How is he?"

"Fine, I don't see anything to be concerned about."

"Good, you can go now." One of the guards escorted Patrick out. "Please have a seat Mr. Morgan, we have a few things to discuss."

An hour later Victor and Zach came out of the office smiling. "I'll get the contracts to you in a few days and then we can get started. It will be great working with you Mr. Cassadine."

Victor shook the man's hand. "Oh yes, I am looking forward to working you as well, Mr. Jackson. Now I will let you go so you can get home to that lovely new bride of yours."

Zach smiled and sighed. "Robin is amazing – I am a very lucky man Mr. Cassadine."

"That you are, Mr. Jackson."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Patrick was rounding the corner in the hospital when he was grabbed and pulled into the supply closet. "Damn it Robert, you need to stop doing that!"

Robert smiled at his ex-son-in-law. "Sorry my boy but we need to be careful. Did you get it done?"

Patrick nodded. "Yes, I planted it under the edge of Zach's desk while I was doing his exam." Robert and Anna had given Patrick a listening device for Zach's office after he had explained everything that was going on. Patrick had been nervous but was able to get the bug placed and Anna was dropping off a painting to Robin & Zach's house with a similar listening device tomorrow. Hopefully they would be able to discover how Victor got Jason to turn into Zach.

"Well, let's take a listen, shall we?" Robert held up his cell phone and hit a button.

Patrick laughed. "There's an app for that?"

Robert just nodded as they listened to what was going on in Zach's office.

* * *

Zach heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

Robin smiled at him. "I was looking for someone to help with my security needs."

Zach laughed and got up from his desk. "What are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to pick up pizza and meet you at home."

"Well I realized I haven't seen your new office yet." She walked the room. "It's nice. Very open and friendly."

"I'm glad you approve." Zach walked around the desk and over to her. "You know I live to please you."

Zach put his arms around her and kissed her. She giggled and gave him a coy look. "Really? Well, it would really please me if you told me that your door locked and you have the afternoon free."

Zach ran over to the door and locked it before dashing back over and pulling Robin over to the desk. "Like I said, I live to please you."

* * *

Robert quickly hit the end button on his phone – neither he nor Patrick needed to hear that. "Patrick, I'm sorry…"

"How much longer Robert? How much longer until I can finally tell Robin everything?" Patrick had tears in eyes listening to Robin with Zach.

"Frisco has made some inroads at the agency and we are trying to determine just how many agents are involved and watching Robin right now. Soon Patrick." Robert was trying his best to speed things along but he would not risk his daughter or granddaughter for anything.

Patrick's phone rang and a picture message came through. Patrick took his phone and threw it into a pile of sheets on the shelf. Robert picked up the phone and looked at the picture – it was Robin and Zach locked in a passionate embrace on Zach's desk. "Son of a bitch."

"And what happens when we do tell her? She is in love with Zach but what happens when Zach disappears and Jason is back for good?" Patrick ran his hands through his hair. "It's going to kill her Robert. She trusts him completely and that trust is going to be broken and it's all my fault. If I had just…"

Robert interrupted him. "Just what – not loved Robin and Emma enough to protect them?"

"No, but if I had come to you and Anna right away…"

Robert put his hand on Patrick's shoulder. "You were scared Drake and you had every reason to be. Hell, even now we cannot guarantee their safety and you have two of the best spies working on it. You are a doctor Patrick, not an agent. So please quit beating yourself up - if you do something wrong, I'll do it for you."

Patrick didn't laugh at Robert's attempt at a joke but he did nod. It wasn't convincing. Emma and Robin both were going to be devastated when the truth came out and his only hope was that someday they could forgive him for the part he had played in creating this mess. "Look, I've got to get back to my rounds. I'll talk to you later."

Robert watched Patrick leave the closet and pulled out his phone. "Please tell me you've got what I asked for – I don't know how much more of this Patrick can take."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Robin left her patient's room and headed down the hall to the nurse's hub. She wasn't back on staff at GH, she wouldn't do that until Obrecht was gone as Chief of Staff, but she was allowed to come in as a visiting physician. Currently, Robin was weighing a job offer from PCU to teach. She had enjoyed her time teaching at the Sorbonne but she wasn't sure she was ready to give up working with patients.

This decision was what Robin was thinking about as she walked down the hall. She was so deep in thought that she was caught completely off guard when she was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the supply closet. "What the hell…Patrick?"

"We need to talk." Patrick locked the door and stood in front of it.

Robin shook her head. "Patrick, please get out of my way. I need to turn in my notes and get home – my mom will be there in less than an hour."

"Not until we talk." Patrick took a step towards her. "It's about Zach."

"I really don't have time for this." She started towards the door but Patrick grabbed her and held her tight.

"You need to listen to me – Zach isn't who you think he is. Robin, he is going to hurt you. It may not be intentional but he will. You need to get out of that house and away from him. Go to your mom's or Mac's, hell, go back to Paris, but you need to get away from him."

Robin couldn't believe how far Patrick was willing to go to try and destroy her marriage to Zach. "I cannot believe you!" She sighed. "This is getting ridiculous. Zach would never hurt me. You need to stop this, please."

"Not until I know you and Emma are safe."

"I don't even understand what you are talking about – of course we're safe." Robin was getting more and more confused by Patrick's actions.

Patrick was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. "I don't know who is in there but you have about 5 seconds to unlock the door before I break it down."

Robin pulled herself out of Patrick's arms and reached the door, grateful for Epiphany's interruption. "I am tired of this Patrick. You need to accept that Zach is my husband and I love him."

Patrick stared her straight in the eyes. "We will be a family again Robin, it's inevitable. I just wish you would trust me."

"After what you did, how can I?" Robin ran through the now open door and past Epiphany, trying her best not to cry.

Epiphany glared at Patrick. "I know I deserved that, Epiphany, I know."

"She is a married woman now Patrick, you need to respect it." Epiphany had as much hope as anyone that these two doctors would find their way back to each other but Zach was a good guy who seemed to honestly love Robin.

"I can't do that, not when she doesn't have any idea about who she is really married to." Patrick shook his head and left the closet, leaving behind the very confused head nurse.

* * *

Robin headed to the parking garage, still upset about her earlier encounter with Patrick. She wasn't sure what he thought he knew but he was being ridiculous. Robin understood this was hard on him but he was pushing her patience to the breaking point.

She approached her car and was fishing for her keys in her purse. "I really need to clean this thing out." She finally pulled them out but several other items fell out in the process. Robin bent down to pick them up and heard footsteps behind her.

"It's ok, I've got …" Robin didn't get to finish her sentence. A hand went over her mouth while another grabbed her around the waist and dragged her into a waiting car.

* * *

An hour later, Patrick headed into the garage. He had failed again to tell Robin the truth about Zach and it was killing him. With his head down, he was making his way to his car when he noticed some things scattered on the ground near Robin's car. He walked over and picked them up. There was a roll of breath mints, the picture of her and Emma with Zach, some change and Robin's keys.

Patrick stood up in shock and reached for his phone. He was just about to call Robert when his phone rang. "What did you do!"

"Consider this a warning Dr. Drake – you have gotten a little too close to telling your ex-wife about Mr. Morgan and we cannot have that." Victor's men had seen Patrick pull Robin into the supply closet earlier.

"Where is she?" Patrick was frantic with worry.

"You will see her soon enough. I just want to make sure you understand exactly what I am saying. One slip up and Robin pays – are we understood?"

Patrick ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I understand - now where is she?"

Victor just laughed and hung up the phone. Patrick ran to his car and jumped in, not noticing the body in the front seat at first. He turned to look out the passenger window and saw Robin sitting there, unconscious. "Robin!"

Patrick gently shook her but she didn't wake up. Moving quickly, Patrick gently pulled Robin out of the car and raced her into the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Where is she?" Zach came running into the ER, frantically searching for his wife.

Patrick stood up and walked over to him. "She is in with Dr. Rosenthal."

"What happened?" Zach had just gotten the call from Patrick telling him that Robin was in the ER, not what was wrong.

"I'd like to know the answer to that question too." Robert walked up behind Zach, glaring at Patrick. He had a pretty good idea what had happened but wanted to hear it from Patrick himself.

"I, I don't know. I found her in the parking garage and she was passed out. I brought her right in here and called you." Patrick didn't know who was listening and he was not taking any more chances.

Silence enveloped them as they waited for word on Robin's condition from the doctor. A few minutes later, Dr. Rosenthal came over to them. "Patrick, she is doing fine. A few cuts and bruises, she put up a hell of a fight, but nothing major."

Zach looked at the doctor. "Can I see her?"

Dr. Rosenthal looked at Patrick who explained. "This is Robin's husband Zach."

Dr. Rosenthal nodded sadly at Patrick and then looked at Zach. "She is beginning to wake up. I found a needle mark in her upper arm so I am doing a full blood panel to determine what she was injected with and make sure it doesn't interfere with her protocol. If you want to follow me, I'll take you to her room. I am keeping her overnight to be on the safe side."

Zach nodded and followed the doctor to Robin's room while Robert just glared at his ex-son-in-law. "I need to go check on a patient."

Patrick walked over to the desk and asked Epiphany for a chart, holding it to the side so that Robert could see the room number.

A few minutes later, Robert followed him to the room. He glanced down at the patient and realized that the man was in a coma. "What the hell happened Patrick?"

"I tried to tell her about Jason." Robert started to talk but Patrick stopped him. "It was stupid I know but this is killing me. I pulled her into the supply closet but someone saw me and told Victor. This was just a warning, next time…"

"Next time she disappears for good. Damn it Drake, I told you to just wait." Robert began pacing the room. "I understand why you did what you did but she could have been killed. You need to stay away from her until this is all settled."

Patrick silently nodded his head in agreement. Robert was right – his actions today nearly cost Robin her life and he could never live with himself if anything happened to her.

"I'll be in touch." Robert left the room to go see Robin while Patrick finished his exam.

* * *

"No, no." Robin was fighting in her sleep. Suddenly she cried out. "Patrick!"

Zach winced when she yelled out her ex-husband's name but Patrick did bring her in from the parking garage. Maybe she knew that Patrick had rescued her.

"Zach?" Robin began coming around. She saw her husband sitting there and smiled at him. "Hey you."

"Hey you. How are you feeling?" He leaned over on her bed and gently stroked her face.

"A little sore. What happened?" Everything was fuzzy in her head.

"You were drugged in the parking garage. Patrick found you and brought you into the ER. Apparently you put up quite a fight. A few bumps and bruises but you are going to be fine." Zach smiled at her.

"Drugged - why?"

"Don't know but the police are working on it. Right now you just need to worry about resting and recovering. Do you remember what happened?" Zach thought it might be helpful if she talked to him about it.

"I was walking to the garage. I was still mad at Patrick."

"Patrick – what did he do now?" Patrick hadn't said a word to Zach about a fight earlier.

"Same thing as the other night. Pulled me into a supply closet, wanted to talk. Doesn't matter. I was trying to get my keys out and things fell out of my purse." Robin paused, trying to remember. "I bent down to pick the stuff up and someone came up behind me, grabbed me and threw me into a car. I fought and then I felt a needle in my arm and everything went black."

Zach stroked her hand. "It's ok. Dr. Rosenthal is doing a full blood panel to find out what they injected you with and if it will affect your meds. He wants to keep you here overnight for observation."

Robin rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous. I can come home with you and…"

"And nothing. The doctor says you stay – you stay but I will be staying with you. How about you find us some bad movies to watch on the tv while I go pick us up some food?" He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Not exactly how I was planning on spending the night but it will have to do. I love you."

Zach leaned in for another kiss. "I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Patrick sat in his living room looking at their wedding album. They had been so happy that day, their future seemed unlimited and now he couldn't even be near her without risking her life. How had things gotten so horribly messed up?

Robin would be fine, Dr. Rosenthal had assured him of this before Patrick left the hospital. The tranquilizer used on Robin was not affecting her protocol but they still wanted to keep her overnight, just as a precaution. She would probably be released first thing in the morning.

Suddenly there was a pounding coming from his front door. "Patrick, we need to talk."

Patrick could hear how furious Zach was and he couldn't blame him. Patrick got up and let the man in. "Is Robin still okay?"

"Yes, I came home to get her a few things as well as get us something to eat but before I do that I want you to explain to me exactly what happened today."

"I already told you, I found Robin in the garage…"

Zach interrupted him. "Not that." Zach knew Patrick was hiding something about what happened in the garage but the police were working on it and they would figure it out. "I mean about when you pulled my wife into the supply closet."

Patrick was surprised that Robin had told Zach about that. "It was nothing, just an ex-husband's desperate attempt to get back his wife. It didn't work, she loves you."

Zach didn't buy it. "There is more to it than what you are telling me. Robin would not have been so upset, so distracted, if you hadn't said something more than that."

Patrick was getting nervous. Victor had his house bugged and could hear their entire conversation but he already knew Patrick had spoken to Robin earlier that day so he tried to be honest without revealing anything. "I told her you were going to hurt her. That she really didn't know you because, let's be honest, does she? You two have barely known each other for a year and now you're married. Sorry if I am having a hard time accepting that."

Zach shook his head. "Well you have to. Robin and I love each other and we are married now. I was hoping we could at least get along, if not be friends but I don't think that is going to happen, is it?"

Patrick just laughed. "Friends? Friends with the man who is sleeping with the love of my life? No, that is most certainly not going to happen. I will be civil to you for Emma's sake but I know in my heart that in the end, Robin will come back to me and we will be a family again. We share something special and unique and you cannot hope to ever have that with her. Robin and I have a bond that goes beyond anything you could even comprehend."

Zach glared at him. "You abandoned her and destroyed her – hardly what I would call a loving bond."

"Trust me when I say that someday Robin will understand that there were very good reasons for why I did what I did. Until that day you enjoy your time with Robin but know it won't last. It can't because she and I are soul mates and you cannot change that. We will always be a part of each other's lives because of our daughter and someday, someday soon, she will be back home with me and Emma like she belongs." Patrick walked over to the door and opened it. "I'll back off, for now."

Zach stormed out of the house, upset by the entire conversation. In a way Patrick was right, he and Robin did share a bond that Zach and Robin didn't and maybe it was time to do something about it.

* * *

Robin was happily watching a bad movie when Zach came in bearing pizza. "I have the food, tell me you found some bad movies."

She laughed. "Mutant animal marathon on SyFy."

He smiled as he set the pizza down and climbed onto the bed with her. "Yes!"

They ate supper and watched as Sharktopus attacked various spring breakers, laughing at the bad acting and terrible effects. Zach cleaned everything up and then sat down with his wife on the bed, holding her close. "Robin, I've been think about something."

"What is it?"

"Today scared me to death and made me appreciate what we have even more. It also made me realize that I want to have more with you than what we have." Zach was trying to think of the best way to say what he wanted.

"What do you mean more?" Robin was confused.

"I guess what I am saying is that, Robin, I want us to have a baby."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Anna walked in Robin's hospital room and smiled at her little girl. Robin was sleeping soundly, Zach in the chair next to her bed watching her. "How's my girl doing?"

Zach smiled at Anna. "Good. Dr. Rosenthal said he is going to release her in a little bit. Would you mind staying with her – I want to check on a couple things at the office."

"Of course I will." Anna sat in a chair across from Zach, next to Robin and smiled at her daughter. "If she gets released before you get back, I will let you know and get her home."

Zach stood up and kissed Robin. "Thank you. I will see you later."

He left the room and Anna's smile disappeared. She waited a minute and then spoke. "Okay Robin, he's gone so you can stop pretending you're asleep."

Robin opened her eyes. "How did you know?"

Anna laughed. "Please, I'm a spy and you're my daughter – it would be more surprising if I didn't know. Now, why are you avoiding your husband?"

Robin sighed. "I'm not avoiding him, I'm avoiding an argument that is going to happen."

Anna raised her eyebrows at Robin. Zach and Robin had never had any kind of major fights, at least none that she had heard about. That was one of the major differences between this marriage and the one Robin had with Patrick. Patrick and Robin constantly challenged each other and weren't afraid to let that passion out. Zach and Robin were more safe and steady, fighting seemed completely against their nature. "An argument about what?"

"Zach wants us to have a baby."

Anna was surprised. "And I take it you don't."

"Mom, you remember what happened with Emma. I was in the hospital for an incompetent cervix, I almost died after giving birth to her and then the post partum depression – I wouldn't trade Emma for anything but I don't know if I can go through any of that again. Not to mention the fact that I am HIV positive and could pass it to the baby." Robin went through all of the reasons almost like a checklist on a piece of paper.

"Is that all? No other reasons?" Anna suspected that Robin had another concern she wasn't voicing.

Robin shook her head slightly. "Patrick said something to me yesterday about Zach, not knowing him, that he is going to hurt me, I don't know I guess it bothers me more than I want to admit."

Anna took Robin's hand in hers. "That he said it or that he might be right?"

Robin gave her mom a soft laugh. "Both if I am being honest. Don't get me wrong, I love Zach but I keep hearing Patrick's words in my head and, I don't know, I am just so confused now."

Anna couldn't help but be a little happy that Robin wasn't even close to agreeing to have a child with Zach, well Jason. "The important thing is that you are sure and if you are not, it is not fair to anyone if you agree to do this."

"I know. I told Zach I would think about it but I knew the answer then minute he said the words. We are just not at a place to have a child, at least not yet. The problem is that he is already certain that my hesitancy is because of Patrick and he is not happy about it." The rest of their night together had been tense because of Robin's request to think about getting pregnant. "Last night was uncomfortable and I could barely stand it. What is it going to be like when I tell him no?"

Anna climbed on the bed and gently brushed a piece of hair behind Robin's ear. "No matter what, you know that your father and I will be here for you. Trust in that and us."

Robin nodded and smiled at her mom. She felt better after talking to her. Zach would understand, he had to.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Oh mom, I love it!" Robin gazed lovingly at the painting her mother had brought her of the French countryside. "It will look perfect over the fireplace."

"Exactly what I thought." Anna smiled, pleased that everything was going according to plan. A half hour later the painting, with the bug hidden securely in the frame, was hung over the fireplace. Robin had made some tea and the two women sat on the couch admiring their handiwork.

Zach came in the door. "Hello." He went over to the couch where the two ladies were sitting and gave his wife a kiss. "You look great."

"Thank you. Did you see what my mother brought us as a wedding present?" Robin gestured to the painting.

Zach looked at it and smiled. "It's beautiful. That is the perfect spot for it. Thank you Anna."

"You are very welcome." Anna got up. "Well I need to get going – your father is taking me out to dinner."

Robin raised her eyebrows but Anna just laughed. "Nothing like that. I'll see you tomorrow."

She kissed Robin and headed out the front door. Zach sat down next to Robin, pulling her close to him. "I'm sorry about last night. I know that came from out of the blue for you."

Robin nodded. "You need to understand something, I almost died having Emma. I'm not being dramatic, you can read my medical file, I literally almost died. Then after I had her, I suffered from post partum depression and, Zach, I don't know if I can risk that again."

She cradled his face in her hands. "You need to understand that my hesitation has nothing to do with Patrick. This is about me."

Zach nodded. "I know but I still can't get this vision out of my head of a beautiful little girl with your dark brown hair," Zach gently ran his hands through Robin's hair, "and my blue eyes. Can you see her?"

Robin closed her eyes and pictured the child he was talking about. She could see her but her eyes were dark brown, not blue. "How about we agree to wait a few months before we decide on anything? We just got married and I want to enjoy it, enjoy spending time with my new husband. I'm not saying no, I'm just saying not right now. Can you live with that?"

Zach kissed her passionately. "Of course I can. As long as I have you, I can live with anything."

* * *

Anna pushed through Robert's front door. "Has Frisco had any luck?" Anna was afraid they were running out of time.

"Not yet. He has been trying to figure out who he can trust at headquarters but that takes time; you know that as well as I do." Robert studied his ex-wife, something was wrong, he could feel it. "You want to just tell me what is bothering you?"

Anna looked at him and sighed. "Zach is pressuring Robin to have a baby."

"The hell he is, there is no way my daughter is having Jason Morgan's child. Maybe I need to go and have a little talk with him." Robert was furious at the thought.

"No, Robert. Robin doesn't know who he is. She thinks that her husband Zach is asking her, not her ex-boyfriend Jason." Anna knew it was confusing to her and Robert but for Robin it was simple – Zach was her husband.

"I know." He sighed and changed the subject. "Did you get the painting in?" Robert went into planning mode to get his mind off of the possibility of Robin being pregnant with Jason's baby.

"Yes, it is hanging over the fire place."

Robert smiled at her. "Good. Between it and the bug at his office, maybe we can figure out how to turn Zach into Jason and end this whole nightmare once and for all."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

One week later

"Come on Emma – your dad is waiting in the car for you." Patrick had texted Robin to let her know that he was outside. Since the incident last week he had once again been avoiding her and she was fine with that for now.

Tonight was the One Direction concert and Emma and Patrick were staying in New York City for the weekend. He was going to take her ice skating and to the zoo, a real daddy-daughter weekend. Zach was out of town on business and Robin was looking forward to some time by herself after she checked on her patient at GH.

Emma came running out with her rolling suitcase bouncing behind her. "I'm ready mommy, love you and see you later!" Emma ran out of the house, excitement overcoming her.

Robin followed her to the door and laughed. "Have fun baby! I love you too!" She gave Patrick a small wave and watched Emma buckle herself in, finally closing the door after Patrick pulled out of the driveway.

Robin got ready for work and was heading towards the door when the doorbell rang. She opened it to see a tall, aristocratic man standing there. "May I help you?"

"Dr. Scorpio?" Robin nodded. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Victor Cassadine."

Robin was shocked – she thought she knew all the Cassadines but Nikolas had never mentioned a Victor. "What can I do for you Mr. Cassadine?"

"May I come in?" Victor smiled at her.

"Of course, I'm sorry I was just headed to the hospital so you caught me off guard." Robin opened the door wider and stepped aside so Victor could come in. She gestured to the couch. "Please have a seat."

He sat down on the couch and looked around the room. "Charming place you have here. I understand you recently remarried."

Robin looked at him curiously but nodded. "Yes, right before I returned to Port Charles."

"Yes, I have had the pleasure of working with your new husband. Mr. Jackson is doing security for several of my companies. He is a wonderful man and loves you immensely. In fact, he adores you." Victor kept his gaze on Robin, gauging her reaction to his words.

"The feeling is mutual. I love my husband very much." Robin couldn't figure out why Victor was talking to her about Zach.

"Good. I firmly believe that a man who is happy at home is far more productive at work. Now, the reason for my visit – I have come to invite you and Zach to a dinner I am holding tomorrow night. I know it is short notice but I would love for both of you to attend."

Robin nodded. "Well, I appreciate the invitation but my husband is out of town on business so we will have to decline."

Victor stood up. "Another time then. It was very nice meeting you Dr. Scorpio."

Robin led him to the door. "It was nice meeting you as well Mr. Cassadine."

Victor left and Robin shut the door. She shivered as she went to grab her coat. Robin didn't scare easily but something about Victor Cassadine scared her. She shook off her fear and headed to the hospital.

* * *

Victor stepped into the room and watched the conditioning being performed on Jason with a smile on his face. "How is it going?"

"Well, it may take a little while longer than we anticipated but we should be able to get him to take care of his in-laws for us soon." Victor was tired of the Scorpios interference in the Cassadine family plans through the years. He had decided that the best way to rid himself of Robert and Anna was to get someone inside and Jason/Zach was a great way to do it.

Robert and Anna were an intelligent team. All attempts to kill them had failed because they were always so damn obvious. No, the way to get rid of Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane was to become close to the person they loved most in the world – their daughter. Jason would kill Robert and Anna and then he would meet with an unfortunate accident, leaving Robin ripe for the taking.

The plan to eliminate Robert and Anna was so that they couldn't interfere with his final goal – acquiring the illustrious Dr. Scorpio to be the lead doctor on his research team. Robin would never willingly leave her family to come and work for him and as long as Robert and Anna lived he would never be able to keep them away from her. Even after she 'died' they still found her and brought her home. No, the only way to insure that he would be able keep Dr. Scorpio with him was to eliminate the people who were closest to her and would never give up on finding her – her parents.

Victor smiled at Jason – it wouldn't be long now and he would have everything he wanted.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Robin was laying on the couch watching a movie when she had another coughing fit. Grabbing a tissue, she blew her nose and flopped back down on the couch, miserable. "Damn cold."

Her chest hurt from coughing, her eyes were watery and her nose was constantly going from being stuffed up to runny. She was also running a decent fever and hadn't been able to get it down. Robin was miserable – she hated being sick and Patrick would be bringing Emma home any second now. She was exhausted and, despite the fact that she was fighting it, she finally passed out.

Less than a half hour later, Patrick opened the door, carrying a sleeping Emma in his arms. She had fallen asleep on the ride home and he didn't have the heart to wake her. He looked at the couch and saw Robin lying there sleeping. Patrick gently laid Emma down in her bed and then returned to the living room to check on his ex-wife. "Robin?"

Robin stirred, looked up at Patrick and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi – how are you doing?" Patrick knew just by looking at her that Robin was sick.

She shook her head. "Just a cold I swear."

Patrick felt her forehead – she was burning up. "Maybe I should take you to the hospital."

"No, no hospital. Just need rest." Robin was weak but still adamant about what she wanted.

Patrick thought about it for only a moment and then gently stroked her cheek. He knew Zach was out of town for the week so he made a decision. "Fine, but I am not leaving you alone. You are coming home with me babe."

Robin just nodded and went back to sleep. Patrick went back to Emma's room and gathered their still sleeping daughter in his arms and placed her back in the car, buckling her in securely. He then returned to the house and, after retrieving Robin's daily pill sorter containing her protocol from the bathroom, picked her up and took her home.

* * *

Patrick laid Robin down in their bed and smiled at her sleeping form. Emma was in her pjs and sleeping for the night so he could concentrate on getting Robin better. Working quickly, he got Robin out of her clothes and into one of his old t-shirts and a pair of his old shorts. He then pulled out his medical bag and did a quick exam.

Her blood pressure and pulse were a little elevated but that was to be expected given she was sick. Her lungs were clear, no pneumonia, and Patrick relaxed a little bit with that discovery. It was just a cold, a bad one, but just a cold. His biggest concern was Robin's fever – it was high, 103.2. If it didn't go down soon, he was taking her to the hospital whether she liked it or not.

Patrick got a cool washcloth, ginger ale and some aspirin and brought it in to her. She woke up long enough to take the aspirin and then fell back asleep. He placed the washcloth on her forehead and just watched her. No matter the circumstances, it was felt great to have her back in their bed.

An hour later, Patrick gently rubbed her cheek and she woke up smiling at his touch. "Hey you."

"Hey you – how are you feeling?" She felt a little cooler to him, she was still running a fever but it was a little lower so the aspirin was doing its job.

"Much better. Thank you for taking care of me." Robin took his hand in hers, gently squeezing it.

"Nothing else I would rather do." He squeezed her hand back and gazed lovingly in her eyes. Unable to resist, he leaned down and kissed her. To his surprise, Robin didn't push him away but instead wrapped her arms around him. Patrick hesitated for only a moment before he wrapped his arms tightly around Robin, deepening the kiss. A minute later they slid down under the covers together.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Robin woke up and looked around at her surroundings. She was in her bedroom but not her one with Zach; no, she was in the room she had shared with Patrick in their old house. Looking down she realized she was in one of Patrick's old shirts and a pair of his old shorts. Her head and chest still hurt and her nose was sore from blowing it but her fever was gone.

A few minutes after she woke up, Patrick came in with a breakfast tray.

He smiled at her. "Good morning sunshine." Patrick set the tray down on the bed and gently placed his hand on her forehead. "Looks like your fever finally broke - how are you feeling?"

Robin looked at him and shook her head. "Confused – when did I get here?"

Patrick's heart sunk. Robin's fever hadn't gone away all night and had spiked again after they had made love. To him, when they had made love it was a dream come true but to her, it must have seemed like a fever dream. He swallowed hard. "I was dropping off Emma last night and you were passed out on the couch. You were running a pretty good fever so I brought you here – I wanted to take you to the hospital but you refused."

Robin chuckled – that certainly sounded like her. "Thank you, you didn't have to take care of me."

Patrick smiled at her. "I would do anything for you, you know that." He gently caressed her cheek and Robin grabbed his hand, looking at him strangely. "What is it?"

Robin had flashes of Patrick and her making love. It was strange, she hadn't dreamt about them together in a long time and yet…"Nothing. I guess I'm still a little bit out of it." She shook her head and smiled at him. "I really should get out of your hair."

Patrick shook his head. "Not a chance – you are still recovering. I think it is best that you stay here for a couple of days and recuperate. Now eat your breakfast, take your medicine and I will get the couch set up for you. I've got ginger ale, soup and plenty of movies to watch."

Robin giggled and raised her hands in surrender. "Fine, I give up. You caught me in a weak moment Drake, you know that?"

Robin was laughing but Patrick wasn't; unfortunately, she had no idea how right she was. The guilt was eating away at him but he just smiled at her and left the room.

Patrick closed the door and then slid down the wall in shame. He should have known that Robin would never knowingly cheat on her husband but he had been so caught up in being with her that he let his heart take over from his head. Patrick took one last look at their room and walked away – she didn't remember and he would never tell her. Patrick knew he could live with the guilt but Robin, Robin couldn't.

* * *

"What is Victor doing to him?" Robert had followed Zach on his 'business trip' and knew he was currently at a WSB medical facility. Robert was sitting in a car outside the building doing surveillance.

Anna paced her hotel room. "I don't know but it can't be good. I am far more curious about his visit to Robin the other day – why is he so invested in making sure that Robin loves Zach and is going to stay with him?"

Robert put down his binoculars and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know but I agree, whatever he is planning, it can't be good. Is Robin still at home?"

Anna hesitated. "No, she is at Patrick's." Robert started to say something but Anna stopped him. "She was sick when Patrick went to drop off Emma so he took her home to nurse her back to health. He couldn't leave her alone when she was sick and I will not blame him for that."

Robert shook his head. As much as he hated to admit it, Anna was right. Drake would never leave his daughter to fend for herself when she was sick and Robert appreciated that Patrick loved Robin as much as he did. "I know Anna. We need to end this soon – those two belong together."

Anna sighed. "I know Robert, I know."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Robin finished basting the chicken and closed the oven. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and glared at her husband. "You are being ridiculous."

Zach shook his head. "It is not ridiculous that I am upset because, while I was gone on business trip, you spent several nights at your ex-husbands house."

"Because I was sick." Robin walked over to Zach and stared him straight in the eyes. "You were unreachable and I was passed out and running a high fever when he brought Emma home. He couldn't leave me here like that, especially with Emma. He's a doctor and I was his patient, that's all. You are making a much bigger deal out of this than it needs to be."

Robin wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you. I am married to you. I want to be with you and the next time I am sick, I hope you are the one to take care of me."

Zach sighed. "He's still in love with you Robin, you know that."

"I know but it doesn't change us. I sat on a couch and watched Disney movies for days with my daughter in between numerous naps. I went through boxes of Kleenex and a ton of water, ginger ale, and soup." Robin leaned up and kissed him. "Does that sound remotely romantic?"

"No it doesn't. So you are all better now?" Zach wasn't just upset that Robin had been at Patrick's, he was also upset that she had been sick and he wasn't there for her. Robin's health always would be one of his primary concerns.

"Yes," she kissed him again, "I had blood tests run and my viral load is still undetectable. In fact, I'll show how much better I am feeling after dinner."

Zach leaned over and picked her up in his arms. "Dinner can wait."

* * *

Patrick had just put Emma to bed when he heard a knock on his door. "Just a minute."

He opened the door to find Victor Cassadine standing there. "Good evening Dr. Drake. How are you doing tonight?"

Patrick glared at the man but he wasn't surprised Victor had shown up. Patrick had been waiting for this visit for almost a week – ever since he had brought Robin home when she was sick. "Very well but I just put my daughter to bed so can we make this quick."

Victor smiled at him. "I'll get right to the point then. I thought I made it clear that you were to keep your distance from your ex-wife. Instead, you brought her here while her husband was away on business."

Patrick got defensive. "She was sick and needed help. She couldn't take care of herself…"

Victor interrupted. "Well, you certainly did take care of her didn't you? I must say your bedside manner has certainly improved since your time at the clinic."

Patrick held his temper as best he could. "Robin means a hell of a lot more to me than any of those patients at your damn clinic. I didn't try to tell her anything about Jason, isn't that what you wanted?"

"What I want, Dr. Drake, is for you to respect the vows Robin and Zach took while they were in Paris. I have a very good reason for placing Mr. Morgan where he is and I will not let you or anyone else derail those plans – am I clear?" Victor was almost yelling at Patrick by the time he was done.

"Crystal." Patrick spit at Victor. "Is that all? I have an early surgery in the morning."

Victor walked to the door. "That is all. Good night Dr. Drake."

Patrick closed the door and locked it behind Victor. He went upstairs and checked in on Emma one last time before going to bed.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Robin was sitting at a table in the GH cafeteria, almost in a daze, when Liz came up to join her. "Hey you!"

Robin shook her head and smiled at her friend. "Liz! It's so great to see you. Have a seat."

Liz sat down and smiled at Robin. "So, I understand congratulations are in order. When do I get to meet your new husband?"

"Soon I hope. We are still trying to nail down the date for the wedding reception. Between his work and mine, we are having some issues with that." Maxie was getting frustrated with the couples inability to set a date for the party but it couldn't be helped.

Liz watched Robin carefully, something was off. "Hey Robs, you know you can tell me anything. Is something wrong?"

Robin rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "It's just, okay this is going to sound really strange but I keep having these dreams about me and Patrick."

"What kind of dreams?" Liz asked. The look Robin gave her said it all. "Oh, those kind of dreams."

"Yeah but the weird thing is if I didn't know any better, I would swear that I was remembering something, not dreaming." Robin was genuinely confused by this latest turn of events.

"Well, you and Patrick were married for a long time and the stories of your exploits here at the hospital are legendary…"

Robin laughed. "No, I get that but these dreams didn't start until after I was sick 3 weeks ago and Patrick took care of me." Robin was beginning to wonder what she didn't remember from that night. Patrick had been avoiding her again, except for texts about Emma.

Liz thought about it. "Then that's probably it – he took care of you and it brought up old feelings. Let me ask you a question – do you still love Zach?"

Robin smiled. "Yes I do."

"Then focus on that and I am sure that these dreams will go away or the man you are dreaming about will be your husband once again. Speaking of – why don't you tell me all about the illustrious Zach Jackson."

* * *

Patrick stood off to the side, grateful the two women hadn't seen him standing there. Was Robin remembering them making love? He still couldn't believe that he had let himself get carried away that night. Patrick loved Robin so much but he would never knowingly take advantage of her. He truly thought she wanted to be with him and it broke his heart that she didn't remember what they had done.

Sighing Patrick snuck to the back of the cafeteria and threw away his lunch. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

"Mr. Jackson, I was hoping to talk to you about the project in Phoenix." Victor walked into Robin and Zach's living room with his guards, fully prepared when Jason started to run towards the open door. "We have been through this before, there is no point in trying to run."

Jason sat down on the couch in defeat. He didn't know where he was but the place looked vaguely familiar. "What do you want Victor?"

"To share some news with you – your dear Samantha has finally moved on following your untimely death. She recently remarried." Victor handed Jason a newspaper with the wedding announcement for Sam and a Dr. Silas Clay. "He is an oncologist – quite a change from you. She went from a man who took lives to a man who saves them."

Jason stared at the announcement for a minute and finally put it down. "Is she happy?"

Victor watched him, curious about his reaction. "Yes, he treats her and your son very well."

Jason nodded. "That's all I want for them." He stood and walked over to the mirror in the wall. "I don't even look the same, I'm not sure she would recognize me anymore or if I am even the same man she married. If he can give her and Danny a good, safe life than I should stay dead."

Victor was surprised, he was sure Jason would throw a fit, be angry or at least act out in some way. "Really? Well that is a very mature attitude for you to take. I must say that death becomes you. And as such, I am going to give you a little present."

Jason wasn't sure where Victor was going with this. Victor waved to his guards, one of whom brought out a device to scan the room and the other who brought a laptop over to the coffee table. Victor gestured to the couch and Jason sat down in front of the computer.

The guard with the device stopped at the painting over the fireplace and pulled it down, tearing the bug off the back of it and smashing it apart.

Victor placed a CD in the laptop. "Now that we are alone, here is your present."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Robin walked into the house and went to turn on the lights when she heard a voice. "Stop."

Zach came out of the kitchen with two candles and set them on the table. "Candlelight isn't very romantic with the lights on."

Robin laughed and nodded her head. She took off her coat and walked over to the table. "It's beautiful. What's the special occasion?"

Zach pulled out her chair and helped her sit down and then poured her a glass of wine. "Consider this an apology for being the world's biggest jerk since we moved to Port Charles. I have let my jealousy over Patrick and your past together come between us and our future and that ends tonight. I want us to start our lives together in Port Charles over again, if you'll let me?"

Robin smiled at her husband. "Of course I will. I love you."

Zach smiled back at her. "And I love you, more than you know. Now, are you ready for an amazing dinner?"

Robin laughed. "That is a mighty big statement there – where did you order from?"

Zach gave her a mock pout but then smiled. "You know me too well. I ordered from that new French restaurant."

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

After a wonderful dinner, Robin and Zach settled on the couch for a little talk. Zach wanted to clear the air so they could truly have a new start.

"I understand that Patrick will always be a part of your life because of Emma and I promise that I will try not to let him to get to me again. I need to tell you that the night you were attacked, I went to see him."

Robin shook her head. She should have known Zach wouldn't let it go. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to know what he said to you that day to upset you. So I went to his house and I confronted him." Zach shook his head at the memory. "He told me that I was going to lose you. That we didn't really know each other and that eventually you would leave me to go back to him. That you shared a bond with him I never would."

Understanding swept over Robin. "Emma. That's why you brought up having a baby."

"I know it was a reaction to what he said but I do want to have a child with you, that hasn't changed. But I also understand why you are hesitant and want to wait. I want you to know that, even if we don't have a child together, I will never regret marrying you. I love Emma and I am thrilled to be her stepdad. I need you to believe that." Zach took her hand in his and gently kissed it.

Robin couldn't help but tear up at his speech. "Of course I do. I love you and maybe I wasn't trying to understand where you were coming from about having a baby when you first brought it up. You are amazing with Emma and I know you will be an amazing dad. Maybe we should revisit the issue."

He smiled at her. "Are you sure? I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable."

Robin shook her head. "No, I have lived in fear for a long time about having another baby. I actually told Patrick no when he broached the subject after my return the dead."

Zach looked at her in surprise. "So it really doesn't have anything to do with him?"

"No, it doesn't and I told you that. But there are ways to have a baby safely and prepare to handle the problems I had before. Maybe we could start to look into it, if you want to?" Robin wrapped her arms around Zach and gave him a kiss.

"Of course I want to." Zach kissed her back. "But we'll talk about that tomorrow. Tonight, I want to show you how much I love being married to you Robin."

Zach picked up his wife and carried her to their bedroom.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Robin was smiling as she walked up to the nurse's station. "Hello Epiphany, any messages for me?"

Epiphany smiled back at her and handed Robin a couple of slips of paper. "Here you go Dr. Scorpio and have I told you how wonderful it is to have you back on staff?"

"Only every day since I came back." Robin laughed. The day after Zach surprised her with the romantic dinner Robin received a call from Dr. Monica Quartermaine. Dr. Obrecht was let go as Chief of Staff and Monica had been reinstated. Monica's first order of business had been getting Robin back on staff. That had been three weeks ago and Robin felt like her life in Port Charles was finally falling into place.

"Well I mean it – this place just wasn't the same without you."

Robin nodded and went back to her chart. She was deep in thought when a pair of arms wrapped around her and hugged her tight. Giggling, Robin turned around and gave her husband a kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"I have an appointment with the board to go over my bid to update the security here and I thought I would spend a few minutes with my beautiful wife before it. How has your morning been?" Zach held her close.

"Busy, but good." Robin was loving being back at GH. She was in charge of the lab and had spent the past three weeks getting it whipped back into shape. Now that the lab was running the way it should, Robin could start consulting on drug therapies and get back into her research full force.

"Will you be done before lunch – maybe we could grab a bite to eat?" Robin turned back around to grab her chart.

"That sounds great. Besides, I've got to make sure you two are both eating well." Zach placed his hands on Robin's belly.

"What do you mean you two?" Robin cringed when she heard Patrick's voice behind them.

Zach turned around, purposely standing in front of Robin, and glared at Patrick. "I mean Robin and our baby."

Patrick looked around Zach at Robin. "You're pregnant?"

Robin took a deep breath and stepped around Zach so she could look her ex-husband straight in the eyes. "This isn't how I wanted you to find out but, yes, I'm pregnant."

Patrick tried to remain calm. "How far along are you?"

"Six weeks. We're telling Emma and my parents tonight." Robin stepped forward and took Patrick's hands in hers. "I hope you can find a way to be happy for us."

Patrick's heart stopped and he had to fight the urge to grab Robin and drag her away from the hospital and Zach; to tell her that there was a chance that the child she was carrying was his. But he couldn't tell her, at least not yet. Instead he squeezed her hands and smiled at her. "Of course I am. All I have ever wanted is for you to be happy."

Leaning over, he gently kissed Robin on the cheek. "I have to go. Congratulations."

Robin felt tears welling up in her eyes but held them back. "Thank you."

Patrick gave her one last smile and then turned and walked away.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Patrick walked into his patient's room and found Robert sitting there waiting for him. "Good morning Dr. Drake."

Patrick did a quick check on the comatose man in the bed while talking to his ex-father-in-law. "Robert, please tell me you have something, anything."

"By the end of the week, Victor Cassadine will no longer be in charge of the WSB. We have managed to slowly remove the agents in his employ and now we can depose him. Frisco Jones is our man on the inside and I trust him completely. Robin is still being watched but we may be able to get to Jason." Robert was hoping to finally flip the switch and bring Jason back permanently.

"Really - when?" Patrick could finally see a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Tomorrow - Anna is making the arrangements. I'm sure you'll want to be there."

Patrick smiled. "I wouldn't be anywhere else." Patrick thought about it for a moment and then began talking. "Robert there is something I need to tell you."

Robert stood up and started towards the door. "If this is about the baby, we already know. It's not ideal but…"

"The baby might be mine." Patrick closed his eyes and waited for Robert to punch him.

Robert stopped at the door and turned around. "What do you mean it might be yours?"

"When Robin was sick and I brought her home to take care of her, she and I…" Patrick wasn't sure how to explain exactly what had happened.

Robert was shocked. "I never thought Robin would ever cheat on Zach, even with you."

"That's the problem Robert, she doesn't remember what happened." Robert glared at Patrick. "She was running a fever and I thought, I mean I kissed her and she kissed me back and it had been so long since we had been together. I just gave in to that feeling but when she woke up the next morning she didn't remember. I would never take advantage of her, I swear I thought she and I…" Tears rolled down Patrick's face as he tried to explain his and Robin's lovemaking that night.

Robert's heart broke for him. Patrick had thought Robin was coming back to him and instead she thought she was dreaming. "So she doesn't remember it all?"

"I overheard her talking to Liz and Robin had been remembering bits and pieces but Liz convinced her it was just a dream."

"Patrick, I know you love my daughter and you would never take advantage of her." Robert put a comforting hand on the doctor's shoulder. "This certainly throws a wrinkle in things but it also makes me feel a little better that there is a chance that this child is yours and not Jason's. Are you sure?" Robert didn't want Patrick to get his hopes up.

"Robin told me yesterday she is six weeks pregnant and it was six weeks ago that it happened." Patrick didn't want to tell Robert but he was certain that the baby was his; there was actually not a doubt in his mind.

Robert nodded and headed towards the door. "Well then, we need to get them back home to you soon, don't we?"

* * *

Zach answered the door and smiled at his mother-in-law. "Anna, please come in."

Anna waved him off. "No thank you, I can't stay long – I'm on my way to the station. I just wanted to invite you to lunch with Robert and I tomorrow. We want to really talk to you and get to know you, especially with the baby coming. Say noon at my hotel room?"

Zach smiled at her. "Of course. Anna, this means so much to me and Robin."

Anna nodded. "Us too. So, until tomorrow?"

"Until tomorrow."

* * *

Victor listened to the conversation, smiled and picked up his phone. "We are going to have a slight change of plans. Move everything up to tomorrow – Mr. Morgan will be visiting his in-laws and this is the perfect opportunity complete our mission."

Victor hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Within 24 hours Anna and Robert would be dead and his research team would be complete.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Robin was going over her grant proposal when she heard a knock on her office door. "Come in."

Patrick opened the door and walked in to her office. "Good morning." He strolled over to her desk and laid a bag and a container of orange juice on her desk.

Robin looked at the bag. "What's this?"

"A peace offering. Cookies from Kelly's and orange juice."

Robin looked at him curiously. "A peace offering for what?"

Patrick thought about it and then came around the desk until he was standing right next to the chair Robin was sitting in. "Mr. Collins has decided to have surgery."

"What?" Robin stood up, furious. "I've been working with him on that protocol for two weeks!"

Patrick had been prepared for this reaction. "And the tumor has shrunk enough that I can safely remove it. I talked to him this morning and he made his decision so I came to tell you."

"I should have been there too." She hated when he did things like this.

"You were working on your proposal. Calm down Robin, it's not good for you or the baby." Patrick was trying his damndest to not upset her.

"Why do you care?" She got in his face, as much as she could at her height anyways, and was yelling at him.

"Because." God, she got to him.

"Because why?" She was only inches from his face and Patrick couldn't help himself. He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

Emotion took over from reason and Robin kissed him back. Kissing him felt so good, so right, so…

Robin pulled away and looked at Patrick. "Oh my God. It wasn't a dream, was it?"

Patrick stepped back, a shamed look overcoming his face. "Robin, let me explain…"

Robin stood there in shock and then her hand went to her belly. Tears filled her eyes. "Please go."

"Robin…"

Robin turned around as the tears fell down her face. "Please Patrick, I need to think and I can't with you around. I just can't."

Patrick thought about and decided to do what she asked – he needed to meet Robert and Anna in a couple of hours anyway. "I'll go but I will be back. I love you Robin."

Robin sat down in her chair as the memory of that night came flooding over her. She and Patrick had made love, she had thought she was dreaming but it had actually happened - which meant that there was a possibility that the baby she was carrying was Patrick's and not Zach's.

She didn't know what bothered her more – that the baby might be Patrick's or that she wouldn't be upset if it was.

* * *

Zach sat down on the couch in Anna's room and drank the tea she had poured for him. "I am so glad we are doing this. I want to be on good terms with my child's grandparents."

He laughed but Robert and Anna just nodded. Robert had told Anna about his conversation with Patrick and they were both praying that the baby was his and not Zach's. "Tell us more about yourself Zach."

Zach smiled. "Well," he stopped and shook his head. He was dizzy all of a sudden. The cup dropped from his hand and he tried to stand up but his legs wouldn't work. "What did you do to me?"

A moment later Zach passed out. Robert pulled out his phone and called Frisco. "Is our ride here? Good, let's go."

10 minutes later the maid service left Anna's room with a laundry cart full of towels and, underneath all the towels, Zach.

20 minutes after that, Robert, Anna and Patrick got in Robert's car and made their way to the safe house.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Where the hell am I?" Zach woke up tied to a chair and ready for a fight.

"Calm down. We brought you to a safe place so we can talk." Anna sat across from him with Robert and Patrick standing right behind her.

Zach glared at Patrick. "You did this, didn't you? You couldn't stand to see Robin happy with someone else and you turned them against me."

"No matter what you think, this isn't about your marriage to Robin." Patrick was trying to remain calm.

"Who are you kidding, this is all about my marriage to Robin. You can't stand the fact that she is happy and having a baby with me!" Zach sneered at him.

Patrick stepped forward but Robert held him back. "Just listen to this."

Robert held up his phone and pushed a button. Victor's voice came out. "Mr. Jackson, I was hoping to talk to you about the project in Phoenix."

Zach looked at them. "Listen to what?" Robert and Anna looked at each other in surprise, that should have worked. "Look I don't know what the hell is going on but it needs to end, for Robin's sake." Zach looked at Patrick. "Come on, man."

Patrick walked over and looked at Zach for a moment, studying him and then shook his head and punched Zach square in the jaw. "You son of a bitch!"

Robert pulled Patrick off him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Patrick started yelling. "How long? How long have you known?"

Anna looked at Patrick, confused. "Known what? Patrick, what does he know?"

Patrick shook Robert off. "Tell them."

Zach straightened up in the chair and looked at Anna. "That my name isn't Zach Jackson, it's Jason Morgan."

* * *

Robin was trying to concentrate on her grant proposal but she just couldn't - her mind was stuck on her earlier confrontation with Patrick.

Robin had always considered herself an honest and faithful person. With the exception of a kiss with another man during her battle with post partum depression, Robin had never cheated on a man and now she had not only cheated on Zach, she may be pregnant with another man's baby. How did this happen?

Being honest with herself for the first time in a long time, Robin finally admitted the truth to herself - it happened because it was Patrick. Try as she might, Robin could never get Patrick out of her mind, heart or soul. She loved Zach and there was a connection between them but it had never been as strong as it was with Patrick.

She never should have come back to Port Charles, she could see that now. If Robin and Zach had just stayed in Paris than they would be living a nice, normal life with Emma and there would be none of this confusion and heartache. But there is also a chance that Robin wouldn't be pregnant and she wouldn't change that for anything.

"This is ridiculous." Robin picked up phone and called a familiar number. "Mac, can I come over? I need to talk to you about something very important. Ok, I'm leaving GH right now."

Robin grabbed her purse and headed out of her office. She needed to see her Uncle Mac – he would help her figure out what to do.

Robin stepped off the elevator and into the parking garage and was headed to her car when she heard someone behind. "Dr. Scorpio?"

Robin turned around to see two men in suits approaching her. "Yes?"

"I'm Agent Salazar and this is Agent Marks with the WSB. Your father sent us to come and get you. Cesar Faison has been spotted nearby and they want to get you to a safe house."

Robin was surprised but could see her parents being extra vigilant now that she was pregnant. "My husband and daughter…"

Agent Salazar led her to the van. "They will be meeting us at there."

"Let me just call my Uncle and let him know…" Marks grabbed the phone out of Robin's hand while Salazar continued pushing her to the van. "Hey!"

The van door slid open and before Robin could say anything, Salazar pushed her into it while Marks took her phone and threw it across the garage. Robin was grabbed by a pair of hands and her hands pulled behind her back. She felt a pair of handcuffs on her wrist and then her seat belt snapped in to place, holding her tight in the seat. Robin began to scream for help but whoever put the handcuffs on her threw a piece of duct tape over her mouth.

Robin was still struggling with her captors as the van took off.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Robert undid Jason's handcuffs while Patrick continued to glare at him. "How could you do this to her?" Patrick was furious at Jason.

"I'm doing this to protect her." Jason shook his head and tried to explain. "It's been three weeks since I finally found out everything. Victor came to our house and told me that Sam had gotten remarried and it hit me that, even though it bothered me, I wasn't devastated like I should have been. I want her to be happy and she is."

Patrick was waiting for Jason to get to the point. "But why keep up this charade? Why pretend to be Robin's husband?"

"I'm not pretending, I am her husband." Jason took a deep breath. "I have been getting memory flashes from before the accident, from when I was Jason Quartermaine. Not all of my memories are back but I remember Robin." Jason smiled. "Volunteering with her at the hospital, going on a picnic with her and Stone, visiting her when she was waiting for her HIV results. She was so always so amazing. I have loved her for years Patrick."

"But you two have been over for years. She and I are meant to be together Jason." Patrick wanted this nightmare to be over and Jason getting his memory back was the first step.

"My biggest regret is that I didn't chase after her when she went to Paris that last time. I should have gone after her, fought for her. Don't you see – this is our second chance, the chance to do what we should have done years ago. I love her Patrick, I always have and I always will. When Victor showed me the video of our wedding, I realized that this is what should have happened all those years ago. Robin, Emma and our baby are the most important things in my life and I will do anything to protect them." Jason had no regrets for his decision.

Robert looked at Jason suspiciously. "What do you mean anything?"

Jason's phone rang again, someone had been calling every 15 minutes since he had arrived at Anna's place. Robert picked up the phone and, after putting it on speaker phone, pushed the end button to answer it. Jason spoke. "Hello."

Victor spoke a single word. "Retribution."

Victor listened with satisfaction as he heard a fight break out and then two gunshots. Jason got back on the phone. "It's done."

* * *

Robin was thrown onto a bed and her handcuffs removed. Before she could even move, her captors walked out the door and shut it behind them. Robin ran to the door and tried the handle but it was in vain, the door was locked. She looked around the room but there were no windows and, besides the bed, no furniture.

She went back over to the bed and sat down, gently rubbing her stomach. "It's ok, we'll figure this out."

After a few minutes, the door opened and Victor Cassadine stepped in. "Good afternoon, Dr. Scorpio. It is so wonderful to see you again."

Robin stared at the man in shock. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well, your manners are a bit lacking but given who you father is, well was, that is not surprising." Victor strode into the room and smiled at her. "My dear Dr. Scorpio, I have such wonderful plans for us."

"What are you talking about and what did you do to my father?" Robin was scared but trying her best not to show it.

"Me? I didn't do anything - it was that wonderful husband of yours who took your parents out of the picture." Robin shook her head but Victor continued. "No one is going to find you this time Robin."

"Zach wouldn't do that."

"You're probably right, Zach Jackson wouldn't do that but Jason Morgan, well he is fully capable, isn't he." Victor was savoring every moment of his victory.

"But Jason is dead."

"Rumors of Mr. Morgan's death were greatly exaggerated. No, we rescued him and, after a little work, sent him back out into the world to a new life. A life he chose to create with you, dear Robin."

Robin closed her eyes, trying to process everything Victor was throwing at her. She was certain her parents weren't dead – Victor was bluffing about that but the claim about Zach…

Robin thought back to their first meeting, the instant connection they had both felt. She had always been comfortable around him and they slid into a routine easily, no effort required at all. She pictured his face and really looked into his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. "Oh my God."

"Yes, I thought you might feel that way. I'm going to give you a little time to yourself but dinner and your protocol will be here in a little while and then we can discuss your future here at this facility."

Victor walked out but Robin barely registered it, she was too caught up in the revelation that she was married to Jason. How could she have not seen it? Did Jason even have a clue that he was married to her? Then it hit her – she may be pregnant with Jason's baby.

Overwhelmed by every revelation that she had been hit with over the day, Robin finally gave in to her emotions, laid down on the bed and just cried.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Jason hung up the phone and looked at Patrick. "Everyone ok?"

Patrick stood there speechless trying to calm himself and just nodded. No matter how often he heard it, Patrick would never get used to the sound of a gun going off.

Robert snatched the gun from Jason's hand. "What the hell was that?"

"I was supposed to kill you. You and Anna both."

Anna looked at the holes in the floor of the room. "Not that I'm complaining but why didn't you?"

"Robin would never forgive me if I had anything to do with hurting you." Jason looked at Patrick. "Is Robin still at the hospital?"

"She was there when I left a few hours ago."

"Good – we need to get to her." They all turned around and looked at Jason. "This is all about Robin. Victor is doing all of this to gain complete control over her. If you two are dead then…"

Robert interrupted, "he could take Robin and not worry about us tracking her down – damn it!"

Anna pulled out her phone. "I'll call Mac and get him over to the hospital." Anna was about to dial his number when her phone rang. "Mac? What is it? No, I haven't spoken to her all day. Of course, we're on our way."

Anna hung up her phone and looked at the three men standing before her. "Robin called Mac about an hour ago and said she was on her way over to talk to him. She never showed up and now he can't get her to answer her phone."

Patrick kicked over one of the chairs. "Bastard! He has her, doesn't he Jason?"

Jason sat down and put his head in his hands. "I think he does."

Robert went into agent mode. "Anna, call Mac back and have him go get Emma from school. Maybe today might be a good day for Mac and Felicia to take Emma on a little trip. I don't care where, just get her away from Port Charles."

Anna nodded and got back on the phone. Robert turned to Patrick and Jason. "Jason, call Victor back and see what he wants you to do next. Then I want you to sit down with Patrick and list every place that Victor could possibly be hiding Robin."

Jason nodded and looked at Robert. "And what will you be doing?"

Robert picked up his phone and smiled. "It's time to call in a few favors."

* * *

Patrick stared across the table at Jason and fought every urge to punch the man again. Jason finished his list and sighed. "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I wasn't Zach. I have been very careful about maintaining my cover but you figured it out." Jason was truly curious about what had given him away.

"It was the last thing you said. Something about the way you said it struck a nerve in me. Zach never talked like that but you…"

Jason shook his head. "Very good Patrick." They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Jason spoke again. "I meant what I said – I do love her."

"But she is in love with Zach, not you Jason." Patrick was debating telling Jason about his and Robin's night together.

"But I am Zach. Zach is a combination of Jason Morgan and Jason Quartermaine, he had both of them in him. I have to admit, I was thrown when Victor showed me the tape of our wedding but watching it made me realize how much I had to lose. All of these memories came flooding through and it was like I could see everything clearly for the first time in years. Robin and I love each other and I know that when this is all over Robin will choose to stay with me and we will raise our child together. It is inevitable." Jason's conviction was evident in every word he spoke.

Patrick couldn't stand the look on Jason's face, the certainty that Robin would choose Jason over him. "And what if she doesn't? Despite what you think, Robin still does love me and I am not going anywhere."

"We'll see. Don't forget, she is pregnant with my child. I lost her once because I just gave up and let her go and I will not make the same mistake again – I am fighting for her and us this time. I'm not going anywhere either."

Every time Jason mentioned the baby Patrick was tempted to tell him that the baby might not be his but that wasn't Patrick's place, Robin needed to tell him. Instead, Patrick stood up and walked towards the door. "Right now the only thing we need to worry about is bringing Robin home. Why don't we see what Robert has found out?"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Robin finished her dinner and took her pills on schedule then looked around the sparse room. There was nothing to do so she got up and walked around the room, trying to stretch her legs as best she could.

After a few minutes the door opened and Victor walked in. "Good evening Dr. Scorpio. I trust dinner was to your liking?"

Robin shook her head at the man. "It was fine. What do you want?"

Victor smirked at her. "Straight to the point – I like that. Please let me know if there is anything in particular you want, any cravings you might have."

Robin's hands instinctively went to her belly. "You know?"

Victor continued surveying Robin's room. "Of course, I know everything." He walked around the room. "We'll bring in some books for you, maybe a TV. I want you to be comfortable in your new home."

Robin sat down on the bed. "What makes you think I am staying here?"

"Well the way I see it you really have no choice." Victor went back to the door. "You are now heading up my research team – you will meet them in the morning and get to work." Victor smiled at Robin. "I have worked very hard to acquire your talents Dr. Scorpio and I have no intention of letting you leave."

Robin stopped him before he got out the door. "Wait – may I ask you a question?"

Victor turned around. "Certainly my dear."

Robin took a deep breath and let it out before asking her question. "Does Jason know that…"

Victor interrupted her. "That he is Zach, yes, he does now."

"What do you mean now?"

"Well his memory needed a little jogging but he has known everything for about 3 weeks now. He chose to stay Zach Jackson and to stay married to you. The poor boy is madly in love with you and will do anything to protect you."

Victor decided to throw one last bomb on Robin. "Much like your pitiful ex-husband."

Robin straightened up when Victor mentioned Patrick."Yes, you see your Dr. Drake divorced you to protect you, under my orders of course. You know he actually performed the surgery that brought Mr. Morgan back to you. Poor fool actually thought that he would be able to explain it to you and apologize after the work I needed him for was completed. Pity he will never get the chance. Good night Dr. Scorpio." Victor gave Robin one last smile and left her alone for the night.

Robin sat there absorbing what Victor had said. Deep down she had known that there was a reason why Patrick had divorced her that he hadn't told her but she never imagined that he had been blackmailed into it. And Jason knew the truth and chose to stay with her.

Robin laid down and gently rubbed her belly. She had complete faith that her parents were still alive and would find her and bring her home. The problem was that Robin wasn't certain where home was anymore: with Jason or Patrick?

* * *

Robert paced the floor. "You don't understand Frisco, this is my little girl we are talking about. I want her found and I want her found now."

"Mac and Felicia have Emma and are taking her to a safe house outside of Port Charles." Anna was happy to give the men a little good news.

"What did Mac tell her?" Patrick didn't want Emma to worry about her mom.

Anna gave Patrick a calming look. "That he and Felicia wanted to spend a little time alone with her before the baby comes."

Patrick smiled at Anna, grateful for the lie. He turned to Jason. "What did Victor say?"

"That he would contact me with my next assignment. I have a feeling that he intends to kill me, no loose ends that way." Jason went up to Robert. "Any news yet?"

"No, Frisco has successfully replaced Victor as the head of the WSB but he hasn't found out where Victor has Robin yet. Trust me when I say that I want to find her as badly as you do." Robert was answering Jason but looking at Patrick. The truth was that Robert still considered Patrick Robin's husband, not Jason.

"What can we do now?" Patrick felt helpless and he hated feeling that way.

"Unfortunately there is not much for any of us to do but wait. Now that Victor has been deposed as head of the WSB, his resources will be extremely limited so we can take advantage of that to track him down. He is holed up in a WSB facility, we just need to figure out which one. Until then, we go home and get some rest, we're going to need it once we find her. I will call you as soon as we have any news." Robert tried to be reassuring but he wasn't very convincing.

"That's easier said than done Robert." Patrick sighed and headed for the door. "You'll call me as soon as you hear anything?"

"The very moment." One way or another, they were finding their girl and bringing her home.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Robin stared at the monitor and rubbed her eyes. One day here and she was already going crazy. The project Victor wanted her to work on was simply germ warfare and she wanted nothing to do with it – she wanted to save lives, not destroy them.

Robin looked at the clock and relaxed. Victor had told her someone would be down to get her and take her back to her room at 5pm and it was 4:59. Robin shut down her computer and waited for the door to open.

Robin was about to get up and head to the door when she heard a commotion in the hallway and then gunfire. Acting on instinct, she dropped down underneath the desk and hid. A few minutes later she heard the door open and someone walked in the door.

"Robin?"

Tears filled her eyes and Robin jumped up from under the desk. "Dad?"

Robert lowered his gun and ran over to his daughter, taking her in his arms in a tight hug. "Oh sweetheart, it is so good to see you."

"It is so good to see you too." Robin smiled at her father. "I knew he was lying."

"Victor told you I was dead?" Robert wasn't surprised.

"Yes but I didn't believe him – not for a second. Daddy, there is something I need to tell you. It's about…" More gunfire interrupted Robin and Robert threw her behind him, shielding her with his body while moving them both away from the open door.

Victor strode into the room and glared at Robert. "I guess the old saying is true – if you want something done, you have to do it yourself." Victor was holding a pistol in his hand and pointed in at Robert.

"No!" Robin pushed her father to the side as several shots rang out.

* * *

Patrick paced the floor of Anna's office while Jason sat at her desk, staring at a picture of Robin and Emma. Both men had been brought there to wait, under guard, while Anna, Robert and the WSB went in to rescue Robin.

"I still don't understand why we couldn't go with them." Jason was upset that he couldn't go with them on the mission.

"Because we aren't agents with the WSB." Patrick didn't like the situation any better than Jason, but he understood why it had to be that way. It was killing him to wait but he had complete faith in Robert and Anna to get Robin and bring her home.

Jason didn't say anything else. An eerie silence filled the room as they waited for news. Time seemed to be crawling by and a minute felt like hours. Patrick said a silent prayer for Robin and the baby as Jason continued to just stare at the picture. Finally, the guard came in the door.

"Let's go."

Patrick had a bad feeling that something had gone wrong. "Where are we going?"

The guard looked at both men and delivered the news. "To General Hospital – Dr. Scorpio is on her way there now."

Jason jumped up from the chair. "Why? What happened?"

"I don't know the details, all I know is she is being taken there because she was injured in the rescue."

Patrick walked up to the guard and stared him straight in the eyes. "Injured how?"

The guard took a deep breath. "She was shot."

Patrick and Jason looked at each other and rushed out the door.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Anna!" Patrick ran into the ER and straight to Anna with Jason and the guard right behind him. "How is she?"

Anna glared briefly at the guard for worrying the man and then smiled at her ex-son-in-law. "She's fine."

"But he said she was shot." Patrick pointed at the guard.

"She was shot in the right arm but it went straight through and there was no major damage. They are keeping her overnight for observation but both she and the baby are fine." Anna put a comforting hand on Patrick's arm and gently patted it.

Jason sighed in relief. "What happened?"

"She was protecting me." Robert came up behind the men with Mac and Felicia. "Victor was aiming for me and Robin pushed me out of the way and he shot her in the arm. I wasn't expecting her to do that or I would have…"

Patrick could see the pain in Robert's eyes and quickly went over to him. "No one is blaming you, Robin lost you once and she would do anything to stop that from happening again. Victor is the one to blame. Please tell me that he was arrested."

"No he wasn't arrested." Patrick's stomach clenched up at Robert's words.

"Why not?"

"Because he is dead." Robert smiled warmly at Anna. "My ex-wife is a hell of a shot."

"He was trying to kill you, only I get to do that." Anna smirked at Robert.

Jason really didn't care about any of this. "Where is my wife?"

Anna pointed down the hall. "Room 529 – she wanted to see both of you when you got here." She looked at Jason. "Why don't you go first?"

Jason didn't need to be told twice – he ran down the hall to Robin's room. He took a deep breath and walked in. One look at Robin and he rushed over to the bed and kissed her. "Thank God you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you," he placed a hand on her belly, "or the baby."

Robin studied him for a moment. How could she have not seen that this was Jason? It was obvious now that she knew – the eyes gave it away. "The baby and I are both fine but we need to talk. I have had a lot of things thrown at me in the past few days and I am trying to make sense of them one by one, so I will start with you. Victor told me the truth – that you are Jason."

Jason nodded. It had to be a shock to find out, especially that way, but he hoped it was a good shock.

"He also told me that, while you didn't know at first, you have known for weeks and didn't tell me." Robin couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jason took her hands in his and realized there was nothing he could say that would make sense to her. He hadn't told her for completely selfish reasons. "Because I love the life we have and I was afraid I would lose it if you knew the truth. Victor was threatening me but I could have found a way to tell you if I really wanted to. I couldn't risk losing you Robin, not now."

Robin wiped away the tears that had begun falling down her cheeks.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Robin shook her head. "Years ago, when Stone was still alive, you were sick and I came by to see you. You had taken another HIV test and was waiting for the results and you were in your room, sitting in your robe and you told me that you were smart to chose me for your first love."

"You remember being Jason Quartermaine?" Robin was shocked at his revelation.

"Not everything, bits and pieces really, but they all revolve around you. You are a part of me Robin, more so than anyone I have ever known. I love you and I want to be with you. That's why I didn't tell you - because I didn't want to lose you."

"What about Sam?" Robin was having a hard time believing he didn't love her anymore.

"A part of me will always love Sam but that was a different man, a man I can't be anymore. She is happy with her husband and I am happy with my wife. I do want to get to know my son but Sam and me are done." Robin could see that Jason believed every word he was saying.

Sensing that Robin was feeling overwhelmed, Jason stood up. "I know you need time to process all of this and I am more than willing to give it to you because I know that we belong together. Now get some rest, you both need it."

Robin looked at him and took a deep breath before speaking. "There's one more thing you need to know."

* * *

Patrick paced the hallway, slowly driving everyone crazy. "Patrick, please sit down, you'll be able to see her in just a few minutes."

"Thank you Anna, but I prefer to stand. I can't sit still, not until I see for myself that she is okay." Patrick was full of nervous energy and walking was the only outlet he had for it at the moment.

"I understand but they are going to need to replace the floor soon if you don't…" Anna was interrupted by a body slamming into Patrick's and driving him against a wall.

Everyone looked on in shock as Jason held Patrick against the wall, his arm against Patrick's throat. "How could you!" Jason dropped his arm long enough to punch Patrick in the jaw.

Robert and Mac both jumped up and grabbed the men, Mac holding Jason back and Robert holding back Patrick. "I will not explain what happened to you!"

"You took advantage of her – she didn't know what she was doing." Jason was still trying to get to Patrick but years of training helped Mac keep him at bay.

"I would never take advantage of her. I love her Jason." Patrick already felt an enormous amount of guilt over Robin and his night together.

Mac dropped his arms from around Jason and swung him around. He looked at the man carefully and then punched him. "You son of a bitch – you lied to her, to all of us!"

Everyone was shocked at Mac's outburst but they hadn't been here for the years when Jason and Robin were first together – he had. "You put her life in danger for years and now you change your face so you can do it again. Is it fun for you to play with her heart and mind that way?"

Jason was caught off guard. He had been so upset about what Robin had told him that he had completely forgotten that almost everyone still thought he was Zach. "Mac, I can explain."

"I don't want your explanations." Felicia walked over and wrapped her arms around her husband, trying to calm him down. "I want you out of Robin's life."

"No offense Mac, but that is Robin's decision to make, not yours. What I will do, however, is move out to give Robin time to make that decision." Jason backed off but gave Patrick one final glare. "I am sure Monica will let me move back into the Quartermaine mansion. I'll go talk to her right now."

Jason left and Patrick took a minute to make himself presentable before heading down to Robin's room.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Patrick walked into Robin's room, softly shutting the door behind him. "I just wanted to see for myself that you are okay."

"You can come in. I think we have a few things to discuss." Robin gestured to the chair on the left side of her bed and Patrick sat down.

They sat there in silence, trying to figure out exactly what to say when Patrick broke the silence. "So, another gunshot wound?"

Robin laughed out loud and patted her bandaged right arm. "At least it was a different arm this time."

The tension broken, Patrick leaned over and took her hand. "I'm just happy that both of you are going to be okay. That is all that matters to me."

Robin squeezed his hand. "I know."

"Well I would hope so…"

"No Patrick, I know. I know Victor blackmailed you into divorcing me." Robin needed to get it all out in the open.

"Oh." Patrick bit his lip before responding. "I wanted to tell you but every time I tried something happened."

"Like me getting attacked in the parking garage." Patrick nodded. "And those phone calls you would get when we were talking – those were Victor, weren't they?"

"Yes. He had my house bugged and men following you. I was so scared that he would do something to hurt you or Emma and I couldn't live with myself it that happened." Patrick hoped he was getting through to her.

"I understand and I would have done the same thing. But it doesn't change the fact that I am married to another man who I do love." Patrick felt the tears coming but held them back. "I am very confused right now – I never dreamed that I would ever be in the position where I love two very different men, and they love me, but here I am."

Patrick felt a little bit of relief when he realized what Robin was saying – she still loved him.

"I need some time to figure things out, it is just too much to try and figure out overnight. Zach, sorry, Jason is moving out so I am going to stay at my new place for now."

"I understand. Take all the time you need." Patrick wasn't just paying Robin lip service, he truly did understand her dilemma.

"There is something else we need to talk about – the baby."

Patrick gently rubbed his chin. "I know you told Jason that it might be mine."

Robin hadn't noticed the bruise forming on Patrick's jaw but she saw it now. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think he would attack you, especially not here in the hospital."

"It's okay – your Uncle Mac punched him for me. He wasn't too happy to discover you are married to Jason."

Robin chuckled. "Oh, I bet he wasn't." Robin closed her eyes and shook her head – she would talk to Mac in a little bit. "This is such a mess."

"Well, we'll figure a way out of it together." Patrick looked at her and gently rubbed her hand.

"About the night we made love, I know you weren't trying to take advantage of me. You respect me too much to do that. I was caught off guard when I remembered but I can't honestly say I regret it, especially if this baby is yours. No matter what happens, I want you to know that." Robin was trying desperately to be strong.

"I feel the same way."

"We won't know until the baby is born who is the father – any prenatal DNA tests carry too great a risk of additional exposure of HIV to the baby and I will not risk it." Robin had told Jason the same thing before he left.

"Again, I understand but it doesn't matter to me who the biological father is – I still want to be the father of this child and raise her with you." Patrick didn't know why he called the baby a girl, it was just a feeling he had.

Robin felt her resolve to not cry slipping. "Thank you for understanding." She needed to change the subject before she lost her composure. "Where is Emma?"

Patrick caught on to what she was doing but let it go. "At Maxie's, Mac dropped her off before he headed over. I'm going to go get her and take her home for the night and then tomorrow we can come together to pick you up and take you home, if it's okay with you?"

"It's definitely okay with me. Give her a kiss for me?"

Patrick leaned over and kissed Robin softly on the lips. "Of course. We'll see you in the morning."

Patrick left and Robin laid down, let the tears she had been holding back fall and tried to rest. Gently, she stroked her still flat stomach. "Well little one, one thing is for certain – no matter who your father is, he wants you and loves you."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Mac sat by Robin's bedside, watching her sleep. His anger at Zach, well Jason, had been only been a little sated when he had punched the man but Mac still had plenty of it left. But right now wasn't about him and his anger, it was about Robin and the baby.

"What are you thinking about? How good it felt to punch Jason?" Robin woke up to find Mac smiling at her.

"It did feel pretty damn good but no – I'm thinking about how happy I am to have you home and safe." Mac took her hand in his. "You have got to stop doing this to me, I'm not a young man anymore."

Robin laughed. "I'll try to remember that the next time I get kidnapped."

"There won't be a next time because I am not letting you out of my sight. I told you not to leave me like that ever again." Mac reached up and gently pushed a lock of hair behind her hair. "I love you and when you didn't show up yesterday…"

"I'm sorry I scared you. Thank you for protecting Emma." Her parents had told her Mac had taken care of Emma after Victor took her.

"Anything for my girls, you know that." Mac looked at her. "The baby – that's what you were coming to talk to me about yesterday, wasn't it?"

Robin nodded. "Yes. When I was sick, I was a little out of it and Patrick and I," she stopped, not wanting to say it in front of her uncle, "anyway, there's a chance that the baby is Patrick's."

Mac had already figured that out by Jason's attack. "And you don't know how you feel about that."

"I was already confused before I found out that Zach was Jason but now, I am just not sure what my next move is. Both men swear that they love me and want to be with me and that, no matter who the father is, they will be there for all of us." Mac had always been Robin's rock and a great source of advice and guidance, both of which she desperately needed right now.

"I'm assuming that we need to wait for the baby to be born before we can find out who the father is because of your HIV status?" Mac had become an expert on HIV since his niece was first diagnosed years ago.

"Yes, any procedure would expose the baby and I will not put her at risk."

Mac smiled. "So you think it's another girl?" Robin nodded. "Not that I don't love my girls but I am still hoping for a boy just to shake things up a little bit."

Robin giggled. "Sorry but Patrick and I both think it's going to be a girl."

Mac didn't think Robin actually realized what she had said but he did. "And Jason – what does he think?"

"I don't know – he never said. He was kind of distracted by the fact that she may not be his."

"I can understand that." Mac did understand Jason's hurt and confusion, even if he hated to admit it. "We have 7 months to figure out this whole mess. Let's concentrate on what's important right now – you're home and you're safe."

Robin reached over and hugged her uncle. She decided it was time for a change of subject. "So tell me all about your night with Emma."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Robin smiled as her mom fussed over her. "Are you comfortable? Do you need another pillow?"

"Mom, I'm fine. Why don't you sit down on the couch and talk to me. Have you found Helena and Stavros yet?" Robin was worried that the Cassadines would retaliate against Anna for killing Victor.

Anna gave a little laugh. "We have Stavros. He went to Lulu's apartment to try and see her and was captured there."

Robin rolled her eyes at the man's stupidity. "Oh dear God. And Helena?"

Anna shook her head. "Helena is still on the loose. Nikolas promised to let us know if she tried to contact him."

"So that explains why there is still a guard on me and Emma. You're afraid she may go after me to get back at you." Anna wasn't surprised that Robin had noticed the guard. Unfortunately, Robin was well aware of the fact that she was always going to be a target for her parents enemies. "Don't worry - Nikolas would never help that woman. If he said he would contact you, he will."

Robin reached over and patted her mom's hand. "So, you want to tell me why you are really here? I assume Uncle Mac talked to you."

It had been two days since Robin's release from the hospital. Robin was on bed rest for the next week so Patrick and Emma had picked her up as promised and they had spent the day together watching movies and just being lazy. Yesterday, Jason had come over and they had spent the day playing games and eating junk food, reminding her of the time she spent in Paris with him and Emma. She had thought spending time alone with each of the men would help clarify her feelings but she was still as confused as ever.

Today, both men were at work, Emma was in school and Anna had come over to spend the day with Robin, giving her a little bit of a break. "Never could fool you. He did but I was going to talk to you anyhow. I wanted to see how you were doing with the whole situation."

"Coping is the best way to describe it. I've been doing a lot of thinking, just trying to figure out what I want to do." Robin was still very much torn between the two men in her life.

Anna decided to play devil's advocate for her daughter. "Let me ask you a question – if it had been Jason Morgan instead of Zach who asked you to marry him, would you have said yes?"

"There's a problem with that question – Jason Morgan, as we knew him, doesn't exist anymore. The memories are there but the man himself has changed." Robin took a deep breath and then continued. "Jason doesn't want to be that man anymore – the mob enforcer. He has already spoken to Monica and Michael about incorporating his security firm into ELQ. He has an appointment set up with Kevin to begin dealing with his memories returning and what he did as Jason Morgan. He even told Carly to never come near him again."

Anna looked at Robin in shock at that last statement. "Wait a second, he cut Carly out of his life? Why?"

"Because of AJ and the fact that she helped Sonny cover up his murder." Robin was proud of Jason for sticking up for his late brother. "Don't you see, Jason Morgan wouldn't have even cared but Jason Quartermaine, he would have done anything for his brother. If that isn't proof that he has changed, I don't know what is."

Robin waited a moment and then continued. "The man I fell in love with in Paris - that was Jason Quartermaine with maybe a little Jason Morgan in there." Anna gave Robin a questioning look. "His protectiveness of me and Emma. Anyway, he still is the man I went for long walks in the park with. He's still the man who surprised Emma and me with Taylor Swift tickets, the man who spent days taking care of Emma while I was immersed in grading final exams. He's the man who held me when I was falling apart because it was some silly little anniversary of mine and Patrick's. And he is still the man who helped me pick up the pieces of my heart and helped me love again. It's not as simple a choice as I wish it were."

Anna listened to what Robin was saying and truly grasped for the first time how torn her daughter was. "And Patrick?"

Robin thought for a moment and the answered her mom. "I was devastated when he left me. It wasn't just that he left, it was the way he did it. It was the things he said to me, the pain he caused. The truth is that, in a lot of ways, his leaving hurt me so much worse than when Jason and I ended our relationship all those years ago because there was so much more invested. I spent all that time getting back to him only to have him give up on us without warning and even now, knowing why he did it, it doesn't take away the pain."

Robin wiped away the tears that had begun flowing down her face. "But it also doesn't take away the love I feel for him. We have been through so much together. I mean, from the beginning it seems like it has been one crisis after another and somehow we always found our way back to each other. We share Emma and we have a bond that I could never ever explain or deny. No matter what happens, I will always love Patrick but…"

"But it isn't as easy as just going back to that life with him, is it?" Anna was crying by this time as well. She wanted to fix this for her daughter, make it better, but she knew she couldn't. This was something Robin had to figure out on her own.

"No, it's not." Robin bit her lip, deep in thought. "I need to take some time to figure out what I want and who I want to have it with."

"And the baby?" Anna wasn't sure if Robin might make a decision based solely on the paternity of the baby.

"Not a factor in determining who I will be with. I see no point in putting myself or my children in the wrong home based solely on DNA. Both men are ready, willing and able to be this child's father, whether they are linked biologically or not. No, my decision will be based on who I love and want to spend the rest of my life with." Robin wasn't certain of many things right now, but she was certain about that.

Anna involuntarily sighed in relief. The odds were definitely in Jason's favor when it came to being the baby's father. "So, what happens now?"

"I've encouraged Jason to go and talk to Sam and make sure that there isn't a future there. It's only fair to her, Danny and us. Unfortunately, Sam and Silas's marriage has been invalidated now that Jason is back from the dead so they do have to deal with that plus they had filed paperwork to have Silas adopt Danny. They need to work together to decide what is best for their son." Robin wasn't sure what Sam would think about the new Jason.

"And if they decide to get back together?"

"Our marriage isn't valid either so at least we don't have a legal mess no matter what happens."

Anna scooted closer and squeezed her daughter's hand. "No, just an emotional one."

Robin nodded. "If Jason decides to go back to Sam it doesn't automatically mean that I will get back together with Patrick. I have never needed a man to be happy and I will not be with someone just to be with someone – it wouldn't be fair to any of us."

Anna patted Robin's hand. "I understand." She got up and went to her bag, pulling out several DVD's. "Enough serious stuff – I have popcorn, a box of fudge mocha brownie ice cream bars in the fridge and a bunch of movies. Time for some mother-daughter bonding."

Robin laughed as her mother put in a movie and settled back on the couch with her for the day.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"How are you doing Drake?" Mac had invited Patrick to breakfast at Kelly's so he could see what was going on between the good doctor and his niece.

"I'm doing okay." Patrick picked at his food. "I still can't believe it's over."

"Well believe it. Victor Cassadine is dead and gone. Stavros is in jail and they'll have Helena soon enough." Helena hadn't attempted to contact Nikolas or rescue Stavros yet but Robert had told Mac that he had no doubts that she would soon enough. Victor had only been dead two weeks and Helena needed time to plan her next move.

"And yet I am still paying for what he did." Robin still hadn't made a decision about who she was going to be with. Patrick was trying to be patient but it was difficult.

Patrick knew that Jason was divorcing Sam and had reconnected with his family. Monica was thrilled to have her son back and Michael was bonding with his uncle over AJ. Tracey was still a little suspicious but even she was beginning to accept that Jason Quartermaine was back to stay.

Patrick was keeping a safe distance. Robin was back to work and they saw each other there and they spoke about Emma, of course. Robin had even given Patrick a copy of the sonogram she had done when she first found out she was pregnant. Patrick carried it around with him in his wallet next to Emma and Robin's pictures.

"Listen Patrick, I know this is hard on you but you need to have faith." Mac was attempting to be a comfort to the man. "Robin and you have a special connection, one I have never seen her have with anyone else, including Jason. The two of you have a fire, a passion that drives everyone around you crazy. From the moment you met, you have brought out the best in each other in the most annoying ways possible."

Patrick laughed.

"My point is that you need to remember that spark, the same one that kept you chasing after Robin even after she rejected you time and again. How many months did it take you to get her to agree to a real date with you?"

"Three." Patrick knew he couldn't count the one he had blackmailed Robin into having with him or the time he had joined her table at the Metro Court, the night he had found out her HIV status.

"Exactly my point – you didn't give up on her then and I hope you don't plan on giving up on her now. Sometimes it helps to go back to the beginning, gain some perspective on where you were and how far you have come." Mac hoped his advice would stop Patrick from giving up on Robin. The last thing he wanted was for Robin to end up with Jason, even if she was carrying his child.

"You know what Mac, you're right." Patrick got a devilish smile on his face. "I know exactly what I am going to do."

* * *

"Epiphany, could I please have the Lowe chart?" Robin was nearing the end of a long shift and just finished checking on her last patient of the day. After this, she could get Emma, go home and have a nice, quiet evening with her daughter.

"Certainly Dr. Scorpio – how are you doing today?" Epiphany handed her the chart and gave her a small smile.

"I'm good, just ready to go home and put my feet up." Robin was going over her notes when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, could you please show me to the lab?"

Robin looked at Patrick, a confused look filling her face. "What…"

"Oh sorry, Dr. Patrick Drake." Patrick put out his hand and Robin took it, softly shaking it.

"Dr. Robin Scorpio." She wasn't sure where Patrick was going with it but she was willing to play along, at least for now.

"You're a doctor? Can you even see over the nurse's desk?" Patrick gave her his best smirk.

"Yeah, I'm a real doctor and everything. Now, do you want to stand there being a jerk or do you want to see the lab?" Robin gave as good as she got – she always had.

Epiphany watched the two doctors and felt like she was either going crazy or had stepped back in time – what the hell were they doing?

Patrick smiled, still not quite believing that Robin was going along with this. Robin finished making her notes and handed the chart back to Epiphany before turning back to Patrick. "Shall we Dr. Drake?"

Patrick stepped back to let Robin in front of him. "After you, Dr. Scorpio."

Patrick watched as Robin took a few steps away from the desk and then he stepped into the hall with her, falling into step right beside her as they headed to the lab.

"So, what can you tell me about the lab director - I heard she's a real hard ass."

Robin shook her head. "Well, only to neurosurgeons who are conceited, egocentric jerks. Everyone else thinks she is a sweetheart."

Patrick gave her a mock look of pain. "That is certainly a very specific group to have an issue with. I certainly hope she is open to considering being a little kinder to them. After all, conceited jerks have feelings too."

Robin pretended to consider what he was saying. "Well, maybe if they were willing to admit that her drug protocols are helpful and not a waste of time, maybe she could go a little easier on him, I mean them."

"Well, I am happy to see that a compromise is possible." Patrick gave her a wink.

Robin stopped in front of the lab, sad that their short journey together was over. "Here we are."

"Thank you for the directions." Patrick held out his hand again. Robin gave him her hand but Patrick didn't shake it. Instead, he gently pulled her hand up to his lips and gave it a soft kiss. "It was very nice meeting you Dr. Scorpio."

Robin looked down shyly and then back at Patrick. She bit her lip and smiled. "It was very nice meeting you too, Dr. Drake."

Patrick gave her once last smile, slowly let go of her hand and then headed down the hall. After walking a few feet he looked over his shoulder at her. "Would you possibly want to have lunch with me sometime?"

Robin smiled back at him. "Possibly. Have a good evening Dr. Drake."

"You too Dr. Scorpio."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Robin sat at the table in the Metro Court feeling ridiculous. Patrick had slipped a note in her locker asking her to go there for lunch. She had been there for about 5 minutes when he entered the restaurant and took a seat at a table near her.

Robin sat there for a moment, remembering their first 'dinner' together with a smile on her face.

"This is ridiculous. Give me one good reason we shouldn't have lunch together." Patrick looked at Robin, hoping she remembered the lunch he was trying to reenact.

"I happen to like my table but if you want to join me, I guess I can't stop you." Robin pretended to be annoyed.

Patrick got up and sat down at the table, smirking at the beautiful brunette across the way. "This will give me a chance to ask you a question, why are you trying so hard not to like me?"

Robin's heart stopped at the question and she realized that as much as she was enjoying their little game, the time had come to get back to reality. "I like you, I always have. You may drive me crazy, but it is in the best way. So you want to tell me what you have been doing?"

Patrick sighed and smiled at her. "I was talking to Mac and he told me that I needed to remember everything we have been through and not give up on us, like that was even a possibility. He said something about going back to the beginning so I…"

Robin laughed. "So you did – thank you for not recreating our actual first meeting."

Patrick cringed. "Yeah, that would have the exact opposite effect of what I want. I love you Robin."

Robin took his hand and held it across the table. "I love you too. You know this isn't about not loving you, it never has been. If I didn't love you then there wouldn't be a chance that this baby is yours. But I love Jason too and I owe it to myself and whoever I choose to be with to be sure that is what I want."

"I'm not trying to pressure you. I just want spend a little time with you and, hopefully, make you smile." Patrick slowly stroked Robin's hand.

"And you do. So let's have a nice lunch, talk about our beautiful daughter, argue about a few cases and then get back to work. Sound good?" Robin didn't want to mislead him but she wanted to have lunch with him.

"Sounds perfect – ready to order?"

The words had barely left his mouth when he heard a screeching behind him. "No! Get your sanctimonious butt out of my restaurant!" Carly came storming up to the table, yelling at Robin.

"What is your problem Carly?" Acting instinctively, Patrick put himself in between Carly and Robin.

"My problem is that your bitch of an ex-wife finally got what she wanted – Jason. You know he won't even speak to me because of you."

Robin shook her head and stood up. "You did that by helping cover up Sonny's involvement in AJ's murder – I had nothing to do with it. Believe it or not Carly, we haven't even talked about you, at least not until the other night when he told me he cut you out of his life."

Patrick took over. "That was Jason's decision, not Robin's. If you want to blame anyone, blame me. I performed the surgery that saved Jason and brought some of his memories back. None of this is Robin's fault so back off."

Carly glared at Patrick, incredulous at his response. "No, it is all her fault." She turned her glare back to Robin. "You took away the most important man I have ever had in my life from me and you will pay for it."

Robin considered her next move. Time had given her some perspective regarding Carly. A few years ago she would have jumped at the bait but now she would not let Carly have the satisfaction, especially not when she was pregnant. Placing her hand on her belly, Robin took a deep breath and spoke. "Jason is a grown man who makes his own decisions."

Carly noticed where Robin's hand was and smirked. "Well, I guess you finally got what you wanted – Jason's baby. How do you feel about that Patrick?"

"I love Robin and I love this baby." Patrick didn't elaborate, it wasn't any of Carly's business. He turned to Robin. "Come on, let's go somewhere else for lunch. Too many bad memories here."

Robin took his hand and they walked to the elevator while Carly watched them curiously. They certainly weren't acting divorced and she wondered if Jason knew that his little wifey was hanging out with her ex-husband.

It was more than that – Patrick was quick to claim to love the baby, almost like it was his own.

"No, is it possible that Saint Robin cheated on her husband?" Carly got a malicious grin on her face and began thinking about her revenge.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Where are you taking me?" Robin sat in the front seat with a blindfold over her eyes.

"We'll be there soon, just trust me." Jason drove carefully to their destination.

Robin groaned. "I feel ridiculous and I hate surprises."

"You look beautiful and you haven't minded my surprises before." Jason said in a teasing voice.

Robin didn't say anything but smiled at the memory of their wedding – she had been happy that day, she couldn't deny it.

The car stopped and Jason got out. He walked over to Robin's side of the car and opened the door for her, helping her out the car and leading her down to their final destination. He took off the blindfold to reveal that they were at the lake on the Quartermaine property. There was a picnic lunch set up on a blanket on the dock. "I didn't think jumping the fence was a good idea in your condition."

Robin giggled. "Probably not. This is amazing." Robin had agreed to lunch with Jason after her lunch with Patrick the other day – she felt it was only fair to spend the same amount of time with both men.

After they had left the Metro Court, Patrick and Robin had went to Kelly's and had burgers. It was amazing to Robin how quickly they fell into their old rhythm, the banter and the flirting. Patrick and her had a natural connection, something they didn't have to force. After eating, Patrick had taken her home and they had spent some time talking, even sharing a few kisses, until Emma got home.

Now she was at the boathouse with Jason, and there was a connection there too. Their relationship had lasted over 25 years, something Robin could not ignore. Through crushes and illnesses and several faked deaths, they always managed to end up back together. The boat house Jason had set up their picnic at held memories for her and him both. This is where Jason and AJ had helped her and Stone throw each other surprise parties. She had spent a lot summer days with the Quartermaine boys and Stone at the lake.

But she had also spent time with Jason Morgan here. They had come out there during a heat wave, jumping a fence and then jumping into the lake. She had gone into the lake fully clothed but Jason had just worn his underwear so he gave her his shirt to wear while her clothes dried.

"No jumping in the lake today either. It's a little too cold for you two." Jason smiled warmly at her and placed his hand on her belly.

Robin nodded her head. "Agreed. So what did you bring for lunch? I'm starving."

They sat down on the blanket and had a nice lunch, talking about the past, the baby and how Emma was doing. Jason missed the little girl he had spent so much time with. Jason had made a point of sitting down with Emma and explaining who he really was and that he still loved her. Robin hadn't told Emma that Patrick could be the baby's father yet – Robin had enough trouble understanding it herself. For now, they told Emma that Jason wanted to spend time with his mom and that was good enough for her.

Lunch was winding down when Jason brought up Carly. "I am so sorry about what she did."

"It's okay – you have no control over her." Robin hated Carly but she wasn't going to let her ruin her return to Port Charles.

"No, I mean everything she did. I let her into our lives and let her destroy us. I should have seen what you did, the way she was using Michael and manipulating me and AJ. Maybe if I had seen it, AJ would be alive today." Jason felt tremendous guilt for the way he treated his family while he was Jason Morgan.

"Look at me – Sonny is to blame for AJ's death, not you. AJ loved you and you loved him and deep down you both knew it even if you couldn't say it. And as for Carly, she has always hated me and no matter how much you tell her that this is your decision, she will always blame me. It doesn't matter what it is, if something bad happens to Carly, it's my fault – you should know that by now." Robin wanted to take away a little of his guilt.

"I just want to protect you. I want you to know that, no matter what happens, I am on your side – always." Jason reached over and took Robin's face in his hands. "I love you."

Jason leaned down and kissed Robin, not giving her a chance to respond. "But I promised to give you the space you need to make your decision so, even though it is killing me, that is what I am going to do."

Robin looked at him in amazement, he was being so understanding and she really did appreciate it. This patience and understanding was part of the reason she had fallen in love with him and married him. "Thank you."

"But," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "I want to make sure you have all the facts so you can make a fully informed decision."

"You do, huh?" Robin smiled at him.

Holding Robin tight, Jason nodded and then began kissing her again. He loved her and he wasn't giving her up, not now – not ever.


	43. Chapter 43

Here it is guys - in this chapter Robin makes her decision but the story is far from over.

Enjoy!

Chapter 43

Robin paced the living room floor, waiting for Maxie to arrive. It had been almost six weeks since the truth about everything had come out and Robin was no closer to a decision about which man she should be with. She had made lists, reviewed every aspect of both relationships and spent time with Patrick and Jason both. Robin needed a fresh pair of eyes on the situation which led her to calling Maxie.

Robin heard a knock on the door and opened it to find her cousin standing there, smiling at her. "Hey Robin." She looked at Robin and smiled. "Okay, call me crazy but you weren't nearly this big with Emma, were you?"

Robin rubbed her hand over her growing bump. Maxie was right, she was bigger with this pregnancy. "No, this one seems bound and determined to push my belly beyond its limits."

Maxie laughed and sat down on the couch with Robin. "It's an excuse to go shopping and get you some new clothes. Name the time and place and I will be there." Robin nodded as Maxie studied her. "Now, you want to tell me the reason you invited me over?"

Robin shook her head. Maxie always was one to cut to the chase, a quality she desperately needed now. "As if you didn't know."

Maxie nodded. "Still torn between husband number one and husband number two? What's the hang up? Why are you still stumbling around on this?"

"I don't know. I've thought about it constantly, going over everything I have been through with both of them…"

Maxie interrupted. "Whoa – there's your problem right there. Robin, this isn't a research project where you go over the numbers and decide which way to go, this is your heart. You need to embrace your Scorpio side for this one."

Robin scrunched up her nose. "Embrace my Scorpio side?"

"Well yeah, go with your gut." Maxie could see Robin was still confused so she decided to approach it from a different angle. "Here's what we're going to do – I'm going to ask you some questions. I don't want you to tell me your answers, just close your eyes and see what pops in your head. Ready?"

"Maxie, this is silly…"

"Just trust me. Now close your eyes." Robin did what she was told. "Okay, when you get good news, who is the first person you want to tell?"

Maxie hadn't even finished the question and a face popped into Robin's imagination.

"Got it?" Robin nodded. "Okay, next question – when you get bad news, who do you want to help you feel better?"

The face didn't change.

"Last question – in your heart, who do you truly hope is the father of your baby?"

Same face.

"You can open your eyes now." Maxie looked at Robin. "Did you see the same face each time?" Robin smiled and nodded her head. "Then I think you have your answer."

Robin reached over and pulled her cousin into a tight hug. "Maxie, you are brilliant! Can Emma stay with you tonight?"

"Of course, Georgie loves her cousin. What are you going to do?"

Robin pulled out her phone. "Go be with the man I love." Robin dialed a number. "Could you meet me? There's something we need to talk about."

* * *

"Jason?" Robin walked up to the docks and met him, giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for coming."

"I'd do anything for you, you know that." Jason held on to her, gently stroking her cheek.

"I know. Why don't we sit down?" Robin pointed to the bench and, as soon as they sat down, Jason took Robin's hands in his. "Jason, we have been through so much together and you know that I do love you."

Jason smiled at her. "I love you too."

Robin took a deep breath before speaking again. "But I am in love with Patrick." She saw Jason's face fall. "I am so sorry. I have agonized over this but I know in my heart that Patrick and I are meant to be together."

Jason turned away from her, not wanting her to see the tears that were welling up in his eyes. "And the baby?"

"If this baby is yours, I fully expect us to both be involved in raising it. I still want you to come to the appointments, if you want to of course." Robin would never shut him out of his child's life.

"Of course I want to." His words came out a little sharper than he had intended so he took a moment before continuing. "I will respect your decision but if this child is mine, all bets are off. I will want us to raise our child together."

Jason turned back around. "I'll see you at the sonogram next week." He turned on his heels and left.

Neither Jason or Robin saw Carly sitting in the shadows, taking in every word the two of them had just said.

* * *

Patrick heard the doorbell ring and walked over to it, his eyes glued to the game playing on the TV. "Just a minute."

He opened the door and was shocked to see Robin standing there. She looked at him, smiled and grabbed him, pulling him into a deep kiss while pushing him back in the house.

Patrick pulled away. "Robin - what is this?"

"This is I am in love with you and I want to be with you." Robin placed her hand against his face and he smiled at her touch.

"Are you sure? What about Jason?"

"I just came from telling him it's over. He isn't happy about it, but he will understand eventually. You are the love of my life. You and Emma are my family and I want that back. I want us back." Robin's tears flowed freely down her face.

Patrick gently wiped them away. "That is what I want too. I love you so much." He kissed her again. "Where's Emma?"

Robin raised her eyebrow at him. "Spending the night at Maxie's."

Patrick laughed and gathered her up in his arms. "Then let's make this a proper reunion." Patrick gave Robin one more kiss and headed towards their bedroom. "Welcome home Robin."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Don't forget the sonogram is at 1." Robin was sitting at the table while Patrick got breakfast ready. She and Emma had moved back into the house over the weekend and things were settling back into a familiar pattern. Jason had decided to stay in the house he and Robin had bought so he could be close by after the baby was born - just in case.

"Is Jason going to be there too?" Patrick understood Robin's reasoning for including Jason in everything with the baby – he just didn't like it. He brought over some orange juice and pancakes to her.

"Of course he is." Robin dug into the stack of pancakes in front in of her. "These are so good. Thank you."

"You are most certainly welcome." Patrick sat down at the table after serving up helpings for him and Emma.

"Look at it this way, it will give me a chance to tell him that we are getting remarried." Patrick had proposed to Robin right after she and Emma had gotten moved back in. The divorce wasn't something either one of them had wanted, they had been forced into it and Patrick wanted Robin to be his wife again as soon as possible. Maxie was already planning a small ceremony for them at their house in two weeks.

Patrick waited until Emma was done eating and had gone to get ready for school before continuing the conversation.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until after the ceremony, the way he did with me." Patrick saw no reason to give Jason advanced notice of their plans and was still bitter about the underhanded way Jason had gotten Robin to marry him.

Robin sighed. "And remember how hurt you were? I am as much to blame for that situation as he was and I learned my lesson. I want to keep things honest and open so that when the baby is born, if Jason is the father, we can at least co-exist."

Patrick shook his head but didn't say anything else. Robin was right and he knew it. "Just don't tell him until I am there with you?"

"I won't but you need to get going – you've got to be in the OR in an hour. I will meet you at Dr. Galvan's at 12:45."

Patrick leaned over and kissed Robin goodbye. "See you then. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"So, I guess I can't call you Saint Robin anymore, can I?" Carly walked up to the nurse's desk, taunting Robin with a smirk on her face.

"You know what Carly, as much as I would love to try and figure out what the hell you are talking about, I have an appointment to get to so if you don't mind." Robin started to walk away but Carly grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere until I have my say." Robin rolled her eyes but stood her ground. "Are you trying to destroy Jason? You marry him and then get pregnant, risking exposing him to HIV, and then you have the nerve to cheat on him with your ex-husband."

Robin stood frozen in place – how did Carly know? "Carly, you really don't understand what you are talking about."

"Oh I understand alright. I understand that you slept with Patrick while you were supposed to be married to Jason." Carly was beginning to yell. "I understand that you have no idea who the father of that baby you are carrying is. I understand that you dumped Jason as soon as Patrick wanted you back. You ruined him just to hurt me."

Robin couldn't stop the tears from falling as Carly railed at her. "The situation is far more complicated than you can understand. I love Jason but he and I are not meant to be together. No matter what we decide to do, it has absolutely nothing to do with you. Stay away from me and my baby."

"No! You have always been so damn sanctimonious and now you are showing yourself for the hypocrite you really are. You used Jason to make Patrick jealous. You used his amnesia to make him fall in love with you. You preyed on him when he was vulnerable and then dumped him once you got what you wanted." Carly had backed Robin into a corner with her vile words.

"Stop it!" Jason ran down the hall and pulled Carly away from Robin with Patrick only steps behind him.

Patrick gathered Robin in his arms and held her. "Robin, look at me, it's ok – she has no clue what she is talking about."

Robin sobbed, Carly's hurtful words digging into her brain. Had she really done that – used Jason? "But she's right – I don't know who my baby's father is and I did hurt Jason."

"This whole situation is Victor's Cassadine's fault – not yours." Patrick took Robin's face in his hands. "Trust me - Carly is just a bitter woman who has no one to blame but herself for where she is. She wants to push her pain onto someone else and she has chosen you to be her victim but we won't let her do it."

Robin smiled at him as he wiped away her tears and comforted her. By the time Jason reappeared a few minutes later, Robin was finally calmed down enough to talk. "Where is she?"

"I told her to leave and never contact you or me again. Are you okay?" Robin nodded unconvincingly. "I think you need to contact your mom about getting a restraining order against Carly. What she just did to you is unacceptable and you need to protect yourself and the baby."

Robin considered what he was saying. "I'll hold off for now but if she does anything else I will. Right now we need to get to the doctor's office for our appointment."

Patrick gently led Robin to Dr. Galvan's office with Jason walking right behind him. Within minutes they were in the exam room looking at the screen while the doctor started the sonogram. "Here we go."

The doctor moved the wand over Robin's slowly expanding belly. "Robin, do twins run in your family?"

Robin looked at the doctor and then looked at the screen. Sure enough she could see two separate babies on the monitor. "Oh my God." Tears filled her eyes and a smile slowly spread across her face. "Twins."

Patrick was sitting by Robin's side, holding her hand and gently kissed it. Jason, who had been standing on her other side, leaned down and kissed the top of her head. The three of them stood there in silence for a few minutes until Robin finally spoke. "How did we miss it at the first sonogram?"

Dr. Galvan smiled at her. "Sometimes one baby is hiding behind the other. It looks like there are two separate sacs so they are fraternal, not identical. Congratulations." Dr. Galvan put the wand up and handed Robin a towel. "I'll print you some pictures to share with everyone."

Robin remained focused on the babies on the screen. "Thank you."

Dr. Galvan printed the pictures and left to go to his next appointment. Robin began cleaning up her belly from the gel while Jason and Patrick stared at their copies of the sonogram. After getting herself cleaned up, Robin moved to get off the table and Jason grabbed her left hand to help her, noticing for the first time the engagement ring on it. "Robin?"

Robin cringed. She had hoped to talk to Jason before the sonogram but Carly's attack had stopped her. "I'm sorry, I was going to talk to you…"

"That didn't take long." Jason felt the anger he was trying to hold back begin to seep to the surface.

Patrick stood next to her and opened his mouth but Robin held up her hand. "Jason, you know that the divorce was forced on us by Victor. I told you last week, I am in love with Patrick and we have decided to get remarried. I know this is hard for you but please try and be happy for me."

Jason took a few deep breaths and turned away from the couple. "Of course I am. I assume you want to get married before the baby, I mean babies come."

"We are getting married in two weeks. Nothing big, just our immediate family." Robin felt Patrick's arms wrap around her protectively.

"Congratulations to you both." Jason headed to the door, never turning back to look at them. "I hope you are very happy."

Jason left the room and Robin leaned into her fiancée. "He took that better than I thought he would."

Patrick held her tighter, his eyes still on the now empty doorway. "Yes he did."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"There's my girl." Mac leaned over and kissed Robin hello before taking a seat next to her. "I'm glad you called – I was starving."

Kelly's was busy as usual with the lunch crowd but Robin and Patrick had managed to secure a table for lunch. The trio happily placed their orders before Mac started asking questions.

"So, how did the appointment go yesterday?" Mac was thrilled that Robin and Patrick were back together. He prayed that the baby was Patrick's but knew that the couple could handle it if it wasn't.

"Well…" Patrick began to answer but Robin cut him off.

"It went great." She didn't want Patrick saying anything about Carly's tirade. "In fact, we have a picture for you."

Robin handed Mac the picture and watched his face while he studied it. He looked confused for a moment and then smiled at her. "Does this mean what I think it does?"

Robin giggled, excitedly nodding her head. "Yes – it's twins!"

Mac jumped out of his chair and pulled Robin out of hers so he could give her a big hug. "I am so happy for you – for both of you!"

Mac shook Patrick's hand and then sat back down. "Thank you Mac – we're thrilled." Patrick wrapped his arm around Robin's chair and gently rubbed her shoulder.

"And the wedding is a week from Saturday?" Maxie had been driving Felicia crazy with wedding plans.

"Yes and that is actually the reason why we invited you to lunch today Uncle Mac – we have a favor to ask you."

"I'd do anything for you sweetheart, you know that." Mac had helped raise Robin and considered her his daughter, just the same as Maxie.

"Good because we," Robin looked at Patrick and then back at Mac, "would like you to perform the ceremony."

"I'm sorry, you want me to do what?" Mac couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Mac, Robin and I would be honored to have you perform our marriage ceremony."

Mac shook his head, still not quite believing it. "Really? Are you sure?"

Robin took Mac's hand in hers. "You have been with us from the beginning. Through every up and down, break up and make up, silly fight and multiple marriage proposals. Hey, if it hadn't been for you we may not have even made it down the aisle the first time." Mac laughed. "We love you and we want you to be a part of this. I found a site online and you can be ordained and able to perform the ceremony by tonight."

"What about Lucy?"

Patrick laughed. "Lucy does not have the best track record when it comes to actually finishing the ceremony."

"That is true." Mac thought about it for a moment. "I would be honored to perform your wedding ceremony."

"Yes! Thank you Uncle Mac!" Robin practically fell off the chair in her haste to hug him. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Mac hugged her close, relishing the moment. "It means the world to me that you asked me."

Robin stood up and walked to the door. "I need to call Maxie and let her know. Be back in a minute."

Mac watched her leave and then turned back to Patrick. "So, what was she hiding from me?"

"Carly went after her yesterday at the hospital, before the appointment." Patrick was deadly serious. "It was bad Mac, really bad. Somehow she found out about our whole situation and…"

Mac figured out what Patrick was going to say next. "And decided to go after Robin for leaving Jason. I had hoped that she had finally outgrown the need to hurt Robin but I guess I was wrong. How is she doing?"

Patrick shook his head. "You know Robin – she has decided to concentrate on the babies and the wedding. We told Jason yesterday that we were getting remarried."

Mac raised his eyebrows. "How did that go?"

"Surprisingly well." Patrick didn't elaborate but Mac could sense something was off. "Seriously, he told us congratulations and left."

"But you don't buy it. You think he still is hoping to win Robin back."

"Especially if the babies are his." Patrick nodded his head while playing with his napkin.

"Robin loves you and you love her – just focus on that and everything else will fall into place." The waitress brought the food over to the table just as Robin walked back in. Mac quickly changed the subject so that Robin wouldn't know what they were talking about. "So, tell me about this website."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Jason sat on his couch, staring at the picture on the table of him and Robin on their wedding day. Her announcement two days ago that she was remarrying Patrick had cut him to the core and he had spent all of his time since then trying to figure out a way of stopping or at least delaying the wedding. He heard a knock on his door and put down the picture to answer it.

"Spinelli, good to see you man." Jason embraced the young computer hacker and pulled him into the house. "Please, have a seat."

Spinelli sat down on the couch, noticing the picture sitting on the coffee table. "That is indeed a very nice picture of you and the beautiful doctor Scorpio."

Jason sat down next to him. "It was our wedding day." He smiled as he gently picked up the picture again. "We were so happy. It was the best day of my life. Which brings me to why you are here - did you find out anything?"

Spinelli nodded shyly. Jason had hired him to see if there was a way to prove that his and Robin's marriage was still valid. "Unfortunately, your marriage with the most beautiful Dr. Scorpio is not valid. I am sorry I cannot bring you better news."

"Damn it. Okay, is there any way to stop them from getting a marriage license?"

"Maxie is planning the wedding and she has informed me that the license has already been procured and is secured at Maxie's father's house." Spinelli felt a little guilty gathering information from the mother of his child but he owed Stone Cold so much.

Jason was confused. "Why is it at Mac's house? Why not Patrick's?"

"Because the paternal one is performing the ceremony for Doctor's Scorpio and Drake." Spinelli cringed, waiting for the explosion he was sure was coming. He was right.

Jason set the picture down, stood up and walked over to the mirror hanging by the door, staring at it for a moment before punching it. He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down and then put his head down. "Thank you for the information Spinelli – I'll see you later."

Spinelli didn't need to be told twice – he quickly jumped up from the couch and ran out the door leaving Jason standing at the broken mirror staring at himself.

"It's not over Robin – not by a long shot."

* * *

Robin spun around in her dress as Maxie and Emma clapped. "That's it Robin, that's your wedding dress."

Emma nodded her head in agreement. "You look so pretty Mommy."

"Thank you baby." Robin smiled at her daughter and then looked at herself in the mirror. Sure, this was her fourth wedding but she still wanted a real wedding dress. The problem was finding one to match her growing belly. She wasn't anywhere near as big as she had been when she was trying to find a dress the first time but she certainly wasn't as thin as she was when she and Patrick had finally gotten married. The dress was loose enough to hide the twins while not appearing dumpy. "I love your dress too."

Emma had been allowed to pick out her own dress, as long as she stayed within certain guidelines. It turned out that the guidelines weren't even necessary – Emma found the perfect dress within minutes of walking into the bridal shop. "Thank you Mommy."

Maxie smiled at her cousins and then looked at Emma. "Why don't you go and find Grandma Anna so she can see how pretty your Mommy looks?"

Emma jumped up and happily ran off to find her Grandma while Robin looked at Maxie curiously. "What's going on Maxie?"

Maxie waited until Emma was out of earshot and then spoke. "I think Jason is going to try to stop the wedding."

Robin shook her head. "Maxie, I know you don't like him but…"

"Spinelli was questioning me about the wedding when I picked up Georgie yesterday – asking me if you had gotten your license yet, who was performing the ceremony and things like that. I cannot seriously believe that he is interested in your wedding, even if I am the one planning it, but if Jason asked him to get information, he would do it for him."

"Granted that is a little strange, even for Spinelli, but did you ever consider that this was just a way of getting closer to you? Spinelli still has feelings for you and acting interested in an event you are planning would not be out of character for him." Robin knew Spinelli had never gotten over his love for Maxie.

"Of course I did but he would ask about colors and the work I am doing, not about your license and who's performing the ceremony." Maxie wanted Robin to take her seriously. "I want this to be a happy day for you and Patrick."

"And it will be. Uncle Mac has the license and is ordained, you have all the details worked out, mine and Patrick's dads will both be there and I am marrying the man I love. Nothing is going to stop that. Not to mention that there will be two world class spies and three cops at our house that day." Dante and Lulu had been invited to the festivities as well as the immediate family. "I promise you, everything will go according to your perfectly made plans."

Robin hugged Maxie and smiled as Emma brought her mom in to ooh and ah over the dress. Maxie had no problem using Anna's entrance as an opportunity to sneak out and make a call. "Yeah Mac – we need to talk."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Robin laid down on the couch after taking the shoes off her slightly swollen feet. She had been running hard all morning at work trying to get everything in order before she took off for the wedding and their honeymoon. Robin smiled at her left hand, playing with her engagement ring. Tomorrow she would be Robin Scorpio-Drake again and she couldn't wait.

"Long morning?" Patrick was already off from the hospital, working with Maxie to get everything finalized for the wedding. He walked over to the couch, picked up her legs and sat back down, gently massaging her feet.

"Ooh, that feels good. Yes - but everything is in order and we can enjoy our honeymoon." They had decided to take a family vacation at the beach for their honeymoon. "Did you talk to Emma's teacher?"

"Yes – took care of that this morning. She said that she wasn't worried about Emma being gone for a week and all her assignments would be posted on the school website so Emma can keep up." Patrick kept massaging her feet.

"Gotta love modern technology. So that's it – we're all set for tomorrow?" Robin relaxed even more at Patrick's hands.

Patrick smiled at her. "Yes and we do have another two hours before Emma gets home. You want to take a nap?"

Robin sat up and scooted over to him. "I can think of a much better way to spend that time." She leaned over and kissed him.

Patrick didn't say a word – he just picked her up and carried her to their room.

_

"Dante – what the hell is going on?" Jason sat in an interrogation room, cuffed to the table.

"I already told you, you are being held on suspicion of stalking." Dante began the paperwork while Jason glared at him. "You have been spotted standing outside of your ex-girlfriend's…"

Jason interrupted. "Ex-wife."

Dante rolled his eyes and continued. "That marriage was never legal. If I may continue, you have been spotted standing outside of Robin's place of residence at odd hours, waiting outside her workplace in your car, as well as the many pictures we found in your home of her. It was obvious that she wasn't aware that the pictures were being taken."

"I am making sure that the mother of my children is taking care of herself. She asked for some space and I have given her that but I still need to make sure she is okay. Let me talk to Robin and she will tell you this is ridiculous." Jason couldn't believe this was happening.

"We can hold you for 48 hours and we are going to." Dante headed to the door but Jason stopped him.

"Patrick did this, didn't he? He had you arrest me so that I wouldn't show up tomorrow." Jason had done some quick math and realized that Robin would be married and on her honeymoon before he was released from the lock up. "He wants to keep Robin from choosing me over him. What better way than to put me in jail?"

Dante shook his head. "Patrick knows nothing about this. We got an anonymous tip and reviewed traffic cameras and footage from the hospital parking garage. That provided us with enough evidence to get a search warrant and that is when we found the photos. They will be notified but we are still gathering evidence."

Jason didn't believe him. "This doesn't change anything. Once Robin has our children she will realize that we belong together."

Dante felt a chill go down his spine as he left the room. Maxie was right – Jason had every intention of trying to stop Robin from marrying Patrick. He looked up to see Anna, Mac and Robert standing in the corridor. "Well, I am getting ready to process Jason. We can keep him here until Sunday night. When are Robin and Patrick leaving?"

"Sunday morning." Mac was glad that Maxie had called and given him a heads up about Spinelli's questions.

Together the group went over the evidence collected – including pictures of Robin at work, at home, with Emma and Patrick and alone. It was obvious that Jason had fixated on Robin and the babies and was slowly loosing control. Dante was the first to speak. "You know we don't have a case if Robin doesn't prosecute."

"I know but we will deal with that in a couple of weeks. Nikolas arranged the honeymoon so Jason won't know where they are going. Get him into a holding cell," Anna glanced at the holding room and then turned her attention back to Dante, "and then get home to your wife. We will see you tomorrow at the ceremony."

Anna sent the men on their way and went back to her office. Right now they just wanted to keep Jason away from Robin until she came back from her honeymoon – they would deal with what Jason had been doing then. Anna just hoped that Robin's feelings for Jason didn't keep her from pressing charges.

Anna was seeing more and more of the Jason Morgan side of his personality coming out and she wasn't happy about it. Despite what Robin may think, the man she fell in love with in Paris may be gone for good.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Robin smiled as she looked in the mirror. She gently patted her belly and felt the tears of joy coming already. "So, are we ready to walk down aisle?"

"I certainly hope so. If you don't get out there soon I think that man of yours may come in here and drag you down there himself and I want to honor of doing it." Robert smiled at his baby girl. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you Daddy." Robin walked over and hugged him, grateful that he was there to give her away again. "I swear this is the last time I am doing this."

Robert laughed. "It better be. You know no man will ever be good enough for you but Patrick comes pretty damn close. The fact that he sacrificed his own happiness to protect you and Emma definitely gives me a high opinion of the man."

"I know – it just made me love him even more than I already did. I am one lucky woman." Robin gazed a photo of her, Patrick and Emma that was hanging on their bedroom wall. "A lucky woman who is more than ready to get remarried to him so where is my maid of honor?"

Emma popped into the room. "Right here Mommy. I was just checking on Daddy."

Robin laughed. "Is he doing okay?"

Emma nodded. "He said it's time to get the show on the road."

Robert picked up his granddaughter and wrapped his arm around Robin. "I couldn't have said it better myself. Come on, let's add the Drake back into your name."

Patrick stood in their living room, waiting anxiously by the fireplace with his father and Mac. Noah was Patrick's best man. Suddenly Maxie hit the music and Emma came into the room walking down the floor runner that was their aisle. All nerves left Patrick's body as his daughter smiled at him and Robin appeared in the doorway, smiling the biggest smile while holding on to her father's arm proudly.

The small group of guests were standing together watching with smiles on their faces. Besides Anna, Maxie, Georgie, Felicia, Nathan, Lulu and Dante, Nikolas and Alexis were also in attendance. Robin barely gave them a second glance though, her focus was on Patrick and Emma as she headed down the aisle. Reaching the end, Robert gave Robin a kiss on the cheek before handing her over to Patrick again.

"Hello everyone." Mac began the ceremony. "Since we Scorpios have never been ones to stand on formality, I see no reason to start now." Everyone laughed. "We all know why we are here - to finally get these two crazy kids back together in holy matrimony."

Mac took a moment and smiled lovingly at his niece. "I am in the unique position of having been a witness to this amazing love story for every crazy moment. The ups and downs, the break ups and the make ups, the silly fights and even a few arrests. Through it all one thing has been perfectly obvious – no matter how stubborn and willful they were, no matter how much they tried to deny it, there has never been two people more perfectly suited to each other than Robin and Patrick. They may have split up many times, but they have always found their way back to each other."

Robin's tears flowed down her cheek as she smiled at Mac. "This is true."

"Alright, enough mushy stuff – let's get this show on the road. The bride and groom have written their own vows. Patrick?"

"Robin, since the day we met you have pushed me to be more than I ever thought possible, in and out of the hospital. You came barging in, demanding I give you a miracle but the truth is that you are my miracle. Because of you I have a life that is better than anything I could have ever have imagined. You make me better just by being by my side."

"I have made some very stupid choices in my life but I made one brilliant choice and that was to fall in love with you. You make me laugh, frustrate me with your stubbornness and make me see things in a new and, sometimes, better way. You are the mother of my children and the love of my life. I vow to spend every day making you happy and making sure you know that you are loved. I love you, beyond reason and I will never let you doubt that again."

Mac swallowed back his emotions. "Robin?"

"Patrick, you have given me a life that I had given up on ever having. You are my miracle. You have given me love, our children and a future, things I only dreamed about before I met you. You infuriate and excite me. I was living in a safe, little world, hiding from everything and you pulled me out and reminded me what it felt like to be truly alive. I vow to never take that for granted and to always remember that, no matter what our fights are about, we love each other and our children. Walking out is acceptable, giving up is not."

"You are the love of my life. We have had our problems but we have managed to slowly find our way back to each other time and again and this is the last time. I love you, beyond reason and I will never let you doubt that again."

"Copycat." Patrick smiled at her teasingly while Robin giggled.

"Alright you two, next part." Mac loved the playfulness the two had with each other but the sooner the ceremony was over, the better he would feel. "Patrick, repeat after me. I Patrick,"

"I Patrick."

"Take thee Robin."

"Take thee Robin."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

Patrick held Robin's hands tight in his. "To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, for richer or poorer, from this day forward, forsaking all others, until death do us part."

Patrick stared deep into Robin's eyes. "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, for richer or for poorer, from this day forward, forsaking all others, until death do us part."

Mac turned slightly towards his niece. "Robin, repeat after me. I Robin,"

"I Robin." Tears of joy were steadily flowing down her cheeks, getting caught in her smile.

"Take thee Patrick."

"Take thee Patrick."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

Robin gently squeezed Patrick's hands. "To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, for richer or poorer, from this day forward, forsaking all others, until death do us part."

Robin straightened up proudly as she said the words. "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, for richer or for poorer, from this day forward, forsaking all others, until death do us part."

Mac sighed – they were almost done. "Rings please."

Noah handed Patrick Robin's ring. "Patrick, please repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

Patrick slid the ring on Robin's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Emma handed her mom Patrick's ring. "Robin, please repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

Robin placed the ring on Patrick's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the exchanging of vows and rings, you have declared your love and devotion to each other. What God had put together, let no one put asunder. I now pronounce you husband and wife." Smiling, Mac looked at Patrick. "Patrick, you may kiss your bride."

Patrick leaned over and pulled Robin into his arms, giving his wife a passionate kiss as everyone cheered the newlyweds.

Mac looked at Anna and Robert, grateful that they were able to finish the ceremony. Tonight they would celebrate the start of Robin and Patrick's future together – tomorrow they would begin doing whatever was necessary to secure it.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Patrick carried Robin into their honeymoon house. "Happy honeymoon Dr. Scorpio-Drake."

Robin giggled and then kissed him. "Happy honeymoon to you too Dr. Drake."

Nikolas had surprised the couple by changing their honeymoon to a private house he owned on a secluded beach. Anna and Robert were keeping Emma for a few days so the couple could have some time alone and then Nikolas was flying them out to join the newlyweds. It was more than they could have asked for.

Patrick put her down and noticed the carafe with a bottle of sparkling cider in it. There was also a card. He walked over and read it. "Congratulations! Enjoy this and toast to the future you both deserve. Love, Nikolas."

Robin sat down on the couch, taking off her shoes and rubbing her feet. "Aww, that's so sweet."

Patrick opened the cider and poured them each a glass. "I agree." He handed Robin a glass. "A toast – to the love of my life. We may have taken a long and winding road to get here, but we are together and nothing will ever separate us again."

They took a drink and Patrick noticed the tears in Robin's eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Robin smiled and shook her head. "Damn hormones. I'm just so happy right now. I love you, so much."

Patrick smiled at her and took her glass from her, setting it down on the coffee table next to his. "And I love you, so much." He kissed her. "And right now, I am going to show you just how much."

Patrick picked her up and began looking around. "Now where is that damn bedroom – I want to make love to my wife."

Robin giggled and pointed to a hallway. "I say we try that way."

Patrick took off down the hall in search of a bedroom and quickly found the master suite down at the end of the hall. He carried Robin in and set her down gently on the bed. He gently stroked her face, just taking her in for the moment. "I meant what I said – I love you, so much."

Robin caressed his face. "Then stop talking and show me."

* * *

Jason pounded on Robin and Patrick's front door. "Open up Drake – I know you're in there!"

Thanks to Diane's legal abilities, Jason was able to get out of the lock up a short time ago. It was still early evening on Saturday and he was hoping he still had time to stop Robin from going through with this ridiculous marriage to Patrick.

"I said open up Drake!" The front door swung open and Jason glared at the man standing on the other side. "You're not the Drake I was looking for."

Noah smirked. "No, my son and his wife are on their honeymoon."

Jason felt his heart stop – she married him. "Where are they – I need to talk to her."

"I'm sorry, my daughter-in-law is unreachable for the next 10 days but I will give her the message." Noah stood firmly in the doorway, not giving an inch.

Jason gave Noah one last look and then walked away, never saying another word. Noah closed and bolted the door and then pulled out his phone. "Anna, it's Noah. Jason is out and he was here looking for Robin."

Anna stomped her foot but kept her voice light, Emma was listening. "Really, well I will need to call the station and see what is going on. Would you like to come here and spend some time with your granddaughter – there's plenty of room and it might be a good idea?"

Noah caught on instantly to what Anna was saying. Jason could very well try to hurt him to force Patrick and Robin into coming home early. "I think that is a great idea. Tell Emma I will be there shortly."

"Of course, we will see you in a little while." Anna hung up the phone and smiled at Emma. "Guess what – Grandpa Noah is going to come over and stay with us too. You will have all your grandparents together for a few days."

Emma smiled and jumped up to hug her Grandma. "That's great! Can I draw him a picture?"

"Of course, why don't you get your things and sit down at the table while I talk to Grandpa Robert?"

"Okay Grandma." Emma ran out of the room and Robert looked at Anna.

"What's going on?" He knew something was up.

"Jason managed to get out of jail and he has already gone by the house looking for Robin. I think it is best if we stay together until we leave town."

Robert nodded and walked over to her. "I agree. If Drake isn't here within 15 minutes, I'll go and get him myself."

"Thank you." Anna let Robert hold her. "He is a danger to our girl Robert, I can feel it. We need to protect her."

Robert pulled her closer. "And we will. I promise you, we will."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Jason sat at the bar and ordered another beer. He hadn't been to Jake's since his return and it felt good to sit in a familiar place. He remembered nights spent playing pool and drinking beer with Sam. They had come to a fair visitation agreement regarding Danny and Jason was glad to get to know his son. She was happy with Silas and soon he would be back together with Robin and everything would be as it should be.

Jason had waited outside Patrick's house after finding out about the wedding. He had watched the house for a few minutes and had even followed Noah after he left. He briefly considered running Patrick's arrogant father off the road, that would end their honeymoon damn quick, but reconsidered when he realized that Noah was heading to Anna's place. No, Jason would be the primary suspect if anything happened to Noah Drake and that would not help him win Robin back.

"So stranger, having a bad night?" Carly sidled up next to Jason and ordered a beer.

"You know what Carly, not tonight." Jason continued staring straight ahead.

"Too bad. I heard that Robin and Patrick got remarried today and I thought you might want some company." Carly's mom had heard the news through the hospital grapevine.

"It's really none of your business." Carly was the last person he wanted to discuss Robin with.

"You might want to reconsider that, especially since I have an idea that may help you win your precious Robin back." Carly practically sneered the last part at him.

Jason finally looked at her. "Why would you want to do that – you hate Robin."

"Yes I do but, for reasons I cannot even begin to comprehend, you love her and she is probably having your children. I believe that you should be able to raise your children Jason, even if you have to do it with her." Carly took a long drink of her beer and waited for Jason to respond.

"Robin hates you. If she has even a clue that you are helping me, Robin will never be with me again." Jason didn't want to risk losing her for Carly.

"If you agree to let me help you I promise to stay away from Robin and I will only talk to you on the phone or see you in private. Trust me, I know what I am doing." Carly could see Jason was wavering.

Jason weighed his options. He couldn't turn to the Quartermaine's – they loved him but they would never help him break up Patrick and Robin. Even though Monica was thrilled that she was, in all likelihood, getting more grandchildren she had pushed Jason to accept that Robin belonged with Patrick. Sonny was in prison and Duke would side with Anna. The truth was that he had no one to turn to – until now.

Jason finished his beer and signaled the bartender. "Another beer for me and another for the lady." He finally turned completely around to face Carly. "Go ahead."

Carly smiled. "Alright, here's the first thing you need to do…"


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Robin smiled as she woke up with Patrick's arms wrapped tight around her. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too." Patrick gently kissed the top of Robin's head and pulled her closer, resting his hands on her stomach. "Ready to head home today?"

"Not really, I want to stay here in your arms for a few days more." Robin placed her hands next to his and gently patted her belly. "But I have to be back at work tomorrow and so do you. Should we get up and see how Emma and the grandparents are doing?"

Anna and Robert had surprised the couple by bringing Noah with them to the house. Since there was plenty of room, it was decided that it was time for a family vacation and all three stayed for the rest of the vacation. It actually gave Patrick and Robin some extra time together since Emma was grabbing every minute she could with her grandparents before the babies came.

"I guess so – Dad said something about making pancakes with Emma this morning." Patrick said but he didn't even attempt to move from the bed.

"Good, it will get us a chance to talk to my parents. I get a feeling that something is going on that they aren't telling us." Robin noticed her parents and Noah in deep conversations several times over the past few days – conversations that would stop as soon as Robin came near.

"Maybe they're planning a surprise baby shower."

"Or maybe it has something to do with Jason. You know Maxie was convinced he would try to stop the wedding." Robin heard Patrick curse and realized that she had not told him about her conversation with Maxie.

Patrick rolled her over so she was facing him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you. I really thought she was overreacting and," Robin smiled at him, "I was obviously right because our wedding went off without a hitch."

"Or your parents stopped Jason from doing anything." He kissed Robin. "Let's go track down your parents and find out exactly what is going on."

* * *

It took them a little while but they finally managed to track down Robin's parents down on the beach. Robert and Anna were deep in conversation when Patrick and Robin approached them. Just like every time before, the conversation stopped as soon as she got close.

"That's it – what is going on?" Robin stared her father straight in the eyes as she asked her question.

"Whatever do you mean sweetheart, your mother and I were just enjoying our last morning on the beach." Robert lied smoothly to his daughter.

"Bull dad. I want the truth. Something is going on and you need to tell me what it is - now." Robin's voice was steady but strong.

Anna sighed. "Fine." Anna gestured a table and chairs on the back deck of the house. "Why don't we have a seat and we will tell you everything."

The foursome sat down and Anna told them everything about what had happened before the wedding with Jason. Robert noticed Patrick scooting closer and closer to Robin as the story continued. By the time Anna finished the story, Patrick had pulled Robin off her chair and onto his lap. "Son of a bitch – I'm going to kill him."

"Calm down there tiger." Robin reached up and caressed Patrick's face. "He is having a hard time dealing with our remarriage and probably just lost it temporarily. I will talk to him when we get home and set down some definite rules about what is okay and what is not."

"Like hell you will." Robert banged his hand on the table. "You will stay as far away from him as possible. He has his sights set on you Robin and I will not have it."

"I'm sorry – you won't have it." Anna shook her head as Robin responded to his demands. Their stubborn daughter did not respond well to threats. "It's not your decision to make Dad, it's mine."

"And mine Robin." Patrick turned her head so she was looking at him again. "If he is losing it I don't want you or the babies anywhere near him."

"I'll talk to him at the hospital with a bunch of people around but I can't just shut him out completely. The truth is, no matter how much you may hate it, he could be the father of these babies and that gives him the right to be there for them, at least at our doctor appointments." Robin didn't want to bring it up but she needed to put it out there. "If we don't, he could sue for time with me and the babies – just like you did when I was pregnant with Emma."

Patrick rested his head against Robin's shoulder, remembering that day in court. He poured his heart out to Robin and the judge about how thrilled he was to become a father to Emma. The thought that Jason could use his filing as precedence to drag Robin into court hadn't even occurred to him. He sighed. "You're right but I still don't like it."

"I know but I'll make you a deal. We try it my way first and, if Jason doesn't back off, we will go ahead with the restraining order. Deal?" Robin held out her hand.

Patrick took her hand but instead of shaking it, he pulled Robin closer and kissed her. "Deal." He looked at Robert and Anna. "I understand Emma and my dad are making us pancakes - let's go eat breakfast."

Knowing that they had lost this battle, Robert and Anna stood up and followed Patrick and Robin back into the house.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Robin stood at the nurse's desk, nervously tapping her pen against the desk. Jason was due here at any moment and, despite what she had told Patrick and her parents, Robin was a little scared. Jason seemed to be balancing on a ledge and she worried that the littlest thing could push him over.

"Would you please stop that – it's giving me a headache." Epiphany didn't know what was going on but she could tell Robin was nervous. "Whatever it is will be okay."

Robin dropped the pen. "Sorry Epiphany, just waiting to have a little talk with my ex-boyfriend."

"Must be quite a talk if you are doing it here in public where he can't cause a scene." Epiphany raised her eyebrows at Robin. "I'm assuming that your husband is hiding out close by?"

Robin laughed for the first time all day. "He won't tell me where but yes. I wouldn't be surprised to see my parents somewhere nearby as well."

"Girl, never doubt that you are loved." Epiphany smiled at her.

"That is certainly true." Jason walked up behind Robin, smiling at her sweetly. "You look amazing. How was the honeymoon?"

Robin wasn't sure what to think. Given what her parents had told her, Robin was expecting Jason to be hostile but he was being nice. "Great, thank you." She pointed to the couches in the waiting room. "Why don't we have a seat – I need to talk to you about something."

Jason simply nodded and followed her to the couches. They sat down and he made a point of sitting a little bit away from her. "I know what this is about and I would like a chance to say something first."

Robin was caught off guard by his request. "Of course."

"I have been doing a lot of stupid things since you announced your remarriage to Patrick and I'm sorry. I won't lie and say it doesn't hurt me that you two are back together but I understand why you are. The reality is that, even though I hate to admit it, it's obvious that you and Patrick are in love with each other. Instead of accepting your decision, I went a little crazy and it took being put in jail to clear my head. I really need to thank your parents for that." Jason smiled at her and Robin tried to wrap her mind around what he was saying.

Jason took her hand in his before he continued. "I am going to work on controlling my jealousy and respecting your marriage to Patrick but I think it's best if, for now, we only see each other at the appointments for the babies. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call, but I need some time to get my life in order as well as get things ready at the house for the babies. I love you enough to let you go and be with the man you love."

Robin couldn't stop the tears of relief from flowing – her emotions were all over the place these days. "Thank you for understanding, it means the world to me. And I don't want to shut you out of my life but what you were doing before is not acceptable."

Jason resisted the urge to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I understand and I promise you it will not happen again." He stood up and gently helped her up off the couch. "I need to get going but I will see you in two weeks at the next sonogram. If you need anything before then…"

Robin nodded her head. "I'll call you, I promise. I'll see you at the sonogram."

Jason hugged her and gently rubbed her growing belly. "I'll see you all there."

Robin watched him leave and then walked back over to the desk where Patrick was waiting. "What happened?"

"He said he was sorry and that he was going to work on respecting our marriage." Robin started to wipe away her tears but Patrick beat her to it. "Thanks. He said that he would see us at the sonogram and to call if I needed anything but he was going to stay away otherwise."

Patrick didn't believe it but decided to let the matter drop for now. Instead he pulled Robin in his arms and held her close. He finally had Robin back where she belonged and no one was taking her away from him again.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"Dr. Drake?"

Patrick was standing at the nurse's hub, reviewing a chart when he heard a woman call out to him. He looked up to see Nurse Jessica Bale standing in front of him. "Yes, Jessica?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something. I understand that you helped Liz Webber with her surgical nursing exam a few years back and she said you were an excellent tutor. I was wondering if you might be interested in doing the same for me? I would really appreciate it, I could even pay you a little bit." Jessica started rambling but Patrick interrupted her, laughing.

"While I appreciate the offer of payment, I would help you for free if I could but I don't have a lot of free time right now." Patrick liked the young nurse and he knew that the bump in pay would help her out – she was a single mom and the sole source of support for her daughter – but Robin, Emma and the babies were his priority right now and every free moment outside of the hospital would be spent with them.

"Not even over lunches or breaks – just to go over my materials? You are the best surgeon I have ever seen and your knowledge and guidance would guarantee my passing this exam. Please just think about it?" Jessica gave him a look of desperation.

Patrick thought about it for a minute and then answered her. "How about we meet next week for lunch in my office? Bring your books and some food and I can see where you are at and what you need to concentrate on." Patrick didn't see the harm in meeting with her at the hospital to give her a little guidance.

"Thank you Dr. Drake!" Jessica jumped up and hugged him. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Patrick gave her a quick hug back. "I'm beginning to get an idea. And please call me Patrick."

Jessica nodded. "All my friends call me Jessie. I will see you next week Dr., I mean Patrick."

"See you next week." Patrick closed up his chart and headed to his office.

* * *

"You look well Robin." Jason was waiting in Dr. Galvan's office when she and Patrick walked in for the ultrasound. It had been two weeks since their talk and, true to his word, Jason had kept his distance. The only contact Robin had had with Jason was when he texted her to confirm the date and time for the appointment. "Patrick."

Patrick gripped Robin's hand tighter. "Jason."

"Dr. Galvan is ready for you Robin. Gentlemen, we'll let you know when you can come back." The nurse led Robin to an exam room, leaving the two men staring at each other.

"Congratulations on your marriage. Robin is a wonderful woman." Jason didn't smile when he spoke but just continued staring at Patrick.

"I know and I am grateful for every day we have together." Patrick didn't back down.

"I would enjoy every day you can." Jason finally smiled at him and Patrick got the distinct impression that he had just been threatened but before he could say anything else the nurse came back in.

"Everything's ready. I'll take you back to Robin."

Patrick followed the nurse with Jason nipping at his heels. They walked in to find Robin lying on the table, her shirt up and her round belly sticking out proudly. Patrick walked over and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is great." Robin bit her lip and smiled at her husband.

Jason took in the scene and then quietly walked over to stand behind Robin, not saying a word. A minute later, Dr. Galvan walked in. "Ready to find out what you are having?"

All three of them said yes immediately and Dr. Galvan laughed. "Well, then let's get going." He squeezed the gel on Robin's belly and began moving the wand back and forth, taking measurements as he went. "Everything looks great. Both babies are right where we want them to be size wise and both sacs look good. So are you sure you want to know?"

Robin nodded eagerly. "Yes!"

"Well," he pointed to the screen and the baby on the left, "that is your baby boy," he then pointed to the baby on the right, "and that is his sister."

Patrick kissed Robin's hand. "I told you it was a girl."

Jason rolled his eyes at Patrick and then turned his attention back to the doctor. "You're sure - one of each?"

Dr. Galvan nodded. "One of each. I'll print you out some pictures and then leave you to clean up. Robin, I want to see you again in two weeks. Between having twins and your medical history, I want to be extra vigilant. Just make an appointment on your way out and congratulations." He printed out the pictures and left the room.

Patrick began wiping the gel off Robin's belly as Jason gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "They really are a miracle Robin. I'm going to go now but I will check in with you soon just to make sure you are doing okay. You know to call me if you need anything."

"I know." Jason headed to the door but Robin stopped him. "Jason, I'm glad you were here today. If they are your children, you shouldn't miss anything."

"Thank you for letting me be here."

Jason walked out the door and Robin turned her attention back to Patrick. "One of each – can you believe it?"

Patrick kissed her and gently rubbed her belly. "This is absolutely perfect – wait until we tell Emma."

"Emma? Wait until we tell Mac – he is going to be thrilled there is finally a boy in the family." Robin was already laughing imaging her uncle's reaction.

"Oh, we have to get that on video." Patrick paused and looked at the screen one last time. "I love you, so much."

"And I love you, so much." Robin leaned over and kissed her husband one last time before he helped her off the table and out of the exam room.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"You really are better prepared for this than you think you are." Patrick had spent the last 45 minutes with Jessie going over the first few chapters of her book. They were sitting on the couch in his office reviewing the materials.

"Thank you Patrick – I'm sorry I don't share your confidence just yet." She scooted over on the couch, a little closer so she could show him the notes she had made the night before. "I'm still not sure about the math, could you check it?"

Patrick leaned over and began reviewing it. He was in the middle of the calculations when his door opened and Robin came in. "Sorry, I thought you'd be done by now."

Patrick held up his hand and Robin knew he was deep in thought and just waited. "These look right to me but if you want a second opinion, my lovely wife is a wonderful resource."

He got up and crossed the room, happily kissing Robin and patting the twins. "How are Sonny and Cher?"

"Ha-ha, very funny." Robin smiled at him and then the nurse. Patrick had told her that he would be tutoring Jessie on his lunch hour today. "If you want me I would be more than happy to."

Jessie looked at her watch. "Normally I would say yes, but my shift starts in 5 minutes and I don't want to get on Epiphany's bad side. I will take you up on your offer another time." She gathered up her belongings and walked to the door. "Thank you again Patrick. Same time next week?"

"Works for me. Now get going, I would hate to have Epiphany after me for making one of her nurse's late." Patrick and Robin both laughed as Jessie shook her head and left.

Robin shut the door. "Someone's got a crush on her tutor."

"You have nothing to worry about – I only have eyes for a certain brown haired, brown eyed goddess who is wearing my wedding ring and is the mother of my children." Patrick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Speaking of, how are Lancelot and Guinevere treating you today?"

Robin leaned into him. "The natives are restless. I think they are taking turns deciding who gets to kick Mommy's bladder. Also, I'm pretty sure she's beating him up."

Patrick laughed. "Like mother, like daughter. And Jason?"

"He's texted a few times but only to see if I like the furniture he is picking out for the nursery at his place." Robin worried about what would happen after the babies were born. If Jason was the father, it really didn't matter because two nurseries would be necessary – one at her and Patrick's and one at Jason's. If, however, the babies are Patrick's then Jason would have invested time and money in something he could never have.

Patrick had the same thought. "Is that really a good idea? No offense, but I don't want him getting too attached because I worry what will happen when he finds out the babies are mine."

"Patrick, we don't know for certain that they are." Robin wanted them to be Patrick's but wanting didn't make it so.

Patrick took Robin's face in his hands. "I don't know how to explain it but I am absolutely certain that these two are our children in every way, just like Emma."

He gave her a gentle kiss and then led her over to the couch. "Let's not talk about that right now – I'm more interested in doing something else right now."

He sat her down gently on the couch and kissed her again, this time with urgency and passion. "Did you lock the door?"

Robin smiled at him. "What do you think?"

"God I love you." Patrick kissed her again and then laid her back on the couch – it was time for a consult.

* * *

Jason looked around at the nursery he had set up for his and Robin's babies. Everything was perfect. On the wall were pictures of him, Robin and Emma and copies of the ultrasounds. The whole family was represented and he couldn't wait for him and Robin to bring home their children and start their lives together raising them.

"This looks nice." Carly walked into the room.

Jason spun around, furious. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't worry – I came in through the back door so no one saw me. Besides, Robin and Patrick are still at the hospital. I just wanted to check in and see how things were going." Carly walked around and looked at the pictures, cringing at one of Jason and Robin on their 'wedding day'.

"Going great. I'm keeping my distance but have been texting her, just to get her opinion on things for the nursery of course." Jason smiled as he looked around.

"The light green is a nice color – still don't know what you are having?" Carly was expecting Jason to go the traditional blue or pink depending on the sex of the babies.

"No, it's because we are having a boy and a girl. I decided to go with a color that would work for both children." Jason started folding the blankets he had picked out and gently placed them in the cribs.

"Congratulations. Well, I guess I better be going. I will talk to you in a few weeks and see how things are going. Remember, you need to be careful. You push her and she will push you away."

"I know but I am only giving you until the babies are born. If she doesn't come back to me after we prove that these are my babies, you're out and I will get my family back on my own." Jason glared at her and Carly took a step back, scared for a moment.

The moment passed and Carly headed out the door. "I understand."

She left and Jason went over and stared at their wedding picture. They would be a family again – he would make sure of it.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled out startling Robin as she walked into the Haunted Star.

Robin started laughing and held her belly. "Hey – no fair scaring the almost 8 months pregnant woman."

Patrick held onto his wife's hand and helped her down the steps and to a large table covered in presents and holding a cake along with two large rubber duckies – one blue and one pink. Robin stared at everything and started to cry. "Thank you so much."

Maxie walked over to her cousin and took her hand. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry."

Robin quickly shook her head. "These are happy tears." She looked at everyone in the room and smiled. "I promise."

Patrick led Robin over to a chair and helped her sit down. "She's a little more emotional with the twins than she was when she was pregnant with Emma." He began softly rubbing her shoulders as spoke.

"You try carrying two human beings in your belly and see how stable you are." Robin smiled at him to make it clear that she kidding with him and everyone laughed. "This is just so amazing and beautiful. Thank you Maxie."

"Well I couldn't let my new cousins come into the world without making sure that they are going to look fantastic. Plus, I love a good party." Maxie bent down and hugged Robin. "Do you really like it?"

Robin looked around the room. "I love it."

Patrick sat down next to his wife. "So, let's get this party started."

Epiphany, who had been standing next to Liz, walked over to him and pulled him out of the chair. "Sorry Drake Junior, ladies only today. You can wait until Robin gets home in a few hours to see what the presents are and to get some cake."

Emma walked over to her dad and pushed him to the door. "Epiphany is right Daddy, no boys allowed."

Everyone laughed and Patrick pretended to pout. "But your brother gets to stay."

"He's still in Mommy's belly – he has to stay." Emma crossed her arms and stared her Dad down.

Patrick's heart actually skipped a beat as he realized just how much like her mother Emma truly was – so beautiful and stubborn. "Fine, but how will you and Mommy get home?"

"Grandma Anna will bring us home." Patrick looked at Anna as smiled and nodded her head.

"Ok but I want kisses from my two girls before I leave." Patrick picked up Emma and kissed her and then walked over and kissed Robin. "Have fun and be good – both of you."

Emma sat down in Patrick's vacant seat while Robin giggled at her husband. "Scout's honor." She put up her hand and made a wild guess at the proper Girl Scout salute.

"Nice try Scorpio-Drake but you were never a Girl Scout. I'll see you both in a couple of hours." Patrick gave her one last dimpled smile and finally left the women alone.

"That boy has it bad for you." Epiphany had been a witness to their relationship since the day they met and loved them both.

"The feeling is mutual." Robin looked at her cousin. "So, what's first on the agenda Maxie?"

* * *

Jason stood on the docks staring at the Haunted Star. He had found out about the baby shower from Monica and was hurt that Robin hadn't told him. Monica wasn't able to attend, her new boyfriend had taken her away for a vacation, but she had bought a gift for the occasion and had given it to Liz to take with her to the shower.

He was keeping his distance from Robin but it was getting harder each day. Every time he saw her at the doctor's appointments it took every ounce of self control he had to not grab her and carry her away from Patrick and Port Charles. He didn't tell Robin but he had bought a second house for them just outside of town, a new place for new memories. They could stay in Port Charles during the week and spend weekends and summers there. It was going to be perfect.

But the key to everything was patience, rebuilding Robin's trust in him. Jason's phone was filled with text messages from Robin about her and the babies. He kept up their wedding picture in his office and at their homes and happily showed the ultrasound pictures of their children to anyone he met. In just a little over a month their children would be here and he and Robin would be back together.

Jason kept watching the restaurant and was surprised when, a few minutes after they arrived, Patrick left without Robin. Maybe it was time to accidentally walk into the baby shower.

* * *

Lulu laughed out loud, not believing what she was hearing. "He seriously did not say that."

Anna laughed and nodded her head. "Just ask Robin. It was certainly not one of Patrick's finest moments. He was such a wreck before Emma was born. He seems to be doing better this time."

Robin giggled. Her mom was relaying a story from her pregnancy with Emma. "Yes, no comments about my hotness being temporarily on hold. In fact, he makes a point of telling me every day how beautiful I am."

"You certainly are." Everyone stopped laughing when they heard Jason's voice. "Sorry, I was coming in for a late lunch – I didn't mean to interrupt."

Maxie glared at him, not believing for one second it was a coincidence that Jason showed up there. "Monica didn't tell you that Robin's baby shower was today?"

"My mom is on vacation and I haven't talked to her in a few weeks – I've been too busy getting the house baby proofed." Jason wanted to remind Maxie that this shower was for his children. He turned his attention to Robin. "I hope you are having a good time and they are spoiling you and the babies rotten. If there is anything else you need, please let me know."

He looked at the other women in the room. "I apologize for interrupting the party. I'll go now. Robin," Jason turned to Robin one last time, "I will see you at the check up next week. Emma, I have a big sister present for you that I am going to give to your mom so she can get it to you."

"Thanks Jason!" Emma smiled at him. Maxie and Anna both rolled their eyes and resisted the urge to punch him.

"See you all later." Jason left the party with a smile on his face.

Maxie stood by Robin, silently fuming until he was gone. "The nerve of that son…"

Robin interrupted her before the language became inappropriate. "So, who's ready for cake? Emma baby, why don't you help Maxie hand out pieces to everyone?"

Maxie's tirade was stopped and she smiled at her cousin. "Of course and while we are doing that, why don't you call Patrick – I think we will need his car to get everything home."

Robin sighed. This had nothing to do with the presents and she knew it. "Not a problem."

Robin pulled out her phone and called Patrick, relaying Maxie's request but not mentioning Jason's appearance. There would plenty of time to talk about that later.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Robin sat on the couch and surveyed her living room. There were presents everywhere, including a double stroller, multiple car seats and tons of clothes. Robin sighed and began pulling out the clothes so she could remove the tags when Patrick walked in with the last of the presents – a beautiful oak rocking chair. "I'll take this to the nursery."

Robin watched Patrick head up the stairs and then went back to work on the clothes. She knew that when Patrick came back down he would want to talk about what had happened at the party – Maxie had pulled him aside the moment he arrived at the Haunted Star and told him about Jason's appearance.

Patrick came back down and sat down next to Robin, joining in on the project. "You can't avoid the subject forever Robin. If Maxie hadn't said anything, would you have told me?"

Robin glared at him. "Of course I would have. I have shown you every text message he and I have sent and you have been at every doctor's appointment with us. Why would I hide this?"

Patrick ran his hands through his hair and then kissed her. "I'm sorry. I know that you have been up front about everything concerning Jason but I don't like him just showing up at the baby shower. He had to know about it."

"And what if he didn't and it truly was just a coincidence? He has not been around me at all except for at the appointments. He said today that he has been busy baby proofing the house. Maybe he really did just want to grab a late lunch and happened to pick the Haunted Star. It's not like he hasn't been there before." Given the distance Jason had been keeping, Robin was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt about today.

"Maybe so but I still don't like it." He took Robin's hand in his. "There's another thing I'm worried about - how much he is investing in the twins. Robin, the reality is that the more attached he becomes, the worse it will be when we confirm that these are our babies."

Robin reached up and gently caressed his face. "And what if they aren't? Are you sure you can handle that?"

Patrick nodded his head. He knew Robin thought he was being unrealistic, after all they had only made love once during the time when the twins were conceived, but Patrick knew in his heart of hearts that the twins were his. "I can handle anything as long as you are by my side. If, by some twist of fate, the babies are biologically Jason's it won't matter to me. I will still love them because they are a part of you and Emma. DNA doesn't matter, we will raise them together."

"And that is one of the many reasons why I love you." Robin went back to the clothes and Patrick began to notice a lot of blue clothes.

"I see we have plenty of clothes for our boy, hope our girl isn't jealous." Patrick smiled as he held up a dark blue onesie with a race car on the front.

"Well this is the first boy in the family so, as thrilled as they are with her, there is a whole bunch of new stuff to get for him. Plus Lulu brought a whole bunch of Rocco's old clothes with her so not all of this is new. Maxie is still working on gathering up Georgie's stuff for us so there will plenty of clothes for her soon enough." Robin found a pretty white sundress in the pile of clothes and was getting the tag off of it when she felt a sharp kick. "Ow!"

Patrick quickly dropped what he was holding and put his hands on Robin's belly. "Where is it?"

Robin pointed to her lower left side and Patrick gently began massaging the area while talking to her belly. "We talked about this, kicking Mommy isn't very nice." He looked at Robin. "Better?"

Robin closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Much, thank you. Anyway, Uncle Mac has been going a little crazy with the boy stuff. Felicia told me he has been buying every piece of sports equipment imaginable so that he is ready when the little one here," Robin's hand joined Patrick's on her belly, "is ready to play ball."

"What about our little princess?" Patrick knew Mac was excited having a baby boy in the family but he didn't want his daughter being left out.

"Have seen Mac's house? It's already a princess paradise thanks to Georgie. He would never neglect one of his girls but he already has everything for our little girl ready to go. Our son is just the excuse Mac needed to finally get that race track that will outdo yours."

Patrick laughed. "Not going to happen but he is welcome to try." He took a good look at Robin and noticed for the first time how tired she looked. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap – you look exhausted. I'll finish this up and start washing the clothes." Patrick was still rubbing her belly.

"A nap does sound good – but only if you join me." Patrick started to protest but Robin stopped him. "We have a month before the babies get here. Emma is staying at Maxie's, going through Georgie's stuff and having a girl's night so I say we take advantage of it and have a mommy and daddy night."

"That sounds perfect." Patrick softly kissed her. "In fact, we still have cake in there don't we?"

Robin raised her eyebrows at him. "Yes and ice cream."

"Hmm, why don't you go on upstairs and I'll be there in just a minute. I think we could both use a snack." Patrick kissed her again, this time on the neck and worked his way back up to her mouth while Robin moaned with pleasure.

"I won't want to leave the couch if you keep doing that."

"Oh, but for what I have planned for you, I need space to work." He gave her one last kiss and helped her up off the couch. She turned to head up the stairs and he playfully patted on the butt. "Get going."

Robin laughed and waddled her way over to the staircase. "I love you."

"Love you too." Patrick gave her one last smile and headed to the kitchen to get supplies.

* * *

Watching the two of them made her sick. Robin didn't deserve to be this happy. She didn't deserve the children or Patrick. She didn't deserve to be considered this wonderful woman. She was not someone to be admired and loved. Not after everything she had done.

She walked away from her hiding place behind the hyacinth bush and back to her car. Getting in, she headed back to her place and reviewed her plan one last time. It was all falling into place and she couldn't wait to enjoy the fallout. Watching Robin suffer for all she had done would be a pleasure. She had lived in pain for years because of Robin and now it was her turn to return the favor.

She took one last look at the ultrasound picture she had stolen and smiled. These two would be the key to Robin's undoing.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"Hello Epiphany." Robin slowly made her way to nurse's station to say hi to Epiphany before her appointment with Dr. Galvan. She was 36 weeks pregnant and officially on maternity leave but still had two weeks left before her c-section.

Epiphany shook her head at the doctor. "If I am not mistaken you are on maternity leave my dear."

Robin smiled at the head nurse. "I am, but I have an appointment with Dr. Galvan in 10 minutes and I thought I'd stop by and say hi to my favorite head nurse before it."

"Going stir crazy already?" Epiphany knew that Patrick had insisted that Robin take it easy for the last few weeks of her pregnancy, including no consults and no research. He wanted Robin completely relaxed before the babies came.

"Just a little research would make me so happy," Robin laughed, "but I understand why Patrick asked me to do this. I need to relax and try and keep these two in as long as possible. Speaking of my husband, is he still in surgery?"

Epiphany shook her head. "He went to his office to lie down before your appointment – it ended up being a 7 hour surgery."

Robin sighed. Patrick had left in the middle of the night for an emergency surgery on the victim of a car crash and she knew he would be exhausted but she had hoped he would get a little more rest before their appointment. He did better with Jason on a full night's sleep. "Thanks Epiphany. I'll see you later."

"Robin," Jason came up to the desk, "you look wonderful. How are the babies doing?" He placed his hands on Robin's belly and felt a kick. "You know I never get tired of that."

Robin rolled her eyes. "I'm glad someone doesn't."

"Come on Robin, you never look happier than when you are pregnant. I noticed it when you were pregnant with Emma and it is even more obvious to me with the twins." He smiled at her. "You are absolutely glowing."

Robin blinked back her tears. She was still hopeful that Jason's distance would lead them to a place where they could be comfortable being friends again. "Thank you."

Jason dropped his hands. "Should we get going? Where's Patrick?"

"He had an emergency surgery and is, I imagine, napping in his office. I was going to grab him on my way." Robin knew Patrick would crash out on his couch until she came and got him. "You want to walk with me?"

"Are you sure that's okay? I wouldn't want to upset Patrick." Jason took a step back, giving Robin some space.

"It will be fine – we're all going the same place. Come on." Robin waved him on and they walked down the hall towards Patrick's office.

"So two weeks before we meet our little ones?" Jason was trying to temper his excitement but wasn't doing a good job.

"Yes and I can hardly wait either." Robin decided it was time to ask Jason the same question she asked Patrick. "What will you do if the twins are Patrick's?"

Jason stopped and took Robin's hands in his. "No matter what – I love you and these children but to me that is not an issue. The odds of these being Patrick's children are very slim. We will figure everything out after they are born, let's just wait until then to worry."

Robin nodded and looked up – they were at Patrick's office. "Fair enough - let's get Patrick."

She knocked on the door softly and then opened it. She barely had the door open before she stepped back, her hand flying to her mouth. "Oh my God."

Robin turned and ran down the hall, Jason following close behind her. "Robin!" He caught her easily and held her close, gently rocking her. "It's okay, it's going to be okay."

Robin suddenly grabbed her stomach and cried out in pain before collapsing in his arms. "Robin?" She was passed out. "Robin?"

Jason yelled down the hallway. "Help! I need help here!"


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"Help! I need help here!"

Patrick shoved Jessie aside and ran out the door. His heart stopped when he saw Jason sitting on the floor with an unconscious Robin in his arms. Patrick hesitated for only a moment before running over to them. "What the hell did you do to her!"

Jason glared at Patrick. "Me? You did this – you and your little nurse." Jason turned his glare to the office door where Jessie, the nurse Patrick was helping with her 'studies', stood. "How could you?"

"I didn't do anything but I have a feeling you already know that." Patrick had been sleeping when he felt someone kiss him. Instinctively he knew it wasn't Robin so he opened his eyes and was shocked to discover Jessie on top of him. He quickly shoved her off him and was in the middle of telling her to never come near him again when he heard Jason yelling.

"Patrick…" Robin moaned and Patrick felt a little relief that she was coming around.

"I'm here baby." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as an orderly brought them a cot. Patrick picked her up and laid her down on the gurney. "Let's get her to labor and delivery and call Dr. Galvan to meet us there."

Patrick and Jason glared at each other one last time before following the gurney down the hall.

* * *

"They are going to be fine. We have stopped the contractions and Robin is only dilated to one centimeter." Dr. Galvan spoke to Patrick and Jason in the waiting room. "I want to keep her overnight for observation but, as long as she avoids stress, I see no reason why she can't maintain this pregnancy until her c-section."

Jason and Patrick both relaxed at the news and took a moment to be grateful Robin was in the hospital when she collapsed. Patrick was the first to speak. "Can I see her?"

"She actually asked me to send you in Patrick." Dr. Galvan smiled at him and then looked at Jason. "You can see her in a little while."

Patrick held out his hand and Dr. Galvan shook it. "Thank you Jack."

Jason snorted in disbelief at what the doctor had said but sat back down to wait his turn as Patrick headed into Robin's room.

"Hey you."

Robin was lying in the bed, hooked up to several different monitors and looking absolutely miserable. She looked at him and bit her lip, trying not to cry. "Hey."

Patrick dove straight in to the conversation. "I swear to you that nothing was going on. I was sleeping and suddenly someone was kissing me. I knew it wasn't you immediately and pushed Jessie off. I am going to talk to Epiphany about it and file a complaint." He walked over and took Robin's hand in his. "I would never cheat on you or put you through that hell again. I swear."

Tears were rolling down his face and Robin studied him. She shook her head and smiled at him. "I know it's just when I walked in and saw her on top of you…"

"I can't even imagine how you felt but you are the only woman for me, now and forever." He decided not to share his feeling that Jason was involved in his being set up. It just seemed too coincidental that Jason happened to be there when he was 'caught' in a compromising position. He would deal with that later. "You do believe me?"

Robin reached up and gently placed her hand against his cheek. "Of course I do. Come here."

Robin wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him just as Jason walked in.

"I don't believe this." Jason couldn't hide his disgust – how could Robin forgive him for cheating on her like that?

The couple broke their embrace and Robin looked at Jason. "Jason, Patrick told me what happened and I believe him." She rubbed her eyes and stared Jason down. "Look, I don't need any more stress so if you don't believe him, please keep it to yourself. If you can't do that then you need to leave, at least for a little while."

Jason was surprised at the forcefulness of Robin's statement but realized that hers and the babies health were the most important thing right now. "Fine. Now that I know you are all okay I will go and tell Monica and I will be back later to check on you."

He left and Patrick climbed onto the bed with his wife, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her belly. "I already called your parents and Mac. Maxie is picking up Emma and everyone should be here shortly. Why don't you get some rest before the invasion?"

Robin giggled and cuddled into her husband's side. "Sounds good. I love you, so much."

Patrick kissed her forehead and smiled. "And I love you, so much."

* * *

Jason stormed down the hallway, unable to even pretend that he wasn't angry. He ducked into the supply closet and, finally able to find an outlet for his feelings, kicked and punched the storage bin full of towels and sheets few times. Robin and Jason had caught Patrick red-handed with another woman and she had still forgiven him without a single question or concern. He knew she had a blind spot when it came to Patrick but this was ridiculous.

He thought about it for a moment and made a decision. Pulling out his phone, Jason called the one person he knew could help him out right now. "Spinelli, yeah I need you to find out everything you can about a nurse here at the hospital. Her name is Jessie Bale."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"You two need to stay inside for just a few weeks longer, you hear me?" Robin laughed as Mac talked to her stomach. Mac, Anna and Robert had arrived an hour ago and each of them was getting a few minutes alone with Robin so she didn't feel overwhelmed.

"You know if they are anything like me they are not going to listen."

"You know what, you're right." He smiled at his niece. "But they will also be brilliant and beautiful. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I promise." Robin took his hand and squeezed it tight. "Now, tell me all about which racetrack you finally decided on."

* * *

"I'm telling you Anna, this was a set up." Patrick was talking to Anna and Robert about what had happened earlier. "If anything had happened to Robin or the babies because of this stunt…"

Anna put a reassuring hand on Patrick's shoulder and looked at Robert. Both of them had the same thought - Jessie was working for Jason. "You said Robin knocked on the door before she came in?"

"That's what Robin said. She knocked on the door, opened it and Jessie was on top of me. If she had waited just a minute longer, she would have seen me push her off." Patrick was upset that Robin thought for even one moment that he was cheating on her again.

Robert stared at him. He knew his son-in-law well enough to know that he would never make the same mistake again - both he and Anna were well aware of the whole Lisa Niles debacle. "Why don't we do a little investigation on this nurse – Jessica Bale?"

Patrick nodded. "I have already filed a complaint with Human Resources about Jessie's behavior. She will probably be suspended without pay while they investigate."

"What do you know about her?" Anna wanted every piece of information she could get on the woman.

Patrick ran his hands through his hair and thought for a moment. "She's a single mom – that's why I agreed to help her. I knew she could use the extra money that comes from being a surgical nurse. She's new on staff – barely been here for a year."

"Is she dating anyone?" Robert wondered if maybe this was just a crush gone awry.

"Not that I'm aware of but I tend to stay away from hospital gossip." Patrick bit his lip. "You might want to check with Liz Webber – she seems to be up on all that stuff."

Anna nodded and looked at Robert. Together they would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Robin closed her eyes, exhausted. Patrick was filing his complaint, her parents got called away on business and Mac went to check on Emma for her. The truth was Robin just needed a few minutes to herself - just to wrap her head around everything that happened today.

She still couldn't quite get the image of Jessie on top of her husband out of her mind. Robin knew the nurse had a crush on Patrick but she had no idea it would go this far. She had never truly believed that Patrick would cheat on her again but the shock of seeing Jessie that way…

"So, how are you feeling?" Jessie walked into Robin's room, smirking at her. "I understand you had a little problem today."

Robin couldn't believe the nerve of this woman. "Thanks to you. Nice try by the way, but Patrick would never cheat on me with you."

"Are you sure – I mean it's not like he hasn't done it before, is it?" Jessie kept walking closer to Robin.

"Not that it is any of your business, but that was a long time ago. He made a huge mistake, one that he will never make again, especially with you." Robin took a few deep breaths, trying to keep calm for the babies sake. She reached for her call button but Jessie grabbed it first, throwing it behind the bed.

"I've been suspended because of you!"

Robin found that she was pushing herself back into her bed, trying to create some distance from the woman who was unraveling right in front of her. "That's not my fault."

Jessie got in Robin's face and began yelling at her. "Yes it is! You don't deserve him or the life you have - you know that? You destroy lives without a second thought to how it effects others. You risk his life every time you sleep with him and you don't even care, do you? Or that you might make your children sick? It doesn't matter to you, does it? How do you live with yourself?"

The air was suddenly filled with the sound of alarms going off and Robin cried out in pain. "No!"

Jessie ran out of the room, just missing Epiphany running in. "Dr. Drake!" She turned to the nurse following her. "Get Dr. Galvan and Dr. Drake in here now!"

She turned back to Robin, grateful she had decided to come and visit the doctor before she left for the day. "You need to calm down – breath with me."

Epiphany started trying to help Robin calm down with some deep breaths but it was too late. Robin shook her head at the woman with tears in her eyes. "My water just broke."


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Patrick held Robin's hand as Dr. Galvan started the c-section, trying to calm down his near hysterical wife. "It's okay Robin, you are all going to be okay."

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I tried to stop it." Robin was crying hard, upset that she hadn't been able to stop the babies from coming early.

"Hey, this is not your fault. We will find her and she will pay for doing this to you but for now just concentrate on the babies. They are fully developed and they will fine." Patrick was worried too but his priority was keeping Robin calm.

"Patrick's right Robin," Jason added, "none of this is your fault and the babies will be fine. Please don't worry." Normally, Patrick would have been the only one allowed in the delivery room but, due to the special circumstances, an exception was made and Jason was given permission to be there as well.

A cry pierced the air and the doctor was holding one of the babies. "Here's your little girl." All three found tears filling their eyes as the tiny baby sat in the nurse's arms screaming her head off.

"She's got your lungs babe." Patrick got a small chuckle out of Robin as they waited for the nurse to clean up the little girl and for the doctor to bring their little boy into the world.

"Here he is." Dr. Galvan held another baby, slightly larger than his sister, up for them to see. He wasn't near as loud, but still let out a little cry. "Robin, they are doing great and so are you."

Robin laid there crying while Patrick held her hand. "They're ok?"

Patrick smiled at her. "They are perfect."

Jason stared in awe at the sight of the two babies being cleaned up. "They are beautiful Robin."

Dr. Galvan smiled at Robin. "They are going to get cleaned up and get their AZT shots. We will draw blood while we are doing that as well."

Robin nodded knowing that Dr. Galvan was referring to the paternity test. "Thank you ."

* * *

Two hours later Robin was sitting up in bed holding her little girl while Mac held her little boy. "And we will go to baseball games and I will teach you all about rugby."

Robin laughed at him. "What about your girls – don't they get to go to games?"

"Games yes, rugby no." Mac smiled at his nieces.

"I don't know, the way this one was beating him up in there – she might be a better choice." Everyone laughed and both babies slept right through it.

Isabella Rose was 5 lbs 4 oz with dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her brother, Alexander Daniel, was 5lbs 8 oz with the same dark brown hair but his Grandpa's Robert's steely blue eyes. Both children were perfectly healthy and already loved like crazy by everyone in the room. For now, they were registered under Robin's last name until the DNA test came back.

Both Jason and Patrick had gotten a little time alone with Robin and the twins before the rest of the family came into the room. Patrick had gone first and then sat out with the family while Jason went in. Eventually, all of their family filled the room. Robin looked around at the group surrounding her, including her parents, Mac and Felicia and, of course, proud big sister Emma. "We are so blessed. Aren't we Emma?" Robin smiled at her daughter who was sitting next to her just staring at her baby sister.

"Yes mommy." Emma leaned over and gave her sister a kiss. "They're so tiny."

"Don't worry, they'll get bigger. You were once this size too." Robin kept glancing at Patrick, who was watching her monitors. "Patrick, please just enjoy the moment."

Patrick sighed and shook his head. He remembered all too well what had happened after Emma was born and he was watching for any sign that Robin might develop DIC again. "I just want to make sure you're doing alright."

Robin smiled at him. "I'm wonderful – so quit watching the monitors and take Isabella for a spin around the room." Robin was hoping to distract him for a few minutes.

Patrick walked over and picked up Isabella, cradling her gently in his arms. "What do you say little girl, want to do a lap around the room?" Patrick walked her around the room, regaling her with stories about his racing days.

Dr. Galvan came in when Patrick was by the window showing Isabella the Port Charles skyline to check on everyone. "How are you doing?"

Robin smiled. "A little tired but I feel great. Have you gotten the results yet?"

"Isabella and Alex both tested negative for HIV. We'll need to do additional tests at 3 and 6 months but it is a good start. As for the DNA test, that will take a little longer but we should have the results tomorrow."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief at the doctor's words. They wouldn't know for certain the both children were HIV negative for another 6 months but at least they had good reason to hope the results will remain the same. As for the DNA test, tomorrow they would know if they Isabella and Alex were Patrick's or Jason's children. Either way, the waiting would be over.

"Now mom and babies need some rest so I am going to get out of here. Only one person can stay in the room with Robin so, Patrick, I assume that will be you?"

Patrick nodded, noticing the glare he got from Jason but he didn't care. Robin was his wife and there was no place else he would rather be. "Yes, Emma is going to stay with her Grandma Anna tonight."

Emma nodded her head excitedly – she loved staying at Grandma's place. "We're going to watch Frozen."

Anna groaned. "Again? Can we watch something else Emma, please?"

"No, Mommy wouldn't let me name my sister Elsa." No other explanation was needed in Emma's mind.

"I told you baby, it's too close to Emma. I might get confused." Robin had been very careful in picking names for the babies. Both men had agreed that Robin should name them and she didn't want to offend either one. Emma and her had worked together to pick out the names. Robin had picked out Isabella and Emma had chosen Alexander. "Besides, you got to pick your brother's name, didn't you?"

Emma thought about it for a moment. "I did!" She looked at her Grandma. "May we go now?"

Patrick shook his head. "Sick of your brother and sister already?"

"No, just hungry and Grandma promised me corn dogs and ice cream."

"Really Grandma?" Robin raised her eyebrows at her mom.

"Hey – we need to celebrate the newest additions to our family." Anna walked over to the bed and kissed Robin on the forehead. "I love you. Congratulations."

Mac and Patrick placed the children in their bassinets and Anna kissed both of her new grandchildren goodbye before heading out with Emma. Robert, Mac and Noah shortly followed suit, kissing the babies and heading out for the night. Soon it was just Robin, Patrick, Jason and the twins left in the room. Jason took one last look at the sleeping babies and went over to Robin. "I suppose I had better get going too. I will be here first thing in the morning. I want to be here when you get the results."

Patrick scowled at the man but Robin gave him a tired smile. "Thank you for all your help today Jason – I really do appreciate it."

"No thanks are necessary, I was where I should be." Jason gave Robin a kiss and headed out the door before Patrick could respond.

Patrick started to get up and go after him but Robin grabbed his arm. "It's not worth it." Alex began fussing so Robin pointed at the bassinet. "I think Alex needs a bottle which means Isabella isn't far behind. Can you get them for me?"

Patrick got up and kissed Robin one last time before heading out the door to get the babies their supper.

* * *

Carly snuck into the hospital lab and, using the credentials she bought off an intern, accessed the records she had been looking for.

Carly had spent hours watching various nurses walk in and out of the lab, waiting for the perfect time to make her move. She recognized quite a few of the women and men, including Felix and Jessie, during her time in hiding and was anxious to get in there and see the results of the paternity test.

Moving quickly, she pulled up the report she was looking for. It was time to see just who fathered Robin's children.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Patrick walked Alex around the room, trying to get him to burp. "Come on buddy, I'm trying to impress your mommy here."

Robin laughed as Isabella fell asleep against her chest. "Too late, mommy's already impressed. Want to trade? Maybe he just needs a mother's touch."

Patrick sighed but walked over. He set Alex down in Robin's open arm and then picked up Isabella and rested her against his chest. She instantly curled into him, fitting her head perfectly under his chin. Alex meanwhile took all of 2 minutes to burp once Robin got a hold of him. "See, mommy knows what to do."

Patrick gave a fake pout. "Sure kid, make me look bad."

Robin giggled. "That is not possible."

Patrick walked over and sat down on the bed next to her. "It's not, huh?"

"No, it's not." Robin leaned over and gave Patrick a kiss. "I love you Dr. Drake."

Patrick kissed her in return. "And I love you Dr. Scorpio-Drake."

Neither one heard the door open or Jason walk in. "Sorry to interrupt but I ran into Dr. Galvan in the hall and he is on his way here with the results of the paternity test."

Patrick found himself getting nervous. In his heart he knew these were his children but he didn't know how Jason was going to respond to the news. He just prayed that Jason didn't make a scene when the truth came out.

Jason walked over to Robin. "Is it okay if I hold Alex?"

"Of course." She gently removed Alex from her shoulder and placed him in Jason's arms. "Here you go."

Jason smiled at the yawning boy and began walking the floor with him, slowly rocking him back and forth. "You are such a good boy. So happy, so like your mommy."

Patrick cringed at the sight but held his tongue for Robin's sake. Just a few more minutes and Jason was out of their lives for good.

"Good morning. How is everyone doing today?" Dr. Galvan walked in the room with Robin's chart, ready to go over the test results.

"Doing great - I've got two beautiful and healthy babies. Thank you for everything." Robin was truly appreciative of everything Dr. Galvan had done to accommodate their special circumstances.

"Anything for one of my favorite patients and co-workers. Let's get down to it. I have the results of the paternity test." All three held their breaths as Dr. Galvan read the results. "The test show that Jason is the babies biological father."

Robin's heart broke. As much she knew the odds were against it, she had hoped that the babies were Patrick's. She reached over and took Patrick's free hand in hers. "Patrick…"

Patrick smiled at her. "It's okay," he released her hand and went back to rubbing Isabella's back, "they are still your children and I love them, no matter what."

Meanwhile Jason smiled down at Alex. "Did you hear that – I'm your daddy." He looked at Dr. Galvan. "Thank you."

Patrick took a deep breath. "Yes, thank you Jack."

Robin just nodded, unsure what to say. She knew Patrick was devastated at the news and she didn't know how to make it better. How could anyone make this better?

Dr. Galvan left the room and Jason walked back over to Robin, handing Alex back to her. He then turned to Patrick. "I would like to hold my daughter now."

Robin had never wanted to hurt someone as much as she did Jason at that moment. This wasn't about their children, it was about rubbing the results in Patrick's face and she would not have it. "She is fine where she is at. Why don't you go and tell Monica the news? I want some time alone with my husband."

Jason winced but the tone of Robin's voice made him realize he had pushed it too far and he wisely retreated. "Of course, she is going to be thrilled that she has officially has two more grandchildren. I'll see you all in a little bit."

Jason left the room and the tears Robin had been holding back finally fell down her cheeks. "Patrick, I am so sorry."

Patrick shook his head. "I don't believe it Robin. I'm sorry, but I do not believe for one second that these are not our children."

"But the test says…"

"How many times have paternity tests been changed at this hospital? No, I am getting samples and sending them to an outside lab for another test." Patrick began walking around the room with Isabella, working off his anxiety. "It will probably take a couple of weeks to get the results back but I am not accepting that these are Jason's children until I get definitive proof and a DNA test at General Hospital does not qualify."

Robin thought about what he was saying and realized he was right. A test through an out of state lab really was the best way to verify the babies paternity. "We can't tell anyone what we are doing or where we are sending the samples. Not my parents or your dad, no one."

Patrick nodded his in agreement and then smiled at her. "So you don't think I'm crazy?"

"I never said that but I do think you are right about paternity tests here in Port Charles." Robin patted the bed next to her and Patrick sat down. "I want you to know, I love you and I want to be with you and nothing will change that."

Patrick leaned into her, holding the sleeping Isabella close and smiling down at Alex, nestled snugly against Robin's chest. "And I love you."

Robin put her head on Patrick's shoulder and laid there against him. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer - please God, please let this second test prove that Patrick is my babies father.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Robin laid down on the couch and enjoyed the feeling of Isabella, who Emma had nicknamed Isa, sleeping on her chest. Alex was in one the bassinets next to the couch, passed out with a belly full of formula while Patrick finished bringing in presents from Robin's hospital room. Patrick brought in the last of the flowers and set them on the coffee table. "This is looking more like a flower shop than a living room at this point."

Robin laughed as Patrick gently lifted her legs and slid under them, using one hand to massage her legs and the other to rub Isa's back. "Happy to be home?"

Robin smiled at him. "You have no idea. All we need is Emma and everything will be perfect."

Patrick nodded in agreement. "I know - Mac is bringing her home in a few hours and he said he is bringing us dinner so we don't have to cook tonight."

Robin laughed again. "You mean so you don't have to cook."

"Why is up to me to make supper?" Patrick joked.

"Because I just had two babies – and you didn't so you should be waiting on me hand and foot." Robin moaned as Patrick's hand worked its magic on her legs.

"Like I am doing right now?" Patrick gave her his best smirk and Robin giggled, fully relaxed.

"Like you always do." Robin couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Patrick in her life. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You won't have to find out. I'm not going anywhere Robin ever again, no matter what. I promise you that." Patrick moved out from under Robin's legs and stood up. He reached over and expertly picked Isa up from Robin's chest and placed her in the second bassinet next to her brother. Robin turned on her side, allowing Patrick to lay behind her and wrap his arms around her. "It's going to be okay Robin. We're a family and no one is going to tear us apart again."

Robin pulled Patrick's arms tighter around her, needing the feeling of safety she felt in them. No matter what Patrick said, she couldn't shake the feeling that their family was still in danger of being torn apart and that nobody may be able to stop it. She made a mental note to talk to her uncle about her fear later. Until then, she would just enjoy being at home with her youngest two children and her husband.

* * *

Jason was sitting in the rocking chair, staring at the empty cribs. He had hoped that Robin would come home with him once she found out that the babies were his but she was still with Drake. He didn't understand it – the man had hurt her and cheated on her and she still went home with him. What kind of hold did that bastard have on her?

"Jason?" Carly walked into the nursery and saw him just staring straight ahead. "Are you okay?"

"She's still with him. She just gave birth to our children and she is still with him. They were supposed to come home with me today." He glared at Carly. "You told me she would come home with me."

Carly sighed. "Jason, I thought…"

"I don't want to hear it. I tried it your way and all it did was cost me time away from the woman I love. Time I missed spending with my children. I'm done doing things your way Carly – it's time for me to take charge." Jason didn't look at Carly once. "Get out. Get out and don't come near me or any member of my family ever again. We're done."

Carly couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But Jason…"

Jason stood up and finally looked at her, glaring at Carly with every ounce of hatred he could muster. "I said get out!"

Carly fell back against the wall, shocked by the venom in his words. Unable to handle Jason's fury, Carly ran back through the door and out of the house before the situation turned volatile.

Jason sat back down in the rocking chair and returned to his thoughts. Robin and him were meant to be together – the children being his was just another sign of that. He just needed to get her away from Drake so she could see it. That was it - all they needed was some uninterrupted time together as a family, he knew it.

One way or another, Robin and his children were coming home soon and for good.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Mac sat down on the couch next to Robin and held out his hands. "Give him up Robin, it's my turn."

Robin giggled and handed Alex over to Mac. Isa was with Patrick and Emma in her room, working on Emma's homework while Mac and Robin talked. Mac made a few silly faces at Alex and then looked at his niece. "Robin, I got to be honest – I don't see any of Jason in either one of the kids. Have you given any thought to possibly having another test run?"

Robin took a deep breath and decided to come clean with her uncle. "Great minds." Mac looked at her curiously. "Patrick sent off samples to a lab in California yesterday. It's going to take a couple of weeks to get the results back and I am asking you to not tell anyone about this until after then. We don't want to risk anyone tampering with the results."

Mac sighed in relief. "Thank God. I was worried you both were just accepting the first test and I promise not to breathe a word to anyone." He laid Alex on his chest and really studied Robin. "Now that we have that settled – what is going on? I can tell something is on your mind."

"I don't know how to explain it. I'm afraid that I'm going to sound paranoid or," Robin rubbed her face with her hands, "something. I just can't shake this feeling that something or someone is going to try and tear our family apart. That this is just the calm before the storm."

Mac took one of Robin's hands in his free hand and squeezed it. "You don't sound paranoid, just cautious. Let's be honest, it's not like you don't have reason to worry. Jason is not going to give up getting you back and that nurse at the hospital, I can't believe that she is still working there."

Robin rolled her eyes at the mention of Jessie. The nurse had presented a decent enough case to Monica that Robin and Patrick were both overreacting and that her intentions were just misunderstood. There were no witnesses to what had happened in Robin's room and no evidence that she had done anything wrong.

A compromise was made - Jessie was back to work a few days after the twins were born but was moved to a different floor to minimize contact with Robin and Patrick. Monica explained that this was the best she could do, Jessie had threatened a lawsuit if she wasn't reinstated and Monica couldn't risk the bad publicity so soon after Obrecht. "She won't be working with Patrick or me – that's the important thing."

"But still Robin…"

"Look, it's her word against mine. If she does anything else, I will take care of it. I just wish I knew why she was so focused on hurting me. This seems to be about more than a crush on my husband." Robin was still baffled by the nurse's feelings towards her.

"Well, I could always look into her background, get some more information about her, if you want?" Mac wanted to protect Robin and her children however he could.

"That may not be a bad idea. Thank you." Robin smiled at her uncle and then Alex started fussing. "I think someone needs a new diaper." She moved to get off the couch but Mac stopped her.

"I got this – you just rest." Mac stood up and walked towards the nursery while Robin leaned back against the couch. "Robin, talk to Patrick about your concerns. He needs to know what you are feeling."

Robin nodded at her uncle, grateful to have his love and support. He had been the constant in her life since she was a little girl and she would be lost without him. "I will. Thank you Uncle Mac."

"Anytime kiddo."

* * *

Patrick stormed up to the nurse's desk. "Could someone please explain to me why I was paged when I am on paternity leave?" Mac had still been at the house when Patrick was paged so he had stayed with Robin and the kids while Patrick came into GH.

Epiphany shook her head. "I have no idea what you are talking about – I didn't page you."

"What do you mean you didn't page me? I got the page and called the desk – they told me I was to come in ASAP, it was an emergency."

Patrick heard someone step up behind him. "And it is. I was the one who paged you."

"Carly," Patrick glared at the woman, "what the hell do you want?"

"Believe it or not – to help you," Carly sighed, "and Robin."

Patrick snorted at her claim. "You hate Robin."

"I do but I don't want any harm to come to her or her kids. I think I may have set something in motion that I can't stop without your help." Carly's fear was palpable.

"What did you do Carly? Does this have to do with Jason?"

Carly shook her head. "No, it has to do with Jessie."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Patrick dragged Carly down to his office and quickly closed the door. "What the hell did you do Carly?"

Carly took a deep breath and began her story. "When Jason came back and told me he wanted nothing to do with me, I was devastated. Jason has always been the only man to accept me as I am, no questions asked and to lose him again, it was almost unbearable. On top of that, I had to watch him lose the woman he loved to you. All he wanted was to be with Robin and raise their children together."

Patrick shook his head. "Get to the point Carly."

"I thought that if I got Jason back together with Robin than maybe he would forgive me for the role I played in hiding Sonny's involvement in AJ's murder. I was visiting my mom one day and saw the way that Jessie watched you. I realized that if I could get Robin to leave you than she and Jason could be a family again." Carly walked over the window and stared out it as she talked, not wanting to look Patrick in the eyes.

"How could you do that to me Carly?" Patrick had confided in Carly many times over the years. They were never best friends but he never dreamed Carly would set out to purposely hurt him.

"Because I would do anything for Jason." Carly continued her story. "It was easy to convince her to help me. She was a single mom and needed the cash. Plus, she already had a crush on you so she was definitely willing to help end your marriage. All she had to do was get you to slip up, just once, and Robin would be done with you and back with Jason. I'm not proud of what I did but I had my reasons."

"Did Jason know?" Patrick wouldn't put it past the man.

"No! This is all on me and I regret it because if I had known who she was, why she was always watching you, I would have never have asked her to be a part of this plan." Carly looked at Patrick with sadness in her eyes. "I am so sorry, I didn't know…"

"Didn't know what?" Patrick grabbed Carly. "Who is she Carly?"

"She's Lisa's sister."

* * *

"Uncle Mac you can go home, we'll be okay." Robin had watched Mac slowly nodding off for the past 15 minutes. Emma was in bed and the twins had been fed and would be asleep for at least a couple of hours. "You are exhausted and Patrick should be home any minute now."

Patrick had been called away less than an hour ago for an emergency consult at the hospital. He hadn't been happy about it but Robin encouraged him to go since Mac was there. But Mac was tired and Robin thought it was silly for him to stay there when he could be home with Felicia. "Seriously Mac, I'll be fine. Go home and give Felicia a hug from me."

Mac rubbed his eyes and stood up. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Robin stood up slowly and hugged Mac. "I love you but get out of here."

Mac laughed and headed to the door. "I'm locking this behind me. Get some rest and let me know when Patrick gets home."

"I will have Patrick text you the minute he walks in the door." Robin waved Mac goodbye as he left, checking that the door was locked after he closed it.

Robin was heading back to the couch when she suddenly realized her phone was still in her purse – which was in their bedroom. "Damn it."

Robin knew she needed to go and get it. She was halfway to the stairs when the doorbell rang. "Of course. Just a minute."

She made her way to the door and opened it, apologizing to the person on the other side. "Sorry, I'm moving a little slow today."

Robin's face dropped as she found herself face to face with Jessie. "Hello Robin."

Robin tried to shut the door but Jessie stopped her easily and shoved Robin inside, closing the door behind her and locking it. "We need to talk."

* * *

Patrick let go of Carly and walked backwards until his legs hit his desk and he sat down on it. "But Lisa's sister was just a kid when…"

"When you were dating in college, I know, but she's all grown up now." Carly walked over to Patrick. "Jason asked Spinelli to get more information on her for him and Spinelli called me when he realized I was working with her. He was upset that I could be involved with the sister of the woman who shot him. I am telling you exactly what I told him, I didn't know who she was."

Patrick studied Carly's face. She was telling the truth, at least about Jessie. He decided to see if she was in the mood to share some more truths. "Carly, did you mess with the paternity test?"

Carly looked at him guiltily. "They say confession is good for the soul so why not get it all out. I did sneak into the lab and look at the results but I didn't do anything with them."

Patrick smirked at her. "Please, you would do anything to hurt Robin, you have proved that time and again, so why should I believe you now?"

Carly gritted her teeth and spat her words at him. "You know what – believe what you want, I really don't care, but I swear on my children's lives that I am telling you the truth. I went to that lab with every intention of changing those results but I didn't."

"Sure you didn't." Patrick started walking to the door to leave and Carly ran after him.

Carly began yelling at him. "I didn't! I was going to change them so that it showed that Jason was the father but I didn't have to because that's what the test already said."

Patrick stopped and turned around to face Carly. "What did you say?"

Carly took a moment to calm down. "I said I didn't change the results because they already said what I wanted them to say." Carly put her hand on Patrick's arm and tried to comfort him. "I'm sorry Patrick, but Jason is their father."

Patrick watched Carly's face for even the slightest indication that she was lying but there was nothing. Patrick took her hand off his arm and stormed out of his office.

It wasn't true, no matter what Carly said but he had a bigger problem to deal with right now. Patrick left the hospital and got in his car. After taking a few moments to calm himself, Patrick pulled out his phone and made a call. "Anna, I need your help."


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

"What are you doing here Jessie?" Robin didn't understand why the nurse would risk showing up at their house.

"You just had to sick all your people on me, didn't you? Imagine my surprise when I found out that my computer, my bank records, and even my personnel files had all been hacked." She glared at Robin. "Thank God my daughter is with her grandparents, it gives me plenty of time to deal with you."

Robin stared at the woman, unsure of her next move. "Then go see her. You don't want to lose her over me – it's not worth it."

"Oh but it is worth it. My daughter will know that I did everything I could for the ones that I love." Jessie sneered at Robin. "You are exactly the way my sister described you."

Robin stood by the couch, trying to keep Jessie in the living room. Patrick would be home soon, she knew it. "What do you mean?"

Jessie stood next to Robin by the couch and stared at her. "Weak, mousy, boring, self righteous. How you could hold any man's interest, let alone Patrick's, is beyond me. Of course, you didn't hold his interest – did you?"

Jessie watched Robin holding her stomach. Maybe she could provoke a response with a little painful stimulus. Jessie smiled as she shoved Robin onto the couch. "I asked you a question."

Robin's stomach hit the arm of the couch and she gasped in pain while tears filled her eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

Jessie leaned over and stared Robin straight in the eyes, taking joy in Robin's agony. "To make you suffer. To give you back all the pain you caused me and my sister."

Robin was confused. "Your sister?"

Jessie smiled at her. "Do you not see the family resemblance? Or have you just wiped her from your mind, the way your husband did after he used her and threw her away because of you."

"Oh my God – your sister was Lisa." Robin felt sick to her stomach.

"Give the lady a prize. Now, the question is what to do with you. My original plan was to just steal your husband but the man wouldn't even give me the time of day. Apparently he was serious when he told Lisa that he would never cheat on you again. But I can't let you have a happy ever after – not while my sister is rotting in the ground."

Robin thought fast. "Then take me." Jessie looked at her. "Let me call someone to come and watch the kids and we'll leave before they get here. You want to cause me pain, fine. Lisa wanted to kill me and I am giving you the chance to finish what she started."

Jessie thought about it and then handed Robin her phone. "One person, not Patrick, and if I hear anything that sounds like a plea for help, I will go and take your children. You are hardly in a position to chase after me."

Robin nodded and dialed a number into the phone, wrapping a blanket around her midsection as she did it. "Maxie, it's Robin. I need your help."

Maxie sat in her car, parked by Patrick and Robin's house. Mac had called her before he left and asked her to stop by and help until Patrick got home. "Hey cousin, I was just…"

Robin interrupted her. "Patrick is at the hospital and I need to lay down, could you please come over and help me with the twins for a little bit?"

"Sure Robs. In fact…"

Robin interrupted again. "Great – how soon can you get here?"

Maxie was getting worried, something was off with Robin, she could feel it. "I'm outside your house right now."

"That close, really? Well I'll be lying down, so just use your key to get in. Emma's sleeping and the twins are in our room – their monitor is on the coffee table. See you in a few minutes and Maxie, I love you." Robin hung up the phone before Maxie could say anything else.

Jessie grabbed Robin by the arm and pulled her off the couch and towards the back door. Robin was shocked when Jessie pulled a gun out of her pocket and pushed it into Robin's back. "Just in case you decide to try and take off. I'm parked on the street behind your house. I certainly wouldn't want anyone to see me leaving with you."

They were no sooner out the back door when Maxie came bursting through the front, yelling on the phone. "I'm telling you something is wrong Mac." Maxie ran through the house, frantically looking for her cousin. "Robin! Robin! I don't see her anywhere."

Maxie came back into the living room still talking to Mac. "Get everyone here now!" Maxie hung up the phone and was just picking up the baby monitor from the coffee table when she looked at the couch and saw something that sent chills down her spine.

There was blood on the arm of the couch, a lot of it, almost like someone was leaning against it with an open wound. Maxie looked at the spot and sat down in shock. She was still sitting there when, just a few minutes later Patrick ran in. "Maxie? Where is Robin?"

Maxie just stared at the spot on the couch.

"Where is she Maxie?"

Maxie looked at Patrick and then back at the spot. Patrick followed her stare. "I called Mac, he is bringing everyone here. She sounded scared Patrick. She was so scared and I was too late to help her."

Maxie broke down as Anna and Robert came rushing in, looking around for their daughter. Anna look at Patrick. "Patrick - where's Robin?"

Patrick pulled Maxie into his arms and held the crying woman, unable to look at his in-laws. "She's gone."


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Anna immediately went into commissioner mode. She pulled out her phone and began barking out orders while Robert searched the house one more time.

"Maxie!" Mac came running into the house and gathered his daughter in his arms to comfort her. He looked at Patrick. "I swear she was only alone for a couple of minutes."

Patrick looked at Mac and knew how upset the man was - he loved Robin like she was his own daughter and, for all intents and purposes, she was. "I know Mac. This isn't your fault, it's mine."

Maxie and Mac both looked at him and Maxie began shaking her head. "Patrick this is not your fault."

"Yes it is!" Patrick stood up and began pacing the room. "Jessie is Lisa's sister. This is all about getting revenge on me for Lisa's death."

Maxie stood up, furious at what she had just learned. "That bitch! It's not enough that she almost killed you and me and Robin, that she is the reason Matt is in jail, now she has her psycho of a sister attacking us." Maxie walked over to Patrick. "You didn't do anything but Jessie - I am going to tear her apart limb by limb."

Maxie grabbed and Patrick and headed for the door. "Come on, we'll split up and take a look around – she couldn't have gotten far."

They had no sooner reached the door when Jason came in, carrying an unconscious and bleeding Robin in his arms. "I need help."

Patrick took Robin from him and laid her down on the couch. "Anna…"

"The ambulance should be here in a minute." Anna looked at Jason. "Where did you find her?"

"In my backyard – I heard a scream and ran out to help. I saw her struggling with someone and heard a gun go off." Jason's eyes never left Robin. "I went over and the person she was struggling with was dead, shot, and Robin was unconscious and bleeding. I saw the lights so I picked her up and brought her here."

"And the person she fought with?" Anna wasn't sure she believed a word Jason said but she needed to know where Jessie was.

"It was that nurse from the hospital – the one that," Jason stopped, "I left her body in my backyard. My only concern was getting Robin to safety."

Patrick barely heard a word Jason said – his focus was on Robin. "Maxie, there are gloves in the first aid kit in the kitchen – go and get them please."

Maxie ran out of the room and returned with the gloves in record time. Patrick put them on and gently removed Robin's shirt. Blood had soaked through the shirt and Patrick was certain that Robin had ruptured her sutures. "Call Dr. Galvan and have him meet us at the hospital – she is going to need surgery."

Mac pulled out his phone to make the call as the paramedics came in to get Robin to the hospital. Within a couple of minutes Robin was on her way out the door and Dr. Galvan was on his way to meet them at the hospital. "Patrick, ride in the ambulance with Robin – Maxie and I will stay here with the kids."

Jason stepped up. "I could take the kids to my place."

"No!" Patrick shouted at him but quickly backed off. "Everything they need is already here and all the kids are sleeping. We appreciate the offer but the twins really need to stay here."

Jason nodded. "I understand. Besides, this way I can be at the hospital with Robin." He turned around and looked at Mac. "Thank you for taking care of our kids."

Patrick just shook his head and followed the paramedics outside – he was riding in the ambulance with his wife. Jason left right after so he could meet them at GH. Maxie glared at Jason as he ran out the door. "I hate that he's their father."

"Me too Maxie, me too." Mac hugged his daughter close and turned to Anna. "Any word on Jessie?"

Anna and Robert looked at each other and then at Mac. "Apparently Jason was telling the truth, at least about Jessie's current whereabouts. Her body was found in Jason's backyard. She won't hurt Robin or Patrick again."

Mac nodded his head. He was grateful to Jason for saving Robin but something about his story just wasn't adding up. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud wail coming through the baby monitor. "Sounds like someone is hungry. Maxie, why don't you heat up a bottle and I'll go and get them."

He headed to the bedroom but took a moment to stop and talk to Anna and Robert. "I think we all know that Jason isn't telling us the whole truth but l think we should concentrate on Robin tonight - we can sort everything else out tomorrow. Call me when you know anything."

Anna hugged Mac and then she and Robert headed out the door and to the hospital. Mac walked into the twins room and picked up Alex. Carrying him into the living room, Mac sat down on the couch and began feeding him the bottle Maxie had made. "There you go baby boy. Don't worry, everything is going to be alright. That's my promise to you."

Maxie sat down on the couch next to him and smiled down at her cousin. "And your Uncle Mac never breaks a promise."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

"Patrick…"

Robin's soft voice seemed to fill the room. Patrick smiled and gently squeezed her hand. "I'm right here babe."

Robin slowly began waking up. "Oh, what happened?"

"Too much partying adventure girl." Patrick leaned over and gave his wife a soft kiss on the lips. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Ha ha. Seriously, what happened?" Robin's memory was fuzzy at best.

Patrick rubbed her hand and spoke softly to her. "You pulled your stitches."

"My stitches?" Robin's eyes flew open. "The kids?"

She tried to sit up but Patrick was ready for it and held her down, careful to not hurt her. "They are fine. Your Uncle Mac is with them and Maxie is lending her assistance. I'm more worried about you right now." Tears silently streamed down his cheek. "You have got to stop doing this to me Scorpio."

"Hey, that's Scorpio-Drake to you." Robin reached her hand up and wiped away his tears. "What happened?"

Patrick switched into doctor mode. "What do you remember?" It was best if Robin remembered what had happened on her own.

Robin closed her eyes. "I was with Uncle Mac but he was tired so I sent him home. He left and I remembered that my phone was still in my purse." Robin bit her lip and stopped for a moment, trying to remember what had happened. "I was going to go get it but then someone was at the door so I went to answer it."

"You don't have to remember everything right away." Patrick didn't want her pushing herself.

"No, I need to do this." Robin gave him a weak smile and then shut her eyes again, trying to remember. "I opened the door and," Robin's eyes flew open, "Jessie was standing there. She pushed her way in…"

Patrick watched the monitors and saw Robin's heart rate was going up the more she remembered. "Robin, you need to calm down."

"She's Lisa sister – she wants to hurt me." Robin's breathing got faster. "She threatened to take the kids if I tried anything. I had to get her out of the house."

Patrick got on the bed next to her and carefully pulled her in his arms. "Robin, you need to calm down. Jessie can't hurt you or the kids anymore. You're all safe, I promise."

"What happened after I left the house? I can't remember." Robin leaned against Patrick, tears falling down her face. "Why can't I remember?"

"Robin, you were losing blood by that point from tearing open your stitches. My guess would be you were already going into shock when Jessie dragged you out of our house."

"My blood, Patrick, I left my blood…"

Patrick wrapped his arms tighter around her. "You wrapped a blanket around your belly to help stop the flow." Patrick knew what she was worried about. "You didn't leave a blood trail Robin."

"Good." She closed her eyes and began falling back to sleep but had one last question before she did. "What did you mean when you said Jessie couldn't hurt me anymore? Is she in jail?"

"Don't worry about that now – just trust me when I say that we are all safe and we'll talk about everything else when you are feeling better."

Robin nodded her head and looked at Patrick. "Of course I trust you – I love you Patrick."

"And I love you Robin. Now go to sleep."

Patrick barely had the words out before Robin's eyes shut and she fell back to sleep. He prayed that she had a peaceful sleep tonight because tomorrow he would have to tell her about everything that happened and he had no idea how she was going to handle it.

Patrick kissed the top of Robin's head. It would be okay – she was alive and safe and that was all that mattered.

Patrick closed his and fell asleep, so focused on Robin that he never once noticed that Jason was standing outside Robin's hospital room door.

Jason watched the couple until they were both was sleeping and then headed out GH for the night - he had a few things to do before Robin came home.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Anna reviewed all the information from the crime scene trying to figure out just what the hell had happened the night before in Jason's backyard. According to Jason he saw Robin struggling with Jessie and then heard a gun go off but there was no gun found on the scene. Not only that but Jessie was shot in the head and there was no way that would be able to happen with the fight the way Jason described it.

Last but not least was the fact that Robin was far too weak by that point to have put up much of a fight against the nurse. The blanket and clothes taken from Robin showed that she had lost quite a bit of blood and was probably already in shock by the time Jason had found her. Dr. Galvan was guessing that within minutes of opening her stitches against the couch, Robin was unconscious – so how the hell did she get three blocks away to Jason's house? Jessie couldn't have carried her and Robin was in no condition to walk.

Anna put down the file and walked over to the window and looked out at the city. None of this made any sense at all. She was still standing there when, minutes later, Dante entered her office. "Anna, you need to come with me."

"What is it?" Anna had specifically told Dante not to interrupt her unless it had to do with Robin's case.

"Jason Morgan is here and he wants to file a temporary restraining order against Patrick Drake."

Anna shook her head. "Please, Patrick had done nothing to him."

"It's not for him – it's for the kids. He's claiming that the attack on Robin last night proves that Patrick is a danger to the children and wants to forbid him from coming within a hundred feet of them." Dante couldn't look at Anna; he hated being the one to deliver the news.

"That bastard." Anna looked at Dante. "Where is he?"

"At the desk."

Anna pushed past Dante and out of her office, determined to stop this insanity before it went any further. Dante followed her to the front desk where Jason stood filling out the paperwork to keep Patrick away from Alex and Isa. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Jason kept his head down and signed the form. "Whatever I have to do to protect my children. Patrick's past is a threat to them and I will do anything I have to keep them safe. Certainly you understand that?"

"Jessie is dead – any threat has been eliminated." Anna decided to try and reason with him.

"And what about the dozens of other women he slept with? Any of them could come back to hurt him and my children could get caught in the crossfire."

"Those women are still less dangerous than your former associates." Anna had no problem reminding Jason of his past. "Just because you are a Quartermaine again doesn't change the fact that you were a mob enforcer for years and any one of those people could come back for revenge and use my grandchildren to get it."

Anna took a step forward and stared Jason straight in the eyes. "Let me make myself very clear – if you file for a restraining order against Patrick, than I will immediately file a restraining order on behalf of Robin, Emma and the twins against you for the very reason I just mentioned. Am I clear?"

Jason returned Anna's stare and then handed the form back to the clerk. "Could you please shred that for me? I won't need it after all." Jason turned back to Anna. "Happy now?"

Anna threw him a sarcastic smile. "Ecstatic."

Jason shook his head and left the station while Anna took a deep breath and allowed herself to relax for a moment. She had managed to stop Jason this time but it was going to be more and more difficult as the twins got older. Soon Jason would be taking the twins out of the house and Anna was certain he planned to use them to get to Robin. Anna knew what she needed to do. "Dante, I want the ballistics report as soon as you get it on Jessie. Then I want you to see if it matches any firearms owned at any time by Jason."

"What are you thinking Anna?" Dante could see the wheels turning in his boss's head.

"I'm thinking that there is a hell of a lot more to this story than Jason has told us and we need to find out what he is not telling us as soon as possible." Anna would go to the ends of the earth to protect her daughter and grandchildren from any danger and Jason was definitely still a dangerous man.

"I'll get right on it." Dante headed back to his desk to start gathering the information Anna had requested as she headed back to her office.

Anna settled herself back behind her desk and thought for a moment before picking up her phone and making a call. "Robert, clear your schedule - we have some work to do."


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

"This is so silly – you don't have to carry me." Robin was giggling as Patrick carried her into the house. After two days in the hospital she was ready to be at home with her family.

"Maybe I just want to take every opportunity I can to have you in my arms." He kissed her before opening the door and carefully setting her down on the couch. "I'll go get your bag."

"Where are the kids?"

Robin barely had the words out when Emma came running into the room. "Mommy!"

Right behind Emma were Mac and Maxie, carrying Alex and Isa. Mac smiled down at the twins. "Look guys – Mommy's home."

Robin hugged Emma and then Mac placed Alex in her arms while Isa slept happily in Maxie's arms. Alex opened his eyes and cooed causing Robin to smile. "Hey baby boy – I think you have grown three inches since the last time I saw you."

Patrick came in with Robin's bag and took it into their bedroom while Maxie sat down next to Robin so she could see her daughter too. "Oh Isa, so beautiful. You maybe only grew another two inches."

Mac was smiling at the scene before him when he heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it."

Mac opened the door and found Jason standing there. "What the hell are you doing here?" Mac was well aware of Jason's stunt at the police station and was not ready to see him yet.

Jason shook his head. "I'm here to see my children and their mother."

"Now is not the best time – she just got home from the hospital and needs her rest." Mac stood firmly in the doorway, refusing to move an inch.

"Mac, those are my children and I have every right to see them."

"Uncle Mac – it's okay." Mac turned around at Robin's words. "Jason just wants to make sure we are all okay. He won't stay long – right Jason?"

Mac stepped back and allowed Jason in. "Right Robin, I just wanted to make sure that you made it home alright and to see my kids, and Emma, of course."

Jason walked over to the couch and sat down next to Robin. "Can I hold one of them please?"

Robin handed Alex over to him and then took Isa from Maxie. Jason immediately began talking to Alex and Isa both while scooting over as close as he could to Robin.

"Your bag is put away and," Patrick stopped at the sight of Jason on the couch next to his wife, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my children Patrick."

Maxie could sense a fight coming and picked up Emma. "Hey Emma, why don't you show me the new game Uncle Mac got you – it's in your room right?"

"Okay!" Emma smiled broadly at her mom. "I'm so happy you're home Mommy. Bye Jason!"

"Bye Emma, I will see you later." Jason loved Emma and was always happy to see her.

With Emma safely out of earshot, Patrick stalked over to Jason. "Robin just got home from the hospital. She needs to rest."

"Well since you are not allowing the twins to leave the house for a little while, this is the only place I can see my children so get used to seeing me here." Jason stood up with Alex in his arms and walked over to Mac. After giving the little boy a kiss, he handed Alex over to him and headed back over to Isa and Robin. He gave Isa a kiss and then kissed Robin on the forehead. "I will call you later to set up times for me to come over and see the kids, preferably when your husband is not around."

Jason pushed a lock of Robin's hair behind her ear and smiled at her before straightening back up and leaving the house. Mac walked over to Patrick and handed him Alex. "How long until those results come back?"

Patrick shook his head. Robin had told him that Mac knew about the second DNA test. "Hopefully within the next two weeks but it could be up to four."

Patrick sat down next to Robin and put his arm around her while still holding Alex. Emma came running back downstairs and joined them on the couch. Mac took in the sight and knew that this was the way it was supposed to be, this was their family – not Jason's. "Let me know when they come in and we will go from there."

Mac knelt down in front of Robin and Emma. "Supper is in the oven and there is about a week's worth of casseroles and lasagna in the freezer. Maxie and I made up several bottles as well so all you guys need to do is enjoy time with the kids and rest. I love you."

Robin smiled at her uncle. "What would I do without you Uncle Mac?"

"You're never going to have to find out." He kissed Robin on the cheek, gave each of the twins a kiss and then gave Emma a big hug and a kiss. "Call me if you need anything."

Maxie doled out kisses and hugs as well and then they left. Emma quickly grew bored of watching the babies sleep and went upstairs to play, leaving Robin and Patrick alone with the twins for the first time since she left the hospital. Robin leaned into Patrick and the two of them just sat there with the twins, enjoying the quiet. "I love you Robin. Even if the second test doesn't come out like I want, it will never change the fact that this is our family and I love it and you."

Robin smiled at him. "I'm not going anywhere ever again. You are my husband and this is our family and we will make it work – even if you are not the babies father. But I don't think that will be an issue. Did you notice – I think Alex has your dimple."

Patrick looked down at the boy and saw it – the famous Drake dimple. Or did they just want to see it? He believed Carly when she said she didn't switch the results but he was still almost 100% certain that the twins were his. "Let's just wait until we get the test results and we will go from there. Right now you need to rest so I will get off the couch and lay the twins down. Meanwhile, you will lay your pretty little head down and sleep."

Patrick stood up and quickly got the twins laid down and covered Robin with a blanket. "Get some sleep. The more you rest, the faster your recovery and the faster we can get back into a normal, simple life with all the uh," Patrick thought for a moment about the word he wanted to use, "benefits I can give you."

"I do love your uh, benefits so I will do as my doctor orders." Robin laid down and closed her eyes.

Patrick watched her until she fell asleep and then gave her one last kiss on her forehead. Less than a month he told himself, less than a month and Jason will finally be out of our lives for good.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Jason walked into his backyard and looked at the bloodstained ground. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the porch and picked up the stepping stone that hid the gun he had used to kill Jessie.

 _ **Flashback**_

Jason stood behind Patrick's house, watching and waiting for Mac to leave so he could get Robin alone for a few minutes. He needed to be alone with her and the babies so he could show her that this was her family and he was her soulmate, not Patrick. He saw Mac leave and waited a couple of minutes before he began heading towards the house.

That's when he saw the back door open and Jessie push Robin through it. Robin collapsed on the ground and he saw Jessie grab Robin's arm in an attempt to drag her away. "Robin."

Jessie dropped Robin's arm and pointed the gun at Jason. "Perfect timing Jason. Pick her up."

Jason walked over and bent over Robin, checking on her. Robin was passed out and he felt the blood coming through her shirt. She had a blanket on her belly and he bunched it up and placed it over the area where the blood was seeping through. He picked her up and held her close, hoping to staunch the flow.

Jessie waved the gun at him. "Let's go. Your place isn't far from here and we need a place to stay. Make a move or a sound I don't like and I will shoot her – got it?"

Jason nodded his head and led Jessie to his place, thinking about the best way to take care of the situation. They reached his backyard and Jason set Robin down on the ground. "Why are you doing this?"

"Does it matter?" Jessie smirked at him. "You will help me or you will lose everything – do you understand me?"

Jason shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me explain – I hold your entire future in my hands. Either you help me or I tell everyone the truth." Jessie waited for Jason to catch on.

It wasn't working, Jason was honestly confused. "What truth?"

Jessie shook her head. "About the babies." Jessie smiled at him. "You see, working in a hospital gives you access to all kinds of records, including paternity tests."

Realization flowed over Jason. "You're saying that…"

"Yes, I changed the paternity test. You didn't really think you were the twins father did you?" Jessie glared at him. "You should be thanking me. You should be on your knees in front of me filled with gratitude for what I have done."

"If you turn me in, I will tell everyone the truth – that Patrick is the twins father." Jessie walked over to Robin, still unconscious on the ground. "You don't need her, I'm sure you can find someone to help you raise the kids. She'll be dead and Patrick will lose his children. I can't think of a more fitting punishment."

Jessie raised the gun and Jason reacted on instinct, tackling the woman and quickly taking the gun from her. Jessie looked up at him and shook her head. "Well Mr. Quartermaine, I hope she is worth losing your children over."

A switch flipped in Jason and he stared at her coldly, pointing the gun at the woman. "I'm not losing anything."

Jason pulled the trigger.

 _ **End Flashback**_

Jason stared at the gun and put on a pair of gloves before picking it up and wiping it off on his shirt to remove all prints. He then placed the gun in a black plastic bag and carried it to his car. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him and then took off, heading to the bridge.

Jason stood on the bridge, their bridge, and held the bag for only a moment before tossing it into the water. He had done what was necessary to protect his family – Robin and the twins. They were all that mattered now.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Dante knocked on Anna's office door and walked in holding the file on Jessie Bale's murder. "You wanted an update?"

Anna took off her glasses and smiled at him. "Yes, please sit down." She walked around to the front of her desk and leaned against it. "Any news from ballistics?"

"Yes, the gun used was a .45. It was one shot to the forehead. She died instantly." Dante was reading straight from the file, not looking at Anna once.

Anna noticed. "Dante, is something wrong?"

"Jessie had a .45 registered in her name and we did not find it in her apartment or car."

"Okay, but that does not mean that it won't show up. Did Jason ever own a .45?" Anna was still hoping to tie Jason to the murder.

"Yes he did but he says that he hasn't even touched a gun since that day with you and Robert. He has no idea what happened to the guns he had when he was Jason Morgan and even let me search his house. We didn't find anything. We have nothing to tie him to Jessie's murder." Dante was disappointed that he couldn't bring Anna better news.

"Damn it." Anna stood up and began pacing the room. "There has got to be something to tie Jason to Jessie's death."

"Is the doctor certain that Robin was unconscious when the shooting happened?"

"Not 100% but with her blood loss…anyway, the doctor said it would be extremely unlikely that Robin would have been able to walk to Jason's house, let alone fight Jessie." Anna rubbed her eyes. "At least I was able to assure Robin that she didn't kill that woman."

Dante had reviewed the file and he agreed with Anna, Robin had nothing to do with Jessie's death. Jason had murdered Jessie and it wasn't in a struggle – no, Jason had pulled the trigger with every intention of ending Jessie's life. "That will have to be enough for now. I'll keep working all the angles; he must have slipped up somewhere."

Anna nodded and watched as Dante walked out of the office and she went back to her desk to review the reports. Anna wasn't sure of many things but there was one thing she was certain of - Jason Morgan had returned to Port Charles and now he had one goal – getting Robin and his kids back.

* * *

Robin was sitting in her living room, enjoying some peace and quiet when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and sighed. "Hello?"

"Hey Robin, I was wondering if I could come by tomorrow and see the kids?" Jason was playing it safe, for now at least, regarding visitation.

"Of course Jason, I would never keep your kids from you. What time would you like to come over?" Robin was trying to be fair because, as far she knew, these were his children.

"One." It was a statement, not a question.

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow." Robin hung up the phone and smiled at her sleeping children.

More and more Robin was seeing that the old Jason, Jason Morgan, was back. He was more demanding, forceful and cold. Monica had stopped by to see the kids and had admitted that Jason had stopped seeing Kevin – he had decided there was no point. He was still running his security business but had decided against folding it into ELQ. Monica hadn't even seen him since the twins were born two weeks ago.

Jason had been by to see the children every day since she got home from the hospital. He would come in and stay for a few hours, changing diapers and feeding the kids, and then leave with barely a word. The long conversations they used to have had been replaced with silence and short, one word answers.

Robin realized that, sadly, the man she had fallen in love with in Paris was gone. She couldn't save him, not now, and she needed to focus on what was important – her children. Soon, she hoped, they would have the proof they needed to get Jason out of their lives for good.

Until then, she would have to continue letting Jason see the children. Soon the doctor would give them the okay to take the children out of the house and Jason had already said he wanted to take them to the park to celebrate when that day came. Robin would go with them, of course, but that didn't make her any less nervous about it.

"Just a few weeks more," Robin put the phone down and looked at her youngest two children, "just a few weeks more."


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Robin sat on her back porch enjoying the sunshine. Maxie was sitting inside with the sleeping babies so Robin could get, as Maxie put it, a little color back. Her eyes were closed but they snapped open when she heard someone walk up to her. "You know, it's not nice to sneak up on a woman in recovery."

Mac laughed and sat down next to her. "Patrick said you were doing much better. They removed the stitches the other day, right?"

Robin nodded her head. It had been three weeks since the twins were born and she was starting to feel human again, finally. "Yes and I am moving better than I have in months."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Robin took Mac's hand in hers and squeezed it. "Thank you again Uncle Mac, we really do appreciate it."

"Appreciate what?"

Robin laughed. "Very funny. Patrick called the lab and got everything set up. The results will be sent to your house now."

Patrick and Robin had decided that it would be best to have the paternity test results sent to a neutral location, not their house or the hospital. Mac had agreed without hesitation to let them send the results to his house. Not only that - he had insisted that he pay for the results to be sent overnight and require a signature so that there was no way that Jason could steal them. "Not a problem – I would do anything for you and I hope you know that by now. Did the lab give you any idea how much longer until the results are ready?"

Robin smiled at him. "They said by the end of next week."

Mac wrapped his arms around Robin and gave her a big hug. "Alright - so how about I plan a barbecue for a week from Sunday at my house to celebrate."

Robin gave her uncle a confused look. "To celebrate what?"

"Finally getting Jason out of your life - by then we should know that for certain that the twins are Patrick's and you can finally find some peace and happiness." Mac truly believed that Patrick was Isa and Alex's father and couldn't wait to prove it.

Robin shook her head. "You're that certain about the results?"

"Aren't you?"

Robin nodded at him. "I guess I am. Every day I see more and more Patrick in them, especially Alex."

"Well then why shouldn't we plan a celebration?" Mac looked at his niece. "Robin, I truly believe we are going to get some great news in the next week."

"I hope you're right Uncle Mac," Robin hugged him, "I really do."

* * *

Jason walked away from the side of the house, grateful that Robin and Mac hadn't seen him. Moving quickly, he went back to his house to think about his next move. He sat down on the couch and just thought.

Another paternity test – he should have known that Patrick wouldn't accept the first results. As much as he hated to admit it, he would have done the same thing if he were in Patrick's shoes. The difference was that Jason knew that Patrick had every reason to doubt the results – after all, Patrick was the twins biological father, not him.

Jason stood up and walked into the nursery he had set up and sat down in the rocking chair, staring at the pictures on the wall – him and Robin on their wedding day, Emma and them at the concert, even one of him and Robin with the twins at the hospital. This was his whole life, they were his whole world, what he had held on to once his memories returned. He was going to lose everything soon if he didn't act.

Jason started considering all his options. He had a week to get his family back. Patrick was an obstacle but not a big one so Jason wasn't worried about him. Mac on the other hand, Mac was a different story. Robin adored her uncle so eliminating him was not an option but Jason needed to stop him from getting those results and giving them to Robin and Patrick. He just needed to figure out how would he do that.

Jason thought about it and then pulled out his phone and made a call he never thought he would make again. "Max, it's Jason. I need your help with something."


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Robin and Patrick sat in their pediatrician's office with the twins, waiting for their check up. Alex and Isa were now 4 weeks old and getting bigger every day. Patrick was burping Alex while Robin cradled Isa in her arms. "Ok baby boy, you really need to burp."

Alex must have heard him because they heard a loud belch come from the boy almost as soon as the words came out of Patrick's mouth. Robin giggled. "Nice," she said as she rocked her little girl, "you are such a boy."

Patrick rubbed his back. "Damn straight." Patrick looked around the office and then back at Robin. "I hate to ask, but where is Jason?"

Robin shook her head at her husband. Patrick knew that Jason was still making his daily visits but that the stays had been shorter each day. Robin wasn't sure what Jason was doing but if he continued to distance himself from her and the kids then maybe it won't be so bad when they proved that Patrick is the twins father. "He said he would meet me at the house after the kids appointment. He had a meeting with a client he couldn't get out of."

Patrick smiled down at Alex and Isa. "Oh, it's too bad that the mob hit man couldn't make it – isn't it kids?" Patrick's statement dripped with sarcasm and Robin glared at him.

"To be fair, he is a former mob hit man." Patrick gave her his custom smirk. "But I have to admit I am happy that he isn't here. Maybe he will drop this whole going to the park with the twins thing today."

Jason had made it clear that he had every intention of meeting Robin in a couple of hours and spending a nice afternoon with her and the twins. Robin had agreed but only because she was trying to keep Jason from finding out about the paternity test – she had decided use the keep your enemies closer strategy in dealing with him.

"Alex and Isa Quartermaine?" Robin cringed but Jason had insisted that his name be on the twins birth certificates after they got the results of the paternity test. Patrick had hated it but they would change it to Scorpio-Drake after the second test came in. "Dr. Rosa will see you now."

Patrick and Robin stood up and took the twins in for their check up.

* * *

"I can't believe how big they are getting." Jason had picked up Isa as soon as he entered Robin's house and held her close while Robin got Alex into his car seat. "It's not just me, right? They are getting bigger?"

Robin shook her head at him. "Yes, kids tend to do that. Alex here," Robin tickled his belly, "is close to 7 pounds and Miss Isa is right at 6 pounds 8 ounces. Dr. Rosa said they are both doing great." The twins check-up had gone perfectly - much to Robin and Patrick's delight.

Jason carefully set Isa down in her car seat and began buckling her in. "What do you say baby girl – are you ready for your first picnic?" Isa gurgled and Jason gently rubbed her belly. "It's okay, Daddy will make sure you have fun."

Robin rolled her eyes but kept quiet. As far as Jason knew, he was Isa's father and she needed to play along for now. "Let's get the kids in the car."

Jason picked up both car seats with ease and carried the twins outside as Robin grabbed the diaper bag, slipping her cell phone into the side pocket. Mac was supposed to let her know the moment the test results arrived and she wanted to make sure that he could reach her no matter where she was. She followed him out the door and to an SUV. "This is new – when did you get this?"

"Just the other day - I decided I needed something a little safer for the kids. Only the best for these two." Jason expertly secured both children in the back seat and took the diaper bag from Robin. "Let me take this for you."

Jason walked around the driver's side of the vehicle and put the bag on the floorboard as Robin got in the passenger side front seat and buckled up. Jason got in the driver's seat and smiled at her. "Let's go."

* * *

Patrick was at the nurse's desk going over a chart with Epiphany. "Alright, everything looks good for Mrs. Saul's release. Schedule a follow-up appointment for her in two weeks."

"Certainly Dr. Drake." Epiphany watched him carefully – something was wrong. "You want to tell me what's bothering you or should I guess?"

Patrick sighed. He never could fool Epiphany. "Jason is taking Robin and the twins to the park today and I just have a bad feeling about it."

"Well, you are looking a little under the weather." Patrick raised his eyebrows at the head nurse. "It seems to me that you might need to leave early today and," Epiphany looked at the computer, "your only afternoon appointment has been cancelled. Maybe you need a little fresh air?"

Patrick smiled at the nurse and handed her the chart. "That sounds like a great idea – I will see you in the morning."

Patrick was walking away from the nurse's desk when Robert came running up to him. "How is he?"

Patrick looked at Epiphany and the back at Robert. "How is who? Robert, what is going on?"

Robert looked at Patrick. "They didn't tell you?" Patrick shook his head. "I don't know the details but Felicia called me because Mac was on his way in." Robert paused. "Patrick, Mac's been shot."


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Jason laughed as Robin yawned just minutes into their drive. "Why don't you take a little nap? I found the perfect spot for our outing but it is about 30 minutes from here and the kids are already sleeping."

Robin looked at him. "30 minutes?"

"Trust me, it's perfect." He smiled at her. "Take advantage of the trip. I'll wake you when we get there."

Robin hated to admit but she was tired and the drive was certainly not helping her stay awake. "Ok, but if the kids need me…"

"Then I will pull over and wake you up. Get some rest, I've got this." Jason smiled at her and Robin saw a flash of the man she fell in love with in Paris. She nodded her head and closed her eyes, letting her exhaustion take over as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Epiphany?" Patrick looked at the head nurse who had gotten on the phone when she heard what Robert had said about Mac.

"He was just brought into the ER, Trauma Room 2, gunshot wound to the lower left leg." Epiphany rattled off the information as she received it over the phone. "His wife is waiting down there for you."

Patrick grabbed Robert and they took the stairs down to the ER in record time. "Felicia – how is he?"

Felicia hugged Robert and looked at Patrick. "He seems to be doing alright. I don't understand, he had just signed for some envelope and the next thing I knew I heard a gunshot and he was on the ground."

Patrick looked at Robert. "Why don't you call Robin and I will go check in on Mac?" Patrick headed to the trauma room as Robert made the call.

Patrick walked in to see Mac lying on the bed smiling at him. "This is ridiculous, it's just a through and through. Some stitches and a pair of crutches and I will be fine."

"Thank God – you scared us to death." Patrick walked over to the man, smiling. "What happened? Felicia said you were signing for an envelope?"

"That's right – I made her bring it with us." Mac leaned up and saw Felicia standing at the door. "Felicia, come on in."

Felicia came running in and hugged her husband. "Don't do that to me again."

Mac hugged her back. "Hey - I didn't shoot me." Mac took her hand and pulled her down on the bed next to him. "Did you bring the envelope with you?"

Felicia nodded and handed the envelope to Mac who then turned it over to Patrick. "Here you go – do you want to wait for Robin to open it?"

Patrick nodded. "I think I should – after all it affects both of us."

"That may be a problem." Robert came into the room shaking his head. "Did Robin tell you where she was going today?"

"Jason was taking them to the park – why?" Patrick didn't like the look on Robert's face.

"Because Robin isn't answering her phone." Robert saw the look Patrick and Mac exchanged and then noticed the envelope in Patrick's hands. He suspected what was in it but he still asked. "Is there some reason that Jason may want to stop Robin from talking to you – maybe whatever is in that envelope?"

"Robin and I had another paternity test ran at an out of state lab but Mac was the only one who knew about it." Patrick's grip tightened on the envelope. "We had the results sent to his house so that Jason couldn't intercept them."

"That doesn't mean that Jason didn't find out about it somehow." Robert began pacing around the room. "I'm going to call Anna and get an APB out on Robin and the twins. You might want to open that damn envelope - it will be a hell of lot easier to go after Jason if the twins aren't his."

Patrick hated doing this without Robin but Robert was right, for Robin and the kids sakes they needed to know the truth now. Patrick opened the envelope and read the results. Tears filled his eyes as he smiled. "They're mine - the twins are mine."

He handed the results to Robert and sat down, overwhelmed with emotions. Patrick was thrilled to have confirmation of what he had always known but scared to death that he would never get the chance to tell Robin or hold his children again. Felicia got off the bed and sat down next to him, offering what little comfort she could to him.

Robert read the results for himself and got on the phone. He had sent Anna over to Robin and Patrick's house when he hadn't been able to get in touch with Robin and he wanted to let her know the latest news. "Anna, are you there yet?"

Patrick listened, praying that Robin was still at the house and just hadn't heard her phone. "Damn it – are you sure it's her phone?" Robert looked at Patrick and shook his head. "Well, Patrick and Robin had another paternity test run and it shows that Patrick is the twins father."

Patrick heard Anna's voice yelling through the phone but couldn't make out what she was saying.

"I know and we can debate their not telling us later. Right now I suggest an Amber Alert issued for Alex and Isa on Patrick's behalf. Keep me posted." Robert hung up the phone and looked at Patrick.

"Just tell me Robert." Patrick knew it wasn't good news.

Robert sighed. "They found Robin's phone in the driveway and it was crushed – it looked like it had been run over. Do you have a recent picture of the twins?"

Patrick pulled his phone out of his pocket. "We took some today at the doctor's office. I can send them to Anna."

"Do it." Robert walked over to his brother's bedside. "Mac, get yourself fixed up so we can get you out of here. I'm going to go over to the Quartermaines and see if they have any idea where Jason could be."

Robert went over to Patrick and looked his son-in-law straight in the eyes. "Trust me Patrick – we brought her home to you before and we will bring Robin and your children home to you again."

Robert placed his hand on Patrick's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze before leaving the room to go and find his daughter and grandchildren.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Jason pulled up to the house and smiled at the still sleeping Robin – he was right, she was exhausted. Moving quickly and quietly, he got her into the house and laid her down on the bed and then went back and brought the twins in, setting their car seats on the floor. They were still sleeping so he took the baby monitor with him while he finished up what he needed to do outside.

The first thing he did was move the SUV so Robin couldn't find it. He didn't take it far, only about a half a mile down the road, and hid it in the brush. He grabbed the diaper bag and headed back to the house, grateful that Robin hadn't noticed him pulling her phone out of the bag and dropping it on the ground. They needed time alone without any phones or computers, nothing to distract Robin from him and the twins. Plus he needed to make sure Robin didn't hear the news about Mac.

He actually felt bad about having Mac shot but Max had assured him that it would only be a flesh wound – just enough to cause the distraction Jason needed to keep Patrick at the hospital and give him time to get Robin away from Port Charles. While everyone else rushed to Mac's side, Jason and Robin were on their way to their new home.

Jason was relieved that he had put the plan in motion when he did. Max said that Mac had just signed for a delivery right before he shot him so that meant that, in all likelihood, they all knew the truth about the twins. Jason didn't care – Robin still believed that the twins were theirs and, as far as Jason was concerned, they were. This was his family and it was time to get it back.

Jason walked into the house and moved the twins from their car seats to the bassinets he had set up in the living room. Alex woke up and Jason fed and changed him before doing the same for Isa. Robin was still sleeping and he wanted her to rest – she deserved it. Within an hour both of the twins were back asleep and Jason headed into the kitchen to make supper.

* * *

Robin rubbed her eyes and yawned, slowly waking up. She stretched out and looked around the room before closing her eyes again. Robin eyes flew open again and she jumped out of the bed and looked around. Where the hell was she?

"Think Robin." She had been in the car with Jason and had fallen asleep. They were headed to the park but this was clearly not the park, this was a house but where were the twins? Robin noticed that the door to the room was open so she walked over and looked out it.

Yes, she was in a house, one she didn't recognize. She looked up and down the hallway before choosing to go left. She found herself in a living room and ran over to the two bassinets in the center of the room next to the couch. There she found Alex and Isa sleeping soundly. "Thank God."

Robin walked around the room and looked out the windows. She took in her surroundings, trying to get her bearings. It was a nice house - completely surrounded by trees. Wherever they were, it was miles from Port Charles. She heard a noise behind her and turned around.

"Did you have a good nap?" Jason came into the room smiling at her. "You were so tired, you didn't even notice when I took you out of the car and put you to bed. You definitely need to get more rest while we are here. Don't worry about the twins - I am on full Daddy duty."

"Jason, what have you done?" Tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe it - Jason had kidnapped her and the twins.

"I told you that if the twins were mine, all bets were off." Jason walked over and gently rubbed her cheek. "We are a family and we needed some time away to bond and plan our lives together so I arranged it."

Robin started to pull away but Jason wrapped her arms around her and held her close. "This is our chance to rebuild our family – you, me, Isa and Alex."

Robin shook her head. "No Jason – my family is with Patrick. You can spend all the time you want with the twins but I am married to Patrick."

Jason didn't seem worried at all. "We'll take care of that later - right now I want to eat. I have made you dinner, spaghetti, and we are going to enjoy a nice evening together. Alex and Isa had their bottles about a half hour ago so we can enjoy a nice quiet meal. I think it's important that we celebrate our first night in our new home."

Jason let her go and headed back into the kitchen. "Why don't you go freshen up while I set the table? I put your pills in the bathroom. I left them in the bottles so you can sort them however you need to."

Robin watched him, unsure of what to do. Jason was acting like this was a normal family night. "Jason, what about my family – they are going to be looking for us."

Jason looked back at her shrugged his shoulders. "Let them look – we are someplace they can't find us. We need to go back to the way things were in Paris, no family, no Patrick – just us and the kids. You need some time to gain some perspective without everyone hounding you to be with Patrick just because of our pasts."

"Jason, that's not what happened…"

"It's okay Robin – you don't have to protect them anymore. We are finally where we belong – together as a family. I'll see you in a few minutes." He was almost in the kitchen when he stopped and told her one last thing. "Robin, this is only going to work if you try. I will tell you that we are miles from Port Charles. There is no phone and no computer. The car is hidden and only I know where it is. I know you aren't foolish enough to think about taking two babies into the woods by yourself so just sit back and let yourself settle into our new life. You may be surprised at how much you love it."

Jason left the room. Robin looked out the window again and realized that Jason was telling the truth – there was no way out of the woods without a vehicle and there was no vehicle in sight. If it were just one of the babies she might be able to do it but with two, there was just no way. Robin walked back over to the bassinets and watched her children sleeping for a few minutes. "It's okay guys – Daddy will find us, I know he will."


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Robert pounded on the front door. It took only a moment for Alice to open the door, glaring at Robert. "What is it Mr. Scorpio?"

"I need to speak to Monica – now!" Robert had checked at the hospital for her and been told that she had gone home for the day.

Monica and Michael heard the commotion and went into the front hall to see what was going on. "Alice what is…Robert?"

Robert didn't waste any time. "Where is he? Where did he take them?"

Michael got in between Robert and his Grandmother. "Mr. Scorpio, what are you talking about?"

"Jason took Robin and the kids."

Monica stepped past Michael, gave him a reassuring pat and looked at Robert. "What do you mean – like on vacation? No offense Robert but they are his children."

"No they're not." Robert handed Monica the paternity test. "Someone at GH switched the test. Patrick and Robin had their suspicions so they had another test run at an out of state lab."

Monica read the results and then handed the piece of paper to Michael. Monica shook her head and gestured for Robert to join them in the living room. "I suspected this but I had prayed I was wrong."

"Where is he?" Robert really didn't care right now about Monica's suspicions; he just wanted to find his daughter and grandchildren.

"I don't know. Jason has been distancing himself from us again." Monica sat down. "I encouraged him to let Robin go, to accept the fact that she is meant to be with Patrick. Jason said I was betraying him and my grandchildren and if I ever hoped to see them again I need to reconsider my position."

"When was that?"

"Right after the twins were born. I haven't spoken to him since then. Robin sends me pictures of Isa and Alex." Monica pulled out her phone and looked at the picture Robin had sent her earlier today. "You know what I thought when I got this today?"

Robert shook his head. Disappointment filled him - he was certain that Monica didn't know where Jason had taken Robin and the kids.

"That, except for his eyes, Alex looks just like Patrick – right down to the dimples." Robert smiled at her. "And that I needed to see if there was anyone in the lab that shouldn't have been the night of the test."

"Well, Carly already confirmed that she snuck in to the lab that night but she swears she didn't change the test - that by the time she got there it already said Jason was the father."

Monica thought about what Robert had just said. "Do you believe her?"

"Yes I do – I think it was that nurse who did it. Maybe Jason found out and panicked or…" Robert said 'or' but he didn't really mean it. He was convinced that the reason Jason had killed Jessie was to stop her from revealing the truth about the twins.

Monica took one last look at the picture and put her phone away. She stood up and looked at Robert. "Then let's go to the hospital and get proof."

* * *

"Eat up Robin - you need food in your stomach for your evening pills." Jason was worried about her, she had barely eaten tonight. "Is my cooking really that bad?"

Robin stared at him in disbelief. "Jason, I know you are having a hard time understanding this but being kidnapped tends to kill my appetite," she rolled her eyes and sat back in the chair, her arms crossed, "no matter how many times it happens."

Jason shook his head at her. "Robin, this isn't kidnapping, this is a family vacation."

"You hid my phone and the car. I have no idea where we are, I didn't come with you willingly and you're calling this a vacation?"

"Remember when I surprised you with that weekend away in Normandy? You had no idea where we were going and just trusted me that what I was doing was in our best interest. That's all I am asking for now, just trust me. And eat." Jason smiled at her. "I'm going to go check on the kids."

He stood up, walked to her side of the table and gave her a quick kiss before heading to the living room to check on the kids. Robin watched him leave and then took a deep breath, trying to wrap her head around the whole situation. Jason truly thought that he was doing her a favor by taking her away from Patrick. He wasn't going to let her or the kids go any time soon, at least not willingly.

Robin thought about the last time she had been trapped in the woods with an infant by a delusional man. Tony Jones had been convinced that Michael was his second chance, his to take care of even though the paternity tests showed AJ was Michael's father. Robin had figured out where Tony was holed up and tried to reason with him but Tony was beyond reason. He kept Robin at the cabin and she developed pneumonia. If Jason hadn't found her and Michael when he did, she would have died.

Funny how life works she thought. Now Jason was beyond reason, although much calmer than Tony had been. Tony just wanted Michael but Jason wanted all three of them. All those years ago Jason stopped at nothing to find her and Michael and rescue them from Tony. Now the situation was the same but different – Jason had them and Patrick would stop at nothing to find her and the twins and rescue them.

Jason was right about one thing – she did need to eat for her protocol. She took a few more bites and then took her pills. Robin stood up and sighed. She would figure a way out of this but the important thing was to protect her children. Robin looked at the table, cleaned up the dishes and then went into the living room to check on her babies.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

"I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take Anna." Patrick paced the floor of their living room while Anna sat watching him. She couldn't blame him – the two of them had been through so much and to have their happiness pulled away once again wasn't fair. At least Emma was safe – she, Mac and Felicia were on their way to visit Grandpa Noah at a cabin in the woods that was actually a WSB safe house. Everyone had been worried that Jason would attempt to kidnap Emma to complete his 'family'.

"We'll find them Patrick, I promise. This isn't like before – we know who has her and it is only a matter of time until we are able track Jason down." Anna stood up and stopped him. "You may not want to hear it but Jason does love her and the twins – he wouldn't do anything to hurt them."

"Maybe not intentionally but what if one of them gets sick? Does she have her meds? Do the twins have theirs – they still have 2 weeks left on their protocol." Patrick was listing out some of his fears. "She is only 4 weeks post-op and just got her stitches out – does he have any idea how susceptible she is to infection right now?"

It was times like this that Patrick hated being a doctor. He and Robin were so use to her HIV and dealing with it that it was just another part of their daily lives. Her pills, their blood tests, all the precautions they took being together didn't matter because it kept her healthy and safe. But now he had no idea if she was able to take care of herself as needed and it was driving him crazy. He remembered the story she had told him about Tony Jones and her catching pneumonia while he held her hostage. Tony was a doctor and she had still almost died with him – what the hell would Jason be able to do for her?

Anna hugged him. "Jason was there when Robin first went on the cocktail and has ways of getting her medications – we already have someone looking into that. My guess is that, wherever he took them, he had all of their medicines waiting there for their arrival."

Patrick shook his head and walked over to the mantle. Robin had put up a picture from the second wedding next to one from their first. He gently stroked the frame, unable to believe that she had been taken away from him once again. "What is he going to do to her Anna? What if he tries to…"

Patrick couldn't complete his question and Anna didn't need him to – she had the same fears. "I trained my daughter to take care of herself – she will do everything she can to protect herself and your children. Trust in that and her."

Patrick sighed and walked over to the empty bassinets in the living room. He stared at them for a minute and then walked outside needing a moment to himself.

* * *

"Good job Alex, way to take your medicine." Robin laid the boy in his bassinet and watched his eyes slowly shut. "Maybe you can give Mommy a few hours of sleep now."

Robin hadn't been surprised when Jason revealed that he not only had the twins PEP protocol, he had their schedule down. Of course he did – despite his actions, Jason loved the kids and wanted to protect them. Isa and Alex had both taken their medicine without incident and Jason had helped with their feedings and getting them ready for bed.

Robin placed the bassinets into the bedroom next to where she was sleeping, just like at home with Patrick. Tonight would be the first night in weeks that he hadn't slept by her side and the first night in weeks where she wouldn't have him helping her with the three a.m. feedings. Patrick was so good about getting up and trying to let her sleep, even if he was rarely successful. Despite his best efforts, the twins were on the exact same schedule and it usually did take both her and Patrick to get the kids fed, changed and back to bed.

Robin smiled at her memory of Patrick and then laid down in bed, covering herself up as she closed her eyes. She was just about asleep when she felt the bed dip behind her. Moments later, a pair of arms wrap around her, holding her tight. "No…"

Jason tightened his hold. "It's okay, go back to sleep." Pulling Robin closer, he placed his forehead against the back of her head.

Robin twisted, trying to pull herself from his grasp but Jason held her still. "Robin, you are going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that. Besides, you are only four weeks from your c-section – you're not ready for that yet." Robin was shocked to realize that Jason thought she wanted to make love. "It's only a few more weeks. A few more weeks and we can be together again, just like before." He kissed her head. "Now get some sleep, the kids will need us in a few hours."

Robin relaxed a tiny bit. Jason had no intentions of trying to do anything with her for at least a few more weeks and that gave her time to come up with a plan. She knew that her parents, Mac and Patrick were looking for her but Robin had no intentions of just sitting around, waiting to be rescued.

Robin closed her eyes, visions of Patrick quickly filling her head. Tomorrow she would start doing what she did best – research. She would talk short walks, look around the house, question Jason in the most innocuous ways and gather information until she could figure out where they were and where the car and keys were so she could get her children and get the hell away from here.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Dante stared at Diane. "You cannot be serious – you want me to call off the search for a woman and her two infant children?"

Diane stood by Dante's desk and stared him down. She was about to answer him when she heard Patrick's voice behind her. "The hell they will. My wife and children are missing and I will do everything I can to find them."

Patrick had been asked to come in and provide a statement regarding the last time he saw Robin and the children. Anna had come down with him and was equally livid. "What do you think you are doing Diane?"

Diane took a breath and then explained her case. "Dr. Drake had no right to request the Amber Alert on behalf of the children."

"My children are missing, that is all the reason I need." Patrick did not understand what Diane was talking about.

"Legally speaking, both birth certificates list Jason Quartermaine as the father of Alexander and Isabella – not you." Patrick started to interrupt but Diane stopped him. "I understand that another paternity test was run on your behalf that states that the children are yours." Patrick nodded. "All that means is that we need a court ordered third test run using an impartial lab to make a definitive decision as to just who the biological father is. Until that is done, the birth certificates on file still list Mr. Quartermaine as their father which means that all accusations of kidnapping against my client are false."

Anna shook his head at the woman. "And what about Robin?"

"By yours and Dr. Drake's own admission, Dr. Scorpio-Drake left with Jason Quartermaine willingly yesterday, no coercion, no kidnapping. I do feel bad that she hasn't contacted you but maybe she just needed some time alone with the father of her children." Diane didn't believe a word of what she was saying but that it wasn't her job to. Her job was to get the police to back off on the search on behalf of her client. "Until we hear otherwise, we cannot assume that she is the victim of a crime."

"Do you know where Jason and Robin are so we can confirm the information you just gave us?" Dante looked at Anna, shaking his head. Unfortunately, Diane was right – legally they could not do anything until they proved that a crime had been committed.

"The request for my assistance was made through an e-mail I received a few hours ago. Since I am on retainer for the gentleman in question, I immediately reviewed all the information and headed down here to clear up the issue. As for my client's current whereabouts – I have no idea where he is at."

Diane turned to Patrick. "I do hope you hear from Robin soon. If you would like to file a motion for another paternity test, I would suggest you retain an attorney so that you have everything done legally. Until that time, the birth certificates list Jason Quartermaine as the biological and legal father of the twins and he has every right to take them and their mother on vacation."

Diane picked up her briefcase and smiled at Anna and the men. "I trust that this witch hunt will be cancelled within the next two hours. Have a good day."

Patrick walked over to the bench and sat down, trying desperately to quell his emotions. Thanks to Jason, all legal avenues for rescuing Robin had just disappeared. What were they going to do now?

* * *

Robin smiled at Isa and Alex as they lay on their blanket on the floor. Both twins were lying on their backs, awake. Robin took the rattle she had gotten from her Uncle Mac and shook it, delighting in both babies response. Both children immediately looked at the rattle, responding to the sound. She put it in front of Isa and shook it and Isa reached for it. Robin did the same in front of Alex with the same response.

"They amaze me more each day." Jason walked into the room and sat down next to Robin, sitting as close to her as possible. "He reached for the rattle, didn't he?"

"They both did, developmentally they are right on track." Robin thought about moving but decided against it. She needed to gain Jason's trust and this was a perfect opportunity. "We are two very lucky parents."

Jason reached around and pulled her close. "Yes we are."

The twins continued playing for a few more minutes until Isa began fussing and Robin picked her up. "Could you watch Alex while I change her?"

Jason could see a slight crack in Robin's wall – she was asking him to take care of their son, a first for her. "You don't have to ask – he's my son and I love spending time with him. Or I could take care of Isa while you stay with Alex – either way I am more than happy to do whatever I have to for our children."

Robin stood up and slowly shifted back and forth, calming her little girl down instantly. "Thank you for that. I'll get Isa changed and fed and then I'll come back for Alex?"

Jason smiled at her and nodded. "Of course or I could bring him in and we could feed them together?"

Robin thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "It would help to keep them as close to the same schedule as possible. Again, thank you."

Jason leaned down and picked up Alex, following Robin into the nursery. He changed Alex while she changed Isa and then picked him back up. "Come on big guy - ready to have lunch?"

He watched Robin as she moved effortlessly around the kitchen, using one arm to hold Isa on her chest as she used the other to make up two bottles of formula. She heated them up and handed on to Jason and then sat down at the table with him to feed Isa.

Jason smiled at her and she smiled back. He looked back at Alex and relaxed. Finally, things were falling into place.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

"Spinelli!" Maxie pounded on the door to his apartment as she shouted his name. "Spinelli! Open up this door right now – I know you're in there."

Spinelli sighed and opened the door. He knew exactly why Maxie was here. "My fair Maxinista – what can I do for you on this lovely day?"

Maxie stormed into the apartment, almost knocking him down. "Cut the crap Spinelli – where did he take her?"

Spinelli shut the door behind her and took a couple of steps towards her. "Perhaps you could be a little more specific regarding which she it is you speak of?"

Maxie rolled her eyes. "Robin – where did Jason take her and the kids?"

"I do not know where the beautiful Dr. Scorpio-Drake is at this time. I was most distressed to hear of her and the young ones disappearance but…"

"But what? Dante did a little investigating and discovered that the e-mail Diane received was sent yesterday but was written way before that which means that Jason already knew that the twins weren't his before he took Robin. And that little trick of arranging for the e-mail to be sent automatically at another time is pure you – Jason sure isn't smart enough to pull it off." Spinelli looked down at his feet, unable to look Maxie in the eyes. "So how long have you known the truth?"

"I swear on our daughter's life that I had no idea that the babies were not the progeny of Stone Cold and the beautiful one until I saw it in the news yesterday." Spinelli finally looked up at Maxie. "The Jackal would never help keep those children away from their father – I am well aware the pain that kind of separation causes."

Maxie softened at what Spinelli told her. She could see how much it bothered him that his actions caused Patrick to lose his children. "Then help us – help us find Robin, Alex and Isa and bring them home to Patrick. Help reunite a father with his children."

Spinelli walked over to the couch and sat down, opened up his laptop and began typing. "I will let you know the minute I find out anything."

Maxie smiled at him and walked to the door. She opened it up and turned back to Spinelli, watching him engrossed in his latest case – finding Robin. "Thank you Spinelli."

Spinelli smiled back at her. "Anything for you my fair Maxinista." He refocused his attention on the computer as Maxie left his apartment. This was his chance to prove his worthiness to her and prove it he would.

* * *

Robert smiled as he got off the phone. "Maxie has Spinelli working on tracking down Jason. Apparently the poor boy still hopes to get back together with the mother of his child and he is upset that Jason lied to him about being the twins father. It's a very sensitive subject for him and he wants to help you get your children back."

Patrick nodded and went back to the computer. He was doing research on ways that Jason could get Robin's drug protocol without having a prescription – black market prescription drug rings were a thriving industry, especially HIV medicines. But what happens if her protocol fails her again? Without regular check-ups and blood work there was no way to know if her viral load was remaining undetectable. Did Jason even consider this before taking her and the twins away to God knows where?

Robert watched his son-in-law worriedly, he had never seen him like this. Patrick was completely focused on his research and barely acknowledged anyone. Robert recognized that Patrick was shutting down, focusing on the project in front of him and blocking out everything else. Robert sat down next to him. "How is it going?"

"I think I may be getting some good information here." Patrick didn't look away from the screen as he spoke.

"You know we have some people at the WSB working this angle." Robert and Anna had called Frisco and convinced him and some others the couple had worked with in the past to do some work off the books in the search for Robin and the babies. They may have lost the resources of the PCPD but they still had friends in high places.

Patrick glared at him. Suddenly Patrick took the computer and threw it across the room. "Then what the hell am I supposed to do!" Patrick leaned over and put his face in hands, taking several deep breaths. He finally calmed down enough to speak. "I'm not a spy Robert. I don't have friends in high places or computer skills. I don't know how to shoot a gun or do karate. Hell, Robin can pick locks and throw a machete will scarily deadly aim but I can't."

Robert put his hand on Patrick's shoulder. "And you just listed some of the reasons why Robin loves you so much – she hated that life and I am pretty sure that your lack of knowledge about guns and karate helped attract her to you."

"But how does that help her or Alex or Isa now? I know she hates violence and is happy that I have never held a gun but now they are gone and it is all my fault."

"What do you mean it is all your fault?" Robert was genuinely confused by his comment.

"How did Robin and I meet?" Robert suddenly got what Patrick was saying. "She brought me here to save Jason and I did. I was arrogant and determined to prove that I was better than my father. So I did the surgery and saved him."

"Patrick…"

"Not only that but I did it again, only hours after my wife supposedly died, I saved him because it was what she would have wanted." Patrick stood up and began pacing the floor. "But that wasn't enough, no, I had to do it a third time. I abandoned my wife and child to save him."

Robert had heard enough. "Stop it! That first surgery brought you and Robin together and I know you don't regret that. And yes, you saved him after you thought Robin had died but it was her last wish. From what you said, she risked her life to get that protocol out of the lab, so you were honoring Robin. As for this last time – you were protecting Robin and Emma, not abandoning them and she forgave you."

Patrick held back the tears that were forming. "The truth is Robert that if I hadn't saved him, Robin and the twins would be home and safe today."

Robert shook his head at Patrick. "You don't know that." He stopped Patrick and stared him in the eyes. "Your value comes in being with us when we find them and making sure everyone is okay. When we bring you information, I fully expect that you will be the first one to figure out what is important and what we can disregard. You may not be much in hand to hand combat but you are one of the smartest men I have ever known and you know my daughter and what she needs better than anyone. That is how you will help us find them."

Patrick looked at the wedding pictures on the mantle and took one last deep breath before nodding his head in agreement. "Fine." He picked up the laptop off the ground and walked to the door. "I better get this fixed. Robin put all our pictures and videos on it and…"

"Go – you have your phone on you?" Patrick nodded. "Good, I'll call you if we hear anything. Take a few hours, maybe get some welcome home gifts for Robin and the kids because Patrick, they are coming home."

Robert watched him leave and sat back down on the couch. God he hoped he was right because he wasn't sure Patrick could handle it if Robert was wrong.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Robin put away the dishes and looked at Isa sleeping soundly in her bassinet. Jason was in the living room feeding Alex giving Robin a few minutes to herself to think. It had been two day since Jason had brought Robin and the twins to the house in the woods and she was slowly gaining information about where she was.

Robin had taken advantage of supper the night before to gather more information.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Thank you for making dinner – it was delicious." Robin smiled at Jason and then turned her attention back to her plate. Jason had made some chicken and vegetables, nothing fancy but Robin wanted to make him feel like it was.

"Well, it's nothing compared to what you could cook but thank you for the compliment." Jason picked up the bottle of wine he had picked out with dinner. "More wine?"

Robin shook her head. "No thank you. I drink any more and I won't hear the kids when they wake up. But please go ahead."

Jason put the bottle down. "No, I want to be able to help with them too. Besides, I am sleeping better than I have in months now that I have you back in my arms."

Robin let the comment pass without acknowledging it. "I can't believe I didn't wake up the other day when you brought me in from the car. I also can't believe I'm not stiffer from sleeping that way for so long."

"It wasn't that long – you spent the majority of your nap lying in bed. The important thing is that you are getting rest and you need that."

Robin nodded and did some quick math in her head. Jason had picked them up at 2:00 and she had woken up a little after 3:30 which meant that she was less than an hour from Port Charles and home. "I have you to thank for that and I do thank you."

"You are welcome." Jason reached over and took Robin's hand in his. "This is the way it should be – always."

Robin gave him a little smile, stood up and gathered up their plates to do the dishes.

 _ **End Flashback**_

It wasn't much but knowing that she was so close to Patrick and Emma made her feel better. She was certain that Patrick and her parents were working on finding them and getting them home. She couldn't wait to see Patrick and hold Emma again – she missed her oldest child so much. She was staring out the window when Jason came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. "What is going on? You seem a million miles away."

"Just thinking."

Jason turned her around so that she was looking at him. "Thinking about what?"

Robin didn't even try to stop the tears from coming. "Emma. I miss her so much."

"Oh Robin." Jason pulled her into a tight hug. "I am so sorry she isn't here with us – I miss her too. I promise, once we get everything settled we will be able to be with her again."

"Everything settled?"

Jason smiled at her. "It was going to be a surprise but I have Diane working on your divorce papers right now. It won't be much longer and we can get married again."

Robin was stunned – she had no idea what Jason was planning and now that she did all she could think was what Patrick would do if Diane sent him divorce papers. "Jason, I…"

"It's okay – I'll take care of everything." Alex started to cry in the other room, interrupting them. "I'll go and take care of him. I love you." He kissed Robin and went to take care of her son.

Robin picked up Isa and held her close. "Oh my God Isa, what are we going to do?"

* * *

Alexis smiled warmly at Patrick as he entered her office with Maxie by his side. Patrick had told her about the situation with Robin and Jason and she immediately volunteered her services as his attorney. Robin had saved her and her daughter Molly's lives when she did an emergency c-section following a train crash years ago and Patrick had done the partial lobe removal to help Alexis beat lung cancer. She owed both doctors more than she could ever repay.

"Let me tell you what I am doing. I am petitioning the court for a new set of paternity tests for both Alex and Isa on your behalf. Between the test you had run and the testimony from Monica that she believes that the lab was compromised, as well as the original paternity test, we should be able to get a court order issued no later than the end of the week."

Maxie smiled at Patrick. "That's great news – so then what?"

Alexis noticed that Patrick's mood hadn't changed with her news – he knew Alexis had something else to tell him. "The court will want brand new samples collected by an impartial lab worker so they can make sure that they aren't compromised."

Patrick sighed. "Which means that we will need to find Jason and the twins before the order can be enforced. And the birth certificates?"

"They will remain as they currently are – with Jason being listed as Alex and Isa's father." Unfortunately Alexis couldn't get anything changed until the new test is run.

"Damn it!" Patrick took a moment and looked at Alexis – there was something else she wasn't telling him, he could feel it. "What is it Alexis?"

Maxie looked at Patrick and then at Alexis – there was definitely something the lawyer was holding back. "Alexis?"

Alexis considered how she wanted to tell him this news. "Diane contacted me on the assumption that I would be your attorney regarding the paternity test and any other legal matters you have. She informed me that Jason has asked her to draw up divorce papers."

Maxie didn't understand the big deal. "Yeah, we all know he divorced Sam."

Patrick however caught right on to what Alexis was saying. "They're not for him, are they?" Alexis shook her head. "They're for Robin."

"But Robin would never agree to that. Patrick, she loves you." Maxie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Unless she thought she was protecting me and the kids - she would do anything to guarantee our safety." Patrick closed his eyes and leaned over in the chair.

"Well we're not going to let that happen, are we Alexis?" Maxie glared at Alexis and the attorney quickly spoke up.

"Of course not."

Patrick thought for a moment. "Can I force a hearing - one she would have to show up at if she wanted the divorce?"

Alexis smiled at him. "You certainly can."

Patrick leaned back in his chair and felt a slight bit of hope for the first time in days. Jason had made a mistake and Patrick would take advantage of it. Now, he could make a plan.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Robert smiled as Patrick told him and Anna what had happened at Alexis's office. "You are brilliant – if Jason wants that divorce so bad, he will have to produce Robin and the twins to get it."

Patrick looked at Maxie and smiled. "There's more – Alexis got the distinct impression that Diane was uncomfortable about what she was doing. Alexis said she asked her about it and Diane admitted that she was worried that since it was Jason that requested the paperwork and not Robin, she may get in trouble with the Bar Association for drawing up the divorce papers at the request of a third party. Since Jason won't let her speak to Robin directly, she has agreed to help us find her – anything to protect her license."

Maxie jumped in, "Diane will let us know when and where they are meeting and you can follow Jason back to Robin and the twins and rescue them."

Anna and Robert smiled at the excited duo. Patrick had found them a great lead and, just as importantly, for the first time he felt like he was actively helping find his wife and children. "This is wonderful news but can we trust Diane?"

"Alexis promised that Diane was on the up and up. I may not trust Diane but I do trust Alexis." Patrick was getting nervous – if Robert and Anna had doubts than maybe it wasn't the best idea. "Even so, we have a back-up plan in place with the divorce hearing just in case, right?"

Robert smiled reassuringly at Patrick. "Right, and if you trust Alexis then we trust her too. This is the best lead we have gotten and we are grateful to you for getting it. How soon does Alexis think it will be before Diane meets up with Jason?"

"Next week hopefully, Diane is almost done drawing up the papers." Patrick bit his lip and looked at Anna. "Do you really think this will work?"

Anna nodded her head. "I do and we have time to plan for their rescue. I will call Dante and give him an update and see what resources we might be able to borrow from the PCPD."

"And I will call Frisco and tell him what we found out. Morgan can't be too far from Port Charles if he is going to be able to meet Diane." Robert was already pulling out his phone to make the call. "You did good Patrick."

Patrick leaned back in his chair and smiled. If Robert and Anna thought this was a good lead than it was. He was going to bring his wife and children home.

* * *

Robin rocked Alex slowly, trying to get the little boy to sleep. He seemed bound and determined to stay up - almost like he was afraid he would miss something if he closed his eyes. "So much like your daddy – stubborn to the core."

"I think he got that from his mommy if you ask me. I'm not stubborn in the least." Jason walked up behind her and started massaging her shoulders.

Robin sighed, glad that he couldn't see the look of pure disdain on her face. She was talking to Alex about Patrick, not Jason but she played along. "Of course not, there is not a stubborn bone in your body."

It had been a week since Jason had kidnapped her and the twins and Robin was slowly but surely gathering information to plan her escape or be ready when her parents and Patrick found them. Robin was convinced that there was a cell phone or a computer somewhere nearby – Jason had to have contact with the outside world somehow if he was planning on having her divorce Patrick. There was paperwork to be filed and he would need to be in contact with Diane to get it done.

Then there was the matter of the SUV they had come in – it was hidden somewhere close by and the keys were in the house somewhere, they had to be. She knew Jason had left several times when he thought she was sleeping to get supplies – diapers, formula, food and various other items they needed. New movies showed up once or twice a week as well as medical journals and books for her to read. Robin knew Jason was smart enough to pay cash for everything but eventually the cash would run out and he would either have to use a credit card or go to an ATM to get more money.

"Were you able to get a stroller – I would really love for us to be able take these two for walks outside." Robin laid the now sleeping Alex down in his bassinet. "It's so beautiful here and I want to explore it."

Jason sat down next to her and shook his head. "Robin, I love you but I also know you. You want the stroller so you can try to take the kids out of here and back to Port Charles." Robin began to protest but Jason put his hand over her mouth to silence her. "I will decide when you and the twins get to start going outside. You are doing so good settling in here, don't ruin it by doing something foolish now."

Robin turned away from him and started to get up off the couch but Jason pulled her back down and against him, wrapping his arms tight around her. "I told you before Robin – this is our family and I will do anything to keep it together." Moving carefully, he laid them both down on the couch, still keeping a firm hold on her. "Remember that when the divorce papers get here Robin and do what is best for not only you and the kids but for Patrick as well. It would be terrible if anything happened to him because you were too stubborn to admit that you made a mistake remarrying him."

He kissed the back of her head and then closed his eyes, laying his chin on her shoulder. "Now let's get in a nap while the kids are sleeping – we can talk later."

Robin took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Jason was making a threat – it may be veiled, but it was a threat nonetheless and she heard it loud and clear - sign the papers or Patrick would pay the price.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

"You have a beautiful smile baby girl." Robin tickled Isa's tummy and Isa smiled again. Robin tickled the bottom Alex's feet and got a similar response. "And you little man – already working that dimple, just like your daddy."

Robin looked around quickly to make sure Jason was still gone and then went back to playing with her kids. Jason had left a little over an hour ago to run an errand which meant that Robin had a little time alone in the house. She went through some of the drawers and the hallway closet but she hadn't found anything to help her escape. She didn't get to finish her search before the twins were awake so she got them changed and decided to enjoy her time alone with them.

Robin always felt a mixture of joy and sadness when she played with the twins. They were happy and healthy and she loved them with all her heart but it killed her that Patrick was missing out on it. Every single milestone, every smile and giggle, crying fit and feeding time missed for the last 10 days because of Jason's decision to steal them from Patrick.

Robin rubbed her eyes and yawned. She shouldn't be tired, she was getting sleep, but worrying about the kids and Patrick and wondering what Jason would do next was slowly wearing her down. It had been less than two months since she had two major surgeries and the recovery process was taking longer, in part because of the stress she was under from the kidnapping.

"So what do you want for dinner tonight – Similac or Similac?" Robin grinned as Alex just yawned at her.

"Quite the selection you are offering." Jason walked into the house carrying a grocery bag. "How are they?"

"Doing good, I was just going make their bottles…"

Jason interrupted her. "Why don't I do that? I'll get their bottles and we'll feed them together so that you can lay down while I make supper."

Robin started to argue but decided it wasn't worth it. "Thank you. I am a little tired."

Jason walked into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with two bottles and burp clothes. He picked up Isa and began feeding her while Robin fed Alex. "What are you making for supper?"

"Lasagna and garlic bread and I picked up a bottle of champagne so we can celebrate." Jason smiled at Isa while answering Robin.

Robin got a sick feeling in the pit of stomach. "Celebrate what?"

"The end of your marriage to Patrick. Diane is meeting me tomorrow to give me the papers. I will bring them home so you can sign them and, hopefully, it will all be over by the end of the week." He looked up from Isa to grin at Robin. "Then we can get our lives back."

Robin nodded at him and placed Alex in his bassinet. "He's done eating. I'm going to take you up on your offer and lay down. Let me know when supper is ready."

"Of course we will, won't we Isa?" Jason nodded at Robin. "Go lay down, I'll see you in a little bit."

Robin walked into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Tears began falling but she quickly wiped them off. This was not a time for tears, it was a time to plan.

Jason was meeting Diane and Robin truly believed that her parents and Patrick would be waiting to follow him back here. While Jason was gone, Robin would get to do what she needed to do to get the kids ready for their escape.

* * *

"What time is she meeting Jason?" Patrick was going over the plans for tomorrow with Robert, Anna and Dante one last time.

Dante had been unable to get them any additional help from the PCPD but he would be helping them out tomorrow with the rescue. Frisco had, reluctantly, pulled out from the operation. The WSB had been the victims of a cyber-attack and their entire computer system had been compromised. Based on his vast hacking history, Spinelli was drafted into service and had been flown out of the country to try and track down who did it and how to fix it.

Patrick wasn't worried – he had faith that Robin's parents were more than capable of handling this mission on their own. Dante was going as back-up and Patrick was there to provide any medical assistance needed. He wasn't worried about the twins – he knew Robin would have taken excellent care of them but he also knew it would be at her own expense. She was still recovering from two major surgeries and Jason didn't have a clue how to take care of her.

"Diane is meeting him at Stone's bridge at 1:00. We are going to be there an hour before that just to make sure that we don't miss him. Dante will be following Diane so if the meeting place changes he will let us know." Robert was almost certain that they would find Robin, Alex and Isa tomorrow. "If everything goes according to plan, we will follow Jason to wherever he is holed up with Robin and the kids and get them the hell away from him."

Anna picked up the details of the mission from her ex-husband and continued. "We will then head straight to GH to get them checked out and to get the DNA samples from the twins. The sooner we officially establish that you are the twins father, the sooner we can get Jason's name removed from their birth certificates." Patrick nodded in agreement. "In addition, once we get Robin she can press charges against Jason, at least for unlawful restraint. It will be enough to keep him in jail until we can figure out what additional charges we can file on him."

"This is almost over Patrick. By this time tomorrow you and Robin will be home with the twins and Jason Quartermaine or Morgan or whatever the hell he is calling himself these days will be in jail." Robert was trying to reassure Patrick as best he could. The truth was that there was no guarantees that they would be able to rescue all three of them tomorrow but Robert would be damned if he would tell Patrick that. The boy needed every ounce of hope to get through the night and Robert would not take that from him.

Patrick just nodded and then walked over to the window and stared out it. Of course Jason would want to meet at Stone's bridge – Jason had had it rebuilt and it was a reminder of where he and Robin had first met after he had become Jason Morgan - it was where their relationship, their love story, had begun.

A part of Patrick had always hated that bridge because of the way it tied Robin to her two past loves – Stone and Jason. Stone had been Robin's first love and a part of her heart would always belong to him. Jason had helped her move on and accept that love was possible again only to cheat on her and break her heart. The walls she had built around her heart because of the damage Jason had done took a long time to break down but Patrick had done it. Robin was his soul mate and nothing Jason could do would change that.

Patrick looked at his wedding ring and smiled. "Tomorrow."


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

"Diane is on her way. Dante said she is headed towards the bridge." Anna sat in the driver's seat with Robert next to her and Patrick in the back. They had parked a block away, far enough away to be out of sight but still able to see Jason come and go.

Patrick just nodded in response, keeping his eyes firmly planted on the bridge. After a few minutes he saw an SUV park by the bridge. "Is that him?"

His question was answered only a moment later when they saw Jason step out of the vehicle and walk to the bridge. Anna quickly wrote down the license number of the vehicle just in case they lost track of it and then saw Diane pull up and park next to it.

Less than five minutes later Diane was getting back into her car and driving away, followed by Jason.

Anna watched Jason turn left and then put the car in drive. "It's show time boys."

* * *

Robin smiled at the twins sitting in their car seats. "Okay guys, your daddy and grandparents are going to be here anytime now. The big question is - where do I hide you until they get here?"

Robin knew that she had to protect the twins. She made the decision to hide the babies in their car seats somewhere in the house and then take off running as soon as Jason got back. She trusted that Jason would go after her, giving her family time to get the twins to safety. If all went well, she would be able to double back and meet up with them at the house. If not, at least the kids would be safe and if, by some small chance, her parents didn't show up than all that would happen is that Jason would be mad at her. Jason had no intention of letting her go so she could afford to take that risk.

Robin looked around the house again and made a decision. Moving quickly, she placed the twins in the chosen hiding place and stood by the door, ready to take off the moment Jason came into view.

* * *

Jason pulled up behind the house, careful to hide the vehicle behind the brush he had set up. He started heading to the house when he saw someone run out of the front door and into the woods.

"Robin?" Jason took off after her. "Robin!"

* * *

Robert and Anna saw the SUV hidden in the brush behind the house and relaxed. They were scared that Jason had spotted them and was leading them on a wild goose chase but the fact that the vehicle was hidden told them that he didn't know they were on to him.

"Patrick, you need to listen to what we have to say. You do what we tell you to do. Do you understand me?" Anna wasn't taking any chances when it came to her daughter and grandchildren's rescue. "Dante should be here in just a minute and we are going to wait for him before we enter that house."

Patrick just stared at the house and nodded almost imperceptibly at Anna's words. He would do anything at all to secure a safe rescue. He heard Dante's car pull up behind them and looked at Anna. She nodded her head and they got out of the car. "Dante, you circle around back and Robert and I will take Patrick to the front of the house."

Dante nodded in agreement and the group split up. They were almost to the front door when they heard Jason yelling in the woods. "Robin!"

Patrick looked at Robert who was already breaking down the door. Anna ran into the house yelling for her daughter while Robert stood guard at the door. She came back into the living room, a confused look on her face. "I don't see them anywhere."

Patrick stared at the empty bassinets and thought. Suddenly his head snapped up. "Did you hear that?"

Anna shook her head. "Hear what?"

Patrick held up his hand to signal her to be quiet. He heard it again and smiled, running to a door in the hallway. He threw it open and knelt down. "You have such a smart mommy."

Anna ran over to the door and saw her youngest two grandchildren on the closet floor. Both of them were buckled into their car seats and their diaper bag was next to them. "That's our girl. She knew we were coming and wanted us to be able to get them out of here."

Patrick pulled the kids out of the closet and did a quick exam. They had gotten so big and he hated that he had missed even one day with them, let alone almost two weeks. They both seemed okay but he wouldn't feel better until he got them a full work up at GH. Alex yawned and opened his eyes. A small smile appeared on Alex's face when he saw his dad staring at him. Isa stayed sleeping, content and comfortable in her car seat.

"It's all clear in back. I can hear Jason in the woods yelling for Robin." Dante continued watching the tree line and was about to ask about the babies when he heard a gurgle coming from the floor. He walked over to Patrick and the babies. "Are they…"

"They seem fine but I really want to get them checked out."

Dante nodded and picked up Isa's car seat. "Then let's get them in the car and to the hospital. I'll take you and the kids while Anna and Robert find Robin." Patrick began to object but Dante interrupted him. "I know you want to help find Robin but she will want the twins away from here as fast as possible, you know that."

"Dante's right. You get the kids to the hospital; we'll find Robin and bring her home." Anna hugged Patrick and gave Isa and Alex one kiss each.

"I know. What do you say kids – ready to go home?" Patrick picked up Alex's car seat and was headed for the door when they heard gunshots coming from behind the house. Robert and Anna took off running with Dante and Patrick close behind, carrying the twins.

"Stay back!" Patrick looked on in horror as Jason stood by the SUV with his left arm around Robin's waist and a gun in his right hand.

Robert trained his gun on Jason. "It's over Jason – let Robin go."

"No!" Jason glared at Patrick. "You may have taken the twins from me but I still have Robin." Jason fired the gun once more and they saw the driver's side tire deflate on Anna's car. One quick look at Dante's car and they all realized what Jason had been doing, disabling their vehicles so they couldn't follow him. Patrick looked at Robin and his heart sunk - she was shaking and scared, tears rolling down her cheeks. Jason opened the driver's side door and, in one fluid motion, shoved Robin into the vehicle and then jumped in behind her. Before they could move, Jason hit the gas and took off in a cloud of dust, pieces of brush flying off the SUV.

The gunfire had scared both children and they were crying loudly. Patrick and Anna quickly pulled the twins from their car seats and began comforting them as Dante called in the state police for assistance. Robert began changing the tires on the car so they could head out as soon as possible to get the twins to GH and then to a safe house.

"It's okay buddy, we'll find Mommy and bring her home." Patrick reached over and gently rubbed Isa's back as Anna comforted her. He stared at the slowly settling cloud of dust with a determined look on his face. "I promise you - she is coming home."


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

"How could you do this to me again Robin?" Jason kept his eyes on the road looking for his turn off. Sonny had taught Jason to always have a back-up plan so, even though Robin didn't know it, Jason knew exactly where he was going.

Robin glared at him as she fumbled with the seat belt. Jason's driving seemed to be as erratic as his emotions and she wasn't taking any chances. She finally got it buckled as she answered him. "What do you mean again?"

"All those years ago you took Michael away from me and now you have done it again with the twins." Jason looked at her. "We were supposed to raise them together Robin."

Robin shook her head. "The twins are no more your children than Michael was and I think you know that."

Jason began shouting at her. "I know - that nurse told me before…" Jason stopped shouting and took a deep breath, regaining control of himself before continuing. "It doesn't matter – they could have been ours if you had just..."

"No Jason – it's over. I did what I had to do to get my children back to their father and away from you. It's over." Robin watched the scenery fly by as Jason sped down the road. "Just let me go."

Jason pulled up to a boathouse by a lake and smiled at her. "It's not over Robin – not by a long shot."

* * *

Maxie came running into the exam room, followed closely by Mac. "Are they okay?"

Patrick was holding Isa while Alex slept in his car seat. Dr. Rosa had just arrived to give the twins their exams and was caught off guard by the two new arrivals. She looked at Patrick and he just nodded his head. "I am just getting ready to start the exam. Dr. Drake, is there anything in particular you were worried about?"

He gently laid Isa down on the table. "I think she may be running a slight fever."

Dr. Rosa began her exam by taking Isa's temperature. "You're right – 99.4." She listened to Isa's chest and did a full physical exam. She gave Patrick a reassuring smile after she finished her exam. "It looks like it's just a cold. I don't want to give her any medicine unless I have to but I would advise lukewarm baths and dressing her in light clothing to help get her fever down. If the fever doesn't go down on its own, bring her back in for another exam." Patrick nodded in agreement. "Let me check out Alex and, if everything goes well, you should be able to head home."

Patrick picked Isa up and handed her to Maxie as Mac took Alex out of his car seat and laid him down on the exam table. Dr. Rosa did her exam and smiled at the family. "Alex is doing great. I would keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't catch Isa's cold but other that, I see no reason to keep you here. The lab tech wants to come in to do the DNA swabs and then you can take these two home."

Patrick picked up Alex and handed him to Mac. "Thank you Dr. Rosa, I appreciate it." He turned to Maxie and Mac. "Would you please stay in here with them while they do the swabs – I'm not supposed to be in the room."

"Of course – we'll bring them out to you as soon as the tech is done." Mac tried to give Patrick a reassuring smile. "Then we can head to the safe house so you can see Emma and we can talk about where we go from here."

Patrick left the room and the tech entered almost immediately. Within minutes the samples were taken and Mac was driving Patrick to the safe house. "Any word from Robert or Anna?"

"Not yet." Patrick looked into the back seat at the twins and then back at Mac. "Mac, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being able to bring all three of them home. I wanted to save her too but…"

Mac interrupted him. "Patrick, you did everything you could. You got Alex and Isa away from Jason and that was what was most important to Robin."

They sat in silence for a few minutes more until Patrick spoke again. "What if she's caught Isa's cold?"

Mac sighed. Even under the best of circumstances, a simple cold was a concern to Robin but, with the added stress of the situation and her still being in recovery from surgery, it could do severe harm to her already compromised immune system. "She'll be alright. Robin is a doctor and, as much as I hate to admit it, Jason wants her alive and healthy and he will do anything to keep her that way."

"I know that in my head Mac but still…" Patrick hung his head down, "I'm worried."

Mac could see that there was something else bothering him. "Patrick, what else are you worried about?"

Patrick looked back at the twins one more time and then at Mac. "Mac the last time Robin was sick and she got a high fever she became delirious and we," Patrick searched for the right words, "made the twins. She told me that she didn't regret it but she also thought she was dreaming and didn't even remember it happening the next morning. I felt horrible but I'm afraid Jason wouldn't have the same issue."

Mac felt sick. Patrick was right - Jason would have no problem taking advantage of Robin and would feel no guilt about doing it. "Robert and Anna will find her and bring her home to us."

Patrick just nodded. He was about to say something when his phone rang. "It's Anna." He quickly answered the phone. "Did you find her?"

Mac listened in to Patrick side of the conversation. "Where? Is she okay? So what now?" Patrick slumped further down in the seat. "I understand – let me know as soon as you find out anything."

Patrick sighed. "They found the SUV – it had been driven into the lake, no sign of Robin or Jason. Anna said that the police are checking out some things but as of now, they don't have any idea where Jason took her."

Mac pulled up to the safe house and parked the car. Both men sat there trying to get their emotions in check before they saw Emma and Felicia. Patrick was shocked when Mac suddenly punched the dashboard of the car. "How much more does she have to endure Patrick? Why the hell can't she just have a normal life? Whatever has that girl done to deserve this?"

Patrick pulled Mac into a hug, something he needed as much as Mac did. "I know Mac, it's not fair. Robin deserves so much better than this. She deserves to be here with us and her kids."

The men let go of each other and looked in the back seat at the sleeping children. Mac regained his composure and started getting out of the car. "We should get these two inside to see their big sister. Emma knows that you are bringing them out here to join her."

Patrick got a sad smile on his face. "Then I'm surprised she wasn't out the door the minute we pulled up." Patrick got out of the car and opened up the back passenger door to get Alex while Mac got Isa. "Let's go see your big sister."


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

"Felicia?" Mac called out for his wife as he and Patrick walked into the house carrying the twins. He looked at Patrick questioningly and called out again. "Felicia?"

"Mac?" Felicia came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Emma?" Patrick still hadn't seen his oldest child and was getting nervous.

"Daddy!" Emma's voice rang out from the top of the stairs and the little girl ran down them and jumped up on her father. "You're here!"

Patrick held Emma close as he set down Alex's car seat. "You know I can't stay away from you for too long. You being good for Aunt Felicia?"

Emma nodded. "Yes." She looked down at the car seat. "Alex!" Patrick put her down and Emma got down on her knees to tickle her baby brother. "You got big!"

Mac brought over Isa's car seat and set it down next to Alex's. Everyone smiled at Emma's excitement over being reunited with her siblings. She took a minute to play with the twins before turning back to her dad. "Where's Mommy?"

Patrick felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He found himself unable to speak but Mac quickly covered for him. "Your mom is helping out a friend but she told me to tell you that she loves you very much and will see you soon."

Emma looked at her Dad. "Really Daddy?"

Patrick swallowed hard. "Yes baby, really. Her friend is very sick and your Mommy is the only one who can help him but she will be home soon."

"Promise?"

Patrick sat down on the floor next to Emma and hugged her close. "I promise."

* * *

Jason carried Robin from the boat and into the tiny log cabin that was their new home. He set her down on the couch and smiled at her. "I'm going to go and put the boat away." He leaned down and kissed Robin. "Be right back."

Robin glared at him as he left and then she went to work on the ropes binding her hands behind her back, reflecting back on what had just happened.

 _ **Flashback**_

"What are you going to do now Jason?" Robin looked around, trying to figure out the best route for escape now that they were stopped. She went to undo her seatbelt but Jason took the butt of his gun and smashed the buckle, locking it into place. Robin tried to pull the belt out at the shoulder but it wouldn't move. Jason smiled at her and jumped out of the car.

Robin began to panic, worried about what Jason was planning. She managed to get the shoulder belt over her head and behind her back but the lap belt was tight across her hips and would not loosen. She saw Jason smiling at her through her window and stopped moving.

Jason opened the door. "Stuck Robin?" Robin glared at him. "I'll help you with that in just a moment but first I need to do something." Jason leaned into the SUV and wrapped his arms around Robin, pulling her arms behind her back. She felt a rope go around her wrists as Jason tied her hands together as tight as he could. He then reached down and tied her ankles up as well. "That's better – now let's get out of here."

Jason pulled out a knife and cut the lap belt off Robin and threw her over his shoulder. Holding her tight, he walked over to the driver's side and turned on the vehicle. Robin watched as Jason put the car in neutral, shut the door and then walked behind it. He laid Robin down on the ground and then pushed the SUV until it went into the lake.

"Ready to go home?" Jason picked Robin back up and took her to the boat house where he had a speed boat stashed. He set her down in one of the seats and started up the boat. Robin barely had time to think before he took off. She briefly considered jumping from the boat but with her hands and ankles bound there was no way she could get away. She looked behind her and watched sadly as the shore quickly disappeared from her sight along with any hope of her family finding her.

 _ **End Flashback**_

Robin was still struggling with her bindings when Jason walked back in, locking the door behind him. "Let me help you with that." Jason quickly pulled her up to a sitting position and removed the ropes from her wrists and ankles. "Better?"

Robin shook her head at him. "No, I'm not better – I've been kidnapped and am being kept away from my children and husband. How could you do this to me?" Robin was stopped mid-rant by the need to cough.

"Robin?" Jason was immediately worried about her. He felt her forehead. "You have a fever. I'm going to get your pills and some aspirin for you. Your clothes are in the bedroom – why don't you get into some sweats and a t-shirt and get into bed." Jason got up and walked to the kitchen. "Don't worry Robin, I'll take care of you."

Robin wanted to argue but her exhaustion won out. Between running around the woods and struggling with Jason, Robin had run herself down. She took a deep breath - she couldn't afford to get sick. She got up and headed to the bedroom when what Jason said finally sunk in. "My pills?"

"Yeah, this was the back-up plan. I had hoped that I wouldn't need it but you really didn't leave me a choice did you?" Jason walked back into the living room and took Robin by the shoulders, gently guiding her into the bedroom. "We will talk about all of this after you get some rest." He handed Robin a bottle of water and her pills. "You get changed and lay down – I'll make us some supper."

Jason kissed her one last time on the forehead and left Robin to get ready. Within minutes Robin was in her sweats and a t-shirt and under the covers asleep.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

Robert spread out a map of the lake and its surrounding areas on the table. Since no other tire marks were found on the scene and they couldn't have gotten very far on foot, Jason must have had a boat waiting for them. That meant that they were holed up somewhere nearby – Jason would want to be close to the twins. "There are many places around the lake where Jason could have taken her. PCPD did a quick flyover and saw boats tied up in several places along the lake side."

Patrick interrupted. "Wouldn't Jason have the boat hidden? I don't think he would want Robin to find it and escape."

Robert smiled at the boy, proud of his deduction skills. "Exactly, so we can eliminate those places. There are dozens of small fishing cabins all around the lake but that at least narrows down the search area. We'll go counter-clockwise around the lake, the PCPD is going to go clockwise and, hopefully, we will find them quickly. Now a lot of these cabins are only accessible by water but that could work to our advantage – it will be harder for Jason to just grab her and go."

Anna nodded and smiled at Patrick. "Robert and I are heading out first thing in the morning to begin searching – it's too dark tonight. Plus one spotlight and Jason may drag Robin into the woods and they could get lost. If they are in a cabin there is at least a chance she has her protocol with her."

Patrick leaned back on the couch and ran his hands through his hair. They were at the safe house with Mac and Felicia. Emma and the twins were sleeping upstairs while Mac, Robert, Anna and Patrick went over their plans for the search. "And we're going with you. Maxie and Lulu are coming over in the morning to help Felicia with Emma and the twins so Mac and I can be a part of the search."

Robert glanced at Anna and then looked at Patrick. "Then I advise you get some rest – we'll be back here at 5 in the morning to pick you up. That should give us plenty of time to get to the boat before the sun comes up."

Patrick just nodded and got up. "I'm going to go and check on the kids, see how Isa's fever is. I'll see you in the morning."

Patrick headed up the stairs as Mac turned to Anna and Robert. "I know I don't have to say it but it is important that we get to Robin as soon as possible. If she has Isa's cold…"

Anna took a deep breath. "We know Mac. We have found our girl and brought her home under worse circumstances and while she was being held by more dangerous people; we will do it again."

"You don't get it – Jason is far more dangerous because thinks he is in love with her." Mac shook his head. "There is no way to bargain with him or talk him down. What Jason wants, he already has and he will do anything to keep her – that makes him more dangerous than Faison and Jerry combined. He will not hesitate to kill any of us or use our lives, especially Patrick's, to force Robin to stay with him. Plus, if Robin is sick she will not be in any position to fight him."

Robert shook his head at his little brother. "We are well aware of this Mac."

"Good." Mac stood up. "Do you want to stay here tonight – there is plenty of room."

"No, we want to go and get our supplies in order but we will back first thing in the morning." Anna and Robert stood up and headed to the front door. Anna hugged Mac before they left. "We're going to bring her home Mac, I know it."

Mac closed and locked the door behind them and then headed up the stairs. He looked into the room and smiled at the sight before him. The twins and Emma were in Patrick's room tonight, sleeping under their father's watchful eyes. Emma was in a sleeping bag on the floor. The twins were supposed to be in their bassinets but Patrick was sitting up in bed holding Isa while Alex was laid down on the bed next to them sleeping. Mac just nodded at Patrick and then went to his room. Felicia was going to take over in the morning but, for now, Patrick wanted to be alone with his children.

Mac got into bed and Felicia quickly wrapped her arms around him. Mac grabbed hold of her arms and pulled them tighter around him. "We have to bring her home – we haven't come this far to lose her now."

Closing his eyes, Mac said a silent prayer that Robin would be home soon.

* * *

Alex woke up only moments after Mac shut the door so Patrick changed his diaper and laid him and Isa down in their bassinets. "Guess we should all get some rest but how about a bedtime story?"

Patrick thought for a moment and smiled. "This story is about when I was your Mommy's doctor. It was February of 2006 and there was a nasty virus going around. Mommy and I worked hard to find a cure and we thought everyone was past the incubation period but leave it to your Mommy to be the exception to the rule. I remember we were sitting in the locker room at work and I was giving your Mommy a hard time."

Alex gave a little gurgle and Patrick chuckled. "Shocking, I know. Anyway, we were sitting on the couch and I was trying to convince her that she should have taken me up my offer to take us away for the weekend and then we wouldn't be in danger. She thought it was funny that I could think about that in the middle of a crisis but, to be honest, thinking about the chance to be alone with your mom was my main motivation to keep going. I didn't notice that she was sick but I should have." Patrick remembered the way that Robin just sat there with her head against the wall, barely moving. "That's when your Aunt Liz came in and told us that Nikolas had gotten the last dose of the medicine we had made."

Patrick stood over the bassinets, watching as Alex started drifting off to sleep. "I didn't really know Nikolas then so I made some kind of flippant remark about him giving me a donation. Aunt Liz was surprised but your Mommy didn't say a word and that's when I knew something was wrong. I went over to check on her and realized that she was burning up with fever so I picked her up and demanded Liz find me a room. Your Mom mumbled something about preferential treatment but I didn't care what she said, I was her doctor and I would do anything to save her."

"I took your Mommy to her room and took care of her. She was fighting with your Grandpa Robert at the time and I had to keep both of them in line. Eventually we got the antidote and I gave it to your Mommy." Patrick looked into the bassinets and saw that both children were sleeping. "I think even then I knew Robin was the only woman for me. You are so lucky to have her as your mom and I am even luckier that she is my wife."

Patrick laid down in bed and shut his eyes. He may not sleep but he needed to at least rest. He needed his strength if he was going to bring Robin home to their children.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

"Robin – hey, it's time to wake up. You need to take your pills." Jason watched as Robin slowly woke up.

Robin looked at the tray Jason had set down on the end table by the bed. Jason had brought her a glass of milk, her protocol and a banana to eat with her meds. She nodded her thanks because she was scared to speak – her throat was killing her and her head was pounding. Jason smiled at her and left the room. Robin took her first pill and almost immediately regretted it – it felt like she was swallowing glass. Robin took a couple of deep breaths and pushed her way through the rest of her pills and the banana and laid back down to get some more rest.

Jason came back in the room and sat down on the bed, gently running his hands through her hair. "Robin, I need you to talk to me. I have some medicines here but I need you to tell me what is going on so I can help you."

Robin looked at him and wondered just how long he planned to keep her here. Did he really have antibiotics and other medicines here just in case she or the kids got sick? How many weeks worth of her protocol did he have stockpiled and did he realize that it may stop working and need adjustments? Closing her eyes, she finally responded to him. "A doctor who diagnoses herself has a fool for a patient."

Jason was shocked at how weak and raspy she sounded. "You are many things Robin, but a fool isn't one of them."

"Really?" Robin's defenses were up in full force. When she got scared, she got snarky. "It was pretty foolish of me to ever trust you again."

Jason pulled his hand away from her and just stared at her. He would have been less hurt if she had shot him in the chest. He got off the bed and walked to the other side of the room and calmed himself down before speaking. "I'm going to get the thermometer, some aspirin and a bottle of water. You take some time to think about your symptoms so that, when I come back, you can tell me what the best strategy is to combat your illness."

Jason left the room and Robin rolled over on her side. She was almost certain that she had strep throat, although she couldn't confirm it without a throat culture. She closed her eyes and started thinking about Patrick. A smile slowly started to form on her face as she remembered the time she took care of him when he had strep throat, right before they admitted they were in love with each other. He had stuck himself with a needle while operating on a patient with AIDS and had been scared that he was showing symptoms of having contracted HIV. Robin took him to her apartment so she could nurse him back to health.

She still remembered the next morning clearly. Her roommates at the time had finally left but only after making a big show of fussing over Patrick in his 'weakened state'. His fever was almost gone and he had pulled Robin into his arms, wanting a little Dr. Scorpio lovin'.

Holding her in his arms, Patrick told Robin about when he was sick as a little kid with the mumps. He talked about how his mom took care of him, reading different books to him. That was when he told her that his favorite book was Jaws and about how his mother had edited his copy, taking out some sex scenes before giving it to her son. Robin laughed with him at the memory and then was flattered when he admitted that she reminded him of his mother.

They were just enjoying the moment when the call came from the lab. Patrick told her to not answer it - he didn't want to ruin the moment they were having. He was scared that this was the call that would tell him he was HIV positive.

But he wasn't HIV Positive. The test came back negative and they celebrated by reenacting the missing pages from Jaws.

That day was a turning point in their relationship even if they hadn't realized it at the time. That day was the day Patrick finally stopped hiding and let her in and the day she realized that there was future for them. Since then they had been through so much, gunshots, psycho stalkers, even her death being faked, more than enough pain and strife for a dozen lifetimes. Through all the obstacles, every up and down, every threat, they had always managed to find their way back to each other and this time would be no different.

Robin made a decision - she would tell Jason exactly what she thought she needed so she could get healthy. She had to get healthy because she was going to escape from Jason's prison and get back to her husband and children.

Robin had secured her children's safety, now it was time to secure her own.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

Patrick poured himself a cup of coffee and stared at the door, waiting for Anna and Robert to show up. He had barely slept at all and, when he did, his dreams were filled with memories of him and Robin. Two big ones kept coming up – the night she was shot at the Metro Court and the lab explosion.

Both of those incidents were important in their own ways but they held a common thread – the pain and fear he felt, knowing he was losing her and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. In some ways this situation was the same but, at the same time, it was different – this time he was actively involved in saving his wife. One way or another, they would find her.

He heard the door open and saw his dad come in, trying to be as quiet as possible. Noah looked up and saw Patrick standing across the room. Without even hesitating, Noah walked across the room and embraced his son. "It's so good to see you – the twins?"

Patrick hugged his father back. "Upstairs sleeping."

"Any word on Robin?" Noah had been asked by Monica to be the on-call neurosurgeon while Patrick took a leave of absence to find Robin. He had been told about the rescue of his grandchildren but had been unable to be there when they got home - he had been at the hospital most of the night treating the victim of a car accident.

"No, Robert and Anna will be here in 30 minutes to pick up Mac and me and we will start the search at first light." Mac was taking a shower while Patrick made the coffee. "Felicia has the baby monitor so she can take care of the twins when they wake up."

"Good, good." Noah smiled at Patrick. "You will find her son, I know it."

Patrick just nodded in agreement. Noah yawned and went to the staircase. "I am going to get some sleep but I will be here to help with Emma and twins as well. You don't have to worry about them – just worry about finding their mom and bringing her home." Noah felt like he needed to say something else. "I love you son."

Patrick smiled back at him. "I know and I love you too. Dad, I'm going to find her."

"I don't doubt that you will. See you tonight." Noah went upstairs and went to bed as Patrick looked at the clock. 25 more minutes and the search would start.

* * *

Jason removed the thermometer from Robin's mouth and read it. "100.2. What do you think you have?"

"I am pretty sure I have strep throat." It hurt to talk but Robin needed to get her medication started ASAP.

"Okay, so what do you need?" Jason was ready and waiting to take care of her.

"Amoxicillin – 500 mgs. I'll take it twice a day. Water, salt water to gargle with and plenty of rest." Robin stressed the last part before she laid back down and waited for Jason's response.

"Okay, I'll check my supplies but I am not sure that Amoxicillin is one of the medications I have. Would any others work?"

"Why don't you tell me what you have and I will let you know if it will work?" There were plenty of medications she could use but she didn't have the strength to go through the whole list. Better to just have him tell her what she had to work with.

"We have plenty of bottles of water and I will bring you in some and set them by the bed. Is there any particular soup you want to have for lunch and supper?" Jason was determined to take the best care of her possible – far better than Patrick did when she was sick last year.

"Chicken noodle will be fine." Robin closed her eyes and began drifting back to sleep.

"Great. Be right back." Jason left the room and Robin fell back asleep, dreams of Patrick filling her head.

"Robin, come back to me." She saw his deep brown eyes and heard his soothing, deep voice. "Don't give up, come back to me."

"I will, I promise I will." Robin felt someone kiss her and she sat up. She opened her eyes and saw Jason sitting on the bed leaning over her. "What do you think you are doing?"

Jason shook his head. "You scared me; I tried to wake you but you wouldn't open your eyes. I started talking to you. You said you were coming back to me."

"I was sleeping, that's all." Robin reached for the bottle of water next to her and drank it all, hoping to alleviate a little of the pain in her throat. "Did you get the medicine?"

"All I have is Metronidazole – will that work?"

Robin shook her head. "Not for strep throat. Jason, I need a doctor so we can find out what is wrong and get the proper medication."

"Not an option Robin. I will try and get you the correct antibiotics but, until then, we have aspirin and plenty of water."

"That's not going to work. It might help keep my fever down but it won't fight the infection." Robin couldn't believe what she was hearing – Jason was putting her in the same danger Tony did. "Jason, remember Tony and what he did? He was a doctor and I almost died, what do you think you can do to help me? Any infection is dangerous to me. I need a doctor and proper antibiotics."

"You are not even sure that you have strep throat – this could just be a virus and then antibiotics wouldn't make a bit of difference anyway." Jason stood up. "No, I think we may just be overreacting to a simple cold."

"But Jason…" Robin was trying to get through to him.

"No, you just need to rest, drink plenty of fluids and to find something to occupy your time."

Robin's patience had reached a breaking point. "Did you learn that in medical school?" She yelled and immediately regretted it – her throat burned.

"Nice Robin." He walked to the door. "I'll bring you the aspirin and some more water. Plus, I have a Kindle filled with books, a little bit of everything. I'll pull up any book you want." Jason smiled at her. "Any requests?"

There was only one book Robin wanted to read. "Jaws."


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

Patrick slammed the car door and walked towards the house, trying not to completely lose control. It had been 2 days since the last time he saw Robin and they still hadn't found her. Wherever Jason had her stashed away was well hidden.

Mac got out of the car and walked over to Patrick, putting his hand on his shoulder. "I get it – I'm frustrated too but we cannot give up. We haven't even made it all the way around the lake yet. We will find her."

"I want to believe you Mac but I'm scared. I can't shake this feeling that something is wrong with her and she needs me to find her now." Patrick couldn't stop worrying. Isa's fever had gotten worse yesterday and Dr. Rosa had done a few more tests – Isa had strep throat. Isa was now on antibiotics and it killed Patrick that he hadn't stayed there with her today but she was being well taken care of by Felicia and his father. Robin didn't have that luxury.

"We will find her and she will be fine. We have been through so much worse than this – after all, what's strep throat compared to surgery without anesthetic?" Mac was trying to comfort Patrick as best he could. Mac had been with Robin and Patrick through so much but the first time he had felt that Patrick may be worthy of Robin was that night at the Metro Court. Seeing Patrick storm the lobby doors and offer to trade places with his wounded niece had shown Mac the kind of man he truly was – the man who would do anything to save the life of the woman he loved.

Patrick laughed bitterly. "I know and at least she isn't stuck with Carly taking care of her but is Jason much better?"

"He loves her – that has to help a little bit." Mac truly believed that Jason's obsession with his niece was an advantage to them now. "I hate Jason – I always have but I know he doesn't want any harm to come to her. That is our advantage now – he won't go far because he wants Robin happy and healthy and the only way she can be truly happy is if she has her kids with her, no offense."

Patrick shook his head. He wasn't offended – Robin's love for the kids was, and always would be, greater than her love for him. "That's the way it should be Mac. I know it was hard being away from me when Jerry and Faison kidnapped her but it almost killed her to miss out on that time with Emma. Robin is the best mother those children could ever hope to have."

"That's my point – Jason knows that which means he is going to be working on getting them back to her. We have the kids safely tucked away with more guards than you can even imagine watching them. He can't get them and without them, he won't go very far." Mac squeezed Patrick's shoulder. "We will find her Patrick. We will find her and we will bring her home."

Patrick nodded and looked at the door of the house. "Fresh start first thing in the morning – right?" Mac smiled at him. "Let's go – I want to see how my kids are, especially Isa. I know my dad said her temperature is back to normal but I'll feel better if I see it for myself."

Patrick walked into the house and began checking on his children.

* * *

Robin drank the water, trying to ignore the burning in her throat. She needed to take in as many fluids as possible – dehydration was not an option. She fell back on the bed and closed her eyes.

"How are we doing?" Jason walked in with soup for her supper. He placed the bowl down on the table and placed his hand on Robin's forehead. "Still not quite over that fever."

Robin just sat there – speaking required too much energy and hurt her throat. Instead she nodded her head.

"Let's take your temperature and then I'll help you eat." Jason pulled out the thermometer and placed it in Robin's mouth. Less than a minute later it beeped and Jason took it out and read it. "103. You're not getting any better. Any advice?"

Robin finally spoke. "Doctor." Her voice was weak and raspy.

"I may be getting the antibiotics soon, hopefully within the next 24 hours and I am working on finding the kids and bringing them home but leaving here is not an option, not now." Jason was perfectly calm. "We have plenty of time to beat this thing."

Jason helped Robin up into a sitting position and then picked up the bowl of soup. "Right now you need to eat." Jason slowly fed her the soup - she didn't have the strength to feed herself. She ate half the bowl before she finally raised her hand in a signal for him that she was done. Jason then brought in Robin's protocol and helped her take it. It was a slow process but after 15 minutes they were finally done and Robin laid back down and fell asleep.

Jason watched her sleep for a little while and then went outside to make a call. "Max, how much longer until you get what I asked for to me?"

Jason smiled. "Okay, leave it where I told you and I will make arrangements to get it. Thanks."

Tomorrow he would be able to get Robin what she needed. He walked back into the cabin, locking the door behind him and went into the room where Robin was sleeping. He took off his shirt and climbed into bed, holding her close in his arms. "It's going to be okay Robin, I promise you it's all going to be okay."


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

Robert approached the house with great trepidation. Patrick was not going to be happy with what he had to tell him. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Patrick flung open the door, Mac standing right behind him. "Just let us grab our jackets and we can get going."

"That won't be necessary – the police have called off the search around the lake. They feel that Jason has taken Robin out of the state by now and it is a waste of resources."

"So?" Patrick really didn't understand what the problem was. "That doesn't mean that we can't continue the search." Patrick noticed Robert's reaction. "What?"

"Anna and I have another lead we want to follow…" Robert barely got the words out before Mac jumped in.

"Fine, follow it but Patrick and I are going to check out the last few miles of the lake." Mac looked at Patrick. "Ready to go?"

Patrick nodded, putting on his jacket and handing Mac his. Mac turned back to Robert. "Call us as soon as you hear anything and we will let you know if we find them."

Robert shifted on his feet. "I don't think that is the best idea. I mean, come on guys, neither one of you is ready to deal with Jason. Mac, you spent years trying to put the man behind bars and failed repeatedly and Patrick, you are a surgeon, not a mobster. You have never even held a gun and hand to hand combat - let's face it you need your hands to do your job."

"Do you think I give a damn about my hands Robert!" Patrick shook his head. "My career means nothing without Robin."

"Well then what about your kids? Alex and Isa need you to be able to change their diapers and feed them – twins are hard enough to take care of with two hands, let alone one." Robert walked over to his son-in-law. "I know you want to help but we need to be smart about it – for everyone's sakes."

Mac stepped between the two men before anything had a chance to escalate. "Robert I get what you are saying but the truth is that I was a damn good commissioner and I will be there by Patrick's side. We will continue the search of the lake while you and Anna follow your lead. End of story."

Robert put up his hands in surrender. "Fine, we'll check in with you in three hours – keep your cell phones handy. Call us immediately if you find her and good luck."

Mac watched his brother walk out the door and turned back to Patrick. "Let's go."

* * *

Jason stood in the living room talking on the phone. Robin was passed out in the bedroom, her fever having climbed another half a degree overnight. "Thank you Max, I really appreciate it."

He hung up the phone and checked on Robin – she still sleeping. Jason made a one last phone call. "I need you to help me with something. I want you to pick up a package and bring it where I tell you to in one hour." He paused and listened to as the person he was talking to started making excuses. "I don't care – you owe me and you will do what I ask."

Jason proceeded to give the person on the phone directions on what to do with Robin's medicine once they got it to the drop point and then hung up the phone and went to check on Robin.

Jason walked back into the room and kissed Robin on the forehead then knelt down by her side. He spoke to her softly. "Hey beautiful – guess what? I got your medication or rather I will have it in just a little bit. We are going to beat this thing together. You are going to get better and we will get the kids and start a new life – far from Patrick and Port Charles. Maybe even have another baby, I mean I love Emma and twins like they are my own, but I haven't given up on our dream of having that little girl with my eyes and your freckles."

He stood up and tucked her blankets in tight around her. "I'll be back soon."

Jason walked out the door and headed to the boat. Moving quickly, he went to drop point to get Robin's medicine.

* * *

Robin heard the door slam and forced herself out of the bed. She didn't have much time and being sick was slowing her down. She coughed and slowly made her way across the room, finding her shoes and slipping them on. Dizziness overwhelmed her and Robin sat down on the floor until it passed. Deciding to not take a chance on walking just yet, Robin crawled over to the front door. Using the doorknob as leverage, she pulled herself up off the floor and tried turning the knob. She was surprised that it opened but Jason thought she was unconscious, why would he lock the door?

Robin took a deep breath and headed out the door, trying to put as much distance as she could between the cabin and herself before Jason got back.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

Robert and Anna watched the garbage can on the corner by Jake's, hoping Jason would be the person to come and collect the package Max had dropped off. Anna had received a text from a burner phone telling them that Max was sending medicine to Jason and that he was dropping it off here.

"How long have we been sitting here?" Robert stretched out and yawned.

Anna rolled her eyes at him. "It's only been an hour. What's wrong old man – getting stiff in your old age?"

"No, just worried about our daughter. If Max is bringing medicine then Robin is sick." Robert looked at Anna. "Our girl is strong but if she has strep throat and it has gone untreated for days…"

Anna interrupted him. "You think I don't know that. I am well aware of how dangerous something like strep throat can be to her but she is strong and wants nothing more than to get back to Patrick and her children. That will keep her strong and bring her back to us."

Robert smiled at her. Her courage, strength and love for their daughter were just a few of the many qualities that still drew Robert to Anna and why, even though they weren't together, he still loved her. "You're right."

A car pulled up and they watched someone walk up to the garbage can, reach in and take out the package Max had dropped off. Robert saw who it was and smiled. "Well, I'll be damned."

"Of course she would be the one to help him." Anna picked up her phone and called Dante. "Get me all the phone records for Carly Corinthos – it appears she is assisting Jason in his kidnapping of Robin."

Carly got into her car and took off with Anna and Robert not far behind her.

* * *

Carly got out of the car and walked over to the dock. She opened up the large crate at the end of it and pulled out a lifesaver, tied the package to it and threw it into the water. She took one last look out at the water and walked back to her car. Carly got into the car and made a call. "Jax, it's Carly. I thought I might bring Joss to Australia for a visit. When? As soon as possible – some things have been going on and I don't want our daughter exposed to them. No, not Sonny – Jason. No, it turns out he's not dead."

Carly listened to Jax and smiled. "Really? Well, if that's the case then Joss and I will be packed and at the airport in a couple of hours. Can't wait to see you too."

She hung up and headed home. It was time to leave Port Charles for good.

* * *

Jason watched Carly from a distance as she threw the lifesaver into the water. He idled over to it and pulled it into the boat, making sure that the medicine he needed was in it.

He smiled and started the engine. "Alright Robin, just hang on – help is on the way."

* * *

"Mac, do you see that small dock over there?" Patrick had been using binoculars to check out the lakeside while Mac drove.

Mac looked at where Patrick was pointing and saw a small wooden pier with a camouflage sheet half-covering it. "I see it. Don't worry, I'll get us over there to check it out."

Mac turned the boat towards the shore and drove them over to the area while Patrick used the binoculars to check out the area by the dock. He was gathering information about the terrain when he saw something lying on the ground that made him stop. "Mac, I think there is someone over there!"

Mac sped up and, within a minute, the boat was at the dock. Patrick jumped off the boat as Mac was docking it and ran to person lying face down on the shore. He gently turned them over and tears came to his eyes when he saw who it was. "Robin."


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

Patrick tried his best to wake his wife but she remained unresponsive. "Come on Robin, open up those beautiful eyes and look at me."

Mac came running over. "Patrick, how is she?"

Patrick looked at him. "She's burning up. We need to get her to GH now."

Mac nodded and helped Patrick gather Robin in his arms. The two men ran over to the dock and got into the boat. Patrick held Robin close as Mac got the boat started and they headed back across the lake. Mac pulled out his phone and called Robert. "We have her. She's sick Rob, really sick."

Mac looked back at the couple and saw the sweat pouring off his niece's brow. "We're taking her straight to GH – call Dante and meet us there. I'll give you all the information about where we found her but not now – now we need to take care of Robin."

Mac hung up the phone and prepared to dock the boat. Arresting Jason and making him pay for what he did Robin would have to wait – all that mattered now was saving his niece.

* * *

"Epiphany – I need a gurney!" Patrick came running into the ER with Robin in his arms. "She's running a high fever, I think she has a major strep infection."

An orderly brought a gurney over and Patrick laid Robin down on it as Monica came running over. "Thank God you found her – where's Jason?"

Patrick looked at her disbelief. "I don't know or care, just take care of my wife."

Monica turned to Epiphany. "Let security know that if they see Jason on the grounds they are to detain him and call the Port Charles PD immediately. Under no circumstances should he be allowed anywhere near Dr. Scorpio-Drake or her family." She turned back to Patrick. "We are going to get her blood drawn and get her started on a broad-spectrum antibiotic. You said you think it may be strep?"

Patrick nodded. "Isa was diagnosed with strep throat when we got her back from Jason. I think Robin may have it as well."

"Has she been conscious at all?"

Patrick shook his head. "No."

They moved Robin to an exam room and Monica did the exam while Epiphany took her vitals. "BP is 190/100, pulse is 140, temperature is 103.7."

Patrick punched the wall – shocking everyone. "Damn it! He said he loved her and yet he let her get like this. You need to check her T-cells, her CD4, her," Patrick choked back a sob, "her viral load."

Mac wrapped his arms around Patrick and tried to calm him down. "They know that Patrick. Just let Monica do her job. Let's step outside so there are no distractions."

Patrick tried to object but Mac stopped him. "You have two choices – either you walk out willingly or I pull out the cuffs I still carry with me and drag you out of here."

Patrick took a few deep breaths and walked over to the gurney. He leaned over and kissed Robin's cheek, tears flowing down his cheeks. "I'll be right outside. I love you, beyond reason."

* * *

Jason docked the boat and walked up to the cabin. The first thing he noticed was that the front door was standing wide open. He ran into the place and straight to their bedroom. "Robin!"

She wasn't there. He noticed that her shoes were gone and he walked back to the front door and tried to trace her steps. He followed the shoe prints down to a spot near the dock where they stopped. That's when he noticed a shoe on the dock. In his hurry to get to Robin, he had missed it.

He ran over and picked it up – it was Robin's. They had found her and took her away from him again. Running back to the cabin, Jason quickly gathered up his things in a backpack and headed back to the boat. It was time to find someplace to regroup. Thinking quickly he made a call. "This is Jason Quartermaine – I need the jet fueled up and ready to leave in 20 minutes. We're headed to a small airstrip in Puerto Rico, I will give you the exact coordinates when I get there. Thank you."

Jason set the boat adrift and threw the backpack on, walking over to a small shed behind the cabin. He got on his old motorcycle and headed to the airport. He needed time to regroup and plan for his and Robin's reunion.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

Patrick was still pacing in the waiting room when Anna and Robert came running in. "Where is she?"

Mac answered for Patrick. "She's being examined right now."

Anna looked at Patrick and then back at Mac. "What is it? What aren't you telling me?"

"There's nothing to tell." Patrick bit his lip and answered his mother-in-law. "She's burning up with fever, in all likelihood her CD4 and T-cells are down and she could be close to full blown AIDS - all because I couldn't protect her from Jason."

"Stop that!" Anna took Patrick's face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "You found her and brought her here. If it wasn't for your stubbornness and insistence on continuing the search today she would not have been found and she wouldn't be here getting the proper treatment. You have saved our daughter and I know that I, for one, will be eternally grateful to you for doing it."

"Me too." Monica walked out to talk to them. "One day longer and we may have been too late to save her. Her CD4 and T-cells are low but not to the point of no return and her viral load is up but not unstable. Patrick, you were right – she does have a major strep infection but we have her on IV fluids and antibiotics. We will also be administering her protocol by IV so we can make sure to get her viral load under control. All in all, she is a very lucky girl."

Patrick relaxed and smiled at Monica. "Thank you Monica."

Monica hugged Patrick. "I am just so sorry that my son has caused you this much pain. Have they arrested him yet?"

Anna shook her head. "Mac sent us the directions and we sent the police out to the cabin but it looks like Jason had already discovered Robin was gone and disappeared. We have no idea where he is now. We have the airlines on alert in case he tries to leave the country."

"Unless he…" Monica pulled out her phone and made a call. "Yes, this is Dr. Quartermaine – I want to take the company jet to…"

Everyone watched as Monica shook her head. "Where? Of course, please let me know when the jet returns. Thank you."

Monica turned to the group. "Jason took off in the Quartermaine jet 45 minutes ago headed to Puerto Rico."

Robert shook his head. "Is there any way to turn it around?"

"Do you really think that Jason went on that plane without a gun?" Mac was the one to speak up. "Jason will make sure that he lands in Puerto Rico. Can we call the local police, have them waiting at the airport for him?"

Anna thought about it. "We can sure as hell try. I'll call Dante and have him get in touch with them."

Patrick was confused. "Why Puerto Rico - why not a place with no extradition?"

Mac sighed. "Because Sonny owns a small island near there. I would bet anything that Puerto Rico is just a place for Jason to stop. He'll get off the plane and take a boat from there. The island is in international waters - once he gets there extradition is off the table."

"So maybe he will stay there." Patrick was trying to find a positive in this news. "He stays there to avoid going to jail and Robin and I get to live in peace."

Robert didn't believe it but he knew Patrick needed to. "Let's hope he does."

"Let me know if you find him." Monica smiled at Patrick. "Jason needs to face the music and take his punishment for what he has done to you and Robin. Meanwhile, I imagine that you want to see your wife. We have her all settled in her room so go be with her."

Patrick looked at his in-laws and all three gave him the go ahead. "Mac and Robert and I are going to talk to Dante. We'll be in to visit in a little bit. Go on Patrick."

Patrick didn't need to be told twice. He darted down the hall and to his wife's side. Sitting down next to her, he took her hand in his and kissed it gently. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you. You scared the hell out of me – you know that?"

Robin didn't respond so he kept talking, releasing all of the emotions he had been keeping in. "You know what I kept thinking about – that night at the Metro Court when you were shot and I couldn't get to you. I drove everyone crazy that night, including Mac, trying to do anything I could for you. I tried to trade my life for yours but Jerry wouldn't budge and, let's face it, you are better looking. Then I talked Emily through the surgery, praying that my instructions were good enough to buy you more time. I even punched out the mayor – though I have to admit I enjoyed that greatly, Floyd's an ass."

Patrick reached over and gently stroked her face. "Did I ever tell you that I tried to convince your Uncle Mac to let me go in with the cops and pull you out? I don't think I did – not one of my brighter ideas. I was just so anxious to see you and hold you again that all reason and logic left my mind. You are the only person to make me feel that way."

Patrick got up and sat down on the bed, needing to be closer to her. "The other thing I kept thinking about was the afternoon of the lab explosion. We were so happy. Your protocol was working again and your mom was back to spend time with you. Ironically enough, you had just found a way to save Jason and I was in the lab when there was a chemical spill and you came up and saved me. But that wasn't enough for you – no, you had to save Jason too. You ran back in to get his medicine."

Tears flowed down his face. "I don't think I will ever be able to completely explain the pain I felt when that lab exploded. I wanted to get you out of there but I couldn't. I wanted to be your hero and I wasn't. I didn't save you. When you came back I thought we were finally free to live our lives together but Cassadine and Jason had other ideas. That is all over now - Victor is dead and Jason has left the country. If he steps foot back into Port Charles he will be arrested. The twins and Emma are safe with Felicia and my dad and you are here. You are going to get better and we are going to go home and live the rest of our lives together."

He wiped away the tears. "But you have to be awake to do it. In fact, I would love to hear your voice right now. You know what I miss - I miss you yelling at me for convincing a patient to have surgery instead of going with your protocol or for leaving my wet towels on the floor or giving Emma a huge bowl of ice cream. You have such a passion for everything and it, quite frankly, is a little bit of a turn on when you yell at me. So what do you say Scorpio, why don't you wake up and start yelling at me."

He kissed Robin softly and closed his eyes waiting for a sign that she was waking up.

"That's Scorpio-Drake to you." The voice was weak, but it was hers. Patrick opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful brown eyes in the world looking at him.

Patrick smiled at her. "Damn right it is."


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

"How's my favorite niece doing?" Mac walked in with flowers and smiled at Robin. It had been a day since Robin had been rescued and she was improving by leaps and bounds. Her fever had gone down and was hovering at 100, her CD4 and T-cell counts were steadily rising and her viral load was getting close to undetectable again. Monica was hopeful that, if all went well, Robin would be able to be released within the next few days.

Patrick answered for her. "Don't let Emma hear you say that."

Robin nodded her head in agreement and gave her uncle a big smile. She was supposed to talk as little as possible while she recovered from her illness. It didn't matter – Patrick knew her well enough to answer for her.

"She and Isa are my great-nieces, not my niece." Mac gave Robin a kiss on the cheek and handed her the flowers. "For you."

Robin mouthed thank you and smelled them. Patrick took the flowers from her and placed them on the window sill before sitting down on the bed with her. Robin sat up and turned so that Patrick could wrap his arms around her and hold her close. Robin leaned her head against his chest and sighed in contentment.

"It's good to see you back where you belong." Mac leaned back in his chair and gave the couple a little smirk.

"It's good to have her back where she belongs." Robin cuddled in closer to Patrick as her gently rubbed her back. "A few more days and we will be home with the kids but first we have to get you healthy. I can't do those 2am feedings by myself."

Robin just closed her eyes and relaxed. She never felt safer than when she was in Patrick's arms.

Mac noticed how tired Robin was and leaned over in his chair. "I won't stay long – I know you still need to rest but I wanted to give you an update on Jason."

Robin tensed up and Patrick pulled her in closer. "It's okay - whatever it is, we can handle it."

Mac took a deep breath. "It looks like Jason made it to Sonny's island. The plane landed on a small strip by a beach. The pilot said he saw Jason board a boat as soon as he got off the plane."

"So that's it, right? Jason is gone and if he steps foot back in Port Charles we can him have arrested for kidnapping Robin." Patrick was hopeful that this was the light at the end of the tunnel he'd been praying for.

Mac considered the best way to proceed. "Diane has already been in touch with Scott Baldwin. She is claiming extenuating circumstances regarding all charges against Jason."

Robin shook her head and opened her mouth to say something when Patrick put his hand over her mouth and spoke for the both of them. "What extenuating circumstances?"

"Multiple injuries and surgeries to the brain and the brainwashing efforts of Victor Cassadine. Diane is claiming that Jason cannot be held responsible for what he has done because of he is the victim of brain damage and manipulation." Mac hated telling them this but better coming from him than Diane or Scott.

Patrick groaned while he considered this new information. "What if I testify that Jason's brain trauma did not lead to him making the choices he made? I am one of the top neurosurgeons in the country."

"Who is also married to the victim." Mac was understood what Patrick was saying but testifying wasn't the answer. "Face it Patrick, you cannot possibly be impartial when it comes to Jason – there is just too much history there. Diane will bring in a doctor to back his claim and Scott will find a different doctor to rebut it but you will not be that doctor."

Patrick looked down at his wife and gave her a small smile. "You know what, it doesn't matter what he claims – we know the truth." He turned back to Mac. "I want an order of protection for her and the kids."

Monica had come by this morning with the new DNA test results that proved, once and for all, that Patrick was Isa and Alex's father. He had immediately called Alexis who went straight to the courthouse and filed all the necessary paperwork to officially change the father's name to Patrick and the twins names from Quartermaine to Scorpio-Drake. The new birth certificates should be delivered to their house by the end of the month.

"Until we get the updated birth certificates, you can't file on behalf of the kids." Robin began angrily gesturing to herself and Mac caught on to what she meant. "But you can Robin. I suggest you call Alexis and have her file the paperwork ASAP."

Robin nodded and looked at Patrick. "You want me to do this now?"

Robin rolled her eyes at him. Patrick laughed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He then got up off the bed and walked over to the door. "I'll have her draw up the paperwork right now and bring it over."

Robin mouthed thank you to him and then I love you. Patrick beamed brightly at her. "I love you too." He looked at Mac. "Take care of her until I get back?"

"Of course." Patrick left and Mac turned back to his niece. "Your husband is gone so you can tell me the truth – are you really okay?"

Robin nodded and the reached for the pad of paper and pen next to her bed. When it was just her and Patrick, she didn't need it. The two of them had moved beyond words years ago but with everyone else it was necessary. Carefully she wrote her answer. "I'm home and away from Jason, of course I'm okay. Is Isa really doing better?"

Mac took Robin's hand in his. "I promise you – all three children are doing great. They are getting spoiled rotten by all the grandparents and a certain great-uncle."

Robin smiled and then bit her lip before asking her next question. Tears filled her eyes as she wrote. "He's going to get away with it, isn't he?"

Mac felt a pain in his heart as he recognized the fear in Robin's question. She wasn't worried about herself; she was worried about Patrick and the kids. "Not if I can help it." Mac wiped away the tear that slowly slid down her cheek. "Now why don't you close your eyes and get some rest. Jason is out of the country, so you don't have to worry about him today. Take advantage of this quiet time while you can."

Robin wanted to argue but she was too exhausted. She was still recovering and she needed every minute of sleep she could get to help her fully recover. She nodded her head at Mac and told him she loved him before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

"How is she Diane?" Jason sat on the beach staring at the water while talking to his lawyer.

"Dr. Scorpio-Drake is currently in the hospital but she is expected to make a full recovery." Diane rolled her eyes and went back to her notes. "Now we need to talk about you. The second set of tests came in and proved that you are not the father of Alex and Isa. Alexis has already filed the paperwork to have you removed as their father from their birth certificates and to change their names from Quartermaine to Scorpio-Drake."

Jason sighed. He had hoped to get Robin and the kids back with him before that happened but that was impossible now. Jason realized that it just meant he had to come up with a new strategy for getting his family back together. "Ok – what does that mean for me?"

"Since the test results didn't come in until after you left with Robin and the children for your 'family vacation', I can get the kidnapping charges against Alex and Isa thrown out. Legally speaking, you were their father and they were placed in the vehicle by their mother willingly. The bigger issue is going to be Robin – she is saying that you took her to the house in the woods without her permission and would not let her leave. We also have multiple eyewitnesses to the fact that you held a gun on the woman and dragged her into your car." Diane laid out the prosecution's case for him as best she could.

Jason scoffed at the statement about witnesses. "Robin's parents and her husband are hardly reliable witnesses – they would say anything to destroy the bond Robin and I have."

Diane considered what he was saying – she could work with that. "And Detective Falconeri?"

Jason gave a hollow laugh. "The man has already committed perjury before, remember? I'm sure that you will be able to trip him up and get him to admit to lying on the stand regarding his being shot by Sonny. He is close to Anna and I have no doubts that you will be able to show that he is willing to lie to protect her reputation."

He heard Diane ruffle some papers. "I should able to get the charges reduced to unlawful restraint and get you a good deal but you will have to come back to Port Charles and turn yourself in. You do that, let them arrest you and spend some time in jail while I work on the plea bargain and there is a good chance I will be able to get you time served, a fine and probation. It is just a matter of seeing if I can get the charge knocked down to a misdemeanor or if it will stay a felony."

Jason considered his options. Diane was right – he needed to go back to Port Charles. "I'll be there in 2 days to turn myself in. Is there any word on the Bale investigation?"

"My understanding is that the investigation is closed. They never did find the murder weapon and, since Dr. Scorpio-Drake has no recollection of the shooting, no evidence that it didn't happen the way you said. There are some discrepancies with the wound Ms. Bale sustained and your story but without the gun or an eyewitness, the investigation has gone as far as it can go."

"Is there anything else I need to know before I head home?" Jason wanted all his ducks in a row before he turned himself in.

"Yes – a temporary restraining order has been issued against you. You are not to come within a hundred feet of Robin, the children or Patrick. I highly advise you to follow that order; it will show that you are willing to obey the law and respect your ex-girlfriend's wishes."

Jason shook his head – of course Drake would pull that. "Of course I will Diane. I will meet you at the Port Charles police department in two days. I will let you know an exact time later."

"Certainly Mr. Quartermaine. I will inform the police once you finalize your plans. See you in two days."

Diane hung up the phone and went back to work. The truth was that she could care less what happened to Jason – it was Max she was worried about. If the PCPD got the kidnapping charges to stick than Max could be charged as an accessory after the fact and, with his record, they were definitely talking jail time. But if Diane got the kidnapping charges dropped then Max was in the clear as an accessory. The police never spoke to him about Robin's disappearance and there was no evidence that Max had fired the shot that hit Mac. Getting the charge dropped against Jason meant Max was home free.

Diane reviewed her motion. She had originally planned to go for a dismissal based on the brain surgeries and brainwashing Jason had undergone but decided that would open a can of worms that she did not want opened. If she was able to successfully make that argument then Jason could go after Patrick in court for malpractice. Patrick was an excellent surgeon and Diane would hate to see his career ruined because of her. Jason had already caused Dr. Drake and his family enough pain. No, the plea bargain was the best avenue to pursue for all parties involved.

Diane poured herself another cup of coffee and returned to her work - she had a long night ahead of her.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

Patrick tucked the blanket in tight around Robin's legs. "Are you okay, warm enough?"

Robin smiled at him and nodded her head. She had been released from the hospital after a 5 day stay and she was home again, finally. "I'm fine." She patted the couch. "Sit down with me."

Patrick moved around the room, seemingly not even hearing her. "Do you want some tea or water? A snack maybe?"

Robin giggled and had a flashback to when she was pregnant with Emma. Patrick had gone to get pizza and come back to find her passed out on the floor. She had been fine, it was a minor problem that was fixed quickly, but once she was released and brought home Patrick had gone into massive hover mode, moving all around her little apartment trying to make sure she had everything she needed. He was acting the same way now.

"All I want is for you to sit down here with me and tell me what's wrong. Jason's in jail, my viral load is almost back to nearly undetectable and the kids are on their way home. So tell me what has you so frazzled?" Robin was surprised that Patrick wasn't calmer now that Jason had turned himself in.

Patrick stopped and sat down next to her. "I love you so much."

Robin reached over and took his hand in hers. "And I love you so much. You're not going anywhere Drake until you spill – so what's going on in the pretty little head of yours?"

Patrick eased himself back on the couch and pulled Robin in close to him. "When I found you lying on the shore like that," he took a few moments to collect his thoughts, "you were burning up and I couldn't get you to wake up, Robin, I was so scared. I had finally found you and I was so scared that I was too late to save you."

Robin looked at him and saw the tears flowing down his cheeks. She reached up and wiped them away. "But you did save me, you found me and I'm alive because of you. You heard what Monica said – another day and I might have full blown AIDS right now instead of an almost undetectable viral load. That's because of you."

"I know you say that but…"

Robin put her hand over his mouth. "Patrick, you saved me. I am here with you now because of your determination and love. You are my hero and don't you ever doubt it."

"I should have done more Robin, I should have stopped him before he took you." Patrick was filled with regret. "I was convinced that he would try something and I still left you alone with him."

"Patrick," Robin gently stroked her husband's face, "you had no idea how far he would go – none of us did. The important thing is we are home and everyone is healthy. Let's concentrate on that, okay?"

"Okay." Patrick kissed her and pulled her back against his chest so he could rest his chin on her head. "I missed this – just being with you and holding you like this."

"I missed this too." Robin reached up and started playing with the buttons on his shirt. "How long until the kids get home?"

Patrick leaned back and realized that she had managed to unbutton the first few buttons on his shirt without him noticing. "Why Mrs. Scorpio-Drake – are you trying to seduce me?"

Robin gave him her best smirk. "It took you long enough to figure it out. You know, Dr. Galvan gave me full clearance to resume, um, all activities."

Patrick leaned over and kissed her again. "Really?" Robin nodded. "Well then I guess I can give you a proper homecoming."

Before Robin could say anything else, Patrick lifted her off the couch and carried her to their room.

* * *

"Mommy!" Emma ran into the house and sat down on the couch next to Robin. She wrapped her arms around her mom and hugged her tight. "I missed you."

Robin picked up Emma and placed her in her lap. "I missed you too. Were you good for Aunt Felicia and Uncle Mac?"

"Yep – I even helped out with Isa and Alex." Emma was proud of herself for helping feed the twins and even changing a couple of diapers. "Just ask Aunt Felicia."

"Yes she was." Felicia walked in carrying Isa while Mac had Alex. "She helped with suppertime and bath time – she is a wonderful big sister."

Robin hugged Emma again. "I never doubted it."

"Are you feeling better Mommy?" Daddy had told her that Mommy had gotten sick helping her friend.

"I am much better, especially now that I have you and your brother and sister back home with us." Robin smiled gleefully at the two children wriggling around in Felicia and Mac's arms.

Mac laughed. "I think they are as anxious to see you as you are to see them." Moving carefully, he placed Alex in Robin's arms while Felicia sat down next to her with Isa.

Robin couldn't help but cry a little bit at how much they had grown. She knew they, like Emma, would not remember the time she was gone but she always would. "You are both so big. Mommy missed you all so much."

Patrick walked in right as the tears fell and handed Robin a tissue. "Are you alright?"

"Are you kidding – our children are home with us, I couldn't be better."

Patrick sat down on the couch and took Isa from Felicia. "What do you say baby girl – you glad to be home?" Isa smiled at him and everyone laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Mac and Felicia sat down and started talking to Robin and Patrick about everything the kids had done over the past weeks with them. It was relaxing and fun and everything the family needed at that moment.

And then the moment was broken with a phone call.

Patrick answered his phone and looked at Robin. "I understand. Yes, we'll be there." Patrick smiled at Emma. "How about you go upstairs and check out your room – I think there may be a new movie up there for you."

The little girl squealed with delight and ran up the stairs. Robin bit her lip and took a deep breath. "What is it Patrick, what happened?"

"That was Scott Baldwin – he wants to talk to us about the plea bargain they are planning to make with Jason."


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

Mac jumped off the couch. "Deal? What kind of deal?"

"I don't know Mac." Patrick placed Isa on his chest and leaned Robin back so he could see their little boy. "He didn't go into details, just that he wants to meet with us tomorrow at 11. I know it's a lot to ask but could you watch the twins so we don't have to take them with us? Emma will be in school so…"

Mac interrupted Patrick's rambling. "We would be more than happy to watch the kids. I think you should call Alexis so she can be there as well – it wouldn't hurt to have someone there on your side."

Patrick nodded. "What do you think Robin?"

"I think I want this over with. Please call Alexis and see if she can meet us tomorrow." Robin had a bad feeling that this deal was not going to go their way but she wouldn't tell Patrick that. She smiled at him. "But first, why don't you order in some Chinese and we can have dinner with Mac and Felicia. I'm really in the mood for some pot stickers."

Patrick, Mac and Felicia began discussing what to get for dinner as Robin laid a sleeping Alex down in his bassinet. "It's almost over baby boy," she watched as Patrick and Mac laughed at a face Isa made, "at least I hope it is."

* * *

Patrick held Robin's hand as they made their way into Scott Baldwin's office. "Good morning Robin," Scott smiled at her and then scowled at Patrick, "Dr. Drake."

Patrick just nodded at him. Scott was surprised when Alexis came in behind the couple. "What are you doing here?"

"Patrick and Robin wanted someone they trusted in here with them today." Alexis shot Scott a dirty look and then smiled. "You understand, of course."

"Of course I do but you understand that the final decision as to whether or not to accept this deal comes from me." Scott sat down behind his desk and pulled out a file. "Here is where we stand right now. There will be no kidnapping charges filed against Jason for taking Isa and Alex – legally he was their father at the time and Robin did take them with her when she willingly got into his car."

Patrick and Robin looked at each other and sighed. They had expected that.

"As for the other kidnapping charge, with regards to Robin, a plea deal has been presented that we think will satisfy all parties. Jason has agreed to plead guilty to felony unlawful restraint." Scott didn't get any further and Patrick interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, unlawful restraint? He held a gun on her and us and threw her into a vehicle. He tied her up and took her to a secluded cabin where she almost died because he refused to get her help." Robin took Patrick's hand in his and tried to calm him down.

Scott shook his head and looked at the couple. "As I was saying, Jason has agreed to plead guilty to felony unlawful restraint. He will be sentenced to one year in jail minus time served, 3 years probation after his release and a $10,000 fine. In addition there will be a permanent restraining order issued forbidding Jason from coming within 100 feet of Robin, the children and you."

Patrick stood up and started pacing the room. "This is unbelievable! This man spent years literally getting away with murder in this town and now he gets away with kidnapping my wife and children."

"Let me make something very clear – this deal is in your best interest Dr. Drake." Scott stood up and walked around the desk. "If we go to trial, Diane Miller has every intention of using Jason's brain surgeries as a defense. She is going to claim that you made a mistake during one of his surgeries which led to his brain damage. If he is found innocent, then he could sue you for malpractice."

Robin's heart sank at Scott's words. Diane was a brilliant attorney and she knew that Robin would not let anyone tarnish her husband's reputation. She stood up and went over to her husband, holding him close. "Hey – he's not worth it. He is not worth losing your career over."

Patrick gently placed his palm against her cheek and Robin leaned into it. "He's not, but you and the kids are."

"I love you for that but Scott's right, as much as I hate to say it, this may be the best for us. He will go to jail and he will pay for what he did." Patrick hugged her close and she turned back to Scott.

Before Robin could say a word, Alexis decided to ask a question. "What about Carly and Max?"

Both Carly and Max had been indicted, in absentia, as accessories to the kidnapping of Robin. Carly was in Australia with Jax and Max had disappeared right after Robin's rescue.

"Since the kidnapping charges have been dropped, the accessory charges have also been dropped. Both Carly and Max are free to come back to Port Charles without worry of being arrested." Scott sat back down at his desk. "Are there any other questions?"

Patrick shook his head and held on to Robin tight. Alexis looked at the couple and then back at Scott. "What about reckless endangerment – his refusal to give Robin medicine nearly killed her and he should be held responsible for it."

"I will discuss it with Diane but I am positive that they only way he will agree to that is if the sentence is ran concurrently with his sentence for unlawful restraint." Scott had hoped that Alexis wouldn't bring that particular charge up.

"Throw in felony reckless endangerment with an extra year of jail time, we both know he won't serve the full term, and add a year to his probation." Scott started to talk but Alexis cut him off. "If Jason truly wants to show remorse for what he did to Robin, he'll agree."

Alexis turned to Robin and Patrick. "Are you ready to go?" They both nodded and headed for the door. "I'll expect a call in a few hours informing me that Jason has accepted the new plea bargain. If not, we go to every newspaper in the state with the story of how the District Attorney of Port Charles is protecting the criminal as opposed to helping the victim, starting with his own son. Understood?"

Scott stood there fuming but knew he was stuck. Alexis would do it in a heartbeat and had plenty of evidence to back her up. "Yes, I understand."

Alexis smiled at him. "Good." She turned back to Patrick and Robin. "Come on, I'm in the mood for a cheeseburger at Kelly's – your treat."


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

"That's it – 2 years in jail, a small fine and 4 years probation." Robert was livid. "That man nearly killed my daughter and he gets away with basically a slap on the wrist!"

Robin had chosen to meet up with her parents and Mac at Mac's house to tell them about the plea bargain by herself. Patrick had a surgery scheduled and Robin saw no reason to postpone the patient's treatment. They had been at lunch with Alexis when Scott called and told them that Jason had agreed to the changes to the plea bargain. His official sentencing would be in two days and then he would be shipped off to Pentonville to serve his time.

Anna watched Robin carefully. Robin was sitting on the couch playing with the tassels on a throw pillow. There was more to this plea bargain than Robin was saying. "What aren't you telling us Robin?"

"There is a permanent restraining order in place to keep him away from Patrick, the kids and I."

"And…" Robert had picked up on it too; there was something Robin was hiding from them.

Robin shook her head. "It sucks to have spies for parents sometimes. Scott said that Diane was planning to use Jason's brain surgeries as his defense, basically saying that Patrick made a mistake during one of the procedures and he was responsible for Jason's actions. If Jason were found innocent he could go after Patrick for malpractice and destroy his career and reputation. I won't have that – he shouldn't have to pay for my mistake."

Anna was confused. "What mistake?"

"Going with Jason that day, getting involved with him again, trusting him – take your pick. There's a whole list to choose from." Robin looked down as she spoke, still upset that her choice to trust Jason had led to this.

"Those weren't mistakes Robin. You did what you thought was best at the time – you had no idea how far gone Jason was. As for getting involved with him again, you didn't know who he was. The man you got involved with and married in Paris is a completely different man than the one who took you. You are in no way responsible for his decisions or this obsession he developed with you. You told him in no uncertain terms that you loved Patrick and you wanted to be with Patrick – Jason didn't love you enough to respect that." Anna was desperate to get her daughter to understand that Jason was responsible for Jason's actions.

"You know, your mother and I don't agree on a lot but, in this case, she's right. Everyone liked Zach, including me. I met him in Paris and that man would have never done the things Jason did to you. He was a completely different man – worthy of your trust and love." Robert wanted, no needed, his daughter to forgive herself.

"But even after I knew the truth, I still let him be a part of our lives."

Anna sat down next to Robin and took her hands in hers. "Listen to me – you made the right decision at the time. Jason would have done anything to be close to you and the babies, including suing you for visitation. Diane was Patrick's lawyer all those years ago when you were pregnant with Emma and I have no doubts that, one way or another, Jason would have used that against you. Plus, you couldn't be sure that the twins weren't his – you were playing it smart."

Robert sat down on the other side of Robin and wrapped his arm around her. "You are in no way responsible for Jason's actions. He knew what he was doing was wrong and he did it anyway. He knew you wanted to be with Patrick and the children as a family and it was his own selfishness that caused him to do this – not brain damage, not Patrick's surgeries, and most certainly not you."

Robin nodded her head. "Well, he's going to jail and I hope that some time and distance will help him get over whatever it is he feels about me."

Anna smiled at Robin. "Me too. But you have the restraining order and I will not hesitate to enforce it."

Mac had been sitting in a chair next to the couch, watching and listening to everything carefully. "Robin, you know that we love you and we will do everything in our power to protect you, Patrick and the children. Jason is in jail and I think my big brother and I can come up with a state of the art security system that we can install at your house long before Jason is released."

Robin smiled at him. She loved her parents dearly but Mac was the dependable parent. If he said they would install a security system, it was as good as done. "Thank you Uncle Mac."

"So when is the official sentencing hearing?" Robert had every intention of being there to watch Jason get his punishment.

"Two days. Patrick and I aren't going – I don't want to see him again." Patrick had wanted to go but Robin talked him out of it.

"Well, we'll go for you – right Anna?" Robert winked at his ex-wife.

"Of course we will, Mac?" Anna turned to her former brother-in-law.

"I've been waiting for years to see that man go to jail – I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thank you." Robin reached over and took Mac's hand. "Thank you for everything." Robin smiled as she heard a small cry coming from the baby monitor. "I think Alex is hungry – I'll get him."

Robin walked up the stairs and Mac looked at Robert and Anna. "She is going to need all of our help to get through this and we will be by her side no matter what – agreed?"

Anna nodded at him. "Agreed."

Robert took a look at the stairs and then back at Mac. "Agreed."


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

"Hear ye, hear ye, the fifth district court of Port Charles is now in session – the honorable Judge Thomas DeNardi presiding."

The judge walked into the courtroom and everyone stood. "Please be seated."

Mac, Robert and Anna were sitting in the galley, just like they had promised Robin they would be. Jason and Diane sat at the defense table while Scott represented the city of Port Charles from his chair across from them.

The judge continued. "We are here in the case of the people versus Jason Quartermaine. I understand a plea bargain has been reached?"

Scott Baldwin stood up and nodded. "Yes your honor. Mr. Quartermaine has agreed to plead guilty to felony unlawful restraint and reckless endangerment. The details of the agreement are in the brief I submitted."

The judge opened up the folder in front of him and read the agreement. "Mr. Quartermaine, please stand." Jason and Diane stood up. "I understand that you have agreed to plead guilty to felony unlawful restraint and reckless endangerment?"

"Yes your honor." Jason stood there with his hands clamped together, polite and innocent.

"Very good." The judge read the brief one last time. "It is my opinion that, by turning himself in to the prosecuting attorney, the defendant has shown remorse for his actions. It is also my understanding the defendant has had numerous brain surgeries and that there is also some concern about possible diminished capacity."

Diane was surprised – she hadn't mentioned any of that in her brief. She looked at Jason who just stared straight ahead, a little smile forming on his face.

"In light of these factors, I will approve the plea bargain. It is at my discretion, however, whether or not to suspend the defendants jail time."

Mac looked over at Anna in disbelief – this couldn't be happening.

"Mr. Quartermaine, you have pled guilty to felony unlawful restraint and reckless endangerment. You are hereby sentenced to 2 years in prison, 4 years probation and a $10,000 fine. I am ordering that your prison term be suspended on the condition that you complete your probation. If you break the law at any point in time, including violating the restraining order against Dr. Scorpio-Drake and her family, you will be immediately remanded into custody and taken to jail to serve your full sentence. Do you understand your sentence as I have explained it?"

Jason nodded his head. "Yes your honor."

"Very well then. Court is adjourned." The judge banged his gavel and started to get up.

Scott finally started to argue. "Your honor, I object."

Judge DiNardi sat back down. "On what grounds counselor?"

"Mr. Quartermaine has a known criminal history and is a danger to his victim and her family. I must say that I strenuously object to his sentence being suspended."

The judge stared Scott down. "His criminal history was before this last surgery, correct?" Scott nodded. "And we have a permanent restraining order in place protecting the victim and her family, correct?" Scott nodded again. "Then I do not see a problem. As I have explained, if Mr. Quartermaine violates his probation, he will go straight to jail to serve his full two years. Objection overruled."

DiNardi banged the gavel one last time and left the room. The bailiff spoke. "This session of the fifth district court of Port Charles is now adjourned."

Jason turned to Diane and smiled and then looked back at Mac.

Mac glared at the man and then turned to Robert and Anna. "Rob, go to the hospital and talk to Patrick and tell him what just happened – it'll be better if the news comes from one of us. I'll go talk to Robin and Anna, you need to see if you can reopen the file on Jessie Bale and work with Dante to figure out what happened the night Jessie was shot. We need to find that murder weapon and evidence that Jason killed her – it may be the only way to make sure Jason goes to jail and stays there."

Anna glanced angrily at Jason and then looked back at Mac. "It would help if I knew where he could have possibly stashed that gun – you have been around Jason and Robin from the beginning, do you have any ideas Mac?"

Mac thought about it for a minute and then smiled as he realized exactly where Jason had put the gun. "I am so stupid – the bridge."

Robert was confused. "The bridge?"

"The one Jason had built so Robin had a place to remember Stone – the same one we followed him from when we rescued the twins. I bet he threw it into the river from the bridge."

"Then we better hope that the current didn't wash it away. I'll see about getting some help to dredge the river." Anna smiled at Mac. "I'll see you both later – I'm going fishing."


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

Patrick walked up the nurse's desk with a spring in his step that Epiphany couldn't help but notice. "And what has you in such a wonderful mood today – as if I have to ask?"

He laid the chart he was carrying down on the desk and gave Epiphany his best smile. "You mean besides the fact that I have my beautiful wife and children at home waiting for me? How about the fact that Jason Morgan is finally going to be exactly where he belongs tonight – behind bars."

"Well that explains it. And how much longer do we get to bask in this glorious mood of yours?" Epiphany loved to give him a hard time but there was no malice behind it – she loved Patrick and Robin as if they were her own.

Patrick looked at the clock on the wall. "Another 10 minutes and I am heading home."

"Well far be it from me to delay you, but I'm afraid that we need to talk first." Patrick turned around to see his father-in-law standing behind him.

"What did he do?" Patrick knew that Robert had been at the sentencing hearing.

"Is there someplace private we can talk?" Patrick wasn't going to take this news well and Robert wanted to avoid a scene.

Patrick looked at Epiphany and she pointed to Exam Room 3 before he could say a word. Patrick led Robert into the room and slammed the door. "Just tell me Robert."

Robert took a deep breath before telling him. "We don't know how but, uh, Jason managed to get to the judge."

"What do you mean, did the charges get thrown out?" Patrick knew that he should have gone to the hearing.

"No but he isn't going to spend any time in jail. The judge suspended his jail term and sent him straight to probation."

"Son of a bitch." Patrick kicked the exam table. "How the hell do we get rid of this bastard?"

"We're working on something. We are going to try and build a case against him for Jessie Bale's murder." Robert was hoping this would placate the doctor just a little bit.

"Do you have a new lead? I thought Anna had said the case was closed." Patrick never believed Jason's story but without a gun they hadn't been able to prove anything.

"Mac thinks that Jason may have taken the gun and thrown it off the bridge. If he put it into something before he threw it in – it may contain the evidence we need to prosecute him. Anna and Dante are working on it right now." Robert watched Patrick carefully to gauge his reaction.

"Okay – how soon before he is released?"

"Any moment now." Patrick ran for the door but Robert stopped him. "Mac is with Robin and the children, he went there to tell her and I came here to tell you."

Patrick relaxed a little bit – Mac would protect her and the kids. "Okay, let's go. My wife needs me at home a hell of a lot more than they need me here."

* * *

"Uncle Mac." Robin opened the door and threw her arms around her uncle. "You have perfect timing – I need someone to dry the bottles while I wash them." She handed him a dishtowel and led him to kitchen. "Gotta take advantage of the twins nap time."

Mac smiled at her and stood by her at the sink. The kitchen was spotless which meant Robin was on a cleaning binge which meant she was nervous about something. "I can see you've been busy today. Any particular reason?"

"No, it just needed to be done. Patrick tries but he isn't exactly Mr. Clean you know." She scrubbed each bottle thoroughly and then rinsed them in hot water before handing them to Mac. "And he works so hard at the hospital…"

Mac took her hand in his and stopped her hands from scrubbing the last bottle. He took it from her and set it back down in the sink. "Robin…"

Robin lowered her head and then looked up at her uncle with tears in her eyes. "He got away with it, didn't he?"

Mac pulled her in his arms and held her close. "He still pled guilty but he isn't going to jail. The judge suspended his sentence." Mac gently rubbed Robin's back in an attempt to comfort her. "He still has to serve out his probation and the restraining order is in force. Your Dad and I have the security company coming to install a brand new system tomorrow and tonight we will have a guard outside your house."

Mac gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head until she was looking at him. "We will protect you, the children and Patrick. Trust us, okay?"

Robin nodded her head and gave Mac another hug. "Now I sent your father to tell Patrick what happened so that means he should be coming through the door…"

"Robin!" Patrick ran through the door and pulled Robin into his arms. "Are you okay?"

Robin snuggled into his arms. "Of course I am – you're home."

Patrick set his chin on her head and held her close while watching Mac and Robert. One nod and both men knew what Patrick was thinking – no matter what, they were going to work together and they would protect Robin and the children from Jason.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

"Kavi, could you please place these in the centrifuge for me – I want to go down to the daycare for a minute and check on the kids." Robin got off the stool and smiled at her lab assistant.

"Of course Dr. Robin – say hi to them for me." Kavi had come back to General Hospital as soon as Robin had told him that she was back in charge. He loved working with the doctor and Robin was always on the cutting edge of neurological research.

Kavi took the sample from her and Robin headed out the door. She walked to the elevator and had just pushed the down button when she heard someone come up behind her. "Stop right there Scorpio – what do you think you are doing?"

Robin shook her head and turned around. "That's Scorpio-Drake to you and I was just going to check on our kids."

"How many times have you been down there today?" Patrick loved how protective Robin was of their children but this was her first week back at work and she seemed to be spending more time at the daycare than in the lab. He understood why, Jason was still a threat, but he hoped that she would relax a little as the week went on.

Alex and Isa were now 13 weeks old and getting bigger every day. Isa was her mother all over again while Alex was a striking combination of his father and his Grandpa Robert. Both children were in the 90th percentile and perfectly healthy.

"Twice but that is still less than yesterday. Besides, how many times have you checked on them today?" Robin raised her eyebrows at him and Patrick laughed.

"Only once which means I'm due for another visit." The elevator door opened and Patrick pulled Robin onto it with him. "Especially since it gives me a few minutes alone with you."

Patrick wrapped his arms around Robin and began kissing her, his hands buried in her hair. Robin pulled him closer and relished the feel of him. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice that the elevator had stopped and the door was opening. "Excuse me doctors."

Robin quickly pulled away and turned red. "I'm sorry Monica, we were just checking on the twins."

Monica laughed. "Obviously. It's okay, just try to keep the, um, romantic moments to the locker room or the supply closet."

Patrick stepped off the elevator with Robin and laughed at how embarrassed she was at being caught. "Sorry Monica."

"I'm actually glad I ran into you – I need to ask you a question. Will you be attending the Pediatric Wing Fundraiser next week?"

Robin shook her head. "We aren't planning on attending any of the benefits, except the Nurse's Ball of course, for a while. We want to concentrate on the kids."

"I was just wondering because Jason had said he wanted to attend but he didn't want to violate the restraining order." Monica felt awkward bringing it up because Jason was her son but she wanted to avoid any miscommunication. As much as she didn't want her son to go to jail she also wanted Robin and Patrick to be able to live in peace.

"Well, tell him to feel free to attend." Patrick started walking away but Robin stopped him.

"Monica, I'm sorry that you are caught in the middle of this. I'm sure you would like Jason to be able to visit you here at the hospital." Robin had great affection for Monica and her late husband Alan. Alan was a major inspiration and comfort to Robin when she was a teenager and she owed him a debt she could never repay.

"This isn't your fault Robin. Jason is responsible for his own actions, no one else." She hugged Robin and then stepped back. "Now go see those beautiful children of yours. I'm sure they are anxious to see their parents."

Monica walked down the hall as Patrick grabbed Robin's hand and walked her to the daycare.

* * *

"How far down river could the gun be?" Dante sat with Robert in a boat, working on the project of dredging the river. Since this was basically a hunch and not a viable lead, Scott Baldwin had refused to allow the PCPD to use their resources on the search. As far as Scott was concerned, the case was closed but that didn't stop Robert and Anna from searching for the gun on their own time. Dante had volunteered his help as well – he wanted Jason behind bars as soon as possible.

Robert looked out at the water. "No telling – there are too many factors to consider. We already knew it was a long shot but it is the only one we have."

Dante sighed and pulled up the net. They had been at this for weeks and he was beginning to think that they would never find the gun. He laid the net out on the deck and noticed something mixed in with the rocks. "Robert – what is that?"

Robert saw the black plastic bag and smiled. "That, my boy, may be exactly what we have been looking for."


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

"I'm still trying to understand - how did you happen upon this gun?" Scott Baldwin stood in Anna's office questioning Dante and Robert. "I thought I made it clear that the Bale investigation was closed."

Robert rolled his eyes and then answered the DA. "Dante and I have taken up fishing, we've been doing it for weeks now. In fact we had a wonderful dinner the other night made from some of our catch. The things this man can do with a bluegill…"

Anna choked back a laugh and Dante had to turn away to hide his smirk. Scott had had enough. "Yeah, I heard grilled bluegill is the latest delicacy – do you really expect me to buy this crap!"

"The truth is that Detective Falconeri was out on his own time and came across a possible piece of evidence and did the right thing in turning it into the department. It was the same caliber gun that was used in a homicide and when we researched the ID number it came back registered to Jessica Bale." Anna was being as polite and professional as she could.

Scott shook his head. "Alright Commissioner Devane, I get what you are saying but my question to you is what do you want to do with this particular piece of evidence? You said the gun had been wiped clean of any prints, correct?"

"This is true however there could be trace evidence that our lab is just not sophisticated enough to find." Anna sat down at her desk and leaned back in her chair. "I want to send the gun to WSB headquarters for a full analysis. They have access to tests that are light years ahead of what we can do here in Port Charles."

"Fine, do what you want, send it wherever you want just do not break the chain of custody." Scott walked to the door. "Believe it or not, I want Morgan in jail just as bad as you do."

Scott left and Robert turned to Anna. "I called Frisco, he will meet us at WSB headquarters to take in the evidence personally. Nikolas has even agreed to lend us his company jet so we can fly in style."

"My brother-in-law is rather generous. I'm going to go officially reopen the case – should I notify Jason that he is a person of interest?" Dante was going to stay in Port Charles and keep an eye on Robin for them.

"Not yet – I prefer not to give him any warning about what we are doing. The more in the dark Jason is, the safer it will be for Robin and her family." Anna turned to Robert. "Ready to go?"

Robert nodded and led the group out of Anna's office. "Let's go see Frisco."

* * *

Robin pushed the twins stroller into the house and reset the alarm. It had been a beautiful day and a trip around the block had been needed so Robin could clear her head. She had news for Patrick and she knew he wasn't going to be happy about it. "We're home."

Patrick came out of the kitchen and started helping her get the kids out of the stroller. "Did you set the alarm?"

"Of course. What's for dinner or should I say where did you order dinner from?" Patrick had offered to take care of dinner tonight which meant either pizza or Chinese.

"I was in the mood for pot stickers and Schezuan Beef – work for you?" He knew Robin wouldn't object - she loved pot stickers.

"Definitely. Emma finish her homework?" Robin put Isa down in her bassinet while Patrick placed Alex in his.

"Almost – Math and Science are done and checked and she is doing her reading now. Dinner will be here in 15 minutes so why don't you sit down on the couch and spend a little time with your husband?" Patrick sat down and pulled Robin down into his lap. "That's better – now you want to tell me what is going on in the beautiful head of yours?"

Robin shook her head and smiled. He knew her better than anyone. "Before you freak out, it's only for a few days."

Patrick tensed up immediately. "What's only for a few days?"

Robin closed her eyes. "The conference in Seattle next month I have to attend." She opened her eyes. "Monica told me today. It's only 3 days but I have to go."

Patrick sighed. "Well the kids and I will just have to go with you."

Robin couldn't help it – she laughed. "Honey, we cannot take two 4-month old children across the country for a three day trip – it just doesn't make any sense."

Patrick groaned and buried his head in Robin's neck. "I know. So you are really going to abandon me for 3 whole days?"

"Well, 3 and a half. I'll fly out Sunday night and come back Wednesday afternoon." Robin kissed the top of his head. "It won't be so bad. The twins are sleeping 6 hours a night and I'm sure I could convince my Mom to stay here and help out."

"Are you saying that I can't take care of our children by myself?" Patrick feigned hurt but was just teasing her. He knew what she was really worried about.

"Of course not but what if you get called in for emergency surgery?"

"Fair enough but how about I ask my Dad to stay here, get in a little bonding time." Patrick was serious about having his dad stay.

"Really?" Robin wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. When Robin had first met Patrick he and his father weren't even speaking but, with a little push from Robin, eventually Patrick and Noah were able to mend their relationship, even after Patrick found out that Noah had cheated on Patrick's mother and fathered another child. "That's a great idea. Speaking of Drake men, when is Matt's next parole hearing? I would love for him to meet the twins."

Matt had been in prison for over 3 years for the accidental murder of Lisa Niles. The doctor was protecting his sister-in-law and should have never been convicted but Matt was a model prisoner and they were hoping he could get an early release for good behavior. "Next week. I talked to Alexis and she said it looks good for him. He would have to stay in Port Charles but at least he would be out of jail."

"Do you think he would want to stay with us? We have the extra room and he is more than welcome. Plus he could begin groundwork on getting his license reinstated – I'm sure we could help him with that."

Patrick kissed Robin. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. My brother is a good man and I want to do everything I can to help him get his life back but won't it be a little uncomfortable when Maxie comes to visit?"

"Maybe but who knows, maybe they can pick up where they left off." Maxie had recently ended her relationship with Nathan – he couldn't handle Spinelli still being a part of her life even though he was Georgie's father. "They were good together – they really balanced each other out."

"Like us?" Patrick kissed her neck and Robin bit her lip. All these years together and the man could still make her toes curl with just a touch.

"Oh yeah." Robin regained her senses and shook her head. "This will have to wait until our children are in bed. I'll get the table set and you check on our daughter."

Patrick reluctantly let her get up off his lap and stood up. He smirked at her and quickly pulled her into one last, searing kiss before heading upstairs. "I love you."

"I love you too – now go." Patrick went up the stairs and Robin watched him for a moment before heading into the kitchen to get the dishes.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

"You know you don't have to do this. I'm sure I can stay at a hotel or a halfway house until I…"

"Nonsense Matt, we want to have you here. You're family and besides, you can help Patrick take care of the twins when I'm gone." Robin was in the kitchen with Matt fixing dinner. He sat at the counter as she worked on the stove. "I know you said you wanted lasagna but do you prefer meatless or with some pepperoni?"

Matt smiled at his sister-in-law and shook his head. Only Robin could worry about fixing the perfect dinner for a man just released from prison. Matt had been granted parole earlier today and was now on probation for the remainder of his sentence. Patrick and Robin had both given statements to the parole board about the circumstances surrounding Lisa's death and those statements were instrumental in getting him released. He was shocked, however, when Robin announced that he would be staying with them as they helped him get his license back. "With pepperoni of course, what kind of man do you think I am?"

"A good man with a wonderful heart and a kind soul." Robin smiled at him and went back to work. "And a man not afraid of a dirty diaper."

"Compared to what I have seen in the OR, a dirty diaper is nothing. You have three beautiful kids, even if Alex takes a little too much after my brother." The twins had immediately taken to Matt, cooing over the man as if he had been a part of their lives since the day they were born and Emma had demanded a piggy back ride and a promise to read her a bedtime story before he had even unpacked. "It's the dimple – that thing is dangerous."

Robin laughed. "Tell me about it." She finished the sauce and began putting together the lasagna. "How are you doing Matt? You know you can tell me anything – I have a little experience with being locked in a small room for years."

"I know – I cannot tell you how happy I was when Dad told me that you were alive. It was a miracle Robin which is why I couldn't believe it when he told me that Patrick left you. It didn't make any sense but now that we know the truth…" Matt had been filled in on everything that had happened while he was in prison. "Let's just say that I am impressed at the lengths Patrick went to for yours and Emma's protection."

"Me too Matt." Robin finished the first layer and had a little noodle left over. She dipped it in the sauce and took a bite. "Sorry, a little hungry – I forgot to eat lunch today."

"Forgot or were too nervous about my hearing to eat?"

"Maybe a little of both but quit avoiding the question - how are you doing?" Robin stared Matt straight in the eyes and waited for an answer.

"Fine – it's a little weird to be able to move around without someone watching my every move and if I never see a cell again that will be fine by me but I think right now I am just in shock. So much has changed since I first went in and I am just trying to take it all one step at a time."

"I know how you feel but hey, at least you didn't come back to watch your husband getting married to another woman." Robin still carried a little hurt over Patrick's near marriage to Sabrina but she understood how it happened. He needed a mother for Emma and Sabrina seemed a logical choice. Patrick had assured Robin many times that what he felt for Sabrina never came close to his feelings for Robin and she believed him.

"No, but I do know that the woman I love had a child with another man. Not quite the same but it still hurts. How is Maxie?" Matt hadn't been sure if he could discuss Maxie with Robin but he decided to take a chance.

"Doing good. She's a great mom – Georgie means the world to her. She is single again." Robin gave Matt a brief look as she went back to putting together the lasagna. "Spinelli still hopes to win her back but she says she is done with him for good."

"I know where you are going with this and I appreciate it but what can I offer Maxie or her daughter right now? Maybe after I get my medical license reinstated but right now I don't even have a job."

"Actually you do – you start on Monday." Matt gave Robin a questioning look. "Well, I happen to have an opening in the lab. It's not as glamorous as neurosurgeon but you have a brilliant medical mind and I trust you. Monica has no problem with it and this helps satisfy a condition of your parole. What do you say?"

Matt jumped up from the chair and grabbed Robin in a big bear hug. "What do I say? Thank you!" He sat back down and tried to calm himself. "I don't know what I would do without you and Patrick."

"You're family Matt – that's what we do." Robin put the finishing touches on the lasagna and put it in the oven. "Can you make the salad?"

"Of course – I may not be cutting into brains anytime soon but I could use some practice and a head of lettuce is a good place to start." Matt walked over and took the knife Robin handed him and got to work. "While I am doing this you can tell me all about what happened between you and Jason."

Robin shook her head but Matt stared her down. "Dad gave me the Cliff Notes version and Patrick hasn't said much of anything other than there is a restraining order and we need to protect you and the kids from him. I want to know everything and I know you will tell me, right sis?"

Robin poured herself a glass of wine and sat down across from Matt. "It all started in Paris…"


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

"Are you sure you're okay with watching the kids?" Robin was checking with Matt one last time before she and Patrick headed out to dinner. "We could take the twins with us or…"

Matt laughed and grabbed Robin's coat. "I will be fine. Emma is staying at a friend's house and the twins have been fed and are in their cribs. Besides, your cousin is coming over to help me babysit so please go."

It had been two weeks since Matt had moved in and he was adjusting well to civilian life. His work at the lab was beyond reproach and he and Kavi had become fast friends. The biggest surprise for Matt had come when he ran into Maxie for the first time since his return. He had been at the park with Emma and Maxie was there with Georgie. Within minutes they were laughing and acting like it had only been hours instead of years since they had last seen each other. Patrick was thrilled by how well things were going for his brother, he deserved it. "Well if Georgie needs to a place to sleep tonight, the twins playpen is in the closet."

"Actually, Georgie is at her dad's tonight which means it will just be me and Maxie with the twins." Matt smiled at Robin and she giggled.

"Really?" Matt nodded at her and Robin put on her jacket and grabbed Patrick's hand. "Then we need to get going."

"Yes we do and Matt – don't do anything I wouldn't do." Patrick loved teasing his brother. Robin slapped him in the chest and dragged him out of the house. "We'll call before we head home to give you plenty of warning…"

Robin shut the door on him mid-sentence and walked with Patrick to the car. "I forget sometimes that you have the mind of a 16-year-old boy."

"And you love it. Now, are you ready to eat – Chez Matisse is waiting." Patrick opened the door for Robin and gave her a kiss before she got into the car.

"I'm starving so let's go." Patrick closed the door and got into the car, ready to spend a nice evening out with his wife.

* * *

"How's your chicken?" Robin looked over at Patrick's plate and smiled.

"Great – would you like a bite?" Patrick knew that she had been eyeing his food since the waiter set it down in front on him. He sliced a piece off and fed it to her. "What do you think?"

"Mmm, that is good. You want a bite of my salmon?" Robin was already getting the fish on her fork and, before he could answer, was feeding him it. "Good, huh?"

"Very – I guess we both have great taste when it comes to food." Patrick took a sip of his wine and went back to his chicken. "So what do you want to do for dessert – are we having it here or going someplace else?"

"I could really go for some chocolate chip cookies from Kelly's if that's okay?" Robin could never get enough of them.

"Works for me." Patrick leaned over and kissed her. "Maybe after that we could go to the boat and do a little gambling – get a little more money for the kids college funds."

"Sounds like a plan." Robin kissed him again and sat back down in her chair.

"Robin?" Robin and Patrick looked up to see Sam and Silas standing by their table. "Hi, how are you doing?"

The couple stood up and greeted them. "Doing great – just enjoying a nice night out with my wonderful husband – same as you. Silas, it's great seeing you again."

"You too Robin, Patrick." He nodded at the couple. "Sam, I'm going to check on our table. See you both at the hospital."

Silas walked away and Robin hugged Sam. "How's Danny?"

"Getting big." Sam laughed a little and then sighed. "I am so sorry about what Jason did to you. Is he staying away from you?"

"So far so good. He has Monica check with us to see where we are going to be so he doesn't violate the restraining order. What about you – is he seeing Danny?" Robin was hoping that spending time with his son would distract Jason from his obsession with her.

Sam shook her head. "He hasn't tried to see Danny since he got back. He said it would be better for Danny if Silas was his dad so he signed away his parental rights. This was before he…"

Patrick walked over and pulled Robin into his arms. "We understand Sam. Tell Silas congratulations – there's no better feeling than being a dad."

"I will. I better go join my husband – I will see you two later, have a great night." Sam headed over to join Silas as the couple sat back down.

"Robin, are you okay?" Patrick was worried about this latest turn of events – Jason giving up Danny just meant he had more free time to focus on Robin and the twins.

She gave him a small smile and nodded her head. "I will be as soon as we get those cookies. Ready to go?"

Patrick stood up and took Robin's hand in his, gently kissing it before helping her up and helping her put her jacket on. "Then let's go Mrs. Drake."

They left the restaurant and Patrick went to get the car, leaving Robin waiting at the door. She was watching for him when someone bumped into her.

"I'm sorry I was – Robin." Jason looked at Robin and stepped back. "I swear I didn't know you were here. I'll leave."

Robin took a moment to steady herself and shook her head. "That's okay, Patrick is bringing the car up so feel free to stay. Good night Jason."

Jason smiled at her and walked into the restaurant just as Patrick pulled up. He jumped out of the car and headed past Robin towards the door but Robin grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "It's okay – he didn't know we were here and even offered to leave. I told him to go inside and eat. Let it go."

Patrick stared at the door of the restaurant and debated what he should do. "Do you really believe that?"

"I don't know but he has stayed away from us for the last two months and, I guess I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt this once. If it happens again, we call my mom and have him arrested." Robin leaned up and kissed him. "Now take me to get my cookies."

Patrick kissed her back. "Just this once Robin – let's go."


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

Patrick and Robin sat at Kelly's indulging in a shared piece of chocolate cake and a chocolate chip cookie each. The two of them ate and discussed Robin's upcoming conference in Seattle. "I still can't believe that you are willingly leaving me for three days."

"I never said I was willingly leaving you but it's my job and I have to go." Robin took another bite of cake. "So good. Oh, I thought I might stop by and see Dr. Makeba while I'm there."

Patrick's fork dropped to the plate and he studied Robin. "Are you okay? Is your viral load unstable again?"

Robin put up her hand and stopped him. "I'm fine. If it will make you feel better I will go to the hospital tonight, have my blood drawn and the results sent straight to you."

Patrick released his breath. "Okay. Don't scare me like that."

"I just thought it wouldn't hurt to have a checkup after everything that has happened. I'm telling you so that you know about it." Robin had promised Patrick she would never keep him in the dark regarding her HIV status again and she had every intention of keeping her promise.

"That is a good idea. Thank you for telling me." Patrick took another bite and smiled at Robin. "What do you think Matt and Maxie are doing right now?"

Robin looked at her phone. "Hopefully feeding the twins – should be about time for their bottles. Maybe I should call and check on them."

"Robin," Patrick was about to stop her but changed his mind, "at least let me talk to Matt."

Robin handed him the phone and Patrick waited for Matt to pick up. "Hey bro – put on your clothes, we're at the door."

Matt shook his head and laughed at Maxie. "The only person without clothes on right now is your son – he's a messier eater than you are."

Maxie shook her head and finished getting Alex dressed. "But much cuter."

Patrick laughed. "I would love to argue with you but my son is quite handsome so I'll let it go. Are they behaving?"

"You bet – my Isa ate her supper like a pro and is already passed out for the night and my man Alex is just about out as well." Matt smiled at Maxie as she went to lay Alex back down in his crib. "Just enjoy your night out with your lady."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "And you reset the alarm after Maxie got there?"

"Yes Dad – I promise. Now take Mom out and have fun. We'll see you when you get home." Matt hung up the phone and Patrick smiled at Robin.

"The kids had their bottles and are back to sleep. Matt assured me that the alarm is set and said for us to have a good time." Patrick handed Robin back her phone and she put it in her purse.

"He probably wants as much time alone with Maxie as he can get." Robin laughed as she finished her cookie. "Feeling lucky?"

"As long as I have you on my arm I can't lose." Patrick took Robin's hand and led her out of Kelly's and towards the casino.

* * *

"The alarm system is state of the art and her mother has a patrol going down their street at least once an hour." Jason had hired an old acquaintance from his time with Sonny to help him reunite with Robin. The man handed Jason the pictures he had taken as they ate dinner.

"The house is out of the question as is the hospital, too much security." Jason looked through the pictures and smiled. There was his Robin walking with the twins, her playing with Emma at the park, working at the hospital and, unfortunately, with Patrick. "There has to be a way to get her away from Patrick, we just need to find it."

"What about your mom?" Jason gave him a questioning look. "She is Robin's boss. I'm sure she could give you some ideas? Inadvertently of course. "

Jason thought about it. "Maybe it's time to move back home."


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

"So I decided that instead of being a doctor, it was time to fulfill my lifelong dream of being a rock star." Silas was trying to get his wife's attention.

"Sounds great." Sam barely heard a word her husband said, she was too busy watching Jason's table.

"Sam? Sam, if you want to talk to him – go talk to him." Silas gave Sam a pointed look.

"Sorry it's just – I think I know that guy he's with. If it's who I think it is he used to work with Jason and Sonny." Sam looked back at Silas and shook her head. "Maybe I'm wrong; it's been years since I have had anything to do with anyone from that world. It could just look like him."

"What did the guy do?" Silas trusted Sam's instincts and if something was bothering her there was a reason.

"He was basically an investigator – he would get you the information you needed." Sam watched as Jason and the guy got up and left the restaurant. "I'm probably just overreacting."

"Do you think he could be getting back into that life?" Silas knew all about Jason's history as a mob hitman.

Sam thought about it. "I don't think so but he may be up to something else."

"Do you think you should say something to Patrick and Robin? If he is up to something it probably has to do with them." Silas worked with and respected both of them.

"I don't want to worry them unnecessarily." Sam took Silas's hand in hers. "If I see something else that raises a red flag then I will call Patrick immediately."

"Sounds good – ready to go home?" Silas stood up and helped Sam on with her coat.

She gave him a kiss. "Definitely."

* * *

"So you remember our bet?" Patrick and Robin stood at the roulette wheel holding their chips. "If I win…"

Robin leaned into him and smiled. "We 'play' in every room of our new house." Years ago Patrick had bought Robin a piece of land for them to build their dream house on and they were finally building it. The builders were optimistic that they would be done within the next month.

"And if you win?" Patrick gave her his best smirk.

Robin laughed. "We 'play' in every room of our new house."

"I love betting with you." Patrick kissed Robin and they placed their bets. Robin placed hers on 29 and Patrick picked 5.

The croupier spun the wheel and dropped the ball. "Black 29."

Robin squealed with glee. "I won!"

Patrick kissed her and smiled. "Me too. Ready to go home – I think you deserve a sneak preview of your winnings."

"I thought you'd never ask. Let's go."

Patrick retrieved their coats and led Robin out the door. They got in the car and Patrick drove them home as Robin called Matt to let him know they were on their way.

"Is Maxie still there?"

Robin nodded. "Yep, he said they were watching a movie together. I'm really happy for them - maybe it will work out this time."

"I hope so. They got married for the wrong reasons last time but now that Matt has been released and they can start over I think they have a real shot."

"I wish I could have been here for all of you then." Robin sounded sad and Patrick knew it bothered her that she had missed so much in the years she had been held hostage.

Patrick took her hand in his. "Hey, it's not your fault. You didn't leave us - you were kidnapped and kept away from us. The important thing is that you are home now and nothing is ever going to separate us again."

Patrick kissed her hand. Robin turned and smiled at him, relaxing again. Patrick was right – nothing was going to separate them again. She squeezed his hand and held it tight all the way home.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

Patrick smiled as his phone rang. "It's about time you called me Scorpio."

"That's Scorpio-Drake to you. My meeting with Dr. Makeba ran a little long and then I had to go by the pharmacy…" Robin didn't get to finish her sentence before Patrick interrupted.

"Why did you have to go to the pharmacy?"

"Relax - he just thinks that this new protease inhibitor may work a little better with my other medications, no big deal. I already have Dr. Makeba emailing you my file." Robin knew he would overreact but it really was a minor change. "If all goes well I should experience minimal side effects."

"Good and thank you – I appreciate it. What time is your flight tomorrow?" This was the last night of the conference and Patrick was more than ready for her to be home.

"11:25 – remember? You will be in surgery when I take off." Robin had given him the itinerary before she left. "Your dad still planning on picking me up from the airport?"

"Yes and Matt will be here with the twins when you get back." Patrick leaned back in their bed and sighed. "I've missed you so much. I haven't been able to sleep without you next to me."

"Me either. I feel like I should take advantage of the fact that the twins aren't waking me up in the middle of the night but I miss them, I miss Emma and I miss you." Robin stretched out in the bed and opened her laptop. "My research just does not keep me warm at night."

"I told you it wouldn't. Learn anything new and exciting at your conference or did you realize that we are way ahead of everyone in our field?" Patrick personally found the conferences a waste of time but he knew they were required to attend at least one a year as part of their contract at GH.

"I would love to tell you that you are wrong but unfortunately, no. But I did make some contacts for my latest research project that may come in handy when it comes to getting additional funding. It still wasn't worth being away from you and the kids." Robin looked at the clock and groaned. "And I still have this stupid dinner to attend."

"Don't go. Order in room service and have dinner with me." It was only 8:30 in Port Charles and Patrick had been so busy getting the twins and Emma ready for bed that he hadn't eaten supper yet.

"Why didn't you eat with the kids?"

"Matt and my Dad took them out for dinner while I was finishing up my surgery so I waited hoping that I could have at least one meal with you – like I said, I miss you." Patrick was laying it on a bit thick but he didn't care if it got him what he wanted.

It did. "I give up." Robin picked up the room phone and made a call. "This Dr. Scorpio-Drake in room 612 – yes, I would like the grilled chicken breast with a baked potato and corn. Thank you." Robin hung up the room phone and got back on her cell with her husband. "Happy now?"

"I won't be truly happy until you get home but this will have to do. How long until your food gets there?" Patrick headed down the stairs to heat up his supper.

"20 minutes - why?" Robin was getting her table cleared off so she could eat at it.

"Okay – I'll fix my supper and skype you in 15 minutes – it'll give you a chance to get changed and comfortable." Patrick looked in the fridge and started pulling out food. "Sound good?"

Robin giggled. "Sounds wonderful. I'll talk to you in 15 minutes."

* * *

"Oh that is not fair – you know I cannot resist you in our bed." Robin adjusted the camera so that she knew Patrick could see her.

"Hey – you have way too many clothes on." Patrick pouted and Robin laughed at him.

"My food isn't here yet so I think you would prefer me to have too many clothes on when they get here with my room service."

Patrick laughed. "You're right – I do."

Robin heard a knock on the door. "Speaking of – I'll be right back."

Robin walked over to open the door. She no sooner had the handle turned when the door flew open and two men in ski masks stormed in. Robin screamed and ran for the bathroom but one of the men grabbed her.

"Robin!" Patrick watched helplessly from his room as his wife was being kidnapped. He grabbed his cell phone and called Robert. "Where the hell are you – they are in her room!"

Suddenly gunshots rang out. Patrick screamed out in horror. "Robin!"

Matt ran in the bedroom. "Patrick – hey, wake up!"

Patrick was sweating and breathing hard. "Where is she? Where is Robin?"

"She's still in Seattle – she'll be home tomorrow." Matt was worried – whatever this nightmare was had scared his brother badly.

Patrick grabbed his phone off the nightstand and quickly called Robin. She answered after only two rings. "Robin? Are you okay?"

Robin yawned. "Yes, just resting a little bit. What's wrong? Bad dream?"

"You have no idea." Patrick relaxed hearing her voice.

"Was it about the lab?" Robin knew that, just like her, Patrick still had nightmares about that day.

"No, someone tried to grab you while you were in your hotel room and then you were shot." Matt's face went pale as he listened to his brother's nightmare. "I was watching it all from here and couldn't get to you."

"Shot again – no thank you. I know it scared you but I am fine. Do you want me to get on skype so you can see for yourself?"

"Hearing your voice is good enough." Silly as it may seem, he was too afraid that his dream would come true if he contacted her that way. "I'm sorry I woke you. I will see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow." Robin hung up the phone and laid back down.

Matt sat down on the bed next to Patrick. "Are you going to be okay? Want to go down and see what terrible late night sports are on?"

Patrick smiled at Matt. "No, I'm good but thank you for asking and thank you for waking me up."

"Anytime bro. I'll get up with the twins in the morning – you get some rest so you can be ready for your wife to get home."

Matt left the room and Patrick laid back down. He appreciated the offer but he wouldn't rest until his wife was back home in his arms.

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Jason talked to his contact in Seattle.

"Yes, all the arrangements have been made. Is everything done on your end?"

Jason looked at his ex-wife, unconscious and tied up on the floor. "Yes. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jason knelt down by her. "Why couldn't you just let it go – why did you have to stick your nose into this? You are happy with Silas and Danny has a stable home." He gently pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'll always love you but Robin is the love of my life and no one, not even you, is going to come between us."

Jason stood up and looked out the window. Once he had discovered that Sam was investigating him, Jason decided to use her in his plans to reunite with Robin. Good fortune smiled upon him and it just so happened that Silas was attending the same conference as Robin. Alexis had offered to watch Danny for a few days so that Sam could follow Jason and he took full advantage of it.

One more day and he would be reunited with his Robin.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

Robin finished packing her suitcase and took one last look around her room, making sure she hadn't left anything behind. Satisfied that she had all her belongings, she picked up her phone and made a call. "I'm getting ready to head to the airport – do you want to ride with me or just follow me like you've been doing for the past three days?"

Robert laughed. "If you knew I was here – why didn't you at least ask me to have one meal with you?"

"And ruin your fun? Never." Robin picked up the suitcase and put it on the floor, pulling the handle out so she could roll it down the hall. She grabbed her carry on and her purse and headed towards the door. "Are you on my flight – I'm sure they would let us sit together."

"Unfortunately no, Frisco is in town and needs to meet with me but I am on the next flight out after. I will see you for your welcome home dinner tonight. Love you sweetheart."

"Love you too daddy." Robin hung up the phone and headed to the lobby. Within minutes she was on her way to the airport.

* * *

Robin handed her ticket to the desk agent. "Could you tell me, is Flight 289 running on time?"

The agent kept her focus on the computer. "Yes it is but it appears that you are not on that flight."

Robin looked at the woman, confused. "Yes I am, you have my ticket in your hand."

"Your flight was changed. You are to go to gate 79 – your flight will be departing from there." The agent handed Robin an envelope. "Have a nice day Dr. Scorpio-Drake."

Robin took the envelope and opened it. "Robin, I know you want to get home to Patrick as soon as possible so I thought I would give you a lift. Have a great flight! Love, Nikolas."

Robin walked to the gate and was surprised to see a private plane waiting for her. The attendant spotted her and took her bag from her. "Dr. Scorpio-Drake?" Robin nodded. "Mr. Cassadine said we should treat you like royalty. Why don't we get you on that plane and home to your husband?"

The attendant led her on to the plane and helped Robin get situated. "Mimosa?"

Robin leaned back in the seat and smiled. "Why not?"

The attendant left and came back a minute later with the drink. "Here you go doctor. We will be leaving shortly so just sit back and relax."

"Thank you." Robin took a sip of her drink. "It's delicious."

The attendant left and Robin pulled out her phone and called Patrick. She was excited to tell him about the change in plans. She was a little disappointed that she got his voicemail but left him a short message. "Hey, you must already be in surgery. Nikolas sent a private plane to come and get me so I will be home in just a few hours. I'll just take a cab to the house so I will see you soon. Love you."

Robin hung up the phone and looked out the window, finishing up her drink as they finished getting the plane ready for take-off. The attendant came back in and took the empty glass away. "We will be taking off in a few minutes. Your seat reclines fully back if you want to take a nap on the way home."

Robin thought about it and then yawned. "That might not be a bad idea."

She leaned her seat back and closed her eyes. Hopefully when she woke up she would be home.

* * *

"Could you get out of that room any faster?" Liz laughed as Patrick practically ran into the locker room to change clothes. "Are you sure you didn't mess with that thermometer?"

The patient had spiked a fever which meant that the surgery had to be postponed. Patrick shook his head. "No – this was just fates way of telling me to get my butt to the airport and pick up my wife." He got his phone out of the locker and saw he had a message. Liz saw his smile get bigger as he listened to it.

"Let me guess – Robin?" Liz was thrilled to see her friends so happy together.

"Nikolas sent his plane to Seattle to bring her home. She should be at the house in just a little bit so I will see you later." Patrick headed out of the locker room and into the hall.

* * *

"Robert!" Silas had been searching all over the hotel for Robin's father.

"Dr. Clay – what can I do for you?" Robert had known that the doctor was attending the conference but Silas had been in different sessions than his daughter so he really hadn't seen Silas over the past few days.

"Patrick told me you were coming out here to keep an eye on Robin – where is she?"

Robert could see that the man was desperate. "Her flight took off about 20 minutes ago – why?"

Silas took a deep breath. "I can't get ahold of Sam."

"I'm sorry but I don't know what that has to do with Robin…" Robert started to turn away but Silas stopped him.

Silas rubbed his chin with his hand. "Because Sam was following Jason."

That got Robert's attention. "And why was she doing that?"

"We were out to dinner a few weeks ago and saw Jason talking to someone that Sam recognized from her days with him and Sonny. At first she thought she was maybe mistaken or overreacting but the more she thought about it, the more she thought she should check into it. Sam started following Jason last week. She texted me last night and said she had a big lead." Silas shook his head. "That was the last I heard from her. I have been texting and calling her and she is not answering."

Robert glared at him. "Why the hell didn't you say something?"

"We weren't sure there was anything going on – at least nothing we could prove." Silas was already kicking himself – he didn't need Robert to make him feel worse.

"I'm going to call Anna and have an armed escort waiting for the plane when it gets in. You call Dante and report Sam missing – we need to get an APB out on her as soon as possible." He put his hand on Silas's shoulder. "We'll find her."


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109

Patrick smiled at Epiphany as he handed his patient's chart to her. "Please sign me out and I will see you in a couple of days." He turned around and ran right into Nikolas. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Head in the clouds, huh?" Nikolas laughed at his friend's husband. "I can understand why since Robin is flying home today."

"Yes and I can't wait to see her. Thank you by the way." Patrick wanted Nikolas to know how much he appreciate his generosity. "I really appreciate what you did – lending us the plane."

"Well I want to see Jason in jail just as bad as anyone. If getting that evidence to the WSB was any kind of help- great." Nikolas had no problem letting Robert and Anna use his plane to get the gun to WSB headquarters.

Patrick shook his head. "Yes, that was great but I was actually talking about today."

"Today?" Nik was genuinely confused. "I'm sorry, I don't understand..."

"Sending the plane to Seattle to get Robin. She called and left me a message that you…" Patrick saw Nikolas's face and his stomach dropped. "You didn't send the plane, did you?"

Patrick ripped the phone out of his pocket and called his father-in-law. "Robert, please tell me you are with Robin."

"No, why?" Robert had gotten more information from Silas and it didn't sound good. Jason had been getting in touch with a lot of his old contacts from his days as Jason Morgan which meant he was up to something.

Patrick sat down and ran his hands through his hair. "Robin left me a message that Nikolas sent a plane for her but I just ran into Nikolas and…"

"He knew nothing about it – damn it!" Robert took a deep breath. "Sam is missing too. She was following Jason because she thought he might be planning something. Unfortunately, it looks like she was right."

"Why the hell didn't they say anything?" Patrick was livid – if they had known Jason was up to something he would have stopped Robin from going to this conference somehow, even if it meant locking her up at home.

"We were just discussing that – they didn't have any proof and didn't want to worry you or Robin unnecessarily." Robert wasn't happy with Silas or Sam either but it didn't matter now.

"Perfect - what are we going to do now?" Patrick couldn't believe it – Jason had her again, he knew it.

"Silas and I are headed to the airport to get more information about the private flight and head home. I've called Anna and she is on the way to Port Charles airport. I'll let her know about the private airplane and see if any have landed today. You go home and wait." Robert and Silas prepared to enter the airport. "I have to go but I will see you shortly."

Patrick stood up and made another call as he headed to the elevator. "Mac, I need you to meet me at the airport – we have a problem."

"You are in no condition to drive Patrick." Patrick started argue but Nikolas stopped him. "You are too upset. I'll drive - you talk to Mac."

* * *

Anna closed her phone and looked at Dante. "They still haven't been able to get in contact with the plane. Let's go."

She headed for the door when she heard a noise behind her. Anna was shocked when Mac came barreling down the hall. "Mac, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" He couldn't believe her. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on? Does that bastard have our girl?" Mac was mad as hell that neither Anna or Robert called him.

"How did you even hear…" Anna had just gotten off the phone with Robert 15 minutes ago. She and Dante had headed straight to the airport and hadn't had time to do anything but investigate.

"I told him. I thought he had a right to know what was going on." Patrick ran in followed by Nikolas. "Matt has the kids locked in the house and will not let anyone near them. Did you find out anything about the plane?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "A private plane landed here about 30 minutes ago. The tower had made several attempts to contact the pilot but so far there is no response. We are getting ready to board now."

"We're going with you." Mac pulled out his firearm. "Don't even try to argue with me. If she is hurt she will need Patrick's help and I am still a pretty damn good shot."

"Fine." Anna didn't have time to argue with them. "But stay behind me and Dante. Let's go."

The group headed out onto the tarmac and towards the plane. The side door was open and the stairs were down so Anna entered first, clearing the entrance as the group followed her up. "It's clear."

Patrick walked into the cabin last, looking around in vain. "Is she in here?" Patrick had a good idea what the answer was but still couldn't help to have a little hope.

"No. Look around but don't touch anything. We still need to process this as a possible crime scene." Anna was as disappointed as the men were but she, sadly, wasn't surprised.

Patrick walked back to the rear of the plane and leaned against the wall. In his heart he had know she wouldn't be here but he was certain that she had been which meant Jason hadn't gone too far with her.

He was getting ready to head for the exit door when he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. He opened the door and saw a small, dark-haired figure curled up in the corner of the room.

"Robin?"


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

"Robin?" Mac and Anna ran over at the sound of Patrick's voice.

Patrick jumped into the room and knelt down next to the woman, trying to help her. She rolled her head forward and Patrick finally saw her face clearly. "Sam?"

She shook her head and looked around for a moment, finally focusing on Patrick. Patrick held out his hand and gently helped Sam out of the bathroom. He sat her down in a chair, giving her a quick neurological exam. He looked at Anna. "She seems to be okay but she needs to go to the hospital and get checked out."

"She can hear you and she is fine." Sam got a little dizzy and then put her head in her hands. "Or at least I will be in a few minutes. Could someone please call my husband and let him know I am okay?"

"I sent him a text while Patrick was giving you the exam." Dante knelt down next to Sam. "His and Robert's plane took off a few minutes ago so Silas will be home in just a little while."

"Thank you." Sam sat up and took a deep breath. She looked at Patrick. "He's got Robin – doesn't he?"

"We think so." Patrick ran his hand through his hair. "Damn it Sam, why didn't you tell me that Jason was planning something? I could have gotten Robin away from here and protected her or…"

Sam interrupted. "Because I didn't know if it involved you. I thought there was a chance that he had decided to go back to his old life. Believe it or not – you and Robin are not my priority." Sam didn't mean to be rude but she was already feeling guilty and she didn't need Patrick's anger on top of it.

"I'm sorry but you can understand where I am coming from, can't you?" Patrick couldn't help it - his fear was getting to him.

Sam nodded. "Yes and I am sorry that I didn't say anything but I didn't want to worry you unless it was necessary. Last night I followed Jason to an airline hanger and listened in on a conversation he was having with some of his old contacts. They were talking about heading to Seattle. I texted Silas to let him know I had found something and was about to call you when someone grabbed me and knocked me out. The next thing I know – you are in my face and I'm on a plane."

"Could you take us to this hanger?" Dante knew Patrick was upset about Robin but the sooner they started investigating Sam's lead, the sooner they got Robin home.

"Of course." Sam looked at Patrick. "I'll do anything I can to help you find her and bring her home."

"Thank you Sam."

Sam followed Dante off the plane with Patrick and Mac close behind. "Mac, I'm going to go check on the kids. Matt can't leave town but…"

Anna smiled at her son-in-law. "I already have guards watching the house. Go – I'll call you if we find out anything." Anna looked at Mac. "Are you coming with me or with Patrick?"

"I'll come with you." Mac hugged Patrick. "Go take care of the kids and I will check on you later."

"Thank you." Patrick felt the tears coming as the reality of what had happened today hit him. "Bring her home Mac, please."

Mac just nodded his head and left with Anna. In his head, Mac made a silent vow that this would be the last time Jason got near his girl. One way or another, Jason Morgan-Quartermaine was done hurting Robin.

* * *

"Welcome Mr. Morgan – I trust your flight was uneventful." David greeted Jason and helped him onto the train. The older gentleman was an old acquaintance from Jason's days with Sonny and the man was being well paid to take care of Jason and Robin. An added bonus was that David understood the value of discretion. Jason didn't know if he would have been able to implement their reunion without him.

"Yes – is my guest waiting for me?" Jason smiled at the man and looked around the car. It was absolutely perfect - Robin was going to love it.

"She is in her room. Here is the key but I would advise you to wait until we are moving again." The gentleman pointed to a row of seats. "I'm sure you will be comfortable right there and I can bring you some champagne in a few minutes."

"Thank you – are we ready to go?" Jason sat down and looked out the window at the scenery.

"Just a few minutes and we will be on our way. I hope you and your young lady enjoy your trip." David went and got Jason his champagne and then left him to get the trip started.

Jason stared out at the window. Sam's interference had been a blessing in disguise. He used his ex-wife to give everyone the illusion that he and Robin were still in New York but the truth was they were nowhere near it. Robin had been removed from the plane as soon as the sedative in her drink had taken effect while Jason had flown out early that morning after making the final arrangements for his and Robin's trip.

Jason had been reminiscing about their early days together when he was hit with a flash of brilliance – he would recreate those days and be that man again. He remembered the time they had spent on that old boxcar – talking, kissing and just being together. Granted, the boxcar never moved but still it was a train car and that had given Jason the idea to get a train and arrange for Robin to be brought to him. A romantic cross country trip together was just what they needed to rekindle that flame.

Jason felt the train start up and smiled at the Idaho plains. He would let the train get up to speed and then it was time to reunite with his Robin.


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

Robin yawned and stretched before finally opening her eyes. She was shocked at how quickly she had fallen asleep on the plane; she must have been exhausted. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't on the plane anymore – she was in a bed.

"Where am I?" She looked out the window and saw the land flying by. She was so in shock at what she was seeing that Robin didn't hear the door to her room open. "How did I get on a train?"

"I brought you here." Jason stood in the doorway smiling at her. "Consider this the honeymoon we never got – a cross country train ride."

Robin brought her left hand up to rub her eyes, hoping the image in front of her would change, when she noticed that she wasn't wearing the rings Patrick gave her but rather the ones Jason had. "Where are my rings?"

"On your hand." Jason shook his head like it was obvious.

"No, my real wedding rings – the ones my husband, Patrick, gave me." Robin wasn't even trying to be nice – those days were long past.

"I took them off and put the right ones, the ones Emma and I picked out together, back where they belonged." Jason stayed in the doorway. "Now I know you are missing the kids but a few more days and we can all be a family again."

"We are not a family and we never will be. I want to be with my husband, Patrick, not you. We are the past; he is my present and my future." She pulled the rings off her finger and threw them at him. "We will never be together again."

Jason just stood there, barely moving at all. "Yes we will. Robin, you aren't going anywhere. We are on a train going 65 miles an hour. There will be no running off and no one showing up to drag you away. No one knows where we are – they think we are still in New York. We can go back home and be a family or I can contact the conductor and arrange an alternate route, maybe into Canada. Now, I am going to go check on supper and you can unpack. All of your luggage is in the closet and you have your own bathroom. Just so you know, there are 3 cars on this train: yours, mine and the common room with the dining table and seating."

"Keeping me captive won't change my feelings for you. I didn't fall in love with Jerry Jacks when he held me prisoner and I won't fall in love with you." Robin walked up to him and stared him straight in the eyes. "Do us both a favor and stop this train. Stop the train and let me go home to Patrick and our kids."

Jason grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed. He held her down and just stared at her, neither one saying a word. After a minute Jason let her go and stood up. He walked over to the door, not looking back at her as he spoke. "I will come to get you for dinner in an hour."

Jason closed the door behind him and Robin heard the lock click into place. It didn't matter that they were going 65 miles an hour – he wasn't take any chances. He had underestimated her once before and it would never happen again.

* * *

"Daddy!" Emma jumped into Patrick's arms as soon as he walked in the door. "Uncle Matt said you might need a hug today."

Patrick picked up his oldest child and held her close. "Uncle Matt was right – this is exactly what I need right now. What else did he tell you?"

Emma leaned back and looked at her dad. "He said that Mommy has to stay in Seattle for a few more days to help with a patient and that you were sad because you miss her."

Patrick felt the tears coming to his eyes. "Yes sweetie, I miss Mommy but I am so happy I still have you and Alex and Isa here with me."

"And Uncle Matt?"

"Definitely, I love having Uncle Matt here." Patrick hugged Emma one more time before putting her down. "Where is Uncle Matt?"

"He and Maxie are making supper with Alex and Isa." Emma took her dad's hand and led him to the kitchen. "See?"

Matt was at the stove while Maxie sat at the table with Isa lying securely on her chest. Alex was in his bouncy seat on the floor, happily giggling at the cow hanging above him. "The cow goes moo, right Isa?"

"I hope so Maxie otherwise I have been telling them the wrong thing for weeks." Matt finished chopping up the chicken and placed it in the pan. "Chicken stir fry work for you?"

"It certainly works for me." Matt and Maxie both turned their heads to Patrick's voice.

Matt crossed the kitchen in 3 quick steps and embraced him brother. "I am so sorry. Any news?"

Patrick just shook his head and sat down at the table. Maxie handed Isa over to him and the baby girl instantly smiled at her dad. "Emma, why don't you and I go and color some pictures for Mommy and Daddy?"

Emma watched her dad carefully – he was really sad that Mommy wasn't home. "Okay." She took Maxie's hand and led her out of the kitchen. "I think Daddy needs all the happy pictures I can color."

Matt waited until Emma was out of earshot and began questioning Patrick. "Do they have any leads?"

"Sam was following Jason." Matt's head shot up at the news. "I know – she didn't tell anyone. Apparently she saw something suspicious a few weeks ago and decided to follow up on it by herself. As a result, both she and Robin were kidnapped although Sam was let go today."

"I don't understand – why kidnap Sam?" Matt couldn't even pretend to figure out Jason's motivation.

"To distract us, maybe give us a false lead, who knows? In the end it doesn't matter – Jason still has Robin and we have no idea where they are." Patrick gently rocked Alex's seat with his foot as Isa fell asleep in his arms. "Matt, Robin changed one of her medications while she was in Seattle."

"Why? Is her viral load unstable again?" Matt remembered all too well Robin's last scare years ago.

"No, Dr. Makeba just thought this protease inhibitor will work better with her other medications. But we don't know what the side effects will be or how it may interact with her protocol. She needs blood tests and…" Patrick's voice broke as he spoke so Matt jumped in.

"And there is no way of knowing how she will do on it without the tests – damn it!" Matt walked over to the refrigerator and kicked it. "She'll be okay Patrick – we have to believe that."

Matt went back over to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder. "Now I am going to finish making dinner while you get these two to bed. After dinner Maxie can help Emma get ready for bed and we can start to work on finding your wife."

Matt went back over to the stove and started back in on supper as Patrick, feeling the calmest he had since Robin went missing, stood up to put the kids to bed.


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

"Michael is so much like AJ – it's great to see him so involved in ELQ." Jason watched Robin as they ate, trying to engage her in any conversation he could but Robin wasn't having it. She refused to even look at him while she picked at her food. "Robin? Is something wrong with your food?"

Robin looked at him for the first time since she had sat down. "No, the food is fine."

"Then what is wrong? You've barely touched your food."

Robin briefly debated whether or not to tell him the truth. "I started a new medication and I am a bit nauseous."

Robin's decision to tell Jason was purely strategic. Jason had been with her when she first started on the protocol and knew that she needed to have regular blood tests to monitor the medicine's effect on her body. She was hoping his concern for her health would override his need to try and win her back.

"Why – is your viral load unstable?" Jason's first concern would always be her health.

"No, nothing like that but the doctor thought this new medication would work better with my protocol."

Relief flooded through him – Robin wasn't sick. "Good – well then why don't you eat what you can and then go rest. I'm sure once your body adjusts to the new medication, everything will be fine."

"But I need to get blood tests to make sure this new protocol is working. I need …"

Jason slammed his hand down on the table. "You will be fine."

Robin was startled by Jason's outburst. She stood up. "I am done. Could you please take me back to my room?"

Jason breathed deep. "Robin, I'm sorry for my outburst. Please sit down and finish your dinner."

"I ate enough to take my pills. Please take me back to my room." Robin turned and headed towards the door leading to her room.

Jason sighed but followed her, escorting her to the door. He leaned down to give Robin a kiss but she turned her head and all he got was a mouthful of hair. He pulled back as she walked into the room. "Good night Robin."

Jason shut the door and locked it behind him as Robin laid down on her bed. She was still nauseous and now scared – Jason was ignoring what he knew about HIV and her protocol which was troubling to say the least. But that wasn't her biggest concern right now - Jason's outburst was. One of the primary signs that Jason was experiencing a relapse of his previous problems was sudden outbursts of rage.

Robin ran through all possible scenarios in her head but one thing was certain - Jason was becoming volatile again which meant he was more dangerous than ever. She needed to tread carefully while still making it clear that she had no intention of indulging his fantasy.

Robin walked over to the window and began working on trying to get it to open, even just a little bit. It was glued shut but Robin was certain she could get it open. This train had to stop sometime and, when it did, she would be ready.

* * *

Patrick sat in the twins nursery, gently rocking Isa back to sleep after her bottle. Both babies had been a little cranky this past few days and Patrick couldn't help but feel responsible. He knew his mood was affecting everyone in the house but he couldn't help it. Jason had kidnapped Robin again and they had no leads.

It had been 2 days since Robin's disappearance and Patrick was slowly going insane. Dante had called right after supper to tell Patrick that the place Sam had led them to had been completely cleared out. Forensics had been over it with a fine tooth comb but it was another dead end, just like Paris, Sonny's island and Montauk.

Mac and Patrick had figured that Jason's goal was to get Robin to remember the love that they had shared. Jason may think that the best way to do that was go back to the beginning of their relationship but they just didn't know which relationship that was – the one as Jason Morgan or the one as Zach Jackson. They decided to cover their bases either way.

Isa was finally out so Patrick laid her back down in the crib and went back downstairs to join Matt and Mac. Mac had been coming by every night to check on Patrick and the kids and also to work with Patrick on coming up with leads. Both men had racked their brains trying to come with any little something that may help in the search.

Patrick came back down and heard Matt and Mac in the kitchen talking so he sat down on the couch to wait for them and think. The couch – the source of their first major fight after he had gotten his first place. Robin had bought him a couch and he had sent it back, afraid that she was trying to move in with him. He ended up buying it again, along with every piece of furniture she had picked out for him. He chuckled at the memory – that couch went through a lot of fights, make up sessions and deep conversations about their pasts and future.

One memory jumped to the forefront of his mind. They had been talking about Jason – finally. Patrick had admitted to Robin that he felt like she was hiding that part of her life from him and she had opened up about when she and Jason Morgan had first met – the bridge, the fact that he just let her be upset when she needed to be without judgement, his memory loss and the Quartermaines refusal to accept that the son they knew was gone. Hell, Jason had even moved into an abandoned boxcar rather than live with them in their mansion.

Patrick jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen. "I think I know where Robin is!"


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

"According to Amtrak this private passenger train was rented out to a David Logan for a 5 day trip from Seattle to Penn Station." Robert reviewed the schedule with Patrick and Mac. "David Logan is an alias for a David Shapiro – an associate of Jason and Sonny's."

Mac smiled at Patrick, proud of the man for having figured out Jason's plan. Once Patrick figured out that Jason had taken Robin on a train the rest of the pieces fell into place. Mac remembered that damn boxcar – he had taken great pleasure in having the thing destroyed after Robin had moved to Paris. Mac had contacted Robert and Anna immediately and now, less than two hours later, they had their first solid lead since the kidnapping.

"Where are they now?" Patrick wanted to go wherever the next stop was to intercept Jason and get his wife back. In his hands he held Robin's wedding rings – the bastard had had them overnighted to Patrick from Seattle. "It wouldn't take that long for the train to get across country – would it?"

"Not normally but the train is making several overnight stops on the way so the conductor can rest – he is the only one on board who can drive the train so they found several small depots along the way to pull off. These are private cars so we are guessing that the windows are sealed shut and that the cabins themselves are sound proof. I have no doubts that my daughter is working on figuring out a way to escape but it would be better if we could give her some help. The next stop is in Bryan Ohio in four hours. I have already called Nikolas and his plane is ready to go." Robert smiled at Patrick. "You ready to go get your wife?"

Patrick took a deep breath and nodded. "Let me tell Matt what is going on, say goodbye to the kids and then let's get the hell out of here."

Mac waited until Patrick was out of earshot and then looked at his brother. "I know Jason should stand trial for what he has done but…"

Robert put his hand on Mac's shoulder. "You and Patrick just worry about getting Robin away from Jason – I'll take care of the rest."

* * *

Robin took the nail file and worked on the edge of the window. She was slowly making progress and she was certain that by tonight she would have the window open and, once they were stopped for the night, she could make her escape. She had no idea where they were but it didn't matter. She would get out and find a phone. Once she found a phone she would know where she was and she could call Patrick to come and get her.

Suddenly she heard the key in the door and quickly sat down on the bed. Jason came in to find Robin filing her nails. "Feeling any better?"

"Not really – just needed something to do to help keep my mind off the nausea." Robin refused to look at him.

Jason sat down on the bed and grabbed her hand, stopping the back and forth motion Robin was making. He took the nail file from her hand and set it on the bed. "Robin, you need to try. The whole point of this is to rebuild our family."

"We are not a family." Robin tried to pull away from him but Jason grabbed her wrist and held her tight. "Let me go."

"No, I won't." Jason's grip tightened and he began shaking.

"Jason – calm down." She could see another rage episode starting and wanted to get as far away from him as she could before he exploded. Robin took her free hand and reached for the nail file but Jason grabbed it before she could get it and flung it across the room.

"What are you doing?" Jason's rage episodes were becoming more and more violent. The incident at supper the other night had been minor. He destroyed a seat in the main compartment when Robin refused to dance with him yesterday. Last night she had heard him in his room tearing it apart because she refused to kiss him good night. Today he had almost hit her when she insisted on staying in her room for lunch. Instead he punched the wall by her head, putting a hole in it. Robin knew she needed to get away from him now.

She tried to pull away but Jason pushed her onto the bed. "Don't make me hurt you Robin, please."

Robin kneed him in the stomach and Jason stopped for only a moment before taking his hand and wrapping it around her throat. It was like he didn't even realize he was doing it as Robin struggled beneath him, desperately gasping for air. She finally squeaked out a weak sound. "Jason…"

As suddenly as he had snapped into the episode, Jason came out of it and became aware of what he was doing. He released Robin and pulled her into his arms as she finally was able to take in a lungful of air. She burst into tears as Jason held her and rubbed her back. "God Robin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Robin began pulling away again but this time Jason let her. He stared at her as she huddled in the corner of the bed, her face red and tear stained. He took one last look at her and then fled the room, quickly locking the door behind him. Robin took a few minutes to calm herself down and then got off the bed and retrieved the nail file.

Robin went back to work on the window. If she had any doubts about the danger she was in they were gone now. Jason would kill her if she didn't get away and she had too much to live for.


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

Jason paced in front of Robin's door, debating whether or not to check on her. She had refused to come out for supper and he couldn't blame her – his outburst had scared him too so he allowed her to have dinner in her room but now he needed to see her. He gathered up his courage and knocked on the door.

"Robin?" He waited but she refused to answer. "Robin, this is silly. I know my earlier outburst scared you but we need to talk about it and make sure it never happens again."

Still nothing. "Robin, I love you and I would never hurt you on purpose." Silence. "That's it – I'm coming in."

Jason put the key in the lock and opened the door. "Son of a bitch." He turned and ran back into the main cabin. "Dave – let's go! Robin's escaped!"

* * *

Robin ran through the trains, trying to find the station house so she could get to a phone. It had taken hours but she had finally managed to break the seal on the window and open it. Grabbing a jacket, Robin had lowered herself out the window and crept low until she was away from Jason's train and in the maze that was a train yard.

There was barely any lighting and Robin couldn't even be sure where she was going. She heard Jason yelling and took off running, barely looking at where she was going. She turned a corner and was stopped by a pair of arms grabbing her and pulling her close.

Instinctively Robin began fighting until she heard a familiar voice whisper in her ear. "Calm down there adventure girl, you're safe now."

Robin stopped fighting and turned around and smiled. "Patrick? How?"

Patrick stroked her face and smiled at her. Leaning down, he kissed her and the smiled at her again. "Between your parents, Mac and I – was there any doubt?"

Robin shook her head. "No – I knew you'd find me. Where are my parents and Mac?"

"Don't worry about that – Nik's plane is waiting for us and I am under strict orders to get you there as soon as I found you." Patrick held out his hand and Robin took it. "Come on babe, let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

Jason moved through the cars carefully and quietly. In a way, he was impressed that Robin had managed to get the window open – she was always surprising him. He needed to be better prepared when he got her back. No more sleeping in her own room, that was for sure. No, from now on Robin was sleeping with him.

Jason reached the end of the line of cars and looked around the corner of the last car. "Robin!"

* * *

Robin and Patrick had just reached the edge of the yard when they heard Jason yelling for her. Patrick pulled her close and they ducked behind the station house so the man couldn't see them. Moving slowly, they edged their way to the car waiting for them and got in. Patrick didn't even have to say a word – the driver saw Robin and him in the back seat and took off.

"But wait, what about my parents and Mac?" Robin looked out the back window of the vehicle at the rapidly disappearing station.

"The driver is coming back for them but the priority is getting you to safety. We need to get you to Nikolas's plane and back to Port Charles." Patrick held her tight in the back seat, afraid to let her go. "It's over Robin, it's finally over."

Robin looked up at her husband and kissed him again, tears filling her eyes. "It really is over – I'm really going home?"

Patrick nodded and Robin placed her head on his chest, holding him close as they left Jason behind for good.

* * *

Jason rounded the corner of the next line of cars, getting more and more desperate as the time went by. It had been over a half hour since he had discovered Robin was gone and he still hadn't found her. "Damn it Robin, where are you?"

"Someplace you will never hurt her again." Jason heard Robin's father behind him and turned around, ready to strike out only to find that the man was not alone.

Anna stood next to Robert, her gun trained on Jason. "You will never see our daughter again."

Jason turned to run and saw Mac standing there. "Please, give me a reason to shoot you."

Jason thought about it and put the gun down on the ground and held up his hands. "Fine – I give up."

Mac smiled at his brother. "I'm going back to the plane to check on our girl. I'll see you later."

Mac walked off leaving Jason alone with Robin's very angry parents.


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115

Scott sat down with Robin, Patrick and Alexis to go over the charges being brought against Jason. "First things first, the federal government has decided to not press charges against Jason for federal kidnapping."

Alexis shook her head. "I don't understand."

Scott explained. "Jason isn't a threat to homeland security and this wasn't a kidnapping for ransom. They feel that we can handle it locally."

Patrick snorted in disbelief. "So where does that leave us?"

"Jason has agreed to plead guilty to kidnapping in the second degree and assault in the third degree." Alexis started to say something but Scott stopped her. "Again, no ransom demand, no intent to hurt Robin and he didn't use a weapon to take her. The assault charge is in the third degree because, according to your own notes Dr. Drake, Jason's brain damage can cause episodes of uncontrollable rage."

Alexis spoke for her clients. "What are we looking at?"

"He will serve the full seven years for his initial conviction. 20 years for the kidnapping charge to be served consecutively, 1 year for the assault to be served concurrently with the kidnapping charge and a $25,000 fine. 27 years total." Scott really felt this was the best deal they could ask for.

"And the restraining order stays in effect?" Scott nodded but Patrick continued - he was taking no chances when it came to Robin and the kids. "And there is no chance that the judge could change the sentence at the hearing?"

"The judge that suspended Jason's initial sentence is under investigation for bribery and this new judge is a stickler for the rules. No, I truly believe Jason will go to jail for at least the next 20 years. We have also requested that he be placed in a maximum security prison out of state." Scott truly felt bad for the couple and all they had been through. Despite what they thought, he was trying to help them.

"Patrick," Robin took his hand and smiled at him, "he's going to be in jail for a long time – the twins will be in college before he gets out. Let's just be grateful for that."

Robin stood up and looked at Scott. "Thank you for telling us what is going on. How soon before he is sentenced?"

"Tomorrow – since he had agreed to plead guilty we want to get him out of our jail and into prison as soon as possible." Scott stood up. "I appreciate your supporting the deal."

Scott held out his hand and Robin shook it. Patrick and Alexis stood up, shook Scott's hand as well and then they left his office and headed to their cars.

"All in all, this is probably the best possible outcome. Jason will be in prison far away from here and, hopefully, time and distance will help him get over this obsession he has with you." Alexis leaned over and hugged Robin. "Go home and enjoy your family. Enjoy living in peace."

"I notice you didn't say peace and quiet." Robin laughed as she hugged her friend tight.

"You have an 8-yr old and twin babies – quiet isn't happening for another 18 years at least." They all laughed and Alexis smiled at the couple. "I will see you later."

"See you later and Alexis," Patrick hugged her, "thank you for everything."

"Anything for you two." Alexis got in her car and rolled down the window. "Now take her home. Scoot."

They laughed and waved to Alexis as she drove off. "So what do you say Dr. Scorpio? You ready to go home?"

Robin kissed him. "That's Scorpio-Drake to you."

Patrick helped Robin into the car. "Damn straight it is." He gave her another kiss and closed her door. He ran over to the driver's side and climbed in, taking Robin's hand in his. "Let's go home."

* * *

Jason stared at his visitor. "You know what to do?"

Dave smiled at him. "Of course – when are they moving you?"

"In two days. We need to be smart. Take your time to get everything in order before we implement the plan. I don't care how long it takes, I can survive in prison as long as I know that I have Robin waiting for me when I get out." Jason got up and headed out of the room. "I'll see you soon."

Jason went back to his cell and stared at the picture on his wall of Robin and him on their wedding day. Dave was making all the arrangements and, when the time was right, he would be reunited with Robin.

The End


End file.
